Perselus Piton és az utolsó halálfaló AU folytatás
by Exmemoriam
Summary: Ez a történet előző írásom, a Harry Potter és a halálos ereklyék - egy alternatív 7. kötet - közvetlen folytatása, mely egy évvel annak befejezése után kezdődik.
1. 1 fejezet Baráti összejövetel

1. fejezet - Baráti összejövetel

A szokatlan formájú, girbegurba épület ablakai hívogatóan meleg fényt árasztottak a kora nyári estébe. A bársonyosan fekete égboltot pettyező csillagok fényében halványan derengett a régi, kissé rozogának tűnő házat borító friss festés, mely nappal kihívóan virított sötétvörös színével, és aranysárga ablakkereteivel.

A kert végében kígyózó ösvényen magányosan közeledő alak gúnyosan elhúzta a száját.

Griffendélesek, ezt le sem tagadhatnák - gondolta magában, sötét szemeit az ég felé fordítva. - Semmi érzékük sincs a finomságokhoz, a jó ízlésről már nem is beszélve. - Nem volt lelkiismeret furdalása, amiért leendő vendéglátóit becsmérelte magában, pedig ők semmivel nem szolgáltak rá lesújtó véleményére.

A Weasley család otthona - ahogy barátaik emlegették: az Odú -, régen látott hasonló vendégseregletet, mint ezen az estén.

Pontosan egy év telt el azóta, amikor sok nyomasztó év után végre felszabadultan ünnepelhettek. Ekkor következett be Tom Denemnek - vagy ahogy mások nevezték: _Tudjukkinek_, Voldemortnak, illetve Sötét Nagyúrnak -, és követőinek végső bukása. A Roxfort Boszorkány és Varázslóképző Szakiskolát ért támadás során sikerült letartóztatni szinte minden csatlósát, így a rettegett halálfalók azóta - egyetlen család híján -, a hírhedt varázslóbörtönben, az Azkabanban töltik jól megérdemelt büntetésüket.

Az évforduló mindenképpen okot adott az ünneplésre, ezt még a mogorva, sötét alak sem vitathatta. Sőt, talán ő volt az, aki a legendás Kis Túlélő, Harry Potter után a legnagyobb változásokat élhette meg azóta a bizonyos nap óta.

Élete nagy részét nála hatalmasabb erők szolgálatában élte le, és miután felszabadult az addigi életét meghatározó, nyomasztó kötelezettségek alól, meglehetősen nehezen boldogult újdonsült szabadságával. Soha, senkinek nem ismerte volna be, milyen sokat számított neki akkoriban, hogy Harry Potter kiállt mellette, és éreztette vele, hogy továbbra is szükség van páratlan tudására és képességeire. Sosem hitte volna, hogy valaha a hajdan korrupt és tehetetlen Mágiaügyi Minisztériumnak fog dolgozni. Igaz, most sem publikus, hogy rendszeresen segíti tanácsaival az Aurorparancsnokság munkatársait, mint amolyan mugli titkos ügynök: Név nélkül, arc nélkül, látszólagosan a Mérgek és Sötét Bájitalok alosztályán tevékenykedett, azonban a háttérben folyamatosan ellátta útmutatással a Malfoy család felkutatásán fáradozó aurorokat.

Néhány nappal ezelőtt azonban végre felragyogott előtte a várva várt lehetőség, egy szigorúan titkos küldetés formájában. Úgy érezte, elérkezett a pillanat, hogy végre megszabaduljon az utolsó nyomasztó dologtól, amely régi életéhez köti, azonban kiderült, hogy a cél érdekében előre nem látott nehézségekkel kell majd megbirkóznia. Bízott benne, hogy sikerül boldogulnia a feladattal a felmerülő hátráltató tényezők ellenére is.

Pontosan ez volt az, ami ezen az estén az Odúba hozta a hírhedt bájitalmestert.

Nem volt véletlen, hogy mint mindig, Perselus Piton most is utolsónak érkezett. Még mindig szokatlan volt számára a gondolat, hogy nem felsőbb utasításra hívták meg, és ő sem kapott parancsot, hogy megjelenjen az összejövetelen. A volt bájitaltan professzor nem egészen érezte magát odaillőnek a jó kedélyű társaságba, mégsem szívesen mondott volna le a tőle megszokott látványos, és meglehetősen hatásos belépőről.

A durva kopogásra Molly Weasley mosolygós, kerekded alakja jelent meg az ajtónyílásban.

- Légy üdvözölve, Perselus! - tárta ki előtte az ajtót, betessékelve az enyhe időben is fekete talárjába burkolózó férfit.

Piton kimérten biccentett, majd méltóságteljesen belépett a konyhába. A néhány pillanatra megszakadt beszélgetés azonnal folytatódott, amint a jelenlévők felismerték, és köszöntötték a későn jövőt.

Hiába, mióta köztudott lett, hogy a háború során valójában melyik oldalon álltam, a megjelenésem már nem rettenti el az embereket. Azért annak is megvolt a maga varázsa - gondolta Piton enyhe nosztalgiával emlékezve a hajdani, félelemtől dermedt arcokra.

Minden jelenlévő kedves mosollyal fogadta a bájitalmestert, akit ezúttal is zavarba hozott, hogy a házigazdák - sőt, a vendégek nagy része is -, régi barátként bánik vele. Az évekig tartó kémkedés során megtanulta leplezni valódi érzelmeit, így aztán arcvonásai semmit sem árultak el gondolataiból. Komor tekintettel üdvözölte a konyhában beszélgetőket: Mollyt és Arthurt, a házigazdákat, fiaikat: Charlie-t, Billt, valamint Fleurt, a legidősebb fiú fiatal feleségét, akinek széke alatt egy csúszó-mászó korban járó apró kislány motoszkált: Amelie, a legifjabb Weasley palánta. Percy és menyasszonya, Penelope Clearwater Mollyval beszélgettek a nyár végére tervezett esküvő előkészületeiről.

Rémszem Mordon és Mundungus Fletcher az egyik sarokban vitatkozott valamilyen ritka, sötét varázstárgy eredetéről, és csak mogorván intettek az érkezőnek. Mindkettőjüknek jó okuk volt rá, hogy ne omoljanak az érkező nyakába, hiszen egyikük alakját többször is bitorolta Piton a sötét oldal elleni harc során, a másikat pedig tolvajláson kapta, amelyet az illető inkább szeretett volna elfelejteni.

Remus Lupin és Tonks - akinek ölében egy apró, karon ülő, kék színű hajjal és meleg barna szemmel megáldott csecsemő gőgicsélt -, mosolyogva köszöntötték. Furcsamód kellemesen érintette, és ezért zavarba hozta a gesztus, és inkább elfordult, miután egy mogorva biccentéssel viszonozta kedvességüket.

Hogy elkerülje a szokásos üdvözlő és faggatózó frázisokat, Piton sietve elhagyta a konyhát, hogy csatlakozzon a nappaliba vezető folyosón álló McGalagony professzorhoz, aki Kingsley Shacklebolttal, és Aberforth Dumbledore-ra beszélgetett, megosztva egymással a minisztériummal kapcsolatos híreket.

- Beszélnünk kell! - fordult a mosolygó, sötét bőrű férfihez a bájitalmester, miután mindannyiukat üdvözölte.

Az auror udvariasan elnézést kért a többiektől, és egy félreeső sarokba húzódva halk tárgyalásba kezdett az újonnan érkezettel.

***

A háziasszony rövidesen a vacsoraasztalhoz szólította a vendégsereget.

Az emeletről leviharzott fiatalok hirtelen elárasztották az ünnepi alkalomra átalakított konyhát: Harry Potter, Ginny, Ron, Fred és George Weasley, Hermione Granger, valamint Katie Bell és Angelina Johnson nevetgélő áradatként zúdultak le a lépcsőn, ám szinte mindannyian elhallgattak egy pillanatra, amikor megpillantották a sarokban beszélgető bájitalmestert. Piton elégedetten figyelte, amint volt diákjai arcán átsuhan a riadalom, amit hosszú évek szigorával oltott beléjük.

Már ezért megérte eljönni - gondolta önelégülten, miközben pillantása az egyetlen töretlenül mosolygó arcra vándorolt: Harry könnyedén biccentett felé, és mintha nem is ő lett volna, aki éveken át szekírozta, barátságosan rámosolygott miközben átölelte barátnőjét, és helyet foglaltak az asztal körül.

A vacsora alatt kellemes, meghitt hangulat uralkodott, amíg kedélyes beszélgetés közepette elköltötték az ízletes ételeket. A fiatalok felszabadultan évődtek egymással, a társaság többi tagja pedig a háború óta beállt változásokat taglalta. Egyedül Hagrid és Gróp hiányzott a társaságból, akik néhány nappal ezelőtt, a tanév végén Franciaországba utaztak, hogy meglátogassák a vadőr menyasszonyát, a szintén félóriás Madam Maxime-ot.

A többiekkel ellentétben Piton szinte teljesen szótlanul evett. Mindössze néha felet egy-két szóval Kingsley, vagy Aberforth kérdéseire. A figyelmes szemlélő azonban elcsíphette volna egy-egy szúrós pillantását is, amely egyenesen Lupin felé irányult, mintha valami kellemetlen reakcióra várna felőle.

Miután mindenki jóllakott Molly ízletes főztjétől, a társaság bevonult a kényelmesen tágassá alakított nappaliba. A vendégsereg hamarosan beszélgető csoportokra bomlott. A legtöbben helyet foglaltak a kanapékon és székeken, vagy megálltak a kandalló tüzének közelében, a fiatalok pedig a szőnyegre tett párnákra telepedtek, felidézve a Roxfortban, a Griffendél klubhelyiségének hangulatát. A halk zsongást néha felharsanó nevetés, lányos kuncogás, vagy valamilyen Weasley Varázsvicc termék extrém hanghatása törte meg, jelezve, hogy a fiatalabb korosztály tevékenyen kiveszi a részét a mulatságból.

Most volt ugyan az évfordulója a Sötét Nagyúr végső pusztulásának, azonban a beszélgetések rendszerint kerülték a Roxfortban zajlott csata, vagy Voldemort és csatlósai rémtetteinek említését. Nem akarták, hogy a múlt beárnyékolja az előttük álló, felhőtlennek tetsző jövendőt, hiszen más okból is különleges nap volt ez a mai. Több dolgot ünnepeltek egyszerre:

Ginny, a Weasley család legkisebb - és egyetlen - leánygyermeke sikeresen teljesítette a nehézségétől híres RAVASZ vizsgát, a Roxfort Boszorkány és Varázslóképző Szakiskolában. Mivel a varázsvilágban a hetedév végét záró vizsga eredményi határozzák meg, hogy az ifjú boszorkány, vagy varázsló milyen lehetőségek közül válogathat a továbbtanulás, illetve a munkahelykeresés területén, az esemény hordereje mindenki számára nyilvánvaló volt. A lány eredményei nem sokkal maradtak el Hermione múlt évi teljesítménye mögött, így hát szabadon jelentkezhetett a hőn áhított gyógyítói képzésre, amelyet minden évben a Szent Mungó gyógyítói indítanak.

Mindezek mellett az sem volt elhanyagolhatónak mondható, hogy Ron - a legkisebb fiúgyermek -, szintén sikeresen teljesítette az Aurorképző Főiskola első tanévét Harry Potterrel együtt.

A fiatalok mindannyian nagyon jól szórakoztak. Fred és George most először hozták el barátnőjüket - Katie Bellt és Angelina Johnsont -, egy családi összejövetelre. Időbe telt, míg az ikrek végre kikötöttek a lányoknál, miután egy év alatt kiélvezhették a felhőtlen béke nyújtotta összes szórakozási lehetőségeket, de továbbra sem tudtak kibújni a bőrükből: Állandóan szerepet cseréltek a lányokat ugratva, ám azok meglepően jól vették a dolgot. Mint később felvilágosították a diszkréten kíváncsiskodó Ginnyt, mindketten biztosak voltak benne, hogy amikor hazamennek, a megfelelő fiatalember van mellettük, bár, hogy ezt miből tudták megállapítani, az egyelőre rejtély maradt.

Harry és Ron egyformán büszkék voltak saját iskolai teljesítményükre, azonban tisztában voltak vele, hogy a következő évtől alig lesznek közös óráik, hiszen külön-külön folytatják majd tanulmányaikat az intézményen belül. Megpróbáltak tudomást sem venni róla, hogy az első év mindenkire érvénye alapképzése után RAVASZ eredményeik szerint szakosodnak a tanulók.

Ron - siralmas bájitaltan teljesítményének köszönhetően - rendfenntartó és biztonsági védelem szakon tanulhat majd tovább, ahol a hangsúly a hatékony védekezésen, lefegyverzésen, felderítésen, védelmi varázslatok felismerésén és elhelyezésén van. Az itt végzett tanulók a diploma megszerzése után elsősorban rendezvények, sportesemények, intézmények és hivatalos személyek, valamint veszélyes bűnözők védelmét, és biztonságba helyezését látják el.

Harry ezzel szemben részt vehet a következő tanévben kezdődő, magasabb szintű, nyomozati és állambiztonsági képzésen, amely sokkal komolyabb tantárgyak elsajátítását is igényli, mint amilyen például a magas szintű bájitaltan, az okklumencia, a legillimencia. Ezen felül a stratégia, a diplomácia és a különféle álcázási technikák is szerves részét képezik az emelt szintű tananyagnak.

Hermione szerényen meghúzódott a hangosan nevetgélő, iskolai kalandjaikat hadonászva előadó fiúk mellett. Mindannyian tisztában voltak vele, hogy a lány idei teljesítménye nem mérhető a többiekéhez, ám ő szerényen említette csak, hogy a Mágia Bölcseleti Egyetemen minden vizsgája sikerült, és nyárra is komoly tervei vannak.

- Képzeljétek mekkora volt, amikor az első okklumencia órán belépett az ajtón Rémszem - magyarázta hevesen gesztikulálva Ron, miután ellenőrizte, hogy az exauror hallótávolságon kívül van. - Sorban mindenkinek a szemébe nézett a varázsszemével, és egyszer csak megszólalt: _MacLoad, jó lesz, ha visszaadja Miss _**_Alderton_** _elcsent melltartóját! _

- Hát ez csúcs lehetett! - lelkesedett George, miközben mindannyian hahotázva elborultak a szőnyegen.

- Szuper! - vigyorgott Ginny fülig érő szájjal.

- Ez majdnem olyan jó, mint amikor a Roxfortban görénnyé változtatta Malfoyt - vetette közbe Fred, miközben könnyeit törölgetve feltápászkodott.

- Ne feledd, hogy az valójában Barty Kupor volt! - figyelmeztette a fiút Hermione.

- Nehogy meghallja az öreg, mert akkor mi is hasonló sorsra jutunk - vetette közbe Harry.

- És mihez kezdett veled? - kérdezte kíváncsian Ginny.

- Hát Harryt azonnal kiállította középre - folyatta Ron. - Amikor már minden szem rámeredt, mélyen a szemébe nézett. Csak úgy sistergett a levegő a feszültségtől. Akkor aztán egyszer csak fennakadt Rémszem varázsszeme és mozdulatlanná dermedve a plafonra meredt. Az öreg azonnal kiesett a szerepéből, de hiába bökdöste, kocogtatta, nem járt sikerrel. Végül feladta olvasni az elméletet, letelepedett a katedrára, és ott, az orrunk előtt kivette a varázseszközt a helyéről, hogy megbarkácsolja. A lányok közül néhányan majdnem elájultak!

- Mit csináltál vele, Harry? Megátkoztad? - faggatta Angelina.

- Na, azt azért nem. Amikor megelégeltem, hogy a gondolataim között próbál turkálni, egyszerűen ráküldtem egy nonverbális _Immobilus-_t - felelte szerényen mosolyogva a kérdezett.

- Az év végi vizsgán nem volt nagyon maximalista az öreg? - kérdezte Tonks, aki melléjük kucorodott, miközben a kis Tedet ringatta a karjában.

- Á, nem volt gond - legyintett Ron. - Harry vizsgázott nála a legjobban az évfolyamban, de még én is simán átmentem.

- Azért ebben volt némi szerepe a Hermione által tartott gyakorlatoknak is - jegyezte meg kaján vigyorral Ginny.

Piton éber tekintettel, távolabbról követte a beszélgetést, és nem kerülte el figyelmét, amikor Harry enyhén kihúzva magát a dicséret hallatán, őt keresi a szeme sarkából. Érezte, hogy a fiú azt akarja, hogy büszke legyen az ő specialistásából nyújtott teljesítményre. Arcán egyetlen rezzenés sem mutatta, hogy elérte volna a kívánt hatást, inkább hátrébb húzódott a félhomályba, és tovább tárgyalt Kingsleyvel, fél szemét és fülét továbbra is a fiatalokon tartva.

- Kíváncsi leszek, vajon jövőre ki tanítja majd a Legilimenciát. Az sokkal érdekesebb lesz - jegyezte meg Harry.

Egyikük sem vette észre, hogy a bájitalmester fekete szemei éberen figyelik a beszélgetést a szoba homályos sarkából, és az utolsó szavakra élénken felcsillannak.

- Ti tudtátok, hogy az aurorképzéshez nyári gyakorlatot is kell végezni? - tudakolta Ron a többiektől témát váltva.

- Ez már az én időmben is így volt - felelte Tonks, miközben kisfia haját simogatta, mely még álmában is kékről zöldre változtatta a színét. A lányok áhítattal bámulták a gyermeket.

- Kingsley eddig nem árulta el, mit fogunk csinálni, csak annyit mondott, hogy személyre szabott feladatot kapunk - Harry arcán őszinte lelkesedés tükröződött, Ron azonban inkább szenvedő képet vágott. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy sokkal szívesebben töltené barátnője társaságában, vagy kviddiccsel az időt, mint munkával és tanulással.

- Hát az bármi lehet. Úgy hallottuk, voltak, akiket alantas munkákra kényszerítettek a gyakorlat során - súgta Ron aggodalmasan.

- Biztosan beosztanak majd Piton mellé meztelen csigákat darabolni - vetette fel nyomban Fred, és fivérére kacsintott, aki azonnal rátromfolt.

- Vagy az Azkabanba mentek kisegítőnek, és mágia nélkül kell majd cellákat takarítanotok. Mindenki tudja, hogy oda nem lehet pálcával belépni, nehogy megszerezzék, és szökni próbáljanak a volt halálfalók.

- Lehet, hogy másik pályát kellett volna választanom? - kapkodta a fejét kétségbeesetten Ron.

- Ne félj, ilyesmit csak Caramel miniszterségének idejében csináltattak a tanulókkal - próbálta megnyugtatni Tonks. - Én például egész nyáron a könyvtárban kutattam a különböző varázsjogi esetek között, hogy segítsem a bíróság munkáját.

- Hát az sem egy leányálom - nyögte a vörös üstökű fiú, akinek arca még hajánál is pirosabbra gyúlt, amikor Hermione szigorú tekintetével találkozott pillantása.

- Kingsley utalt rá, hogy ma este végre megtudjuk, mi vár ránk. Megpróbálhatnánk beszélni vele - javasolta Harry.

- Akkor várnod kell, ugyanis amióta Piton megjött, folyton együtt pusmognak a sarokban - jegyezte meg Hermione, fejével a szoba túlsó végében beszélgető varázslók felé intve.

- Rossz jel! - húzta fel a szemöldökét tréfásan Ginny, csak, hogy bátyját bosszantsa.

Ron meglehetősen nehezen emésztette meg legjobb barátja, és félelmetesen szigorú hajdani bájitaltanáruk rendhagyó kapcsolatát. Nem tudta barátságnak nevezni, bár Harry kitartott amellett, hogy a feltétlen bizalom, és a köztük lévő mágikus kötés révén kialakult látszólag rideg, mégis valamilyen szinten bensőséges viszonyuk leginkább ilyesmire emlékeztet.

***

Ahogy késő estébe fordult az idő, a vendégek sorban elbúcsúztak. Először Bill, Fleur és a kis Amelie, Percy és menyasszonya, Tonks, Remus és a kis Ted, majd az ikrek és a lányok távoztak. Végül Rémszem, Mundungus, Aberforth és McGalagony professzor is hamarosan követték őket. Még Charlie is elhagyta az Odút, igaz ő nem ment túl messzire: A ház melletti régi seprűtárolót ugyanis átalakították, hogy otthont adjon a kis árván maradt unikornisnak, akinek ápolását a fiatalember magára vállalta Hagrid távollétében.

Molly nekilátott eltakarítani a vacsora romjait, miközben Arthur elkezte helyreállítani a ház belsejének eredeti állapotát.

- Ginny! Segíts rendet rakni a konyhában, kérlek! - hallatszott be Mrs. Weasley inkább parancsoló, mint kérő hangja.

A lány fintorogva feltápászkodott Harry öléből, egy puszit nyomott a fiú arcára, és nyomában a szolgálatkész Hermionéval elhagyták a nappalit.

Ron és Harry szintén felkászálódtak, hogy kivegyék a részüket a pakolásból, amikor a szoba túlsó végéből két alak lépett eléjük. Meglepetten megtorpantak, hiszen eddig észre sem vették, hogy Piton és Kingsley még itt vannak.

- Fiúk, lenne valamit, amit meg kell beszélnünk - kezdett bele mondandójába az auror.

- Ugye a gyakorlatról van szó? - fintorgott Ron.

- Megtudhatjuk végre, mi lesz a feladatunk? - kérdezte Harry, és reménykedve pillantott Pitonra. Az, hogy a bájitalmester is jelen van, máris izgalmassá tette számára a kérdést. Az utóbbi napokban többször is megpróbált információt kihúzni a férfiból, de egyszer sem járt sikerrel.

- Az Aurorparancsnokság úgy döntött, hogy nektek nem kell részt vennetek az Azkaban fenntartási gyakorlaton, hiszen már jártatok ott korábban, sőt ettől az évtől a diplomamunka idejére halasztották a varázsjogi esettanulmány kutatást is.

A két fiú megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, hiszen éppen ezeket szerették volna leginkább elkerülni. Izgatottan várták a folytatást.

- Az eddig végrehajtott tetteitekre való tekintettel, valamint azért, mert egy bizonyos ügyben részben érintettek vagytok, különleges megbízatásban fogtok részt venni - folytatta a fekete bőrű férfi, széles mosollyal. - Perselust fogjátok elkísérni egy szigorúan titkos kutatóútra. A részleteket tőle fogjátok megtudni. Ne feledjétek, hogy nyár végén részletes beszámolót kell leadnotok a feladataitokról, és a tapasztalataitokról.

Ron arcáról azonnal eltűnt a megkönnyebbült mosoly, tekintetébe rémület költözött. Harry ezzel szemben várakozásteljesen pillantott az összefont karral őket méregető varázslóra. Piton zárkózott, érzelemmentes arca nem árult el semmit, ám szúrós tekintetében mintha egyszerre lett volna jelen bosszankodás és káröröm.

- Anya tudja már? - szaladt ki Ron száján önkéntelenül, ám azonnal zavartan lesütötte a szemét. - Mindig nehezen viseli az ilyesmit…

- Arthur most beszélt vele - nyugtatta meg Kingsley. - Gondolom, mondanom sem kell, hogy a küldetés során mindvégig feltétlen engedelmességgel tartoztok Perselusnak. - Végignézett a két fiún, akiken jól látszott a vonakodás. - Még egy jó tanács: Próbáljátok átültetni a gyakorlatba, amit az év folyamán a könyvekből megtanultatok! Sok sikert, fiúk!

Mindkettőjükkel férfiasan kezet rázott, majd Pitontól is elköszönt, és magukra hagyta őket a nappali közepén. Az eddig otthonosnak érzett helyiséget több fokkal hidegebbnek érezték a bájitalmester szigorú pillantásának kereszttüzében.

- Elárulhatja nekünk, mi lesz a feladatunk? - törte meg a csendet Harry, bátran állva a varázsló pillantását.

- Előre kell bocsátanom, hogy ez az egész nem az én ötletem volt, különösképpen nem Weasley esetében - jegyezte meg kimérten Piton. - A miniszter úr óhajtotta úgy, hogy ne a szokványos auror gyakorlaton vegyetek részt, bár valószínűleg ebben szerepe lehetett Albus Dumbledore portréjának is, mely még mindig mindenbe beleüti az orrát, aminek köze van hozzád, Potter. - Mélyet sóhajtott, mint aki megadja magát a sorsnak, és folytatta. - El fogtok kísérni egy bájitaltani konferenciára, amelyet a Durmstrangban rendeznek a nyári szünet ideje alatt.

Ron arca elszürkült a döbbenettől. Ennél unalmasabbat el sem tudott volna képzelni. Még az Azkabani takarítószolgálat is vonzóbb volt a felvázolt lehetőséghez képest. Harry kíváncsian méregette a férfit.

- Ez túl egyszerűnek látszik, kivéve akkor, ha csak el akarnak távolítani minket Angliából. Ugye nem csak erről van szó? Találtak valami gyanúsat arrafelé?

- Valóban ez csak a fedőtörténet, hogy a megjelenésünk ne keltsen gyanút azon a környéken - bólintott Piton értékelve az észrevételt. - Vannak jelek, amelyek a Malfoy család tevékenységére utalnak arrafelé, ám mivel az ő módszerük arról híres, hogy politikai vonalon is szeretnek érvényesülni. A diplomáciai bonyodalmak elkerülése végett végig inkognitóban kell tevékenykednünk. A feladat elsősorban információ gyűjtés, és helyzetfelmérés.

- Nem gondolja, hogy ehhez nem pont magát kellene odaküldeniük? - firtatta Harry, enyhe aggodalommal hangjában. Pontosan tudta, hogy az utolsó szabadlábon lévő halálfalók és Voldemort szimpatizánsai bosszújának Piton az egyik elsődleges célpontja.

- Bizonyára mindannyian álcázva utazunk majd - vetette közbe Ron, aki végre megtalálta a hangját, most, hogy a Malfoy név szóba került.

- A pontos részleteket majd később megtárgyaljuk - tért ki a válsz elől Piton. - A konferencia előtt teszünk egy néhány napos kitérőt Izlandra, hogy megszerezzünk néhány elengedhetetlenül fontos információt. Úgy készüljetek, hogy július 15-én este indulunk Dumbledore Menedékéből.

- Mit vigyünk magunkkal? - kérdezte kissé tanácstalanul Ron.

- Azt hiszem, ez ügyben megbízhatsz a barátod tanácsaiban, Weasley. Fel fog világosítani a küldetésen szükséges felszerelésről, de előveheted a főiskolai jegyzeteidet is - vetette oda cinikusan a férfi, majd búcsút intve, lobogó talárral kiviharzott a szobából.

- Tudtam, hogy nem ússzuk meg gyötrelmek nélkül ezt a nyarat! - nyögte Ron, és lerogyott szőnyegre. - Ez aztán nem hiányzott!

- Vigasztaljon a tudat, hogy Malfoyék nyomában leszünk. Ez azért izgalmasnak ígérkezik.

- Vajon mit keresünk éppen Izlandon? Még jó, hogy éppen nyár van, a fene sem kívánja az egész napos sötétséget. A hidegről nem is beszélve…

- Sejtelmem sincs mit akarhat ott Piton. Rémlik halványan mágiatörténetből, mintha ott is élnének varázslók…

- Majd megkérdezzük Hermionét. Nála jobb, két lábon járó lexikon nem létezik - lelkesedett fel kissé Ron. - Kár, hogy a lányok nem jöhetnek velünk legalább Izlandra. Kérdezd meg Pitont! Neked biztosan nem harapja le a fejedet, és talán meg tudod győzni, hogy az ő rúnaismeretei nélkül nem boldogulnánk. Tudod, hogy éppen ilyesmire szakosodott. Képes volt nyárra is felvenni egy plusz kurzust, ahol az egyiptomi hieroglifákat és a krétai írásokat fogják tanulni. Alig fogom látni. Ha velünk jönne, legalább valamennyit együtt lehetnénk…

- Majd beszélek Pitonnal, hátha belemegy – vigasztalta Harry. - Majd azt is bedobom, hogy a lányokkal együtt úgy festünk majd, mint egy turistacsoport. Kíváncsi leszek, milyen képet vág majd. Azt hiszem, felhúzok néhány védőpajzsot, hátha mérgében megátkoz.

- Azért az életedet ne tedd kockára ennyiért. Majd csak elboldogulunk valahogy.

- Úgy érzem, jó néhány dolog van, amit Piton nem kötött az orrunkra - morogta maga elé Harry.

***

A bájitalmester kilépett az éjszakába, és mélyet lélegzett a tiszta, friss levegőből.

Most már nincs visszaút - gondolta, kissé kelletlenül.

Örült, hogy sikerült elérnie az Aurorparancsnokságnál, hogy rábízzák az utolsó szökésben lévő bizonyítottan halálfaló család becserkészését. Két és fél éve nyomasztotta a tudat, hogy az élete Draco Malfoyhoz van bilincselve a Megszeghetetlen Eskü eltéphetetlen kötelékével, és most végre feltűnt egy reménysugár, mely azzal kecsegtet, hogy elérheti célját.

Az, hogy ehhez koloncként magával kell vonszolnia Harry Pottert, sőt, még a nála sokkal kellemetlenebb ifjú Weasleyt is, igencsak kellemetlenül érintette, azonban ez volt a minisztérium egyetlen kikötése. Voldemort pusztulása óta Rufus Scrimgeour álláspontja sokat változott a _Kis Túlélő_vel kapcsolatban. A Reggeli Próféta egy időben egyszerűen _Szabadító_ként emlegette, és ezzel elérték, hogy a fiú hónapokig ne menjen varázslók közé, ám azóta szerencsére valamennyire elcsitult körülötte a felhajtás. Nem verték ugyan nagydobra, de a minisztérium vezetősége körében afféle „titkos fegyver"-nek tekintették a fiatalembert, aki éppen hogy csak elkezdte az aurorképzést.

Piton tisztában volt vele, hogy akárcsak Harryt, őt is kihasználják: Szükségük volt magas szintű bájitalmesteri tudására, a sötét varázslatok terén szerzett tapasztalataira, de elsősorban azt a találékonyságot és kreativitást akarták kamatoztatni, amit évekig kiválóan alkalmazott kémtevékenysége során.

Mindez azonban nem volt szokatlan számára, és cseppet sem érdekelte. Az előtte lebegő cél érdekében mindig is képes volt áldozatot hozni.


	2. 2 fejezet Dumbledore Menedékében

2. fejezet - Dumbledore Menedékében

Amikor Harry másnap reggel felébredt, azonnal eszébe jutott a küszöbön álló küldetés.

Úgy érezte, meg kell próbálnia meggyőzni Pitont arról, hogy a lányok is velük jöhessenek. Le fogja nyelni a férfi várható gúnyolódásait ha kell, de megér egy próbát. Persze előbb velük kellene ezt megbeszélniük.

Reggeli után mind a négyen sétálni indultak az Odú közelében lévő erdőcskébe, ahogy néhányszor az utóbbi évben. Egyedül itt volt alkalmuk a párocskáknak kettesben tölteni egy kis időt, ami a mindig emberektől hemzsegő házban lehetetlennek bizonyult. Ezúttal azonban nem váltak külön. Mindannyian letelepedtek a kis erdei patak fölött átívelő rönkhíd szélére, lábukat a víz fölött lóbálva, a fiúk pedig beszámoltak az előző este történtekről.

- A Durmstrang még mindig veszélyes helynek számít - figyelmeztette őket Hermione. - Arrafelé manapság is sokan szimpatizálnak a sötét varázslókkal. Nem véletlenül lehetett az iskola igazgatója Igor Karkarov, karján a sötét jeggyel. Nem tudom, hogy engedhet meg gyakorlat címén ilyesmit a minisztérium!

Harry elgondolkodva bámulta az alattuk csordogáló vizet. Ő sem tudta mire vélni az Aurorparancsnokság döntését. Halványan mindig érezte, hogy néhányan áhítattal, egyesek szinte félelemmel fordultak felé, de nem hitte, hogy ennyire elvetnék a sulykot.

- De Hermione, mi aurornak tanulunk! - csattant fel Ron hevesen gesztikulálva. - Egész évben álcázással, stratégiákkal és újabbnál újabb védelmi varázslatokkal tömték a fejünket. Nem hinném, hogy egy konferencián nyíltan ránk támadnak, de fel vagyunk készülve ilyesmire is. Ráadásul Piton is ott lesz.

Harry nagyon meglepődött barátja utolsó szavain, akiről eddig sosem gondolta, hogy valóban megbízik az évekig árulónak gondolt bájitalmesterben. Hogy ezt ki is mondta, az pedig kész csodának számított.

- Én nem hinném, hogy a minisztérium elengedné őket egy öngyilkos küldetésre - próbálta csillapítani a kedélyeket Ginny.

- George Google professzor, aki olyan, akár egy élő lexikon, elmagyarázta az egyetemen, hogy vannak népek, ahol teljesen természetesnek veszik a sötét mágia gyakorlását, sőt, máig engedélyezett a használata is - folytatta a lány.

- Erről mi is tanultunk - szólt közbe Harry. - Ha azonban bűncselekményt követnek el vele, akkor ott is bebörtönzik a bűnösöket. Éppen ezért rengeteg olyan módszert dolgoztak ki, ami elleplezi az elkövető személyét. A legtöbb esetben valóban nem találják meg őket, vagy nem tudják rájuk bizonyítani a tetteiket.

- Na látod! Ott aztán bármi megtörténhet - vágott közbe Hermione.

- Éppen ezért lesz ott velünk Piton. Ő jól ismeri ezeket a módszereket, tehát tud ellenük védekezni is - érvelt Harry.

- Véletlenül nem _ti kíséritek el _Pitont? - kérdezte kissé cinikusan Ginny, mire a fiú legyintett, és megvonta a vállát.

- A bájitaltani konferencia csak két hét múlva lesz. Inkább arról beszéljünk, ami holnap jön - zárta le a vitát Ron, de nem folytatta, hanem a lányok kíváncsi tekintetét figyelmen kívül hagyva intett Harrynek, hogy folytassa ő. Miután mindketten kiélvezték barátnőik érdeklődő pillantásait, Harry mély lélegzetet vett, és közölte:

- Holnap Izlandra utazunk Pitonnal.

- Micsoda?

A lányok meglepetten bámultak rájuk. A Hermione pillantásában felvillanó mohó érdeklődés láttán a fiú mosolyogva folytatta.

- Néhány napot ott fogunk tölteni, hogy információkat szerezzünk a küldetéssel kapcsolatban. Mivel Malfoyék után nyomozunk, feltehetőleg valami informátorral kell találkoznia Pitonnak, vagy valami hasonló lehet a háttérben - magyarázta Harry, hozzáfűzve saját elméletét is a dologgal kapcsolatban.

- Arra gondoltunk, hogy Harry megpróbálhatná rávenni a vén denevért, hogy titeket is vigyünk magunkkal - vette át a szót ismét Ron. - Ha mágiatörténeti, vagy rúnaismerettel kapcsolatos információkra van szükség, Hermione nélkül úgysem megyünk semmire.

Szélesen rámosolygott kedvesére, aki zavartan elpirulva válaszolt.

- Nem hinném, hogy Piton professzor valaha is elismerné a tudásomat. Erre hét év alatt egyszer sem volt példa, miért éppen most tenne kivételt?

- Tévedsz, Hermione - vágott közbe Harry. - Piton pontosan tudja, hogy te voltál a Roxfort legokosabb diákja, de az valóban nem az ő stílusa, hogy ezt mások előtt ki is mondja. Előttem legalábbis már többször utalt ilyesmire. Ha van kedvetek velünk tartani, úgy gondoltam, beszélhetnék vele. Majd azzal érvelek, hogy így, csoportosan turistáknak álcázhatjuk magunkat, és kevésbe keltünk feltűnést.

- Szerintem remek ötlet - bújt hozzá mosolyogva Ginny. - Izland nagyon izgalmas hely, Luna már járt ott az apukájával, és sokat mesélt róla. Azt hiszem, akkor is valami különleges varázslényt kerestek…

- Ha valóban csak néhány napról van szó, szívesen elmennék - lelkesedett Hermione is. - A hieroglifa és ékírásfejtő nyári kurzus csak júliusban indul. Bizonyára nagyon sokat tanulhatunk egy ilyen út során a helyi varázslószokásokról.

- Azért ne nagyon éljétek bele magatokat, hiszen Pitonon múlik, velünk jöhettek-e - figyelmeztette őket Ron, és mélyet sóhajtott. Látszott rajta, hogy nem sok reményt fűz a bájitalmester meggyőzéséhez.

- Ebéd után felkeresem, és beszélek vele - ígérte meg végül Harry.

Valamivel később mindannyian izgatott várakozással indultak vissza az Odúba, ezúttal azonban - Ront kivéve - nem Mrs. Weasley ízletes főztje foglalkoztatta őket leginkább.

***

Ebéd után Harry elköszönt a Weasley családtól, és egyenesen Dumbledore Menedéke elég hoppanált. A ragyogó napsütésben csodaszép volt a Merengő-medence élénk színű virágokkal tarkított fűtengere. A környező dombokat puha, árnyas takaróként borították a lombos erdők.

Harry felidézte magában a már jól ismert címet. Mint minden alkalommal, ezúttal is lenyűgözve nézte végig, amint a Napos-domb tetejéből kisarjadva, gyorsan növekvő gombaként előbújik Albus Dumbledore hajdani háza.

A főiskolán végzett tanulmányainak és Pitonnak hála, egy ideje már képes volt önállóan is hatástalanítani az épületet védő bűbájokat, így akadálytalanul bejutott a házba. Az utóbbi egy évben többször is hiába győzködte Pitont, hogy a házon immár feleslegesek a szinte áthatolhatatlan védővarázslatok, a bájitalmester nem volt hajlandó enyhíteni az épület védelmi rendszerén.

Harry először saját szobáját kereste fel, és összeállította az utazásra szánt felszerelését. Elővette régóta nem használt, ám mindvégig féltve őrzött láthatatlanná tévő köpenyét, a kifogyhatatlan vizeskulacsot, a páncélozó bűbájjal kezelt talárt, amit az ikrektől kapott, a Pitonnal közösen készített speciális főzeteket tartalmazó ládikát, és szeretett versenyseprűjét, melyet szintén elhanyagolt az utóbbi időben. Végül mindent elsüllyesztett a feneketlen tarisznyában. Egy pillanatnyi gondolkodás után karjára húzta a Hermione által készített, jeladóként is működő karkötőt is, mely múlt évben több életet is megmentett.

Ha a barátai is magukkal hozzák a sajátjukat, sokat segíthet, ha elszakadnának egymástól - gondolta, majd megérzéseire hagyatkozva nyílegyenesen a bájitallabor felé vette az irányt. Meg sem lepődött rajta, hogy Piton már tudott az érkezéséről, és fel sem nézve az előtte lévő üstben fortyogó massza kevergetéséből intett, hogy lásson neki az asztalra kikészített hozzávalók aprításához.

Harry azonnal felismerte, hogy Százfűlé-főzet készül, amely már az utolsó stádiumban van. Ez volt életében az első főzet, amely valódi érdeklődést váltott ki belőle, amikor másodévben titokban, elkészítették a Roxfort harmadik emeleti lányvécéjében Hermione vezetésével.

Egy szóval sem ellenkezett, hanem rögtön munkához látott.

Elmosolyodott magában, amikor eszébe jutott, hogy másfél évvel ezelőtt még heves szócsatákat vívtak volna egy ilyen szituációban. Azóta sok minden megváltozott. Az utóbbi évben rengeteg estét töltöttek el ebben a helyiségben különböző főzetek készítésével, és Harry ezalatt megtanulta értékelni a Pitonnal közösen eltöltött időt. Rengeteget tanult tőle a bájitalokról, és sok minden másról is. Miközben aprítottak, őröltek vagy főztek, a bájitalmester általában gondolataiba mélyedt, de az is előfordult, hogy bájitaltani érdekességeket magyarázott neki, vagy fordítva, Harry osztotta meg vele az aurorképzőben szerzett élményeit. A férfi rendszerint némán dolgozott ezalatt, és a fiú csak onnan tudta, hogy munka közben is figyel rá, hogy néha belekérdezett a részletekbe a tananyag kapcsán. Harry egyre szívesebben töltötte így a hétköznap estéit, hétvégén pedig általában az Odúban vendégeskedett, vagy Roxmortsba ment, hogy találkozhasson Ginnyvel. Amióta véget ért a háború, McGalagony igazgatónő engedélyezte, hogy a felsőévesek a vizsgaidőszak kivételével minden hétvégén kirándulást tehessenek Roxfort melletti faluba.

Harry gondolatai egyszer csak visszatértek a jelenbe, eszébe juttatván, miért is jött ma ide.

- A holnapi utazással kapcsolatban javasolni szeretnék valamit - szólalt meg határozottan, amikor befejezte az orbáncfű aprítását.

Piton kezében megállt a keverőkanál, és a fiúra szegezte szénfekete szemeit.

- Remélem, nem kibúvót keresel.

- Természetesen nem. Arra gondoltunk Ronnal, hogy ha Izlandra is inkognitóban utazunk, álcázhatnánk magunkat turistának. - Piton szigorú tekintetét látva sietve folytatta. - Ha velünk tartana Hermione és Ginny is, akkor olyanok lennénk, mint az átlagos utazók, akik csak kirándulni mennek. Nem keltenénk akkora feltűnést sem a muglik, sem a varázslók körében.

- Nem hinném, hogy jó ötlet lenne nászutat csinálni egy információszerző útból - felelte a férfi fintorogva. - Nem kívánom veszélybe sodortatni sem magam, sem a küldetést, csak mert a turbékoló fiatalok megzavarodnak a hormonjaiktól.

- Higgye el, ilyesmiről szó sincs! - csattant fel Harry tűzvörös arccal. Hosszú ideje először tudta kihozni a sodrából a férfi. Majdnem a képébe vágta, hogy bizonyára csak féltékeny, de eszébe villant Piton Lily Potter iránt érzett reménytelen szerelme, és az utolsó pillanatban visszafogta magát. - Egész évben alig találkoztunk, és most is több utazás fog elszakítani bennünket egymástól. Meg kell értenie!

- Én a helyedben nem sodornám veszélybe azt, akit szeretek, ha van esélyem otthon, biztonságban tudni - felelte a férfi kimérten, és Harry érezte, hogy ezt valóban komolyan gondolja. Piton valójában többször is elveszítette azt, akit szeretett.

- Akkor fogja fel úgy, hogy felajánlották a segítségüket. Hermione rengeteget tud a különböző kultúrák mágiatörténetéről, és rúnaolvasásban is kiváló. Ginny pedig gyógyítónak készül, és az utolsó tanévben végig Madam Pomfreynek asszisztált a Roxfort gyengélkedőjén. Higgye el, mindkettőjüknek hasznát vehetjük.

Piton néhány pillanatig mélyen a fiú szemébe nézett, végül kevert még egyet az előtte rotyogó főzeten, majd eloltotta alatta a lángot.

- Rendben van. Velünk jöhetnek - közölte végül kiismerhetetlen vonásokkal, semleges hangon.

- Hogyhogy meggondolta magát? - csodálkozott Harry. Ez a viselkedés egyáltalán nem volt jellemző a férfire.

- Mivel tizenhetedikén éppen nemzeti ünnep lesz Izlandon, valóban kisebb feltűnést kelt majd két fiatal pár és egy kísérő. Ennyi. - Piton összefont karral megállt a fiú előtt, és komoran folytatta. - A feltételeim a következők: A _hölgyek_ nem szólnak bele a munkánkba, este külön szobában alszanak, és semmilyen őrült szeszéllyel nem veszélyeztetik az inkognitónkat. Ezen felül mindannyian mindenben elfogadjátok a döntéseimet, teljesítitek az utasításaimat.

- Részemről megegyeztünk. Vacsoránál elmondom nekik, és holnap estére mindannyian itt leszünk - mosolyodott el megkönnyebbülten a fiú.

- Ne késsetek, mert a zsupszkulcs időzítve lesz! - vakkantotta Piton mogorván.

- Szükség lesz, valamilyen speciális felszerelésre? Úgy értem, a láthatatlanná tévő köpeny és a bájitalkészlet mindenképpen nálam lesz...

- Mugli ruhában gyertek, és mindannyian hozzatok magatokkal egy-egy hajszálat a Százfűlé-főzethez! - vágott a szavába a varázsló. - Jobban jártok, mintha én adnék a készletemből…

- Ezek szerint nem a saját alakunkban megyünk?

- Izlandon találkozunk a vezetőnkkel, aki tovább visz minket Grímseyre. Ez egy magányos sziget negyven kilométerre, északra. Odáig seprűn repülünk majd. Ha a vezetőnk távozott, már nem fontos álcázni magunkat, amíg haza nem indulunk. Ahová megyünk, ott őszintének kell látszanunk, hogy elnyerjük a házigazda bizalmát.

- Valójában mit keresünk majd ott? Kivel kell találkoznunk? Mit akarunk megtudni tőle? - faggatózott a fiú.

- Egy Peders Pedersson nevű tudós él azon a helyen, aki különleges kutatásokat folytat egy bizonyos témában. Ha megvan az információ, máris visszatérünk - felelte Piton, és hátat fordított, nyilvánvalóvá téve, hogy erről nem kíván többet beszélni.

- Miért nem utazunk egyenesen Grímseyre?

- Nem kell mindenkinek tudnia róla, mi a valódi úti célunk. Mindössze egy év telt el a Sötét Nagyúr halála óta, és a minisztériumban még mindig vannak olyan elemek, akiket nem sikerült maradéktalanul lenyomoznia a Belső Elhárítás aurorjainak. Nem kockáztathatunk.

- Igaza van - motyogta Harry, és arra gondolt, mennyiben emlékeztet Piton viselkedése Rémszem Mordon megrögzött paranoiájára. - Akkor hát holnap este itt leszünk.

A bájitalmester egyszerűen hátat fordított Harrynek, és minden figyelmét a forró főzetnek szentelte.

Harry nem akarta tovább feltartani. Az ajtóból azért még visszaszólt a férfinek.

- Köszönöm.

Piton megdermedt egy pillanatra, majd miután becsukódott a fiú után az ajtó, némán folytatta tovább a bájital üvegcsékbe adagolását.

Nagyon remélte, hogy a fiatalok nem fogják romba dönteni terveit, hanem inkább elterelik a figyelmet valódi szándékairól. Ez az út volt az első állomás célja elérésének érdekében. Tisztában volt vele, hogy Peders Pedersson meggyőzésén múlhat az élete, és bízott benne, hogy ha ő maga nem is nyeri el az öreg varázsló bizalmát, a kölykök jelenléte talán meglágyíthatja a szívét.

***

Ron és Hermione csodálkozva néztek körül a Merengő-völgyben. Bár késő éjszaka volt, ilyenkor is különösen békés hangulatot árasztott a szikrázóan csillagos égbolt alatt elterülő vidék. Minden egyes fűszál, fa és bokor ezüstösen csillogott a telihold ragyogó fényében.

Ginny szorosan fogta kedvese kezét, és óvatos pillantásokkal méregette. Legutóbb, amikor itt járt, a fiúnak el kellett kábítani őt, hogy kijátszhassák a mágikus védelmet, és be tudja juttatni a házba szerelmét. Harryn, Pitonon és Aberforth Dumbledore-on kívül hosszú évek óta senki sem láthatta a Fidelius-bűbájjal óvott épületet. Ron és Hermione még soha nem jártak itt, és mivel barátjuktól sokat hallottak már új otthonáról, mindketten nagyon kíváncsiak voltak rá.

Harry megszorította Ginny kezét, és kifejezetten örült neki, hogy ezúttal nem kell elkábítania senkit. Nem volt könnyű elérnie Pitonnál, hogy a rendelkezésére bocsássa azt az apró cédulát, amelyre évekkel ezelőtt még Albus Dumbledore jegyezte le saját kezével a ház pontos címét. Ez tette lehetővé, hogy távollétében - illetve sajnálatos módon bekövetkezett halála után -, megoszthassák az információt másokkal is. Az apró pergamenszelet értéke éppen ezért felbecsülhetetlen volt.

A fiú fényt varázsolt varázspálcája végére, és tenyerébe rejtve az üzenetet magához intette társait. Amint mindhárman elolvasták a jellegzetes, szálkás betűkkel írott sorokat, a Napos-domb oldalából kiemelkedett egy koromfekete ház sziluettje eltakarva előlük a csillagpettyes égboltot.

Szándékosan úgy időzítették az érkezést, hogy Harrynek legyen ideje körbevezetni barátait a meseszerű varázslóhajlékban. Mindannyian megcsodálták a ragyogó fénygömbökkel megvilágított, egyik oldalán végig üvegfalú körfolyosót, a két fából faragott, futórózsákkal díszített boltíves kaput, melyek az örök tavasz varázsával megbűvölt rózsakertbe vezettek. Sajnos ezt az elbűvölő helyet ilyenkor éjjel nem sok értelme lett volna meglátogatni.

Harry megmutatta társainak a szobáját, majd végigvezette őket az étkezőn és a konyhán. Elmentek a bájitallabor ajtaja előtt is - elkerülve a feltehetően munkájába merült Pitont -, azután Hermione legnagyobb örömére megnézték a könyvtárat is. Végezetül eljutottak Albus Dumbledore hajdani dolgozószobájához.

A szoba falán lévő két portré kedves mosollyal üdvözölte a látogatókat. Ardunnia, a volt iskolaigazgató felesége némán mosolyogva, kecses biccentéssel köszöntötte őket, miközben az ölében nyugvó főnixmadarat simogatta. Fawkes azonnal felismerte őket, és lágy trillákat árasztva meglibbentette feléjük karmazsinpiros szárnyait.

Albus Dumbledore képmása széles mosollyal köszöntötte a fiatalokat.

- Micsoda kellemes meglepetés! Örülök, hogy újra látom a barátaidat, Harry. - Élénk tekintetével alaposan végigmérte mindegyiküket. - Ginny, gratulálok a kiváló RAVASZ eredményeidhez, Minerva nagyon nagyra értékelte az idei teljesítményedet. Miss Granger, úgy hallom kiemelkedően teljesített az egyetemen: Bár ezen senki nem lepődik meg, aki valaha tanította önt. Ron Weasley, bizonyára remek auror lesz önből. A szülei nagyon büszkék lehetnek önre!

Ginny szélesen elmosolyodott, Hermione pirulva motyogott valami köszönetfélét, Ron pedig zavartan a földre sütötte tekintetét. Mindegyikük váltott néhány szót az idős varázslóval az elmúlt tanévről, majd az átható, kék tekintet ismét megállapodott Harryn.

- Ma este indultok útnak, ha jól tudom.

- Igen, uram. Azt hallottam, hogy ön intézte el, nekünk ezt a meglehetősen szokatlan főiskolai gyakorlatot. Van valami, amiről tudnunk kellene ezzel kapcsolatban? - kérdezte Harry.

- A Malfoy családdal kapcsolatban Perselus sokkal bővebb felvilágosítással szolgálhat, mint jómagam. Mindössze annyit tettem, hogy felhívtam rá Rufus Scrimgeour figyelmét, hogy én kiket küldenék a helyében az utolsó halálfalók nyomába, azután kifejtettem neki az érveimet.

- Igazgató úr, tudna mondani nekünk valamit arról, hogy miért megyünk éppen Izlandra, ha Malfoyék állítólag a Durmstrang környékén bujkálnak? - tört ki a kíváncsiság Ronból.

- Én javasoltam Perselusnak, hogy először keressétek fel egy nagyon kedves, régi, öreg barátomat, aki Grímsey szigetén él. Ha valaki, akkor ő az, aki segíthet neki megoldani a problémáját.

- Milyen problémája lehet Pitonnak? - húzta fel a szemöldökét kétkedően Ron.

- Szeptember óta kutat valami után, de még nekem sem árulta el, mi az. Néha hetekre elutazott különböző titkos küldetésekre, ezért nem volt itthon karácsonykor sem - magyarázta Harry.

- A dolog kizárólag rá és Mr. Malfoyra tartozik. Bizonyára minden kiderül majd, ha itt lesz az ideje - csillapította el őket Dumbledore portréja. - A megoldás Grímseyn lesz. - Az igazgató tekintete elkalandozott a messzeségbe. - Remélem, a jó öreg Peders, még mindig tökéletes egészségnek örvend. Nyolc évvel ezelőtt jártam ott utoljára, amikor a lánya, Pandora éppen nagykorú lett. Már akkor is zseniálisan értett a bűbájokhoz és az átkokhoz. Ő asszisztált az apja kutatásaihoz…

A hirtelen kicsapódó ajtó hangjára mindannyian megdermedtek, még a festmények is. A bejáratnál Piton állt, haragosan összevont szemöldökkel.

- Potter bizonyára elfelejtette megemlíteni, hogy időzített zsupszkulcssal megyünk, ahogy az a nemzetközi utazások alkalmával rendszerint történik. Két perc múlva legyetek az előtérben útra készen, ha jönni akartok! - vetette oda, biccentett a portréknak, és elviharzott.

- Nézzétek el Perselusnak, ha kissé feszült mostanában - kérte őket búcsúzáskor Dumbledore professzor. - Nincs számára fontosabb dolog jelenleg, mint ez a küldetés.

- Mostanában??? - tátogta méltatlankodva Ron.

Már nem volt idő további kérdésekre, így sietve elköszöntek, hogy csatlakozzanak Pitonhoz. Harry csak beugrott a szobájába, hogy felkapja az ágyáról a feneketlen tarisznyát, melyben összekészítve várta az úti felszerelés.

Néhány pillanattal később mind ott álltak Pitonnal szemben az előtér főnixekkel díszített szőnyegén. Szokatlan volt a férfit lobogó, fekete talárja nélkül látni, ám találékonyan pótolta hiányát tetőtől talpig fekete viseletével, melyben így is riasztóan hatott sápadt bőrével. A mogorva bájitalmester előtt, a földön egy régimódi, horpadt, ón teáskanna állt. Piton szigorúan végigmérte a kis csapatot, majd habozás nélkül a dolgok közepébe vágott.

- Biztosan mindannyian jönni akartok? Ez az utolsó pillanat a visszakozásra.

- Igen - felelték sorban mindannyian, kivéve Harryt, aki csak bólintott, magától értetődőnek véve, hogy mennie kell.

- Akkor hát lássuk a szabályokat: Mindenről hallgatnotok kell, amiről tudomást szereznek ezen az úton! Nem kívánok Megszeghetetlen Esküt, és nyelvcsomózó átkot sem használni. Ha nem bízhatom meg bennetek, kénytelen leszek a legbiztosabb módszerhez, az emléktörléshez folyamodni. Higgyétek el, igencsak nagy gyakorlatom van ebben a mágiaágban.

Ron feszülten hallgatott, Hermione és Ginny pedig riadtan pillantottak Harryre. A fiú azonban kizárólag Pitonra figyelt.

- Ilyesmire nem lesz szükség. Ezt már megbeszéltük. Ha Dumbledore professzor megbízott a barátaimban, akkor maga is megtehet ennyit - felelte elszántan.

- Ezen felül, feltétel nélküli engedelmességet várok el minden helyzetben - folytatta a varázsló. - Támadás esetén, vagy ha velem valami történne, a következő a teendő: Azonnal hoppanáljatok a legtávolabbi pontra, ahol úgy gondoljátok, biztonságban vagytok. Majd kijelölünk néhány helyet, ami jónak tűnik. Mindenképpen maradjatok együtt, és a köpeny, vagy kiábrándítás alatt rejtőzve hagyjátok el a szigetet. Izlandról ezzel az időzített zsupszkulccsal lehet hazatérni, amely egyenesen a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumba visz. Minden nap éjfélkor kapcsol be egyetlen oda-vissza útra, addig meg kell húznotok magatokat valahol.

- Gondolja, hogy ekkora veszélyben leszünk? - kérdezte aggódva Hermione.

- Nem valószínű, de mindenre fel kell készülnünk.

Piton elővett öt üvegcsét, és mindegyiküknek átadott egyet.

- Tegyétek bele a hajszálakat, amit elhoztatok!

Mindannyian előhalászták az erre a célra magukkal hozott hajszálat. Aurorképzés ide vagy oda, mind a négyen Hermionénak köszönhették, hogy megoldották a problémát, ugyanis a lány még a háború alatt, üvegcsékben felcímkézve eltett néhány hajszálat a környezetében megforduló diákoktól.

Fintorogva, undorral arcukon hajtották fel a sűrű, sárszínű főzetet. Még az sem vigasztalta őket, hogy Piton is követte példájukat.

Néhány pillanattal később már Seamus Finnigan állt előttük, Ron kissé lógó nadrágjában és ingében, mellette Parvati és Padma Patil álltak, fekete hajú, kreolbarna ikerpárként Ginny és Hermione helyén. Harry farmerjében és pólójában szokatlanul festett a kissé kerek képű Neville Longbottom alakja, aki éppoly bambán meredt társaira, mint az eredeti tette volna.

A bájitalmester helyén ezúttal egy középkorú, magas, vékony, szemüveges varázsló állt: Oliver Ollivander. A nemrégiben apja nyomdokaiba lépő pálcakészítő mesternek bizonyára sejtelme sem volt róla, hogy egy évvel ezelőtt, egy bizonyos pálcavásárláskor illetéktelen kezekbe került néhány hajszála. Hiába, egy megrögzött kém nem tud kibújni a bőréből. A férfi egyetlen pillantással nyugtázta a lányok és Ron választását, csak Harryn időzött el hosszabb ideig elégedetlennek tűnő tekintete.

- Sosem akartam megcsókolni Neville-t - bizonygatta kissé zavartan kedvesének Ginny.

- Szerintem ez inkább ööö… izgalmas - vigyorgott fülig érő szájjal Ron, mire Hermione mérges tekintettel összefonta maga előtt a karjait, és látványosan elfordult.

- Szerintem nem járnál jól a cserével, emlékezz csak a karácsonyi bálra ötödikben - figyelmeztette barátját Harry.

Az évődésnek hamar vége szakadt, ugyanis ebben a pillanatban halvány, kék derengés vette körül a teáskannát.

- Mindjárt aktiválódik! Fogjátok meg! - adta ki a parancsot Piton.

Mindenki erősen megmarkolta a kannát. Harry úgy érezte, mintha a tenyerét _Eternifix _ragasztóbűbájjal rögzítették volna az edényhez, amikor az szédítő pörgés - akár egy hurrikán -, magába szippantotta a többiekkel együtt.


	3. 3 fejezet Izlandon

3. fejezet - Izlandon

Az őrjítő forgás ezúttal is szédítő zuhanással végződött - legalábbis a fiatalok számára. Piton sokkal elegánsabban ért földet, de még Ginny és Hermione is legalább a talpán landolt. Mindhárman előzékenyen megvárták, amíg a két fiú feltápászkodik a köves-zuzmós talajról.

Egy gyér növényzettel borított, magasan a tenger fölé nyúló, sziklás partszakaszon álltak, valahol Izland északi részén.

- Hol vagyunk? - kérdezte Harry a bájitalmestert, akinek cinikus mosolyát jótékonyan elrejtette a sötétség.

- A legközelebbi település, Olafsfjordur néhány kilométerre nyugatra van, de mi éppen ide jöttünk - felelte a férfi, egy sziklaorom felé intve.

Néhány száz méterre tőlük jól látszott egy főút ezüstösen kanyargó csíkja, melytől hepehupás földút vezetett a part közelében kimagasló sziklaszirt tetején álló, magányos épülethez. _Fogadó A Seprűlovashoz_ - hirdette a fatáblás cégér, melyet nyikorogva lengetett az északi szél. Az idegen bőrbe bújt csapat tagjai alaposan szemügyre vették a környéket, mielőtt elindultak volna a fogadó felé.

A bejárat fölött égő lámpa kísérteties, derengő fénybe vonta a cégért, a ház többi része azonban beleveszett az éjszaka sötétjébe. Formájából ítélve régi, sziklatalapzatra épült kőháznak tűnt, melyet rönkökből rakott, masszív tetőzet óvott a zord időjárás viszontagságaitól. A spaletták mind zárva voltak, csak egy-egy apró résen át szűrődött ki némi fény.

Az alapos szemlélő néhány apró jelből azonnal észrevette volna, hogy nem hétköznapi fogadó előtt áll. Első látásra semmi feltűnő nem volt rajta. Az avatott szemnek mégis árulkodó jel volt, hogy egyetlen villany-, telefon- vagy másféle vezeték sem vezetett a házhoz, semmilyen antennaféleség nem csúfította el a tető vonalát, és az épület előtt kialakított füves területen egyetlen autó sem parkolt. Még keréknyomok sem vezettek ide, pedig nyár lévén, javában benne voltak a turistaszezonban.

Piton az épület felé vezette a társaságot.

Az ajtón belépve egy jókora, egybefüggő helyiségbe jutottak, mely a fogadó alsó szintjének nagy részét elfoglalta. A falakat fából készült burkolat borította. Mindkét oldalon három-három asztal állt, vállig érő falakkal elválasztva egymástól, a kellemes hangulatú, világos teremben. Középen vastag, puha szőnyeg vezetett egészen a bejárattal szemközt elhelyezkedő pultig, amely jól láthatóan egyaránt szolgált bárpultként és recepcióként. Jobbra, az oldalsó falon lévő kandalló mellett egy lépcső vezetett fel a fogadó emeletére. Balra két egyforma ajtót láttak, amelyeken egyértelmű testhelyzetben lévő fiú és lány manófigurák jelezték, hogy mögöttük a mosdók találhatóak.

A pult mögött egy pocakos, vörös képű férfi gubbasztott. Ritkuló, vállig érő, szalmaszőke haja némileg a hajdani vikingeket idézte, melytől teljesen elütött hétköznapi, mugli öltözéke és köténye. Ha nem lett volna előtte a pulton penna, kalamáris és egy rúnákkal ékesített vendégkönyv, semmi sem utalt volna rá, hogy kapcsolatban áll a varázsvilággal.

Piton intett a többieknek, hogy maradjanak hátra, azután a pulthoz lépett.

- Jó estét. Három szobát szeretnénk ma éjszakára.

- Üdvözletem, uram - felelte a fogadós kissé kelletlenül, nagyot ásítva, de kiváló angolsággal. Unott tekintettel végigmérte a fiatalokat, majd látva, hogy Ron lelkesen tanulmányozza az étlapot, kissé felélénkült. - Már csak a tetőtérben van szabad szobánk. Ilyenkor ez is ritkaságnak számít, de ez egy egybenyíló lakosztály, és valamivel drágább a többinél, ezért csaknem mindig utoljára magad. Két kisebb hálófülke van benne egy-egy ággyal, és egy heverő a nappaliban, de ha gondolják, megnagyobbíthatjuk…

- Nekünk éppen megfelel - vágott a szavába Piton türelmetlenül.

- Ha vacsorázni kívánnak, maradt még egy kis maradék, bár csak kenyérrel szolgálatok mellé. Ilyen késői órán már nem vártunk vendégeket. Ital is akad…

Piton már éppen vissza akarta utasítani az ételt, amikor Ron lecsapta mellé a pultra az étlapot, melyet azonnal a kezébe kaparintott az egyik asztalról. mihelyt beléptek.

- Remek! Éhes vagyok, mint a farkas! Vegyen elő mindent, ami ehető!

A két lány kuncogva elfordult, és Harry sem tudta visszafojtani vigyorgását. Piton azonban nem esett ki a szerepéből.

- Tegyen, ahogy a fiatalember kéri - szólította fel a fogadóst, majd Ronhoz fordult. - Köszönjük, hogy megvendégelsz minket.

A fiú a haja tövéig elvörösödött, hiszen mohóságában végig sem gondolta, hogy eddig fel sem merült, ki fogja fedezni az ellátásukat. Az ő zsebében nem volt annyi pénz, ami elég lett volna ötüknek vacsorára.

- Majd én fizetek, hiszen az én ötletem volt, hogy a lányok is velünk tartsanak - lépett előre Harry, és remélte, hogy Ron nem fog ügyet csinálni a füllentéséből. Szerencsére Hermione indulás előtt tájékoztatta őket, hogy Izlandon is elfogadják a varázsló pénzérméket, így minden eshetőségre készen, magához vett egy nagyobb összeget.

Piton nem tett ellenvetést. Ráhagyta a dolgot a fiatalokra, akik a háta mögött nyomban vitatkozni kezdtek Harryvel a fizetésről, miközben letelepedtek az egyik asztalhoz.

A bájitalmester ezalatt álcázásuknak megfelelően kitöltötte a vendégkönyvet - mely szerencsére nem volt felvértezve személyiség azonosító bűbájokkal -, és rendelt egy kanna forró vizet. Egy másik asztalnál foglalt helyet, ahonnan könnyedén szemmel tarthatta a fiatalokat, a bejáratot, a lépcsőt, és a fogadóst egyaránt. Míg a többiek lakmároztak, ő komótosan kortyolgatta saját, otthonról hozott teafüvéből készített italát.

Ron és Harry könnyen beazonosíthatóak voltak Neville és Seamus alakjában, de a két lányt még ők is minduntalan összetévesztették, hiszen a Patil ikreket eredetileg sem volt könnyű felismerni. Az iskolában nagy segítség volt, hogy különböző házak egyentalárját viselték. Amikor a lányok végül megunták a dolgot, Hermione egy szőke tincset varázsolt a hajába, Ginny pedig egy vöröset, ami máris sokat javított a helyzeten. Piton elnyomott egy fintort a szerencsétlenkedés láttán, és nagyon remélte, hogy egyikük sem felejti el a Százfűlé-főzettel felvett alak nevét használni mások előtt. Pillantása rendszeresen visszatért a kandalló fölött függő órára, amelynek mutatója lassan közeledett a tizenkettes felé.

A fogadós eközben eltűnt a konyhában, majd amikor újra megjelent, nekilátott tálakat halmozni a fiatalok asztalára. Ron kíváncsian fürkészte a számára ismeretlen ételeket.

- Ez itt füstölt bárányfej, ez kacsasült, ez pedig _hrútspungur,_ azaz savóban pácolt koshere. Sajnos csak kenyérrel szolgálhatok mellé, de van egy kis Fekete Halál likőr hozzá, ha kívánják. A külföldiek általában szívesen megkóstolják a helyi specalitásokat - magyarázta lelkesen. - A hölgyeknek ajánlhatom az egyik ínyencségünket: a _hákarl_ nevű, rothadt cápahúsból készült eledelt, melyet hat hónapig elásva kell érlelni, mielőtt elkészítik. - Büszkén kihúzta magát, ügyet sem vetve a fiatalok megrökönyödött ábrázatára.

Mindannyian kővé dermedten meredtek az eléjük tett tálakra. Még Ron is gondolkodóba esett, mihez is kezdjen hevesen korgó gyomrával, mert nem vitte rá a lélek, hogy fogyasszon az előtte lévő étkekből, kivéve talán az ártalmatlannak látszó kacsasültet. Végül Hermione mentette meg a helyzetet.

- Tud valami vegetáriánus ételt is ajánlani? - kérdezte sápadtan a foszladozónak látszó halfélére meredve, melynek szaga immár az egész termet belengte.

- Zöldséggel sajnos nemigen szolgálhatok, de természetesen van más is. Reggelire akartam ajánlani, de ha kívánják, megkínálhatom önöket lumma tojással, amihez különösen finom a _skyr_. Ez egy ízletes, joghurtszerű ital. A bálna és fókaételeket sajnos már nem ajánlhatom, mert a mugli környezetvédők miatt nem lehet beszerezni hozzá az alapanyagokat - tárta szét a karjait.

- Köszönjük szépen, a tojás és a joghurt pont jó lesz - sóhajtotta megkönnyebbülten Ginny, és hálát adott az égnek, hogy nem tálaltak fel lemészárolt tengeri emlősöket.

Miután megérkezett az étel, mohón rávetették magukat a késői vacsorára. Csendben ettek, csak Ron morgása hallatszott időnként, amikor azon zsörtölődött, milyen rettenetes lesz napokig tojáson, kenyéren és joghurton tengődni.

Amikor éjfélt ütött az óra, Piton felállt az asztaltól, és a fiatalokhoz lépett.

- Itt a takarodó ideje. Hajnali ötkor kelünk, úgyhogy ne húzzátok tovább az időt. Én kibírom alvás nélkül, de nem kívánom holnap a nyavalygásotokat hallgatni.

Harry azonnal felállt, hogy fizessen a vacsoráért.

- Ha ilyen későn szándékoznak távozni, előre kell fizetniük a szállásért is - akadékoskodott a fogadós.

- Rendben van. Mennyivel tartozunk? - kérdezte megadóan Harry, aki nem akart leállni azon vitatkozni, ki fizessen az éjszakáért. Szó nélkül kiegyenlítette a számlát.

Piton figyelmen kívül hagyta a kis közjátékot, a többiek pedig nem vettek észre semmit az egészből. A két lány éppen azzal volt elfoglalva, hogy Ront is rávegyék a távozásra. A Seamus bőrébe bújt fiú ugyanis folyamatosan morgott és zsörtölődött, amiért újfent engedelmeskednie kellett hajdani professzoruknak.

A tetőtérben egy nappali, egy fürdő, és két hálószoba várta őket. Piton habozás nélkül megkettőzte a két egyszemélyes ágyat, és szélesebbé varázsolta a heverőt. A lányokat az egyik, a fiúkat a másik szobába terelte, majd riasztóbűbájt szórt minden ajtó zsanérjára, hogy mozgásra azonnal jelezzenek. Ez volt az egyik legjobb trükkje: az ajtón nem lehetett észlelni a bűbájt, így a gyanútlan kószáló biztosan beindította a riasztást.

A fiataloknak azonban ezúttal esze ágában sem volt titokban randevúzni az éjszaka közepén. Harry előre kioktatta a többieket Piton módszereiről, és azt javasolta, hogy legalább az elején tartsák be a férfi szabályait. Reménykedtek benne, hogy később, amikor már nem figyeli őket árgus szemekkel, majd módot találnak rá, hogy nyugodtan élvezhessék barátnőik társaságát.

Hamarosan az egész csapat az igazak álmát aludta.

***

Épp csak megjelent a nap vörös csíkja az ég alján, amikor Piton mindannyiukat felébresztette. Mivel az ajtó zörgetésére semmi reakciót nem kapott, hatékonyabb módszerhez folyamodott.

- _Invito_ takarók! - kiáltotta. Néhány pillanattal később, a magáéval együtt öt pokróc landolt előtte a padlón.

Harry és a lányok nyomban felébredtek, és magukhoz térve nekiláttak az öltözésnek, csak Ron horkolt tovább zavartalanul, a fal felé fordulva. Ezúttal azonban nem húzhatta az időt, mint a Roxfortban, vagy otthon az Odúban. Rövidesen jött a következő bűbáj a bájitalmester cseppet sem szelíd módszere szerint.

- _Aquamenti!_

A Weasley fiú azonnal kipattant az ágyból a nyakába ömlő hideg vízözöntől. Hermione, aki addigra már ruhában állt az ajtóban, sietve a gondjaiba vette méltatlankodó kedvesét néhány szárítóbűbájjal.

Harrynek és Ginnynek is be kellett vetniük magukat, hogy Ron lehiggadjon, de hamarosan útra készen álltak. Ismét előkerültek a Százfűlé-főzettel teli üvegcsék, és a kis csapat tagjai újra magukra öltötték álcájukat. A fogadóban néma csend uralkodott, amikor kerülve a feltűnést elhagyták a házat.

Odakint az évszakhoz képest hideg tengeri szél fogadta őket. Az éjjel teljesen üres parkolóban most egy csuklyás, köpenyes figura várta őket. Kezében a létező legmodernebb versenyseprűt tartotta, amely azonnal magához vonzotta a két fiatalember és Ginny szakavatott pillantását. A magas, karcsú alak az ajtócsukódás hangjára feléjük fordult. Egy aranyszőke hajú, élénk pillantású, kihívóan kifestett boszorkány állt előttük. Ujjain számos gyűrű csillogott, fülében furcsa, szem alakúra faragott, minden bizonnyal mágikus fülbevalókat viselt. Hibátlan, hófehér fogsora és vérvörös ajkai magukra vonzották a tekintetet.

- Jó reggelt! - köszöntötte őket mosolyogva. Lágyan búgó hangja hallatán mindkét fiú megfeledkezett a seprű bámulásáról. A nő pillantása végigsiklott a fiatalokon, majd egy prédára leső vadállat mohóságával alaposan megszemlélte Pitont a lábujjától a feje búbjáig. Bár Oliver Ollivander alakja idősebb volt a bájitalmester valódi koránál, vonásai sokkal lágyabbak voltak, még mogorva arckifejezése ellenére is. A nő mosolya még szélesebb lett, és kidomborította kebleit. - Maguk jöttek Angliából?

- Eltalálta - vicsorgott rá Piton. A nő igazán látványos jelenség volt, a bájitalmester nem dőlt be tálcán felkínált bájainak. A boszorkány acélszürke szemeibe pillantva rögtön tudta, hogy hiába is próbálkozna legilimenciával: A rezzenetlen tekintet mélyén egy kimért, számító lélek lapult, gyanúsan feltűnő színjátékával. - Kívánja, hogy azonosítsuk magunkat?

- Nem hinném, hogy jó ötlet lenne. Ha gondolják, szólítsanak Ullának. Az itteni Minisztérium sem szívesen fedi fel az ügynökeit, akárcsak a maguké. Nekem elég, ha megvizsgálhatom az engedélyüket.

A fiatalok tanácstalanul néztek össze. A bájitalmester azonban elővett egy áttetsző, üres üvegfiolát, amit néhány pálcamozdulattal egy pecséttel ellátott, hivatalos irattá alakított át. A nő átvette a pergament. Miután elolvasta, alaposan végigmérte őket, azután megérintette pálcájával a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium pecsétjét. Érintése nyomán a viasz vörösen felizzott, majd a minta lassan megváltozott rajta: Egy rúnákkal körülírt vulkán képét vette fel, melynek belsejében egy keresztbe tett pálca és szigony volt látható.

- Jó lenne sietni, mielőtt felébred valaki - sürgette a nőt Piton.

- Ahogy gondolja, uram - mosolygott rá rossz modorától cseppet sem zavartatva a boszorkány. - Hogyan szólíthatom?

Piton fújt egyet, és megpróbált tudomást sem venni a fiatalok elfojtott kuncogásáról.

- Legyen Oliver - adta meg végül kelletlenül a pálcakészítő keresztnevét, nem akarván feleslegesen bajba keverni.

- Remélem, _Oliver_, jól felöltöztek, mert szeles idő várható a tengeren - mosolygott rá ismét Ulla. - Induljunk!

Harry eddig sosem gondolta arra, hogy Pitonnak bármiféle nőügye lehetne, ezért meglepetéssel vette tudomásul a nő élénk érdeklődését.

A többiek továbbra is elfojtott kuncogások között készülődni kezdtek. Ron, Ginny és Harry elővették seprűiket a Weasley ikrek által készített feneketlen tarisznyáikból, melyekkel az egész táraságot felszerelték az utóbbi évben. Hermione volt az egyetlen, aki nem hordott magánál ilyesmit. Helyette viszont egy egész könyvtárat hurcolt magával, és áldotta a készítőket, hogy végül sikerült megoldaniuk a táska tartalmának súlytalanítását.

Piton ismét transzformációt alkalmazott, ugyanis seprűjét ezúttal pennává alakítva hozta magával.

Mindannyian felkaptak seprűikre. Ron maga elé ültette Hermionét, aki biztos, ami biztos néhány bűbájjal is rögzítette magát. Sápadt arccal, minden erejét beleadva, remegve kapaszkodott, eldöntve, hogy egyetlen pillanatra sem nyitja ki a szemét, amíg ismét szilárd talajt nem érez a lábai alatt.

Az izlandi boszorkány féloldalasan foglalt helyet seprűjén, mindkét lábát egy oldalon, keresztbe téve lelógatva. Bal kezével maga előtt, jobbjával hátul kapaszkodott. Teljesen stabilnak látszott, sebesen haladt, és gyorsan manőverezett, mégis olyan kecsesség sugárzott belőle, mintha csak egy korláton pihenne egy parkban az arcát napoztatva. A lányok irigykedve, a fiúk hitetlenkedve pillantgattak felé a szemük sarkából.

Hiába kelt fel rövidesen a nyári nap, egyáltalán nem melegítette fel őket. A hideg északi szél már az első negyedóra után jéggé dermesztette tagjaikat, és ahogy teltek a percek egyre inkább várták, hogy feltűnjön előttük a várva várt szárazföld: Grímsey szigete.

Hermione előbb-utóbb kénytelen volt kinyitni a szemét, mert vele született kíváncsisága felülkerekedett rettegésén. Áhítattal bámulta a végtelen tengert, pillantását a horizontra függesztve, mintha egy hajóról szemlélné a messzeséget, nehogy leszédüljön a seprűről.

Ginny, Ron és Harry elképzelhetetlenül fáztak, és elgémberedtek a tagjaik, mégsem panaszkodtak. Piton rezzenéstelen arccal repült mellettük, és ők nem akartak nyámnyilának tűnni volt tanáruk előtt. Elég gúnyolódást kaptak tőle az elmúlt években.

Már egy órája repülhettek, amikor már azt hitték, nem bírják tovább, ám kísérőjük egyszer csak előremutatott, és ők végre megpillantották a távolban úti céljukat. Grímsey látványa erőt adott mindannyiuknak az út hátralévő részére, sőt, Ronnak még tréfálkozni is volt ereje a lányok kővé fagyott ruházatán.

Annak már sokkal kevésbé örültek, hogy majdnem az egész szigetet meg kellett kerülniük, hogy elérjék végső céljukat, a sziget legészakibb kiszögellését.

***

Mindannyian merev, zsibbadó tagokkal kászálódtak le seprűikről. Ulla még mindig légiesnek tűnt a görcsös tagjaikat masszírozó fiatalok mellett. Piton igyekezett méltósággal tartani magát, bár merev mozdulatain sejthető volt, hogy nincs ilyen jellegű terheléshez szokva.

- Innen egyedül kell menniük - jelentette ki a boszorkány. - Pedersék nem kedvelik a látogatókat, ezért néhány éve Fidelius-bűbájjal védték le a házukat. Ha bármi problémájuk akad, ami a Minisztérium hatáskörébe tartozik, sirálypostával küldhetnek üzenetet.

- Nem hinném, hogy szükség lesz rá - felelte kimérten Piton, magán érezve a nő mustráló tekintetét.

Harry azon morfondírozott, miképpen fognának meg egy sirályt, és azután vajon mennyi időbe kerülne, amíg megérkezik a segítség.

- Hát, akkor jó szórakozást! - búcsúzott Ulla, kecsesen intve kezével, miközben még utoljára végigmérte a bájitalmestert.

- Köszönjük - felelték a fiatalok, Piton ellenben szóra se méltatta a boszorkányt, aki fürgén felkapott seprűjére, és kecsesen suhanva máris a tenger hullámai felett szelte a levegőt.

Amikor a nő már apró ponttá zsugorodott, majd eltűnt a messzeségben, a férfi előszedett néhány újabb bájitalos fiolát.

- Ezt igyátok meg! Saját alakunkban kell érkeznünk, hogy megnyerjük a házigazda bizalmát.

- Mire jó ez a kotyvalék? - firtatta Ron, felváltva bizalmatlanul méregetve az üvegcsében lévő citromsárga folyadékot és Oliver Ollivander komor ábrázatát.

- Ne aggódj Ron, ez csak Ezerjófű-kivonat - nyugtatta meg Hermione. - Semlegesíti a Százfűlé-főzet hatását.

Fintorogva lenyelték a savanyú, orrfacsaró szagú bájitalt, és néhány pillanat múlva mindannyian megkönnyebbültek, amikor lezajlott a visszaváltozás folyamata. Harry boldogan ölelte magához Ginnyt, Ron pedig Hermionét zárta a karjaiba. A bájitalmester viszolygó fintort vágott, hátat fordított a párocskáknak, és megindult a köves-zuzmós talajon alig kivehető ösvényen. Harry, Ron és a lányok az út viszontagságait kitárgyalva követték. Talán tíz percig gyalogolhattak, amikor a férfi egyszer csak megállt.

- Az ösvény véget ért. Itt kell lennie a háznak - jelentette ki határozottan Piton.

- Honnan tudja? - Ron kételkedve bámulta az előttük elterülő terepet, amely szinte tejesen megegyezett azzal, amit a hátuk mögött hagytak.

- Ha használnád az eszed Weasley, talán lenne esélyed, hogy elvégezd az aurorképzőt - torkolta le Piton. - Az ösvényen, amin eddig jöttünk kevesebb zuzmó nőtt, mint körülötte. Az előttünk lévő területen hirtelen szakad meg az út. Egyetlen kirívó dolog sem látható itt, minden pontosan olyan, mint az körülöttünk lévő ötven méteres körzetben. Ez a varázslat jele: a ház helyére átmásolja a környező terület képét - magyarázta a bájitalmester.

- Akkor ez egy speciális változata a Fidelius-bűbájnak? - kérdezte Hermione.

- Végül is igen. Ezt használták Dumbledore Menedékének elrejtésekor is.

- A Grimmauld téren hogyhogy teljesen eltűnik az épület a muglik és a beavatatlanok szeme elől? - tudakolta Ron.

- A városi épületeknél ez a legbiztonságosabb módszer. Így nem kell álcázni, hanem a teret módosítják úgy, hogy csak bizonyos esetekben jelenjen meg az épület - válaszolta a férfi.

- Na és hogyan fogunk bejutni? - tette fel a legégetőbb kérdést Ginny.

- Jeleznünk kell az érkezésünket.

Piton megidézte ragyogó, holló alakú patrónusát. Mindannyian gyönyörködve nézték a csodálatos lényt, amely néhány pillanatig figyelmesen bámulta gazdáját fénylő szemeivel, majd egyszerűen köddé vált.

A következő percek néma várakozással teltek.

- Talán nincsenek itthon - vetette fel egy idő után Ginny.

- Na, akkor hiába fagytunk rá a seprűinkre! Mehetünk haza! - nyűgösködött Ron.

- Bárhol tartózkodik is ez a Peders Pedersson, az üzenet el kellett, hogy érje - erősködött Harry. - Így működik, nem? - fordult Pitonhoz.

- Vagy nem akar válaszolni, vagy nincsen rá módja - morfondírozott elgondolkodva a bájitaltanár. - Dumbledore professzor ajánlására hivatkoztam, aminek biztosítania kellett volna az illető jóindulatát.

- Valaminek történnie kellett - aggodalmaskodott Ginny.

- Mi van akkor, ha már nincs életben az, akit keresünk? - kérdezte Hermione kissé remegő hangon. - Az igazgató úr azt mondta, hogy öreg volt már.

- Nem adhatjuk fel ilyen könnyen, ha már itt vagyunk. Megpróbálom a lányát elérni - jelentette ki Piton, majd ismét megidézte a ragyogó fényhollót. Miután a patrónus ismét köddé vált, a kis csapat toporogva tovább várakozott. A szél még itt is erősen fújt a tenger felől, és hiába volt július, szívesen fedél alá húzódtak volna már.

Egyszer csak megjelent előttük egy alak éppen ott, ahol az ösvénynek nyoma veszett. A szürke köpenybe burkolózott, vékony testalkatú idegen arca teljesen eltűnt csuklyájának rejtekében. Jobbjában pálcát tartott, melyet határozottan az érkezőkre szegezett.

Mindannyian megmarkolták varázspálcáikat, de Piton intésére fékezték magukat, és egyelőre nem rántották elő.

- Kik maguk, és mit akarnak itt? - csattant fel az ismeretlen éles hangja kiváló angolsággal, melyből azonnal kiderült, hogy nővel állnak szemben.

- Ha ön Pandora Pedersson, akkor természetesen mi is megtesszük, hogy bemutatkozunk - felelte a bájitalmester gúnyosan célozgatva, megfeledkezve eredeti szándékáról, miszerint el kell nyerniük vendéglátóik bizalmát.

- Pandora _Pedersdottir_! - vakkantotta a boszorkány indulatosan, megnyomva a második szót. - Nem a fia vagyok!

Piton nem válaszolt. Arcán semmi sem mutatta zavarát, pedig értetlenül állt a nő dühe előtt. Társai is tanácstalanul pillantottak egymásra.

- Tudja, kissé szokatlanok nekünk az izlandi nevek - szólat meg mentegetőzve Harry, és előrelépett a bájitalmester mellé.

- Perselus Piton vagyok - vette vissza a szót a varázsló. - A társaim: Harry Potter, Ronald és Ginevra Weasley, valamint Hermione Granger. Albus Dumbledore ajánlatára jöttünk ide. Az édesapjával kell beszélnünk.

- Hazudik! Albus Dumbledore már három éve halott. Maga ölte meg! - vágott vissza indulatosan a nő.

Piton szemében gyilkos indulat villant fel. Már egy éve nem vágták a szemébe élete legsötétebb tettét.

- Ez sajnos valóban így van, de semmi nem úgy történt, ahogy maga gondolja… - szólalt meg ismét Harry, de Hermione a szavába vágott.

- Ha ez a hír eljutott önökhöz, akkor bizonyára az is a tudomásukra jutott, hogy Piton professzort felmentették az ellene felhozott vádak alól. Jelenleg a Brit Mágiaügyi Minisztérium alkalmazásában áll.

- Volt már példa ilyesmire amióta Lord Voldemort hatalomra került. Én nem hiszem el, hogy egy kiskorú _hős_ megváltoztatta volna a világot - felelte szkeptikusan a nő, pálcáját továbbra is Piton szívére irányítva.

A bájitalmester rezzenéstelen vonásain egyáltalán nem tükröződött, mennyire meglepte társai reakciója. Nem hitte volna, hogy mások előtt így a védelmükbe veszik.

- Az igazgató úr portréja beszélt nekünk az édesapjáról - szólt közbe Ginny, visszatérve az eredeti témához.

A nő nem felelt, csak állt velük szemben rezzenéstelenül. Láthatóan nem tudott hinni nekik.

Piton kihívó pillantását a csuklya árnyékába mélyesztve kereste a boszorkány tekintetét.

- Ha van egy merengője, megnézheti benne, mennyi igaz a történetünkből - sziszegte a fogai között. - Addig meg kell előlegeznie a bizalmat.

A többiek számára hihetetlen volt, hogy a bájitalmester ilyen gyorsan felajánlja a teljes őszinteséget.

Nagyon fontos lehet, amiért idejöttünk - gondolta magában Harry, miközben a nő mérlegelte az ajánlatot.

A boszorkány némán mustrálta őket csuklyája árnyékából egy darabig, mielőtt döntésre jutott.

- Ha átadják a pálcáikat, bejuttathatom magukat a házba - jelentette ki kissé bizonytalanul. - Ha viszont rossz szándékkal közelednek, vagy bebizonyosodik, hogy hazudtak, azonnal törölni fogom az emlékeiket! Méghozzá mindet!

- Rendben van - vicsorgott rá Piton, és a többiek legnagyobb meglepetésére a földre ejtette pálcáját. A fiatalok tanácstalanul pillantgattak egymásra, mire a bájitalmester türelmetlenül intett, hogy kövessék a példáját. Miden pálca a sziklás talajon koppant.

- _Invito_ pálcák! - Az öt varázspálca máris a boszorkány kezében volt. - Peders és Pandora hajléka Grímseyn, az Északi-fok közelében, a fehér szikla mellett van.

Amint szavai elhaltak a szélben, a nő háta mögött megelevenedett a kopár talaj. A zuzmók és a gyér fű félrehúzódott, felfedve egy laposan elterülő, fehér sziklát, melynek gödreiben színes - bizonyára mágiával védett -, sziklakedvelő virágok nyíltak.

A kő mögött egy meglehetősen terjedelmesnek látszó, masszív épület emelkedett ki a földből a szemük láttára.

A háznak sziklából volt az alapja, falait kövekből rakták, tetőzetét pedig vaskos rönkökből építették. Nem volt emelete, ám mögötte egy fából épített melléképület is látszott, és valahonnan hátulról vékony, fehér füstszerű gomolygást tört a mélykék égbolt felé.

- Menjenek előre! - parancsolta a boszorkány, és a vastag, erős fából ácsolt bejárati ajtó felé intett.

Piton példamutató módon megindult a ház felé, de közben figyelmesen felmérte környezetüket, és szemmel tartotta a nőt is. A többiek határozatlanul követték, kíváncsian szemlélve a szokatlan épületet. Pandora Pedersdottir zárta a sort.

Egy meglehetősen különös képet nyújtó helyiségbe léptek. Csodálkozva néztek körül. Úgy érezték, mintha időutazáson vettek volna részt, ugyanis a jókora, egybefüggő helyiség úgy festett, mintha a középkorból maradt volna itt.

A terem közepén egy hatalmas rönkasztal állt. Körülötte olyan ülőalkalmatosságokat láttak, melyek formáját egy az egyben az anyagául szolgáló fa természetes alakja határozta meg. Szokatlan formájuk ellenére meglehetősen kényelmesnek tűntek.

Az asztal közepén vaskos, félig leégett gyertyák világítottak egy nagy, rúnákkal televésett kőtálon, mozgékony lángjaikkal bizarr árnyékokat vetve a rideg kőfalakra.

A bal oldali falnál fekete vulkáni kőből rakott, faajtókkal ellátott, furcsa pultszerűség húzódott, melyet egy beépített vizesdézsa, és egy régimódi tűzhely szakított meg. A tűztér fölött egy kürtőszerű képződmény nyúlt a plafonba, mely feltehetőleg a füst elvezetésére szolgált, és a kéménybe torkollott.

A bejárattal szemközti falon három ajtó sorakozott egymás mellett.

A terem jobb oldalán lévő falat durván ácsolt, plafonig érő könyvespolcok borították, melyen vaskos, fatáblákba kötött, kódex formájú könyvek és halomba rakott pergamentekercsek sorakoztak.

A középkori hangulatot azonban nem kizárólag a helyiség beosztása sugallta: Akárhová néztek, mindent vastag por és koszréteg borított, mintha hosszú ideje nem takarított volna itt senki. Az edények rendetlen halomban álltak a pulton és a dézsában, az asztalon egymás melletti kupacokban tornyosultak az elhasznált tányérok, és az olvashatatlan írással telefirkált pergamenlapok. A durván lecsiszolt kövezetű padlót behordott sár és galacsinná gyűrt pergamendarabok borították.

A meglehetősen elhanyagolt varázslóhajlékban csodálkozva néztek körül a jövevények. Ilyen rendetlenséget még egyikük sem látott. Ron is fintorogva húzta fel az orrát amikor körülnézett, pedig ő mindig is utált takarítani.

Az egyik karfás ülőalkalmatosságon néhány vastag pokróc jelezte, hogy valaki rendszeresen használja. Erre utalt az előtte elhelyezett kalamáris, a szanaszét heverő pennák, valamint az asztal felületét borító tintapacák sokasága is.

- Üljenek le! - utasította őket szigorúan a nő, miután varázslattal is bezárta maguk mögött az ajtót.

Az érkezők eddig igyekeztek elkerülni, hogy bármihez is hozzáérjenek a nappalinak, konyhának, étkezőnek vagy akár könyvtárnak is tekinthető helyiség berendezési tárgyai közül. Most aggodalmas képpel, kelletlenül ereszkedtek le egy-egy fatörzsből faragott székféleségre. A boszorkány végig rájuk szegezte a pálcáját.

- _Invito _merengő!

A bejárati ajtótól jobbra található durván ácsolt láda teteje felpattant, és kiemelkedett belőle egy öblös, kerek kőtál, hogy ezután lassan a levegőben úszva helyet találjon magának az asztalon.

- Ki kezdi? - törte meg a csendet kissé erőltetett lelkesedéssel Ron, de Piton fagyos tekintete azon nyomban beléfojtotta a szót.

- Maga - mutatott a nő az asztalfőn helyet foglaló bájitalmesterre. - Bizonyítsa be, hogy mindaz igaz, amit állítottak!

- Kérem a pálcámat!

Piton a nő felé nyújtotta tenyerét. Néhány pillanatig farkaszemet néztek egymással, majd Pandora kártyaszerűen szétnyitva feltartotta a varázspálcákat, hogy a bájitalmeseter kiválaszthassa a sajátját. A férfi a halántékához érintette pálcáját, és kihúzott belőle egy fényes, ezüstösen csillogó emlékszálat. A merengőbe hullván lágy örvénylésbe kezdett a semmihez sem hasonlítható, csillámló anyag.

Pandora Pedersdottir a kőtál mellé lépett, és hátravetette szürke csuklyáját. Végre mindannyian megpillantották az arcát.

A nő sokkal fiatalabb volt, mint gondolták, legfeljebb huszonöt évesnek tűnt. Talán szép is lehetett volna, de a szeme alatt húzódó sötét karikák, a keserű vonású, vértelen ajkak és a megállapíthatatlan színű, zilált haj, mely a válláig leomlott, jóval idősebbnek mutatták. Nagy kék szemei - melyek színe olyan mélykék volt, mint odakint az égbolt -, óriásinak tűntek a sovány, sápadt arcon. Fénytelen tekintete komor, szomorú lélekre vallott.

- Mind velem jönnek! Senkit nem hagyok hátra - jelentette ki határozottan.

Megvárta, amíg sorban mindenki belemeríti arcát a csillámló anyagba, majd amikor már csak ő maradt hátra, mély sóhajtással maga is követte a többieket.


	4. 4 fejezet Bizalom

4. fejezet - Bizalom

A négy fiatal, Piton és Pandora hirtelen Dumbledore Menedékében találták magunkat, a hajdani igazgató dolgozószobájában. A boszorkány továbbra is elfehéredett kézzel szorította varázspálcáját, miközben felmérte, hová kerültek. Egy pillanatra zavartan meredt a szobában álló két teljesen egyforma Perselus Pitonra. Az egyik mogorva arccal közvetlenül mellette állt, fekete, mugli ruházatában, a másik azonban varázslótalárt viselt, és a szoba falán függő festményre függesztette tekintetét. A képen látható idős varázsló elgondolkodva simogatta hosszú, ősz szakállát, miközben félhold alakú szemüvege fölött beszélgetőtársát kémlelte. Éppen elhallgattak, viselkedésükből mégis sejthető volt, hogy a portré, és a valódi varázsló nagyon fontos eszmecserét folytathattak.

- Bizonyára van más lehetőségem is - erősködött Piton.

- Nem hinném, hogy lenne, Perselus - csóválta a fejét lemondóan Albus Dumbledore. - A Megszeghetetlen Eskü egy életre szóló teher. Hosszú életem során sok mindent láttam és hallottam, de csak egyetlen emberről tudok, aki eljutott a megoldás küszöbére.

- Miért adná ki nekem egy egész élet munkájának eredményeit? Ha olyan régen visszavonult, talán a közelébe sem enged. - Piton ingerült vonásokkal, határozott léptekkel járkálni kezdett fel és alá a kép előtt.

- Peders barátom családi okok miatt vonult vissza. Sok évvel ezelőtt én is jól ismertem a feleségét, aki egy Megszeghetetlen Eskü folytán veszítette életét. - A varázsló mély sóhajjal csóválta a fejét. - Attól kezdve megszállottjává vált a kutatásnak. Az volt a célja, hogy lehetőséget biztosítson másoknak kitörni az átok okozta kényszerpályáról. Nem hinném, hogy meg akarná tartani magának az eredményeit, ha tudomására jut, hogy valakinek segíthet vele.

- Nem osztom az optimizmusát - fintorgott Piton ismét megállva a kép előtt. - Hiába mentettek fel, az emberek még mindig félelemmel tekintenek rám, és összesúgnak a hátam mögött. Ez nem fog megváltozni. Ilyen háttérrel nem nyerhetem el a bizalmát.

- Jól ismerem régi, öreg barátomat. Hivatkozzon rám, és akkor meg fogja hallgatni. Az őszinteség az egyetlen, amivel hatni tud rá. Mondjon el neki mindent az esküről, és higgye el, segíteni fog.

- Azt mondja, ez az egyetlen esélyem?

- Bízzon bennem, és az emberismeretemben, Perselus! Peders meg fogja osztani önnel az eredményeit, a többi pedig már csak magán múlik.

A négy fiatal hitetlenkedve hallgatta a párbeszédet, Piton pedig karba font kézzel, összeszorított szájjal figyelte az igazgatóval vitatkozó önmagát.

***

A szoba egyszer csak elmosódott körülöttük, és ismét Grímseyn találták magukat. Ron, Hermione és Ginny döbbenten meredtek Pitonra.

- Miért nem árulta el, hogy ezért jöttünk ide? - szegezte a kérdést a bájitalmesternek Harry. - Annyi mindenen átmentünk már együtt, mégsem bízik bennem? Tudja, hogy sosem akarnám, hogy miattam magának is baja essen! - fakadt ki a fiú indulatosan.

- Ostoba kölyök! Nem arról az esküről van szó! Veled már örökre összeköt a mágikus kötés. Ha bajban vagy, legalább oda tudok hoppanálni, hogy megmentsem mindkettőnk életét! - sziszegte a férfi, fogai között szűrve a szavakat. Villámló szemei dühösen szegeződtek a fiúra. - A másik esküt kell megtörni, amit Narcissa Malfoynak tettem!

Szavai nyomán néma csend telepedett a helyiségre.

- Sajnos hiába jöttek - szólalt meg fakó hangon Pandora, akiről szinte teljesen megfeledkeztek a vita hevében.

Kíváncsian pillantottak rá, most végre alaposabban szemügyre véve kényszerű vendéglátójukat.

Pandora Pedersdottir hosszú, vállig érő haja kócosan keretezte vékony, csontos arcát. Vonásai élesnek hatottak soványsága miatt, melyet csak fokoztak a szemei alatt húzódó sötét karikák. Határozott szemöldöke alól szokatlanul nagynak látszó, kutató pillantású, kék szemek figyelték őket. Beteges kinézete ellenére volt harmónia vonásaiban, mégis riasztóan hatott egész megjelenése. Harryt - élénk tekintetét kivéve - első pillantásra az inferusokra emlékeztette. A nő szemei mit sem veszítettek éberségükből, miközben megteltek könnyel.

- Az apám már nem él.

- Az nem lehet - fordult felé Piton ellenséges tekintettel. - Egy hónappal ezelőtt olvastam egy írását az Átoktörés Magasiskolája című lapban.

- Azt a cikket én írtam - jelentette ki a fiatal nő, büszkén állva a másik dühös tekintetét. - Az ő nevét használom, hogy kiadják azokat a cikkeket, amiket már nem tudott közreadni. Én fejeztem be őket, apám kutatásai alapján. Végül is az övé a dicsőség.

A boszorkány arca rezzenéstelen maradt, miközben könnyek csorogtak végig rajta, fénylő csíkokat hagyva sápadt bőrén. A kezében tartott pálcákat letette gazdáik elé az asztalra. Helyet foglalt a pokróccal kibélelt székben, vállára húzta a durva anyagot, és szorosan átkarolta magát. A többiek szintén leültek, ezúttal nem nézve sem a koszt, sem a rendetlenséget. Mindannyian tapintatosan hallgattak, és a boszorkányt figyelték. Végül Harry tette fel a kérdést, mely mindannyiukat foglalkoztatta:

- Mi történt?

- Már egy év telt el azóta - felelte közömbös hangon a fiatal nő.

A hallgatóság kíváncsian várta a folytatást. Piton magához vette őrizetlenné vált pálcáját, a többek azonban egyelőre figyelemre sem méltatták sajátjaikat.

- Apám tíz éven át dolgozott a Megszeghetetlen Eskü visszafordításának módszerén. Minden energiáját ebbe a kutatásba fektette, míg egy évvel ezelőtt végre úgy tűnt, jó úton halad. Biztos volt benne, hogy megtaláltuk a megoldást. Csak egyetlen dolog volt hátra: Meg kellett győződnünk róla, működik-e a módszer. - Pandora tekintete a gyertyákra tapadt, mintha megigézték volna az apró, táncoló lángnyelvek. - Apám teljesen biztos volt a sikerben. Végig mellette voltam, és asszisztáltam neki a kutatással töltött évek alatt, mégsem engedte, hogy részt vegyek a kísérletben. Először saját maga akart esküt tenni a próbatételhez, de sikerült meggyőznöm róla, hogy olyan személyen próbálja ki, akinek úgysincs veszteni valója. - A nő elnémult néhány lélegzetvételnyi időre, mintha teljesen lekötötték volna a táncoló gyertyalángok. Vontatott hangon folytatta. - Hirdetést adott fel az Északi Fényben, amire meglepően hamar jelentkezett is valaki, aki mindenáron meg akart szabadulni az átoktól. Én sosem láttam az illetőt. Apám meg volt győződve róla, hogy a varázsló nem a saját nevét használja. Csakhamar kiderült, hogy sötét varázslók közé keveredett, ő azonban ennek ellenére sem volt hajlandó letenni tervéről. Ennél talán még az is jobb lett volna, ha magán próbálja ki a varázslatot. - A nő pillantása megkeményedett. Vékony, hosszú ujjaival idegesen rajzolgatta az asztallapon futó girbegurba árkokat. - A problémát egyetlen dolog jelentette: Az Eskü semlegesítéséhez az eskütevőn kívül szükség volt az eskü fogadójára is. - Pitonnak arcizma sem rándult, amikor utolsó szavainál a nő rászegezte tekintetét. Mivel a férfi nem reagált a célzásra, Pandora visszatért a történtekhez. - Nem tudom, mi történt valójában. Talán csak a két ellenséges fél csapott össze egymással, és apám közéjük került… Sokkal valószínűbbnek látszik azonban, hogy akár sikerült a varázslat, akár nem, valamelyik fél bosszújának áldozata lett.

Pandora egy időre elhallgatott. Pillantása az asztalról a bejárati ajtó előtti, lábtörlőként szolgáló rongyszőnyegre vándorolt. Sápadt arca még fehérebb színt öltött, amúgy is óriásinak tűnő szemei tágra nyíltak, mintha rettentő látvány tárulna elé.

- Önkívületben volt, amikor rátaláltam. Már nem lehetett rajta segíteni…

Néhány percre néma csend borult a helyiségre, amíg próbálták megemészteni a hallottakat. Ginny és Hermione arcán könnyek csorogtak végig, Ron pedig a torkát köszörülve forgolódott, mintha keresne valamit a szobában. Piton arca rezzenéstelen maradt, csak penge vékony vonallá összepréselt ajkai jelezték, hogy rá is hatással voltak a hallottak.

Harry magába fordulva ült. Eszébe jutottak a szülei, Sirius, Dumbledore professzor, és Cedric Diggory. Mindannyian egy pillanat tört része alatt lelték halálukat a szeme láttára, most mégis megkönnyebbülten gondolt arra, milyen más lehet egy haldoklót a karjaiban tartani… Mélységesen megrendítették a hallottak.

- Isznak egy teát? - kapta fel hirtelen a fejét a háziasszony, mintha révületből tért volna magához. Sokkal élénkebbnek tűnt, mint bármikor, amióta megpillantották.

- Nem… - felelte automatikusan Piton, de Ron és Harry máris a szavába vágtak:

- Igen, köszönjük - felelték kórusban, mivel még nem volt idejük átmelegedni a szeles repülés óta, és idebent is hűvös volt.

A boszorkány felpattant, és a hatalmas edényhalmazhoz lépett. Intett néhányat a pálcájával, mire nagy csörömpölés közepette előbújt egy teáskanna, amit hat bögre követett az edényhegy alól. Nem látszott, hogy szégyenkezne a rendetlenség miatt, inkább természetes közönnyel viseltetett iránta.

- Majd segítek - ajánlotta fel előzékenyen Ginny, és amíg a nő makulátlanul tisztára varázsolta a kannát, ő fürge mozdulatokkal rendbe szedte az edényeket.

- Mi történt vele? - fordult Ron súgva, értetlen tekintettel Hermione felé Pandora háta mögött.

- Talán jót tett neki, hogy végre beszélt róla valakinek - felelte a lány halkan, és felpattant, hogy kivegye a részét a munkából.

Legnagyobb meglepetésükre, Piton előhúzott egy tégely teafüvet, és a rendelkezésükre bocsátotta. Harry biztos volt benne, hogy az óvatosság diktálta a bájitalmester előzékenységét, ez azonban nem változtatott azon, hogy néhány perc múlva mindenki előtt illatos, forró tea gőzölgött.

- Próbálta megtudni utólag, mi történt? - tért vissza Piton a nyomasztó témához, figyelmen kívül hagyva a lányok helytelenítő pillantásait.

Pandora állta a férfi tekintetét.

- Mindennek utánajártam, aminek lehetett - jelentette ki komoran. - A kísérleti alany álnevet használt, mindössze annyit tudtam meg róla, hogy Londonból jött. A másik félről semmit nem sikerült kiderítenem, apám is csak a halála napján találkozott vele, már ha egyáltalán így történt. A lapok szerint aznap nem történt haláleset, és a következő héten sem írtak semmilyen összecsapásról, sőt még rendbontásról sem adtak hírt. Ő pedig már nem tért magához, hogy beszélhessen.

Piton bólintott, és látszólag ismét a teájára fordította figyelmét. Valójában felmérte magában a házigazdát. Találkozásuk óta immár sokadszor volt kénytelen más és más képet kialakítani róla. Amióta a nő visszatért az emlékei közül, ismét olyan határozott és kimért volt, mint amikor a ház előtt fogadta őket. A veszteség és a gyász csak egy pillanatra villant elő az önkéntes remeteség álcája mögül. E néhány perctől eltekintve meglepően jól palástolta érzelmeit, elleplezte gondolatait még Piton előtt is.

- Köszönjük a teát - mosolygott a nőre Ginny, miközben felállt, és segítőkészen a pultra röptette az edényeket. Néhány mozdulattal tisztára varázsolta, és egy tálcára rendezte őket.

- Az úrnak, és maguknak köszönjék - hárította el közömbösen a nő.

Úgy tűnt, nem akar sem csevegni, sem jobban megismerni váratlan látogatóit.

- Elnézést kérünk, hogy hívatlanul betörtünk az otthonába - szabadkozott megkésve Hermione.

- Nem unatkozik itt egyedül? - kérdezte sután Ron.

- Nincs időm emberekre. A munka teljesen lefoglal - felelte Pandora. - Rendszerezem apám jegyzeteit, befejezem félbehagyott cikkeit, és próbálok rájönni, vajon működött-e a varázslat - tette hozzá, az összefont karral figyelő bájitalmesternek címezve szavait.

- Lenne egy lehetőség, hogy megbizonyosodjon erről - jegyezte meg Piton. Pillantása mélyen a nő szemébe fúródott, azt kutatva, vajon mivel tudná meggyőzni az együttműködésről.

- Nem! _Azt_ ne kérje tőlem! Nem fogom végrehajtani a varázslatot! - pattant fel indulatosan a boszorkány. Vékony, sápadt arcát pír öntötte el. - Gyűlölöm az erőszakot! Nem vagyok hajlandó ideengedni _még egy_ _idegent,_ aki feltehetőleg a maga haragosa, hiszen olyasmit készül tenni, amiért az illető a halálát kívánja!

- Ne aggódjon! Eszünk ágában sincs idehozni azt a nőt - igyekezett megnyugtatni Pandorát Harry.

- Ráadásul azt sem tudjuk, hol találhatnánk meg - dünnyögte maga elé Ron.

- Akkor ahhoz járuljon hozzá, hogy megvizsgálhassam az apja feljegyzéseit! - szólította fel kimért hangon Piton. - Eredetileg is ezért jöttünk.

Pandora mereven végigmérte a férfit. Látszott rajta, hogy azon vívódik, segítsen-e, vagy egyszerűen dobja ki kéretlen látogatóit, hogy visszakaphassa megszokott magányát.

- Maguk aurorok, igaz? - kérdezte, sorban végigmérve őket.

- Mi azok vagyunk - vágta rá azonnal Ron, magára és Harryre bökve. - A lányok pedig a barátnőink.

A két lány mosolyogva elfordult a fiú büszkélkedésén.

- És maga? - szegezte a kérdést a nő Pitonnak.

- Mondjuk, hogy én is az vagyok - tért ki a válasz elől a férfi.

- Nem fogjuk zavarni - ígérte Harry. - Amíg Piton professzorral dolgoznak, mi Ronnal szívesen segítünk a ház körül.

Barátja zavartan pislogott, de azért helyeslően bólogatva csatlakozott a fiú szavaihoz.

- Én szívesen főzök mindannyiunkra - indítványozta Ginny, akit még sohasem láttak ilyen lelkesnek, ha házimunkáról volt szó.

- Hermione nagyon jó rúnaolvasásban, biztosan hasznát veszik a kutatásban - ajánlotta fel Ron, észre sem véve, hogy kedvese zavartan összerezzen.

- Hát persze - nyögte ki pirulva Hermione. - De Ginnyinek is segíthetek a konyhában…

A nő ismét végigjáratta pillantását a társaságon.

- Rendben van. Maradhatnak. - közölte Pandora némileg megenyhülve. - Hogy ne legyenek láb alatt, holnap megnézhetik a felvonulást.

A köszöneteket egyszerűen eleresztette a füle mellett, és magukra hagyta őket a ház hátsó része felé vezető, középső ajtón át.

- Hát ez a nő még _nála_ is zárkózottabb - súgta Ron Harrynek, fejével Piton felé intve.

- Szerintem csak a történtek hatására vált ilyenné - ellenkezett Hermione, aki mindent hallott. - Ha kedvesek vagyunk vele, talán kibújik a csigaházából.

- Arra várhatsz, hogyha _vele_ fog dolgozni - célzott barátja ismét a bájitalmesterre, aki éles pillantást vetett rá, jelezve, tudatában van, hogy róla beszélnek.

Ron behúzta a nyakát, és inkább csatlakozott Ginnyhez, aki a polcokon sorakozó könyvek gerincét vizsgálgatta.

- Találtál valamit?

- A legtöbb kötet rúnákkal íródott. Hermione, te érted ezeket?

A lány hozzájuk lépett, és alaposan megvizsgálta az írást.

- Azt hiszem, menni fog, ha lesz rá elég időm.

Mielőtt jobban belemélyedhettek volna a könyvek böngészésébe, vendéglátójuk visszatért.

- Mindössze három szobám van, de csináltam maguknak helyet. Ne várjanak luxuskörülményeket! Anyám hajdani lakhelyét használatba vehetik a hölgyek, a fiatalembereknek azonban csak az istállóban tudok szállást nyújtani, a szénapadláson. Maga apám szobájában alhat, amit laborként is használtunk - fordult Pitonhoz. - Mással nem szolgálhatok. Az ott én szobám - mutatott a balra nyíló ajtóra, majd kinyitotta a jobbra esőt, és megmutatta Pitonnak a dolgozószobát.

A férfinek tökéletesen megfelelt a helyiség, hiszen így legalább akár alvás helyett is dolgozhatott. Halvány elégtétellel töltötte el, hogy - vele ellentétben - Ron és Harry kipróbálhatja a szénapadlást.

A nő ezután kitárta a középső ajtót, és a ház hátsó felébe vezette őket. Egy keskeny folyosóra jutottak, melyből összesen négy újabb ajtó nyílt.

- Ez a maguk hálóhelye - jelentette ki a lányok előtt kitárva a legközelebb esőt.

Ron és Harry igyekezett bekukucskálni a helységbe Pandora válla fölött, hátha elég tágas hozzá, hogy átalakítsák, és ezzel megússzák az istállóban alvást. A szoba azonban nagyon apró volt, és látszott rajta, hogy már így is megnagyobbították, különben nem fért volna el benne a két egyszemélyes ágy, egy ruhásszekrény, két éjjeliszekrény és egy utazóláda.

- Itt találják a fürdőt.

Az ajtón bekukkantva ámultan megtorpantak. Odabent párás meleg fogadta őket. Egy természetesnek ható kőmedence foglalta el a helyiség hátsó részét, melyet most is színültig megtöltött a gőzölgő, melegvíz. Ezen kívül egy szintén kőbe vésett mosdó, és egy illemhely volt még odabent.

- Éppen fürdeni akart? - kérdezte ostoba képpel Ron.

- Itt állandóan van meleg víz. Egy közeli hőforrás táplálja a fürdőt - magyarázta Pandora.

- És azok mire valók? - Harry a vastag csövekre mutatott, melyek a kőmedencétől indultak ki, és több irányban futva eltűntek a falakban.

- Télen ezek szolgáltatják a fűtést. Ha belevezetik a forró vizet, az körbemegy a csöveken az egész házban. A lakóhelyiségekben kiábrándítás van rajtuk, elvégre nem túl szépek.

- Szuper! - vigyorgott Harry.

- Akkor itt ezért nincs kandalló? - ámult Ron.

Pandora indulásra ösztökélte a társaságot. A folyosóra visszatérve az utolsó ajtóra mutatott.

- Ez itt a hátsó kijárat, mely közvetlenül az istállóba visz.

Harrynek és Ronnak fogalmuk sem volt róla, hogy itt állatokat is tartanak. Soha nem aludtak még istállóban, nem mintha elengedhetetlenül vágytak volna rá. Aggódva követték Pandorát.

Az ajtó egyenesen a melléképületbe vezetett. A jókora helyiség falait szintén kövekből rakták, a viszonylag alacsony mennyezet viszont deszkából volt, kivéve ott, ahol egy nyílás tátongott, és egy létra vezetett fel, a padlás sötétjébe. Jöttükre hangos nyerítés hallatszott a két, lovaknak kialakított boksz egyikéből.

Pandora azonnal odasietett. Egy fényes, aranybarna szőrű, a pónilónál valamivel magasabb, de az eddig látott lovaknál jóval alacsonyabb ló hajolt át a palánk felett. Puha, selymes orrát a fiatal nő nyakához dörzsölte, aki gyengéden átkarolta az állat busa fejét. Aranylóan fénylő, ragyogó sörénye és farka gondos ápolásról árulkodott, bizonyítván, hogy a háziasszony saját magánál jóval több figyelmet szentel a jószágnak. A lágy esésű, dús sörény alól hatalmas, kissé ferdén metszett, fekete szemek méregették az érkezőket. Az állat haragosan fújt egyet, majd loncsos szőrbocskorú patáival vadul kapált néhányat. A boszorkány halkan a fülébe súgott néhány szót, ami láthatóan lecsitította az idegenekkel szemben táplált ellenszenvét.

- Thor kissé gyanakvó természetű, különösen, amióta ketten maradtunk. Ő az én házőrzőm. Azonnal riadót fúj, ha valaki közeledik. - Pandora hangja egészen ellágyult, ahogy az állatról beszélt, és egy pillanatra sem hagyta abba a jószág füle tövének vakargatását. - Nyugodj meg, kicsikém! A fiatalemberek csak felmelegítik a szénádat - dünnyögte neki csitítgatva.

A lányok elragadtatva gyönyörködtek a póniban, a fiúk pedig tanácstalanul nézelődtek. Piton, aki velük tartott, hogy felmérje a terepet, éber tekintettel vizsgálódott, magában a védelmi és menekülési lehetőségeket elemezve.

Az istálló másik bejárata - egy fából ácsolt, széles kapu -, vastag retesszel volt bezárva.

- Hagytam néhány pokrócot a létra tetején. Ne gyújtsanak valódi tüzet, legfeljebb a pálcáikkal világítsanak, nehogy leégjen az istálló! - figyelmeztette őket Pandora.

Amint visszafelé indultak, Ron máris terveket szövögetett.

- Megpróbálhatnánk a lányoknál aludni, miután a többiek lefeküdtek - súgta oda barátjának kissé lemaradva.

- Szerintem Piton egy percet sem fog aludni, amíg itt vagyunk - jósolta Harry. - A lányok szobájára pedig biztosan tesz valami jelzővarázslatot.

- Tőle kitelik - morogta borúlátón barátja. - Éppen azért tanulunk aurornak, hogy az ilyen csapdákat észrevegyük. Egy próbát azért megér…

- Részemről rendben, de nagyon alaposnak kell lennünk - egyezett bele megadóan Harry.

***

A fogadóhelyiségbe visszatérve hamarosan mindenki talált magának elfoglaltságot.

Harry és Ron seprűre pattantak, hogy kiábrándítás leple alatt felderítsék a környéket, az iskolában tanult módszerekkel. Piton gunyoros tekintettel figyelte igyekezetüket, ahogy a lányok előtt igyekeztek profinak látszani.

Hermione és Piton - aki szintén képzett volt a rúnaolvasás terén -, a polcokon lévő könyveket tanulmányozták. A lány lelkesen vetette magát az ódon kötetekre, melyek nagy része régi varázslatokkal, elsősorban átkokkal és különböző mágikus kötésekkel foglalkozott. A bájitalmester hamarosan talált egy ritka kódexet, mely tengeri növényekből, állatokból, és különleges összetevőkből - mint például a korall őrlemény -, elkészíthető főzetekkel foglalkozott. A férfi látszólag minden figyelmét a kötet tanulmányozásának szentelte, ám pillantása rendszeresen visszatért a háziasszonyra.

A nő egyetlen felesleges mozdulatot sem tett, miközben az ételt készítette. Néha vetett egy-egy pillantást hívatlan vendégei olvasásba temetkező alakjára, szűkszavú válaszokat adva Ginny kérdéseire. A lány a dézsánál állt, és az edényeket tisztította, amiket Pandora útmutatása alapján a szerkényekbe pakolt, miközben a helyi, számukra szokatlan ételekről faggatta a boszorkányt.

Kettejük jóvoltából délre bőséges lakoma várta őket.

Ezúttal nem kellett szembesülniük sem rothasztott ételekkel, sem állati belsőségekkel, a menü így is szokatlan volt. A szárított tőkehal végül fogyaszthatónak bizonyult, és a mellé tálalt sajtok is ízletesek voltak.

Miközben falatoztak, a fiúk beszámoltak felderítő útjukról, mely során sivár pusztaságon, egy távoli templomtornyon, és néhány alig kivehető háztetőn kívül semmit nem láttak.

Ron szokásához híven alaposan belakott, amit Piton nem is állt meg szó nélkül.

- Weasley, jó lenne, ha legközelebb nem zabálna annyit, mint egy erupment. Már így is kezd hozzájuk hasonlítani - gúnyolódott, amikor Ron már bambán ülve szunyókált az asztalnál. A fiú sértődötten felhúzta az orrát. Nem volt ínyére, hogy az orrszarvúra emlékeztető testalkatú, afrikai bestiához hasonlítják.

- Kiengedem Thort a karámba, azután munkához láthatunk - közölte felállva Pandora.

- Lehet rajta lovagolni? - kérdezte lelkesen Ginny, miközben elpakolta az edényeket, és nekilátott a mosogatásnak.

- Ez nem olyan egyszerű. Előbb el kéne nyerniük a bizalmát, azután majd kiderül, megmaradnak-e a hátán - felelte Pandora. Halvány mosoly játszott ajkain, amitől egészen megenyhültek vonásai. Most sokkal fiatalabbnak látszott, mint eddig.

- Akkor megpróbálhatjuk? - kapta fel a fejét lelkesen Harry is.

- Csak rajta múlik, megengedi-e. Jöjjenek velem!

Evés után mindegyiküknek jólesett egy kis mozgás.

Amint meghallotta a lépteiket, Thor lelkesen kapálni kezdte a földet patájával. Pandora gyengéd simogatással üdvözölte a lovacskát, felkantározta, azután kinyitotta az istálló szabadba nyíló ajtaját. A paci boldogan szaladt néhány kört odakint a karámban, majd visszatért a nőhöz, és megállt az oldala mellett, jelezve, hogy készen áll egy kis lovaglásra.

- Most más dolgom van, Thor - súgta a fülébe gazdája.

Magához intette a fiatalokat, és sorban bemutatta őket az állatnak. Hermione áhítattal simogatta a ló puha orrát, Ginny csiklandósan kuncogva hagyta, hogy Thor a tenyerébe szuszogjon, Harry barátságosan megvakargatta a füle tövét, Ron pedig kissé távolságtartóan, bizalmatlan tekintettel a nyakát veregette. A lovacska meglepően hamar megadta magát a kényeztetésnek, és úgy tűnt, elfogadta az újonnan érkezetteket. Piton távolabbról figyelte a jelenetet.

- Maga nem akar vele megbarátkozni? - fordult hozzá Pandora.

- Nekünk most fontosabb dolgunk van - felelte a férfi, hangjában enyhe szemrehányással.

Pandora röviden kioktatta a fiatalokat az alapvető tudnivalókról, és elmagyarázta, hogyan bánjanak kedvencével. Ginny, aki hét éven át rész vett Hagrid Mágikus Lények Gondozása óráin, és az utóbbi időben minden nap segített Charlie-nak a vadőr által rájuk hagyott, sérült unikornis gondozásában, felajánlotta, hogy miután megfuttatták, lecsutakolja a lovacskát. Hermione erre lelkesen bevállalta az istálló takarítását a fiúk nevében is. Ron csak a lány háta mögött merte a szemeit forgatni elégedetlenségében, húga és Harry vigyorgását láva azonban ő is beadta a derekát.

Pandora kissé habozva elfogadta a felajánlott segítséget, majd követte Pitont a házba.

***

A nő egyenesen a dolgozószobába vezette Pitont.

A házban uralkodó rendetlenség itt volt a legkevésbé szembetűnő. A helyiséget egy hatalmas íróasztal uralta, melynek mindkét oldalán egy-egy szék állt. Halomban álltak rajta a pergamentekercsek, és egy jókora, vaskos, fűzött könyv foglalta el a közepét. Borítóját furcsa ábra díszítette, mely leginkább két keresztbe tett varázspálcára emlékeztetett, melyekből köréjük fonódó, tekergő kígyók törtek elő.

Az egyik falnál egy munkapult állt, amin bájitalfőzéshez használatos eszközök sorakoztak. Fölötte egy apró fiókokkal ellátott, hosszú polc húzódott, melyet különböző tégelyekben bájital összetevők, és bájitalos fiolák sorai töltöttek meg. A szoba másik felében egy ágy és egy jókora láda állt, mely fölött egy markáns arcú, idősebb varázsló portréja függött. Bozontos szemöldöke éles ellentétben állt két oldalán erősen kopaszodó homlokával, és egészen rövidre vágott, ősz hajával. A képen látható férfi egy furcsa székben szunyókált, melyben Piton felismerte a nappaliban látott egyik karfás ülőalkalmatosságot.

A nő habozás nélkül helyet foglalt az íróasztalnál, és intett, hogy a férfi is helyezkedjen el a másik székben.

Néhány percig csendben fixírozták egymást.

- Egy dologban igaza volt a maga Dumbledore professzorának - jegyezte meg a nő.

- Mire gondol? - firtatta Piton, és legóvatosabb módszerével igyekezett felmérni beszélgetőpartnerét. Nem szándékozott az elméjébe tolakodni, de tisztában akart lenni vele, mire számíthat.

- Ne próbálkozzon legilimenciával! - csattant fel Pandora. - Éppen erre céloztam: Az őszinteség az egyetlen lehetősége, ha el akarja nyerni a bizalmamat. Ha nyíltan elmond mindent, és meg tud győzni, akkor segíteni fogok magának: Beavatom a kutatásba, megmutatom az összes eredményt, és megosztom önnel a feltevéseimet a Megszeghetetlen Eskü megtörésével kapcsolatban.

Piton egy darabig némán figyelte a nőt, mintha mérlegelte volna az ajánlatot. Valójában már az első pillanattól tisztában volt vele, hogy ez az egyetlen esélye, és meg kell tennie, amit a boszorkány kér. Ez azonban egyáltalán nem volt ínyére, hiszen szokatlan volt számára az ilyesmi. Nem engedhette meg magának, hogy szokásos modorával felbosszantsa a másikat, ezáltal esetleg elveszítve segítőkészségét. Egyenesen viszolygással töltötte el, hogy kitárulkozzon egy idegennek.

- Veritaserumot nem akar itatni velem? - kérdezte halvány gúnnyal a hangjában.

- Egyelőre tekintsünk el tőle. Ha annyira hihetetlennek tűnő képtelenségeket állít, még mindig visszatérhetünk rá - felelte a nő hűvösen. Mélykék szemei kíváncsian figyelték, várva, hogy a férfi beavassa a titkaiba.

Piton határozott, tárgyilagos hangon beszélni kezdett.

- Tizenhét évvel ezelőtt halálfaló voltam, a Sötét Nagyúr legfiatalabb bájitalmestereként. Erre nincs mentségem. - Szavai hidegen koppantak a néma csendben. - Egy váratlan esemény folytán azonban végül más fordulatot vett az életem. Megtudtam, hogy Harry Pottert és családját ki akarják végezni, hogy megakadályozzák a Voldemort bukását jövendölő jóslat valóra válását. Amikor megértettem, hogy a rossz oldalt választottam, csak egyetlen kiutat láttam: felkerestem azt a személyt, akitől Voldemort valóban tartott: Albus Dumbledore-t. A Roxfort igazgatója fogadott és végighallgatott, majd letetette velem életem első Megszeghetetlen Esküjét: Megfogadtam, hogy hű leszek hozzá, minden erőmmel azon leszek, hogy Voldemort elveszítse a hatalmát, és az életem árán is megvédelmezem Harry Pottert. Ettől kezdve Dumbledore professzornak kémkedtem a halálfalók között, élete utolsó pillanatáig. Ha nem saját kérésére tettem volna, akkor nekem is meg kellett volna halnom, amikor kioltottam az életét.

Szavai nyomán néma csend ereszkedett a szobára.

- Azt hittem, abból, amit délelőtt elmondtam, tisztában van vele, hogy mivel az eskü fogadója már nem él, nincs lehetősége feloldani ezt az esküt. De még ha tudnék, akkor sem segítenék egy ilyen eskü megtörésében! - jelentette ki ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon Pandora.

- Amint mondtam ez volt életem _első _Megszeghetetlen Esküje - hangsúlyozta ki élesen Piton. - _Ezt_ nem is áll szándékomban megtörni. Potterrel összefűz minket egy mindkét részről önként vállalt mágikus kötés, melyet azt hiszem, Örök Barátságnak neveztek régen. Ha bajba kerül, azonnal megérzem, és ha szükséges, egymáshoz tudunk hoppanálni. Ezzel még képes lennék együtt élni. A probléma mással van: Három évvel ezelőtt egy másik Megszeghetetlen Esküt is tennem kellett. - Piton zavartan elhallgatott. Nehezére esett bevallani, hogy részben a saját hibájából került szorult helyzetébe. - Egy előkelő halálfaló család magára vonta a Nagyúr haragját: Lucius Malfoyt egy akció során elfogták, és börtönbe került. Voldemort soha senkinek nem bocsátotta meg, ha hibázott, ezért a fiát akarta megbüntetni a családfő helyett. Rábízott egy feladatot, melyet azonban nem hoztak a tudomásomra. A fiú a Roxfortba járt, és az én házamban tanult. Egy napon az anyja felkeresett, és arra kért, hogy ha Draco Malfoy nem tudná véghezvinni a feladatát, tegyem meg én, amivel megbíztak. Mivel a nővére, egy fanatikus sötét varázsló is jelen volt, nem árulhattam el sem azt, hogy sejtelmem sincs a feladat mibenlétéről, sem azt, hogy melyik oldalon állok. Kénytelen voltam rögtönözni, és vállalni a kockázatot: Látatlanban tettem le az esküt. Mint utóbb kiderült, az eskü szerint segítenem kellett a fiút a feladatában, végre kellett hajtanom helyette, ha belebukna, és meg kell védenem őt, akár az életem árán is.

- Tehát ezért ölte meg Dumbledore-t?

- Nem. Azért tettem, mert ő maga utasított rá, amikor tudomásomra hozta az ifjú Malfoy küldetését.

- Ő tudta, de maga nem? - vonta kétségbe szavait a nő.

- Amikor erre a következtetésre jutott, már kétszer kíséreltek meg ellene gyilkosságot az iskola falain belülről. Amit most hallott, arról csak nagyon kevesen tudnak. Harry Potter az egyikük, tehát, ha nem hisz nekem, őt is megkérdezheti arról, amit most elmondtam.

- Az a fiatalember valóban véghezvitte mindazt, amit mesélnek róla? - kérdezte kételkedve Pandora.

- Nem tudom, ön mit hallott. Tény, hogy a fiú még csecsemőként megfosztotta testétől a Sötét Nagyurat, majd miután néhányszor túlélte a találkozást vele, végül örökre elpusztította őt. Tény azonban az is, hogy támogatók nélkül mindezt nem tudta volna véghezvinni.

- Voldemort valóban halott?

- Igen. Együtt terveztük meg a csapdát, melybe végül belesétált, és Potter győzedelmeskedett fölötte.

- Bizonyára közel állnak egymáshoz, ha Örök Barátság fűzi magukat össze.

- Én másképpen fogalmaznék: A fiú mindig számíthat a segítségemre, ha bajba kerül.

Pandora elgondolkodó tekintettel méregette a vele szemben ülő férfit. Még sosem találkozott hasonló alakkal. Egyszerre volt hideg, kimért, megfontolt és határozott. Kiismerhetetlen vonásai ellenére mégis elkötelezettséget és elszántságot sugároztak azok az éjfekete szemek, és úgy érezte, hogy azok ellenére amit elmondott, ez az ember soha nem téved. Megfoghatatlan bizalmat ébresztett benne a furcsa, zárkózott férfi.

- Úgy gondolja, hogy az a másik fiú veszélyben van?

- Azt a feladatot kaptam, hogy kerítsem kézre az egész Malfoy családot. A Roxforti csata után elfogtuk az összes halálfalót, egyedül ők menekültek meg az igazságszolgáltatás keze elől - felelte Piton. - Azt akarom, hogy ne kössön többé semmi egyetlen halálfalóhoz sem!

- Értem. - A boszorkány a gondolataiba mélyedt. - Maga szerint van rá mód, hogy rávegye a fiú anyját az együttműködésre?

- Ha egy csepp esély is van rá, hogy sikerülhet, meg fogom próbálni - jelentette ki elszántan a bájitalmester.

- Tudja, az én anyám is egy Megszeghetetlen Eskü áldozata lett - suttogta maga elé Pandora.

Piton nem tette szóvá, hogy mindketten hallották az emlékbeli Dumbledore portré célzását a szomorú eseményre. Némán fürkészte a nő komor vonásait.

- Anyám a minisztériumban dolgozott - kezdett bele a nő a történetbe, miközben ismét a távolba révedtek égkék szemei. - Mágikus hagyatéki ügyekkel foglalkozott, és néhány vitatott esetben neki kellett utánajárnia az örökség jogosságának. Az egyik ilyen esetben belecsöppent egy különösen zűrzavaros ügybe, ami végül emberrablásnak bizonyult. Amikor egy fjord befagyott jege alatt megtalálta az Élő Halál Esszenciájával konzervált, állítólag elhunyt örökhagyó varázslót, az örökös sarokba szorította, és Imperius átokkal kényszerítette, hogy esküt tegyen neki. Megzsarolta az áldozat életével, és kötelezte rá, hogy vigye végig az örökség ügyét, kezére játszva a függőben lévő hatalmas vagyont. Anyám addig a pillanatig kitartott, amíg ki nem derült, hogy az illető már több esetben eljátszotta ugyanezt, és minden alkalommal kíméletlenül megölte végül az örökhagyót. Megpróbálta kijátszani az átkot, de hiába. Az életével fizetett az igazságért.

Piton nem szólt semmit, csak némán figyelte a nőt. Nem csodálta, hogy ezek után az apja a Megszeghetetlen Eskü megtörésére tette fel az életét. Kár, hogy a végén, ha más módon is, végül ő is ennek az átoknak köszönhette végzetét. A fiatal nő most ismét jóval idősebbnek látszott a koránál. Úgy tűnt kissé zavarban van, hogy egy nap alatt immár másodszor avatott idegent a bizalmába.

- Ha bebizonyítja, hogy mindez igaz, és megígéri, hogy akármit követett is el, nem öli meg a fiút, akkor segítek magának.

Mielőtt a bájitalmester válaszolhatott volna, egy rekedt hang csattant fel a háta mögött.

- Legyen eszed lányom! Felejtsd el ezt az egészet! Égesd el a jegyzeteimet, és költözz el innét! Nem akarom, hogy te is az életeddel fizess az én megszállottságomért, mely már így is tönkretette az életedet!

Mindketten a falon függő festményre meredtek. A keretben gubbasztó varázsló immár éberen, harciasan villámló tekintettel méregette Pitont. Szemei éppoly kékek voltak, mint Pandorának.

- Akármilyen jó barátom volt is Albus, nem várhatja el, hogy a lányom feláldozza magát a maga ostobasága miatt!

Piton felállt, és végigmérte a festményt.

- Uram, azért fordultam önökhöz, mert tanulmányozni akartam a Megszeghetetlen Eskü megtörésével kapcsolatos kutatásainak eredményeit. Egy szóval sem mondtam, hogy igényt tartok a lány társaságára a továbbiakban - szögezte le kimért hangon Piton. - Ha másolatot készíthetek a jegyzeteiről, biztosíthatom róla, hogy azonnal távozom.

Pandora csípőre tett kézzel a kép elé perdült. Visszafojtott indulat tükröződött sápadt arcán.

- Apám, te sem gondolhatod komolyan, hogy kiadom a kezemből a kutatást, amíg be nem bizonyítom, hogy valóban működik a módszer. Nem akarom a halálát okozni senkinek, még egy ismeretlennek sem azzal, hogy veszélybe sodrom egy ellenőrizetlen varázslattal.

Peders Pedersson felpattant festett székéből, és ingerülten toppantott a lábával.

- Nem akarom, hogy kockáztasd az életedet, Pandora! Ha tehetném, inkább még egyszer meghalnék, csak el tudnám mondani, működött-e a varázslat…

A mágikus portrék sajnálatos módon sosem emlékeztek haláluk körülményeire, megkímélve ezzel a festménybe plántált léleklenyomatot a traumától.

- Apám, ez az én életem. Bíznod kell bennem - szögezte le Pandora. - Már döntöttem. Segítek Mr. Pitonnak, hogy elvégezhesse a feladatát, és visszanyerje a függetlenségét. Még így is éppen elég teher marad rajta, amivel együtt kell élnie.

Pitont megdöbbentették a nő szavai. Némán bámulta az átható, kék szemeket, melyek kérlelhetetlensége most Dumbledore professzorra emlékeztette. Az idős varázsló azonban sosem volt ennyire szenvedélyes, amikor a védelmére kelt.


	5. 5 fejezet Nemzeti ünnep

5. fejezet - Nemzeti ünnep

A korán elköltött, ezúttal sült lepényhalból álló vacsora után a fiatalok ismét meglátogatták Thort az istállóban. Egyedül Hermione állt néhány percig tanácstalanul az ajtóban, amíg Piton egyértelműen kifejezésre nem juttatta, hogy nem tart igényt a lány segítségére a kutatásban.

A lány kissé csalódottan követte barátait, akik hamar letelepedtek a szalmáján heverő lovacska mellé. Az állat láthatóan örült a társaságnak, ami nem is csoda, hiszen Ginny nekilátott kifésülni a sörényét, amit a paci boldog szuszogással díjazott.

Az estét azzal töltötték, hogy kitárgyalták az utazás eseményeit. A legizgalmasabb témát természetesen Ulla Piton iránt tanúsított feltűnő viselkedése, és Pandora szomorú története szolgáltatta.

- Mit gondolsz Harry, ha megtaláljuk Malfoyékat, asszisztálnunk kell Pitonnak az eskü megtörésében? - kérdezte Ron.

- Nem hiszem, hogy elvárna ilyesmit, ennek ellenére szándékomban áll segíteni neki, amiben csak tudok. Megérdemli, hogy megszabaduljon egy ilyen tehertől.

- Komolyan mondod, hogy részt akarsz venni benne? - rémüldözött Hermione. - Ezek sötét varázslók, akik olyan elvetemült módszereket használnak, mint Voldemort!

- Természetes, hogy rész kívánok venni benne. Éppen ezért készülök aurornak!

- Nem kedvelem Pitont, de ha Malfoyékról van szó, én is szívesen segítek neki - csatlakozott Ron.

- Ginny, te semmit nem szólsz? Hagyod, hogy ezek az ütődöttek megölessék magukat? - háborgott tovább a lány.

- Hermione, én megbízom Harry ítélőképességében, és remélem, hogy Ronnak is megjött már az esze - felelte Ginny. - Pitonnál jobban senki nem ismeri a halálfalók módszereit, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy már csak a saját érdekében sem kockáztatná Harry biztonságát.

- Na igen. A másik eskü - jegyezte meg Harry. - Úgy mondod, mintha ez lenne az életbiztosításom.

- Mi az az életbiztosítás? - értetlenkedett barátja, akinek fogalma sem volt az ilyen mugli találmányokról.

Amíg Hermione elmagyarázta a dolgot a két aranyvérű varázslónak, megfeledkeztek a kényes kérdésről.

- Szerintetek meddig maradunk itt? - váltott témát Ron, miután betekintést nyert a biztosítás fogalmába.

- Néhány napig biztosan eltart a kutatás - felelte Harry. - Azután, ha minden jól megy, egyszerűen felnyaláboljuk Pandora jegyzeteit, és hazamegyünk.

- Még csak ma érkeztünk. Máris mehetnéked van? - faggatta bátyját Ginny.

- Ha te szívesebben alszol az istállóban, cserélhetünk - morogta Ron.

- Még senki nem halt bele, hogy pár napig szénában aludt.

- Hermione, meg tudnád oldani, hogy nálatok alhassunk a padlás helyett? - kérdezte reménykedve barátnőjét Ron, eleresztve a füle mellett húga feleselését.

- Megkockáztatnád? - kérdezett vissza kihívóan a lány.

- Piton biztos nagy balhét csapna - ellenkezett Ginny, Harry oldalának dőlve.

- Az egyik kikötése az volt, hogy a lányoknak külön szobában kell aludniuk - közölte Harry.

- Nem tudom, mit képzel magáról! - csattant fel Ron. - Mindannyian nagykorúak vagyunk, és semmi köze hozzá, hogy mit csinálunk!

- Ez igaz. Mégis biztos vagyok benne, hogy ha akarja, meg tudja keseríteni az életünket - ellenkezett Hermione. - Emlékezz csak rá, mit művelt velünk hat éven keresztül!

- Mostanában egészen normális. Szerintem kár lenne elrontani - jegyezte meg Harry.

- Veled talán az, de engem ugyanúgy utál és szekíroz, mint azelőtt - mérgelődött Ron. - Azért tehetnénk egy próbát, ha már biztosak vagyunk benne, hogy lefeküdt…

- Rendben van. Ha éjfélig kibírod ébren, gyertek be. Minden varázslatot leveszek az ajtóról, amit csak tudok - egyezett bele végül Hermione.

- Azért ti is ellenőrizzétek, mielőtt kipróbáljátok! - figyelmeztette őket Ginny, majd hosszas búcsúcsókba bonyolódott kedvesével, mintha legalábbis a világ végére indulnának a szobájuk helyett.

Mielőtt aludni tértek, Hermione néhány varázslattal otthonosabbá tette a szénapadlást, hogy jobb kedvre derítse a fiúkat: Két kényelmes matracot varázsolt a puha szalmára, hátha nem bírják ki ébren éjfélig.

***

Amint a fiatalok távoztak, Piton és Pandora bevonultak a dolgozószobába.

A boszorkány semlegesített néhány védővarázslatot Peders ládáján, majd elővett belőle egy legalább fél méter magas pergamenkupacot. Büszkén megállt a nagy halom előtt, mely látszólag teljesen üres lapokból állt.

- Megtenné, hogy leveszi róla a védelmet, vagy próbálkozzak magamtól? - kérdezte Piton enyhén cinikus felhanggal.

- Ha tetszik, nyugodtan kísérletezhet vele, de nem hinném, hogy nélkülem jut valamire. Biztosra kellett mennünk - felelte a nő magabiztos mosollyal szája sarjában. - Tudja, nálunk a visszaeső bűnözés elkerülésére használják a Megszeghetetlen Esküt. Ez volt az oka, amiért apám idegen alanyt választott a kipróbáláshoz. Képzelje, mi történne, ha tömegesen alkalmaznák azok a gyilkosok, akiket jelenleg talán csak az eskü tart vissza az újabb öléstől.

- Hatékony eszköznek tűnik a bűnözés visszaszorítására - jegyezte meg elgondolkodva Piton.

- Valóban annak _látszik_. A legnagyobb hátulütője az, hogy az első bűn elkövetését nem akadályozza meg. A bűnözők ráadásul hamar rájöttek, hogyan kerülhető meg az eskü: Újabban már Imperius átokkal kényszerítenek másokat a bűntettek elkövetésére, ezért a minisztériumunk nemrég kénytelen volt mindhárom főbenjáró átokra kiterjeszteni az esküt.

- Valami elrettentő ereje bizonyára van, hisz önöknél aránylag alacsony a bűnesetek száma - jegyezte meg keserű fintorral arcán a férfi.

Pandora újfent az iratok felé fordította figyelmét. Vékony, hosszú ujjai közé csippentette a legfelső lapot, melyen érintése pillanatában előrajzolódtak az apró, formás betűkkel írott sorok. Piton enyhén felvont szemöldökkel szemlélte.

- Apám ötlete volt, hogy én legyek a védelem kulcsa - magyarázta a nő halvány fintorral arcán, és a falon függő kép felé pillantott, melyen a varázsló békésen szunyókálni látszott. - Maga az egyetlen, aki tud erről, és elvárom, hogy tartsa tiszteletben a titkomat!

- Higgye el, semmi érdekem nem fűződik hozzá, hogy tönkretegyem az országa igazságszolgáltatását. - Piton tanulmányozni kezdte a lapot. - Felteszem, hogy másolás elleni védelem is van az iratokon.

- Természetesen. El akartuk kerülni, hogy illetéktelen kezekbe kerüljön a módszer.

A bájitalmester éles pillantást vett rá, érezve az enyhe célzást a múlt idő használatában.

Az este hátralévő részében Pandora lapról lapra haladva ismertette a kutatás menetét és az elért eredményeket, egészen a kezdetektől, nehogy egyetlen fontos tényező is elsikkadjon.

A férfi mellé húzva székét, egyenként megérintve a jegyzetlapokat lehetővé tette társának, hogy ő is betekintést nyerjen az iratokba. Miközben mesélt, és válaszolgatott Piton újabb és újabb kérdéseire, a varázsló jegyzetelt, és vázlatot készített a lényegesnek tartott pontokról.

Észre sem vették, mikor ütötte el az óra az éjfélt. Akkor eszméltek fel először a munkából, amikor már viaszba fulladt az asztalon égő gyertyák csonkja. Pandora fényt gyújtva pálcája hegyén elővett néhány újabb gyertyát, és a régiek helyére állította őket.

- Folytassuk még? - kérdezte a gondterhelt tekintetű férfire pillantva. Még alig csökkent az előttük álló pergamenhalom. - Apám éjfélkor mindig ágyba parancsolt, de amióta egyedül vagyok, hozzászoktam, hogy akár kimerülésig dolgozzam. Úgyhogy csak magán múlik…

- Eredetileg úgy terveztem, hogy éjjel-nappal kutatni fogok, amíg itt vagyunk. Néhány napnál tovább nem maradhatunk - válaszolta elgondolkodva Piton. - Nem akarok visszaélni a segítségével, és folyamatos munkára kényszeríteni.

- Vannak bájitalok, melyekkel napokig ébren lehet maradni. El tudom készíteni valamelyiket - ajánlotta Pandora.

- Jobban ismerem ezeket a főzeteket, mint gondolná. Van köztük olyan, ami egy éjszaka alatt is elkészíthető, a mellékhatásai miatt azonban ritkán használják - merőn nézte a fiatal nőt, aki láthatóan az ő döntésére bízta magát. - Menjen csak aludni. Az éjszaka hátralévő részében átnézem a jegyzeteimet, azután lehet, hogy elkészítem azt a bájitalt. Pihenjen, amíg teheti.

- Ahogy gondolja. Jó éjszakát!

Pandora még egyszer végigmérte a gondterhelten papírjai fölé hajló bájitalmestert, azután elhagyta a szobát.

Az ajtó csukódásának pillanatában felcsattant egy érces férfihang.

- Ne merjen olyasmit itatni a lányommal! - dörrent Pitonra Peders. A varázsló dühtől villámló szemekkel állt képének keretében. - Látja, milyen lelkesen segít. Ne éljen vissza a jóindulatával!

- Az aurorok már az utolsó halálfalók nyomában vannak, akik nem adják olcsón az életüket. Ha nem tudjuk használni a módszerét, lehet, hogy halál vár rám. Albus Dumbledore kérésére bármikor feláldoztam volna az életemet a Voldemort elleni harcban, de nem szeretnék a semmiért meghalni - felelte higgadtan Piton.

Peders komoran méregette a férfit.

- Nem tudom, hogyan sikerült elnyernie Pandora bizalmát. Azt viszont látom, hogy a lányom végre kimozdult remetei magányából. Jó hatással van rá, hogy vendégül látja magukat, és végre újra emberek között van. Olyan lelkesedéssel vetette bele magát a kutatásba, ahogy velem is dolgozott. Neki a célok adnak erőt a továbblépéshez. Ha ezt magától kapta meg, az sem érdekel, de elvárom, hogy tudja, hol a határ!

- A bájital, amiről beszélem, a saját fejlesztésem: Tizenkét óránként kell bevenni belőle egy adagot és ugyanennyi idő éberséget ad. Egy hétig lehet káros következmények nélkül alkalmazni, utána azonban huszonnégy órás kimerültség és migrén vár fogyasztójára. Ez nem túl nagy ár, ha szorít az idő. Ha ez megnyugtatja, én is ezt fogyasztom tegnap reggel óta.

- Hogy magával mit tesz, az nem az én dolgom - vakkantotta a festmény.

- Tájékoztatni fogom Pandorát a szer hatásáról, és választás elé fogom állítani. Szükségem van a segítségére. Minél hamarabb végzünk, annál rövidebb ideig kell majd szednie.

- Akkor miért nem kéri az én segítségemet is? - firtatta önérzetesen Peders. - Adhatok tanácsokat, mire figyeljen oda.

- Eddig nem tűnt túl segítőkésznek. - Méricskélte kétkedően a házigazdát Piton.

- A lányom érdekében teszem, és azért, mert tudni akarom, működött-e a módszerem - felelte a festmény. - Nézzük át együtt a jegyzeteit. Gondolom, nem fog nemet mondani a leghitelesebb forrásból származó információkra.

- Valóban hasznos ajánlat.

Az éjszaka hátralévő részében tovább dolgoztak. Piton felolvasta vázlatpontjait és jegyzeteit, kérdéseket tett fel velük kapcsolatban, majd lejegyezte Peders válaszait és meglátásait. Munka közben találta őket a pirkadat.

***

Harry és Ron hangos nyerítésre ébredtek. Ron kisöpört néhány szál szalmát az arcából, és bambán felült.

- Nem úgy volt, hogy a lányoknál alszunk? - kérdezte motyogva. - Mi történt?

- Már tizenegykor úgy aludtál, mint a bunda - felelte mély sóhajjal Harry. - Nem akartalak felkelteni, inkább én is itt aludtam. Nem is volt olyan rémes. Egészen megszoktam a lószagot.

- Hát nem is tudom… Hermione mellett jobban éreztem volna magam - vigyorodott el végre Ron. - Megyünk reggelizni?

A létrán lemászva észrevették, hogy valaki már megetette Thort, és tiszta vizet is adott neki.

A reggeli tisztálkodás után - mely igen kellemes volt a forróvizes medence jóvoltából -, kellemes meglepetés várta őket.

A fogadóhelyiségben feltűnő tisztaság uralkodott, éles ellentétet képezve az előző nap tapasztaltakkal. A padló és a bútorok tisztán csillogtak, a pult és a mosogatódézsa üres volt. Az asztalon nyoma sem volt a tegnap látott tintafoltoknak, egy kosárban friss kenyér, tea, sajt és joghurt állt a kikészített terítékek mellett.

Ginny és Hermione már az asztalnál ültek, és reggeliztek, Pandora pedig a könyvespolc mellett állt.

- Ezt szívesen neked adom, hogyha hasznát veszed. Nekem már régóta nincs rá szükségem. _Az északi népek rúnaírásainak megfejtésé_t még kiskoromben meg kellett tanulnom. Elnézést, de kissé nyűtt állapotban van. Olyan sokszor javítottam már meg, hogy alig fog rajta a _Reparo._

- Ó nagyon köszönöm! Igazán kedves vagy. Valóban hasznát venném - felelte hálásan Hermione.

Harry és Ron meglepetten tapasztalták a közvetlen, barátságos légkört.

- Jó reggelt - motyogták kissé zavartan.

- Jó reggelt! Foglaljanak helyet, és lássanak neki a reggelinek! - üdvözölte a fiúkat a nő.

- Szerintem igazán eltekinthetnétek a magázódástól - javasolta Ginny. - A bátyám és Harry mindössze egy évvel idősebb nálam, és hiába tanulnak aurornak, még egyiküknek sem nőtt be a feje lágya.

A lányok kuncogtak, Pandora pedig kíváncsi tekintettel figyelte a két fiatalembert. Ron szokásos mohóságával látott neki a reggelinek, halvány mosolyt csalva a boszorkány arcára.

- Jó étvágyat!

- Na'on finom - dörmögte tele szájjal mentegetőzve Ron.

- Ha nem okoz gondot, valóban egyszerűbb lenne tegeződni. Végül is alig van köztünk korkülönbség - javasolta Harry.

- Hét év nem is tűnik olyan soknak, igaz? Megegyeztünk - felelte Pandora.

- Kivéve, ha tanulásról van szó - tette hozzá morogva Ron, hiszen éppen ennyi ideig jártak a Roxfortba.

- Honnan van a friss kenyér? - kérdezte kíváncsian Harry.

- Ma reggel sütöttem.

- Hogyan sütötted? - érdeklődött Ginny. - Én is szeretném megtanulni.

- Az alapanyagokat egy tálba kell készíteni, utána jöhet a dagasztó varázslat, aztán kelni hagyjuk egy órán át. Amikor szép kerekre duzzadt a tészta, sütőben, vagy kemencében is megsüthető, de én most ehhez is varázslatot használtam, mert sokkal gyorsabb, és ha jól csinálják, nem ég meg a kenyér héja.

- Szuper! Jó is lesz, ha megtanulod, hugi, otthon majd gyakorolhatod - lelkesedett Ron.

- Honnan veszed a friss alapanyagokat itt a puszta közepén? - kérdezte gyanakodva Hermione.

- Errefelé minden család amennyire csak lehet, önellátásra rendezkedett be. A szigeten nincsenek üzletek, mint máshol, csak néhány bolt van a templom közelében a mugli turisták részére. Hetente egyszer szekérrel erre jár egy kereskedő, aki Izlandról, és a helyiektől veszi az árut, tőle szerzem be, amire szükségem van.

- De hát a ház _Fidelius-bűbáj_ alatt van, nem? - csodálkozott Ron.

- Éppen ezért egy kő alá szoktam tenni a cédulát, az ösvény végén. Felírom rá, mit hozzon legközelebb, és az árát is oda rakom. Csak ritkán találkozunk személyesen - magyarázta a boszorkány.

Egy darabig némán eszegettek, majd amikor már csak egyetlen szelet kenyér volt a kosárban, Harry megkérdezte:

- Piton professzor már evett?

- Még nem, de egyetek nyugodtan, félretettem neki az ételből. Azt hiszem, egész éjjel dolgozott - felelte Panodra.

- Az a helyzet, hogy ha belefeledkezik a munkába, rendszerint elfelejt enni - szólat meg kis habozás után Harry. - Ilyenkor tálcán szoktam odaküldeni az ételt, ahol éppen tartózkodik. Olyankor legalább eszik valamit. Tudod, mi tulajdonképpen egy fedél alatt lakunk - magyarázta.

Barátai meglepetten pillantottak a fiúra. Nem hitték volna, hogy ennyire szívén viseli Piton napi szükségleteit.

A boszorkány fürkésző pillantással méregette Harryt, majd ételt és teát készített egy tálcára.

- Megyek, segítek a professzornak a kutatásban - közölte a fiatalokkal. - Megtennétek, hogy kiviszitek és megfuttatjátok Thort?

- Hát persze - ígérte Harry lelkesen, aki nagyon remélte, hogy a póni előbb-utóbb felengedi majd a hátára, akárcsak annak idején Csikócsőr, és később a thesztrál.

- Délután megnézhetitek az felvonulást, ha nagyon unatkoztok - ajánlotta Pandora.

- Mit ünnepeltek ilyenkor? - kérdezte kíváncsian Hermione.

- Az izlandi nemzeti napon több dolgot is ünneplünk egyszerre. A muglik 1944. június 17-ére emlékeznek, amikor megalakult az Izlandi Köztársaság. Ekkor van Jón Sigurðsson születésnapja, aki az izlandi függetlenségi mozgalom vezetője volt. Sejtelmük sincs róla, hogy valójában egy varázslót ünnepelnek. Ő volt az, aki elérte, hogy elkülönülés helyett beolvadjunk a társadalomba. Izlandot ugyanis a muglik által történt felfedezés előtt kizárólag varázslók lakták. Miután a muglik betelepültek, a varázslók nagy része fokozatosan beolvadt a mugli társadalomba, átlagos életet éltek és csak otthon varázsoltak. Még a gyermekeik is mugli iskolába jártak, csak szüleik tanították őket mágiára szűk, családi körben. A minisztérium szigorúan szabályozza az együttélést, és a mágiahasználatot - magyarázta Pandora. - Akinek ez nem volt ínyére, azok áttelepültek Grímsey szigetére, ahol a muglik által láthatatlanul élnek. Itt a turisták kivételével majdnem mindenki varázsló. Még a kereskedő is kvibli, akinek itt él a családja.

- Mindenki elfogadta az együttélést? - csodálkozott Ron. - Nálunk állandó az ellenségeskedés.

- Néhányan itt is ellenzik, hogy átengedtük a társadalom vezetését a mugliknak, de amióta Voldemort megbukott, már nem lázadoznak. Legfeljebb régi szokás szerint esővarázslatokkal tiltakoznak az ünnep napján. Ezért van az, hogy a muglik babonából úgy tartják, ilyenkor mindig esik az eső. Itt a szigeten szerencsére nincsenek ilyen csoportok, csak néhány elszigeteltségre vágyó máguscsalád.

- Hogyan zajlik maga az ünnep? - kíváncsiskodott Ginny.

- A turisták kedvéért még itt is elég nagy felhajtás szokott lenni ilyenkor - kezdett mesélni Pandora. - Parádés felvonulást tartanak a templomtól a kikötőig: izlandi pónin ülő lovasok mennek elől, rézfúvós zenekar követi őket, és kiscserkészek csoportja zárta a sort. A polgármester beszédet tart, valaki verset szaval izlandi nemzeti viseletben, eljátszva Fjallkonan, a hegyek asszonyának szerepét. Ő a tüzes lelkű izlandiak szabadságvágyának jelképe. A végén a gyerekek rengeteg színes léggömböt engednek a magasba.

- Jól bulinak hangzik - lelkesedett Ron. - Mindenképpen megnézzük!

- Én szívesen megfőzöm az ebédet, hogy addig is nyugodtan dolgozhassatok - ajánlotta fel segítőkészen Ginny.

- Köszönöm, az nagy segítség lenne. A hozzávalókat a pult alatti szekrényekben megtalálod. Varázslattal vannak tartósítva.

Miután megbeszéltek néhány részletkérdést, Pandora fogta a tálcát, és belépett apja dolgozószobájába.

***

Piton az asztalnál ült és a jegyzeteit tanulmányozta. A szoba túlsó felében lévő ágy érintetlennek látszott, a pulton azonban tisztán, csillogva állt a bájitalfőző üst.

- Jó reggelt! - üdvözölte Pandora. - Semmit nem aludt?

- Az édesapja közreműködésével átnéztem a jegyzeteimet, és miután sikerült meggyőznöm róla, hogy nem akarok ártani magának, elkészítettem egy bájitalt.

- Mi ez pontosan?

A boszorkány kezébe vette az asztalra készített fiolát, mely sűrű, sötétlila folyadékot tartalmazott.

- Továbbfejlesztettem az egyik legismertebb élénkítő főzetet. Én _Éberség Elixír_nek nevezem. A fáradtság első jelentkezésekor kell bevenni, azután tizenkét órára éberré és élénkké teszi a szervezetet. Más bájitalokkal ellentétben nem tompítja el az elme felfogóképességét, hanem ellenkezőleg: fokozza a tanulási képességet. Mivel azonban az alvási fázis elengedhetetlenül szükséges a hosszú távú memória működéséhez, a végső bevésődés csak a folyamat végén történik meg. Ilyenkor az ember huszonnégy órán át alszik. Egy hétnél tovább nem alkalmazható, és számolni kell azzal is, hogy mellékhatásként egy napig tartó migrént is előidézhet.

- Maga mióta szedi?

Pandora kutató tekintetével a fáradtság jeleit keresve felmérte a férfi vonásait, pupilláit, és megvizsgálta a kezét. Piton maga elé tartotta széttárt ujjait.

- Tegnap reggel vettem be az első adagot. Nem remeg a kezem, ha erre kíváncsi. Semmilyen fizikai tünetet nem produkál az ember az elixír szedése alatt, inkább a szellemi munkában venni észre változásokat. Az éberség nem lankad olyan könnyen, és javul a koncentráció hatásfoka is. Az érzékszervek sem tompulnak el, sőt, inkább javul érzékenységük.

- Nagyon csábítóan hangzik.

- Elsőre bizonyára. Viszont, ha már megtapasztalta az utóhatásokat, könnyen nemet tud mondani a használatára. Hét napon túli alkalmazás esetén túladagolás következik be. Ezúttal azonban nem az elixír okoz mérgezést, mint más esetekben, hanem a szervezet és az elme nem bírja tovább a fokozott terhelést. A szedés ideje alatti emlékek nem kerülnek bevésésre, és egy az egyben elvesznek. Minden emlék kitörlődik, a migrén pedig annyi ideig tart, amíg a bájital alkalmazása egyhuzamban fennállt.

- Rendben. Vállalom.

- Jól meggondolta? - húzta fel a szemöldökét kétkedőn Piton. - Ha kevesebb ideig használja, akkor is egy napig alszik a végén, és néhány óra fejfájás mindenképpen jár vele.

Pandora szóra sem méltatta a férfi szavait. Magához vette a fiolát.

- Akkor tehát este kell bevennem. Így körülbelül harminchat óra előnyöm lesz magával szemben.

- Nem értem, mire gondol.

- Ha maga egy hétig szedi, és a végén kidől, akkor én még másfél napig tudok dolgozni, mielőtt velem is megtörténik.

- Elméletileg igen, de addig nem húzódhat el a kutatás. Mire lejár az elixír hatóideje haza kell térnem - jelentette ki komoran Piton. Egy porcikája sem kívánta, hogy itt üsse ki a főzet, és kiszolgáltatott helyzetben lássák. Azt pedig végképp nem akarta, hogy a nő előtt agonizáljon a migréntől.

- Akkor lássunk neki minél hamarabb! - indítványozta Pandora. Az asztalhoz letelepedett és kezébe vette az első pergamenlapot, melyen nyomban megjelentek a sűrűn rótt sorok.

- Maga egyen, addig én felolvasom az első oldalakat!

Piton a tálcára meredt. Felidézte magában, mikor evett utoljára, majd figyelmét a nő hangjára irányítva kelletlenül nekilátott az evésnek.

***

Délben kopogtatás zavarta meg a munkát. A bájitalmester figyelmen kívül hagyta a kellemetlen, zavaró tényezőt, de Pandora befejezve az aktuális pergamen felolvasását nem nyúlt másikért, hanem felállt, és ajtót nyitott. Harry állt az ajtóban.

- Nem akartam zavarni, de gondoltam szólok, hogy elkészült az ebéd. - Pillantásával gyorsan körbepásztázta a szobát, igyekezvén felmérni, vajon hogy halad a munka.

- Köszönöm. Mindjárt megyünk - felelte halvány mosollyal Pandora. Becsukta az ajtót, és kíváncsian a bájitalmester felé fordult.

- Én átnézem a mai jegyzeteimet. Maga egyen nyugodtan - felelte Piton a kimondatlan kérdésre.

- Magának nem kell ennie? Honnan van ennyi energiája? - bukott ki a kérdés a boszorkányból.

- Valóban nem érzek éhséget, ha dolgozom. Az Éberség Elixír mozgósítja a szervezet energiatartalékait a használat ideje alatt.

- Akarja, hogy maradjak? Inkább behozok magamnak valamit…

- Menjen csak enni! Tele szájjal úgysem tud érthetően olvasni - mordult fel Piton elővéve undokabb modorát, hogy ne kelljen udvariaskodnia.

- Legalább nem eszem le a papírokat - felelte könnyedén Pandora. Szája szögletében mosoly bujkált, amikor kilépett a szobából.

***

Az asztal már meg volt terítve hat személyre, egy tálban pedig ínycsiklandó illatú leves gőzölgött. A fiatalok már mind a helyükön ültek, és a délelőtt élményeit tárgyalták ki.

- Thor annyira szép állat! - lelkendezett Hermione.

- Nem csak szép, hanem nagyon kedves is - tette hozzá Ginny.

- Csak azért mondod ezt, mert te voltál az egyetlen, akit felengedett a hátára - morogta Ron. - Velem kifejezetten undok volt.

- Bizonyára érez valami ellenállást benned. Talán nincs türelmed hozzá, nem becsülöd őt eléggé, vagy tartasz tőle - kapcsolódott be a háziasszony. - Tegnap Ginny csutakolta le, ezzel kifejezve felé szeretetét, és törődését. Ha mindannyian felváltva foglalkoztok vele, szerintem egy idő után beadja a derekát.

Ron durcásan az étel felé fordította a figyelmét, így Harry felvetette, ami reggel óta foglalkoztatta.

- Pandora, milyen a professzorral dolgozni? Nem volt kissé… hm… furcsa munka közben?

- A kutatás jól halad. Én felolvasom apám jegyzeteit, ő pedig vázlatot készít róluk. Ez az első fázis. Utána megpróbálunk rájönni, vajon működött-e a varázslat, és ha nem, mi lehetett az oka. - Értetlenül megrázta a fejét. - Nem értem, mire gondolsz.

- Arra, hogy bunkó volt-e veled - foglalta össze kissé nyersen Ron, kíváncsian várva a választ.

- Nem tapasztaltam nála szélsőséges hozzáállást. Komor, és csak a munkára koncentrál az első pillanattól kezdve - felelte a nő. - Kivéve talán az imént, amikor elküldött enni, mert tele szájjal úgysem tudok olvasni - tette hozzá mosolyogva. A fiatalok kuncogva, nevetgélve néztek össze. - Ilyesmire gondoltál?

- Tudod, hat éven át tanított minket a Roxfortban, és jól ismerjük a stílusát. Ha ezt humornak vesszük, azt hiszem nyilvánvaló, hogy veled szemben kivételesen a jobbik modorát hozza - magyarázta Harry.

- Mostanában már velünk is visszafogja magát valamennyire, de eddig egyedül Harry volt az, akit némi szurkálódástól eltekintve megkímélt az éles beszólásaitól - tette hozzá Hermione.

- Akárhogyan is van, nekem semmi problémám nincs vele. Hatékonyan dolgozunk, és most ez a legfontosabb - szögezte le a boszorkány, majd témát váltott. - Ginny, nagyon finom volt az ebéd.

- Köszönöm. Anyukámtól tanultam főzni - felelte pirulva a lány, és nekiállt, hogy leszedje az asztalt.

- Mikor kezdődik a felvonulás - kíváncsiskodott Harry.

Pandora tálcára készített egy adag ételt.

- Ezt beviszem a professzor úrnak, azután elkísérlek benneteket.

***

Piton meglepődött, de elfogadta Pandorától az ételt. Az ízletes ragun(k) azonnal érezte Molly főztjének jellegzetességét, és nyomban kitalálta, ki készítette. Tudta, hogy muszáj ennie, ha nem akar idő előtt kidőlni.

Egyáltalán nem okozott gondot neki, hogy egy időre magára hagyták. Élvezte az egyedüllétet, már amennyire Peders jelenlététől tehette. Végül inkább bevonta a munkába a folyton krákogó, jelenlétét éreztető portrét, és együtt elemezték az eddig felmerült problémákat.

Indulás előtt még kiszólt Harrynek, és figyelmeztette az alapvető biztonsági intézkedésekre.

***

A házból kilépve a fiatalok elővették Pitontól kapott Százfűlé-főzetes üvegcséiket, és ismét magukra öltötték a Patil ikrek, Neville és Seamus alakját.

Pandora vezetésével a sziget belseje felé tartva eltávolodtak az épülettől, egy alig kivehető ösvényt követve. Hamarosan egy útjelző oszlophoz értek, mely egyértelműen mutatta az irányt Grímsey nevezetességei felé.

Hermione előbányászta feneketlen tarisznyájából, és felütötte a magával hozott bedekkert:

- Grímsey területe 5,3 km², legmagasabb pontja 105 méterrel emelkedik a tenger szintje fölé. A sziget külön önkormányzattal rendelkezik, melynek neve Grímseyjarhreppur. A szigeten áthalad az északi sarkkör. 2005-ben 102 lakosa volt. Az itt lakók halászatból élnek. A legenda szerint Grímsey papjának ágyán áthalad az északi sarkkör.

- Nagyon érdekes… - morogta Ron. - Ennyi?

- Hát valóban nem írnak róla valami sokat - mentegetőzött a lány. - De ez egy mugli könyv. Az ünnepségen bizonyára részt vesznek a varázslók is.

- Jobb lesz, ha megnézzük azt a híres felvonulást a saját szemünkkel - zárta le a vitát Harry.

- Mesélnél nekünk, amíg odaérünk? - érdeklődött Hermione. - Mit kell tudni az izlandi nyelvről, és a nevekről, amivel tegnap gondunk volt?

- A mi nyelvünk a germán nyelvek csoportjához tartozik. Legközelebbi rokonai a dán, a feröeri, a norvég és a svéd. Nagyon ragaszkodunk a nyelvünkhöz, és vigyázunk rá. Mivel sikerült megőrizni régi formájában, könnyedén olvassuk az évszázadokkal ezelőtti írásokat is.

- Ez fantasztikus! - lelkesedett a lány.

- Akkor hogyhogy ilyen jól beszélsz angolul? - értetlenkedett Ron.

- Mind megtanulunk angolul még iskolás korunkban, de nekem könnyebb dolgom volt. Édesanyám ír származású volt, és kiskoromtól fogva tanított.

- Akkor rokonságban álltok a Feröer-szigetek lakóival? - kérdezte Hermione. - Ugye ti nem mészároltok bálnákat és delfineket az ünnepeiteken?

- Valóban távoli rokonaink. Az ehhez hasonló barbár hagyományokat a muglik hozták magukkal, amikor benépesítették Izlandot. Mi varázslók mindig is mágikus lényeknek tartottunk a tengeri emlősöket, és nagy tiszteletben tartottuk őket. Sajnos azért voltak kivételek. Néhány sötét varázslathoz ugyanis egy időben felhasználták bálnák és fókák belsőségeit, vagy például az ámbrát, az ámbrás cetek homloküregében lévő, erősen aromás anyagot. Szerencsére már évszázadok óta szigorúan tiltott kereskedelmi osztályba sorolták ezeket.

- A fogadóban, ahol megszálltunk, úgy tűnt, szívesen készítenének belőlük ételeket - jegyezte meg borzongva Ginny.

- A feketepiac sajnos időnként hozzájut fóka és bálnahúshoz, ami elsősorban a szomszédainknak köszönhető.

Gondolataikba merülve ballagtak egy darabig, élvezve a napsütést, és a tenger felől fújó szelet az arcukon.

- És mi a helyzet a nevekkel? - tért át a másik témára Harry.

- Nekünk csak egy nevünk van, ugyanis nálunk nincsen családnév - magyarázta Pandora. - Ha meg kell különböztetni valakit másoktól, akkor az apa keresztnevét használjuk, hozzátéve, hogy fia, vagy lánya az illetőnek. Ezért vagyok én Pandora Peders_dottir_. Apám apját is Pedersnek hívták, ezért ő Peders Peders_son_.

- A nők itt nem veszik fel a férjük nevét? - kérdezte Ginny.

- Nem, nálunk egyáltalán nincs ilyesmi. Még az apai nevet is csak ritkán használjuk.

A tájat szemlélve gyalogoltak tovább, egyenesen az egyre közelebbről látszó templomtorony felé. Már messziről látták a széles sávban vonuló sokaságot. Pandora megállította a társaságot egy pillanatra.

- Én visszamegyek dolgozni. Nézelődjetek nyugodtan, és kóstoljátok meg a csemegéket, amit az árusok kínálnak - ajánlotta. - Ha végeztetek, ezzel a zsupszkulccsal visszatérhettek a fehér szikla mellé. - Lecsatolt a karjáról egy széles, bőrből készült, rúnákkal televésett karkötőt, és átadta Harrynek. - Ezeket a rúnákat kell megérinteni egyszerre a pálcátokkal. Semmiképpen, ne verjétek nagydobra, hogy nálam vendégeskedtek!

Elbúcsúzott, elővette varázspálcáját, és megérintette a másik karján viselt hasonló karkötő rúnáit. Egy pillanat alatt köddé vált.

A fiatalok megindultak a látványos felvonulás felé, hogy kibámészkodják magukat.

***

Harry és barátai késő estig az ünnepi forgatagban szórakoztak. Végignézték a felvonulást, meghallgatták a hegy asszonyának előadását, kipróbáltak mindenféle helyi édességet - ebben Ron járt az élen -, és részt vettek a tömeges luftballoneregetésben is.

Késő este volt már, amikor kezdett kiürülni a templom környéke, és a fiatalok is visszatértek Pandora hajlékához.

Amikor a zsupszkulcsot megérintették pálcáikkal, szokatlan módon mind a négyüket külön-külön szippantotta magába egy-egy örvény. Néhány pillant múlva az errefelé egész éjjel derengő nyári égbolt és a hold fényében fürdő kopár pusztában álltak, az alig észrevehető ösvény közelében. Az ünnepség részleteiről csevegve ballagtak arrafelé, ahol a fehér sziklát sejtették, csak Harry maradt le néhány lépéssel társai mögött.

Nagyon meghatotta az itt élők egyszerű közvetlensége, és múltjuk mélységes tisztelete. Gondolataiba merülve kémlelte az ezüstös fényben fürdő zuzmós-köves vidéket. Tetszett neki ez a néma, kietlen táj. Meg tudta érteni, hogy valaki ide vonul vissza a civilizáció zaja és nyüzsgése elől.

Egy pillanatra mintha mozgást észlelt volna a szeme sarkából. Azonnal éberré vált. Lassított, majd lehajolt, mintha csak a cipőjét akarná bekötni, de zsebében szorosan markolta varázspálcáját. Finoman megérintette csuklóján a Hermione által készített karkötőt, hogy jelezze társainak a veszélyt, majd hirtelen megfordult, és egy nonverbális lefegyverző varázslatot küldött a gyanús irányba.

Támadása ugyan célt tévesztett, viszont mozgásra kényszerítette a rejtőzködő ismeretlent. Egy alig észrevehető, kiábrándítással leplezett alak vált ki a háttérből, majd néhány kábító varázslatot lőtt ki feléjük. Harry könnyedén hárította a vaktában leadott átkot, akárcsak barátai, akik addigra már pálcával kezükben fürkészték az éjszakát.

Hangos pukkanás jelezte, hogy a támadó hoppanálva távozott.

- Harry, mi történt? - Ron odaszaladt barátjához.

- Nem talált el senkit, ugye?

- Persze. Minden rendben - válaszolta Hermione.

- Ki lehetett az, és mit akart? - kérdezte Ginny.

- Biztos lesben állt, hogy bejuthasson a házba - vetette fel Ron.

- A Fidelius-bűbáj miatt erre semmi esélye nem volna - jegyezte meg Hermione.

- Akkor csak ránk, vagy Pandorára leshetett. Nyilvánvalóan azt várta, hogy az ünnep napján előbb vagy utóbb megjelenik itt, akit keresett - fejtegette Harry.

- Az éjszakai időpont jobb rejtőzködést biztosít, bizonyára ezért támadtak most - tette hozzá Hermione.

- Menjünk, mondjuk el Pitonnak, mi történt - javasolta Ron, mielőtt még Harry megtehette volna. A fiú meglepetten tapasztalta barátja bizalmának újabb megnyilvánulását.

Érdekes, most nem zavarja, hogy velünk van, és parancsolgat nekünk - gondolta magában mosolyogva, de eszébe sem jutott szóvá tenni észrevételét.

A tájat kémlelve az ösvény végéhez siettek, és magukban elismételték a címet. Amint megjelent előttük Pandora otthona, azonnal beléptek, és erős biztonsági varázslatokkal lezárták maguk mögött a bejáratot.

***

Néhány perc múlva mindenki a fogadótérben volt. Piton és Pandora is az asztal körül ültek, akárcsak a fiatalok, akik a bájitalmester megfelelő főzetének köszönhetően ismét saját alakjukban voltak jelen. A varázsló és a boszorkány figyelmesen hallgatták a fiatalok beszámolóját a hazatérés körülményeiről, és a hívatlan látogatóról.

- Beszéltetek valakivel a felvonuláson? - kérdezte gyanakodva Piton.

- Nem. Kivételesen valóban betartottuk a biztonsági szabályokat - válaszolta Harry.

- Végig Százfűlé-főzet hatása alatt álltunk, és nem használtuk a saját nevünket egyszer sem - tette hozzá kissé ingerülten Ron.

- Észleltetek valami gyanúsat ott, vagy hazafelé? - folytatta a vallatást a bájitalmester.

- Semmit, ami arra utalt volna, hogy figyelnek, vagy követnek minket - felelte Harry.

Piton elgondolkodva meredt a gyertya lángjába.

- Használhatnám a merengőjét? - fordult Pandorához.

A nő habozás nélkül felállt, és kisvártatva az asztalon állt a rúnákkal televésett, ódon kőtál.

Harry a már sokszor elvégzett módon kiemelt elméjéből egy ezüstösen nyúlós emlékszálat, mely a tálba ejtve azonnal lágy örvénylésbe kezdett.

- Magával tartok - jelentette ki Pandora, és miután a varázsló előzékenyen intett neki, arcát a csillámló anyagba merítette. Piton szigorú pillantást vetett a kissé megszeppent fiatalokra, majd követte példáját.

Néhány perccel később ismét teljes létszámban az asztal körül ültek.

- Mi a véleménye? - kérdezte Pandorát a bájitalmester.

- Sejtelmem sincs, ki lehetett az - felelte a nő. - Néhány hete üzenetet kaptam az egyik szomszédtól, hogy apámról érdeklődtek nála, de azóta semmi gyanúsat nem tapasztaltam.

- Ha ennyire nagy kincs az információ, aminek birtokában van, lehet, hogy veszély fenyegeti. Gondolt már erre?

- Ha ártani akartak volna nekem, már megtették volna. Egy éve egyedül élek itt, de egyszer sem próbálkoztak.

- Talán az keltette fel az érdeklődését valakinek, hogy érdeklődtünk maga felől a minisztériumon keresztül - jegyezte meg elgondolkodva Piton. - Ha így van, az komolyabb szándékot feltételez holmi kíváncsiskodásnál.

- Most mit tegyünk? - kérdezte Harry.

- Hogy ti mit tesztek, az nyilvánvaló. Menjetek aludni! Holnaptól nappal felváltva fogtok őrködni. Kihelyezek néhány riasztóvarázslatot a ház köré, ami jelzi, ha közeledik valaki, és vészhelyzeti tervet dolgozunk ki támadás esetére.

- Miért gondolja, hogy szükség van ilyesmire? - döbbent meg Pandora. - Úgysem juthat be ide senki.

- Így észrevesszük, ha újra megjelenik aki itt járt, és ha elfogjuk, megtudhatjuk a szándékait - magyarázta a férfi.

- Nem akarom, hogy bárkinek is baja essék. Itt nem fognak megtámadni senkit! - szögezte le határozottan a boszorkány.

Piton komor tekintettel figyelte a nőt. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy gyűlöli az erőszakot, és úgy tűnt, egyáltalán nincs benne félelemérzet. Nem tudta eldönteni, hogy naivitásról, vagy bátorságról van szó, így inkább elnapolta a kérdést.

- Legjobb lenne, ha vitatkozás helyett munkához látnánk - javasolta a bájitalmester, szemével intve a fiataloknak, hogy eljött a takarodó ideje.


	6. 6 fejezet Váratlan fejlemények

**6. fejezet - Váratlan fejlemények**

Miután a fiatalok visszavonultak, Piton Pandora elé tette az Éberség Elixírjével teli fiolát. Szabad döntés elé akarta állítani a nőt, arra azonban ügyelt, hogy ezt a lépést ne Peders éberen figyelő festménye előtt tegye meg.

- Jól meggondolta, mit vállalt? - kérdezte átható pillantással fürkészve a nőt.

- Természetesen. Soha nem hozok megfontolatlan döntést - felelte komoly arccal a boszorkány.

- Nem fél, hogy kiszolgáltatott helyzetbe kerül itt a puszta közepén? Valaki a ház körül ólálkodik, és kötve hiszem, hogy jó szándékkal teszi.

- Ha maguk nem akarnak nekem ártani, akkor nincs mitől félnem - jelentette ki elutasítóan Pandora. - Amíg nem adják ki ezt a címet senkinek, biztonságban vagyok itt.

- Szívesen törlöm a kölykök emlékezetét, amikor távozunk - ajánlotta Piton szokatlan kényszert érezve rá, hogy eloszlassa a nő látszólag még mindig fennálló bizalmatlanságát.

- Erre majd akkor visszatérünk, most kár a szót vesztegetni ilyesmire. Jobb lesz, ha munkához látunk, különben nem fogunk végezni.

Éjfélig az iratokat elemezték, és elmélyülten dolgoztak. Mindössze annyi időre szakították meg a munkát, amíg mindketten bevették a éberséget biztosító főzetet, azután újra a kutatásba mélyedtek.

Pandora éppen felolvasott az egyik jegyzetből, amikor lágy csilingelés szakította félbe. Piton megdermedt, majd kárörvendő félmosolyra húzódtak keskeny ajkai.

- Mi történt? - kíváncsiskodott a nő.

- A fiúk megkíséreltek bejutni a lányok hálószobájába.

- Maga riasztóvarázslatot tett az ajtóra? - hüledezett Pandora. - De hát miért?

- Ez nem üdülés - jelentette ki szigorú pillantással. Most már Pandora is el tudta képzelni, milyen lehetett tanárnak. - Potter és Weasley jelenleg a nyári gyakorlatukat töltik. A barátnőiket csak azzal a feltétellel hozhatták el, ha külön szobában alszanak.

- Nem tartja ezt túlzásnak? Hiszen már mind nagykorúak!

- Itt az ideje hozzászokniuk, milyen állandó készültségben lenni egy küldetés alatt. Ha jól akarják végezni a dolgukat, le kell mondaniuk bizonyos dolgokról - magyarázta Piton. - Egyébként nem az ajtóra tettem a riasztást, az túl egyszerű lett volna.

- Mit fog tenni?

- Semmit. A küszöböt egyik fiatalember sem tudja átlépni - tette hozzá nyilvánvaló kárörömmel.

Félretéve a problémát ismét az iratok felé fordították figyelmüket.

***

Ron és Harry a nyitott ajtóban feszülő, láthatatlan falat vizsgálgatták. Olyan érzés volt, mintha szilárd test állta volna útjukat, ám furcsamód konkrét anyagot nem tapintottak ujjaikkal. A két fiú már percek óta a bejutással kísérletezett.

Ginny és Hermione az ajtó túloldalán álltak, és szintén az erőtér megtörésével próbálkoztak. Suttogva sorolták egymás után a varázsszavakat, de ők sem jártak sikerrel.

- Ez nem fog menni - sóhajtott csüggedten Ron.

- Nem ti tanultok aurornak? - kérdezte halkan, mégis kissé élesen barátnője. - Ez éppen a ti szakterületetek.

- Biztosan a következő év tananyaga lesz - morogta ingerülten Harry.

- Az is lehet, hogy ez egy sötét varázslat, és nem is tanítják - vetette oda Ron. - Pitontól kitelik.

- Nem hinném - vágott közbe Ginny. - Apa mondta, hogy amióta a minisztériumban dolgozik, rendszeresen kikérik a véleményét az aurorparancsnokság vezetői. Sőt, még az Aurorképző igazgatója, Tiberius Tremor is kikérte a véleményét a Sötét Bájitalok Semlegesítése, és a Sötét Varázslatok Felismerése tárgyak tantervével kapcsolatban.

- Hú, az öreg nagyon jó fej ám - kapta fel a fejét Ron. - Már nem tanít, mert iszonyúan vén, de állítólag régen nagyon híres feketemágus vadász volt. Rémszemmel jó barátok, ezért hívta meg tanítani is.

- Ha Piton ennyire benne van a dolgokban, miért nem tanít inkább? - kanyarodott vissza az előző témához Harry.

- Apa nem említett ilyesmit - felelte Ginny.

- Nem hinném, hogy önként elvállalná. Szerintem egy életre elege lett a diákokból - jegyezte meg Hermione.

- Én kifejezetten örülök, hogy megszabadultam az óráitól - vigyorodott el Ron, majd visszatért az őt sokkal inkább foglalkoztató témához. Mutatóujját a láthatatlan falba bökte. - Mihez kezdünk ezzel?

- Nem értem, mire gondolsz, Ron - felelte Harry. - Visszamegyünk a szénapadlásra és kész. Piton nyert.

- Ó, nem úgy van az! - Barátja ravaszul felcsillanó szemekkel újra a lányok felé fordult. - Mi lenne, ha ti aludnátok nálunk? Az ágyakat ki lehet szélesíteni…

- Szóval végig _ezen_ járt az eszed, Ronald Weasley! - csattant fel Hermione amilyen halkan csak képes volt ilyesmire, szemében azonban huncut szikrák csillantak.

- Gondolhattam volna, hogy nem a lószag, vagy a szénanátha tart vissza az istállóban alvástól - csóválta a fejét Ginny.

- Az ötlet ennek ellenére nem rossz - vette a lapot Harry, és kedvesére kacsintott.

- Kár, hogy nem várhatjuk el a _barátnőinktől_, hogy otthagyják kényelmes szobájukat, és velünk szívják az istállószagot - fordult barátjához Ron, miközben a lányoknak címezte szavait. - Ennyi lemondás ugyan semmi ahhoz képest, amiken eddig keresztülmentünk, és utána mi elutazunk Pitonnal, ki tudja mennyi időre. Talán egész nyáron nem is lehetünk már együtt… - tette hozzá a szemeit forgatva.

- Hát jó! Nyertél! - Ginny felnyalábolta a takaróját, és pálcáját kezében szorongatva könnyedén átlépte a fiúk számára áthatolhatatlan határvonalat. - Én megyek.

Harry boldog mosollyal magához ölelte, majd kérdő pillantása Hermione arcára vándorolt. A lány egy pillanatig habozni látszott.

- Ron Weasley, megérdemelnél egy _Erényöv Bűbájt_ éjszakára, amiért ilyen faragatlanul viselkedtél! Ha szeretnél valamit, elvárom, hogy mondd a szemembe! - Zsörtölődés közben felkapta feneketlen tarisznyáját és követte barátnőjét.

Miután becsukta maguk mögött az ajtót, és ráolvasott néhány alapvető védővarázslatot, szigorú szavai ellenére Ron lapáttenyerébe csúsztatta kezét.

- Nem hinném, hogy ezzel megtéveszted Pitont - jegyezte meg Ron.

- Nem árt, ha azt hiszik, hogy a lányok bent vannak - ellenkezett Harry. - Egy támadás esetén hasznos lehet.

- Ki fertőzött meg paranoiával? Piton vagy Rémszem? - kérdezte mosolyogva Ginny.

- Aki a ház körül ólálkodik, úgysem juthat be. Ha ismerné a címet, már rég itt lenne - legyintett Ron. - Menjünk!

Halkan elosontak az istállóig.

Thor üdvözlő nyerítése hallatán gyorsan hangfogó varázslatot szórtak az ajtóra, majd jó éjt kívántak a lovacskának, és felvonultak a padlásra.

Hermione gyors, szakavatott pálcamozdulatokkal kiszélesítette az ágyakat, azután mindannyian nyugovóra tértek szerelmük karjaiban.

***

A következő napok menetrendjébe meglepően hamar beleszokott a társaság.

Mióta Pandora szedni kezdte Piton főzetét, neki sem volt szüksége pihenésre, így hát Pitonnal együtt belevetette magát a munkába, és ezentúl csak az étkezések idejére hagyta el a dolgozószobát. A férfi még ezekre a rövid időszakokra sem hagyta abba a munkát, az ételt azonban - amit a boszorkány minden alkalommal elé tett -, elfogadta.

A bájitalmester mindössze éjfél körül tartott egy rövid pihenőt. Ilyenkor kilépett az csillagfényes, halványan derengő égbolt alá, kinyújtóztatta tagjait, körbejárta a házat, és megerősítette riasztóvarázslatait. Éber figyelme minden apróságra kiterjedt, ám egyszer sem lelte nyomát az ismeretlen kíváncsiskodónak. A biztonság kedvéért azonban senki nem hagyhatta el a varázslattal levédett területet.

A főzést Ginny vállalta magára. Hermione - aki eddig inkább elméleti síkon közelítette meg a dolgokat -, szívesen csatlakozott hozzá, hogy ebben a műfajban is kamatoztassa kiváló képességeit. Lelkes igyekezetük gyümölcseként minden nap ízletes és változatos étel került az asztalra.

A nappali őrséget legtöbbször a két fiatalember látta el, akik rendszeresen körbejárták a házat, és gyanús jeleket kerestek. Mindez azonban nem akadályozta meg őket abban, hogy a futtatások alkalmával megpróbálják elnyerni Thor barátságát.

A fiatalok minden délelőttöt és délutánt a lovacska társaságában töltöttek. Reggel megetették, megitatták, azután kiengedték a karámba, hogy kitakaríthassák a bokszát. Amíg a póni szaladgált, a sűrűn feltámadó hűvös szél ellenére is mindannyian élvezték a napsütést, és a jó levegőt. Miután Thor kilegelészte magát, nap, mint nap megkörnyékezték, hátha felengedi őket a hátára. A ló azonban határozott rangsort állított fel közöttük, és ahhoz tartotta magát.

Ginnyt már a második napon azzal jutalmazta, hogy lovagolhatott a hátán, amiért az első pillanattól kedves volt hozzá, önzetlenül törődött vele, és lecsutakolta. A lány már néhány kör kocogás után élvezettel vágtázott a kifutóban. A végén boldogan ölelte át a lovacska busa fejét, megköszönve a páratlan élményt.

A második kedvenc Harry lett, aki olyan tisztelttel és figyelemmel fordult a póni felé, ahogyan Hagrid tanította Csikócsőr, a hippogriff megszelídítése idején. Thor díjazta viselkedését. Amikor a következő napon Ginny leszállt a hátáról és megköszönte neki a lovaglóleckét, a lovacska egyenesen Harryhez lépkedett, majd oldalát felkínálva megállt mellette.

A fiú eddig el sem tudta képzelni, hogy ekkora örömét lelheti valamiben, ami nem áll kapcsolatban a repüléssel. Néhány lassabb, kocogó kör után - mely alatt Ginny útmutatásai alapján ráérzett a megfelelő testtartásra -, a ló sörényébe kapaszkodva élvezte a vágtát.

A harmadik napon Ginny és Harry után Hermione került sorra. A repüléstől mindig is rettegő lány kissé félénken szállt fel a szelíden hátrafelé pislogó paci csillogó, aranybarna szőrű hátára. Előredőlt, és aggódva átkarolta az állat nyakát, aki azonnal megérezte, ezúttal meddig mehet el. Lassan kezdett el sétálni körben a karámban, amíg a lány szorongása felengedett, majd jellegzetes poroszkáló járásmódra váltott. A többiek álmélkodva nézték a szokatlan látványt, amint a póni egyszerre lépett ugyanazon oldali mellső és hátsó lábaival, míg a másik oldaliakkal támaszkodott. Hermione végül úgy szállt le Thor hátáról, hogy már alig várta a következő lovaglóórát.

A negyedik napon mindhármukon látszott már a fejlődés, és Ron kissé irigykedve figyelte barátait a korláton ülve. Nem nagyon akaródzott egy állat szeszélyeire bíznia magát, de látta a többiek lelkes, átszellemült arcát, és egyre inkább vágyott rá, hogy maga is kipróbálja, mi tetszik nekik ezen annyira. Esténként, amikor a vacsoraasztalnál a többiek lovaglási élményeikről áradoztak Pandorának, ő előszeretettel hangoztatta, hogy a kviddics és a repülés neki bővel elég, most azonban izgatottan várta, vajon sorra kerül-e ő is.

Amikor Hermione leereszkedett Thor hátáról, a ló kihívó pillantással, lassú, vontatott léptekkel közeledett Ronhoz.

A fiú zavartan összefonta a karjait maga előtt, kissé aggodalmasan várva, amíg a póni elé nem ér. A ló megállt előtte felkínálva neki a hátát. Amint azonban a fiú felkészült, hogy felkapaszkodjon rá, Thor egy kicsivel arrébb lépett. Ron suta vigyorral képén követte, és ismét próbálkozott. A ló azonban ismét odébb oldalazott. A fiatalember egyre inkább vöröslő fejjel araszolgatott a póni után, de odáig egyszer sem jutott el, hogy a hátára kapaszkodhatott volna.

A többiek visszafojtott kuncogással figyelték a jelenetet.

Ron egyszer csak megunta.

- Feladom - horkant fel piros arccal, kezeit magasba emelve. - Ha nem akarod, hogy felüljek, legalább ne cukkolj! - Hátat fordított a lónak, a többiek felé indult. - Csak szórakozik velem!

- Ne add fel, Ron! Szerintem csak próbára tesz - bíztatta Hermione.

- Légy vele türelmes, hogy lássa, hogy csak akkor ülsz rá, ha megengedi - ajánlotta Harry.

- Talán majd holnap - morogta Ron, ám amikor kifelé indult a karámból, Thor néhány szökkenéssel előtte termett, és elállta az útját.

A fiú mélyet sóhajtott, és ismét megpróbálkozott a felszállással.

Ezúttal végre sikerrel járt. Büszke vigyorral arcán megveregette a póni nyakát, majd belekapaszkodott az állat dús, szőke sörényébe, amint megindultak a kifutóban. A lépést ügetés, majd vágta követte, utána pedig Hermione kedvence, a poroszka következett. Végül Thor - mindannyiuk meglepetésére -, furcsa, gyors, emelt fejű és farkú száguldást mutatott be, a tölt járásmódot, mely az izlandi pónik sajátsága.

- Ez állati jó! - kurjongatott Ron kipirult arccal élvezve a száguldást, elfeledve minden addigi előítéletét.

***

Pandora jól viselte az éjt nappallá tévő munkát. Elragadta a szakmai lelkesedés, nyoma sem volt rajta türelmetlenségnek vagy ingerültségnek. A bájitalmesteren azonban napról-napra jobban látszott a feszültség. Egyre többször jelent meg a két gondterheltséget jelző függőleges ránc szemöldökei között, és száját is keskeny vonallá préselte a nyugtalanság. Az idő gyorsan repült. Már öt napja dolgoztak, és még a feléig sem értek az átnézendő papírhalomnak. Lépésről-lépésre kellett haladniuk, nem kockáztathatták, hogy kimaradjon egy később elengedhetetlenül fontosnak bizonyuló láncszem.

Az ötödik éjjelen ismét rövid szünetet tartottak. Piton kilépett az éjszakába, ám meglepetten fordult vissza, amikor észrevette, hogy ezúttal Pandora is követte.

- Miért nem maradt a házban? - kérdezte meglepetten. Jólesett neki esténként ez a néhány percnyi magány az egész napos munka után, amit a boszorkány, vagy Peders portréja társaságában töltött.

- Holnap érkezik a beszerző. Ki kell tennem a jövő heti megrendelést, ha nem akarok koplalni, vagy magam bevásárolni.

- Először ellenőrizzük, tiszta-e a levegő - javasolta Piton, és szokásos körútjára indult.

Pandora sietve a nyomába szegődött. Kissé távolabbról figyelte a férfit, ahogy kimért, mégis rutinos pálcamozdulatokkal ellenőrzi a varázslatokat. Piton éber pillantása aprólékosan átvizsgálta a ház környékét, nyomokat és áruló jeleket keresve.

Amikor visszaértek a bejárat elé, intett a nőnek, hogy cselekedhet.

Pandora sem esett a feje lágyára. Elővett egy négyrét hajtott, vízlepergető bűbájjal kezelt pergament, majd egy néma varázslattal felemelt egy jókora követ, mely legalább húsz méterre, az ösvény kezdeténél állt. Piton elismerő pillantással figyelte, ahogy folyamatosan a levegőben tartva, egy újabb varázslattal pontosan alá repítette a bevásárló listát.

- Ezt hol tanulta? - fordult a nőhöz.

Hangja közönyösen csengett, de szeme villanásából sejteni lehetett, hogy értékeli az imént látott teljesítményt.

- A szüleim nagyon képzett varázslók voltak, és már fiatalon sok mindenre megtanítottak. Anyám haláláig apámnak eszébe sem jutott kutatásba temetkezni. Az izlandi egyetemen tanított. Sokat utaztunk, mert ha csak lehetett, családostól ment a konferenciákra, ahová rendszeresen meghívták.

- Mi volt az eredeti szakterülete?

- Magas szintű bűbájtant tanított, de leginkább a varázslatok kombinálhatóságát kutatta. Bizonyára innen ismerte Dumbledore professzort is.

- Érdekes gyerekkora lehetett - csúszott ki Piton száján, ahogy felrémlettek előtte saját gyermekévei. Gondolatai elkalandoztak a múltba.

Agresszív, alkoholista, mugli apja sosem bocsátotta meg, hogy felesége és fia olyan képességekkel bír, melyek számára elérhetetlenek. Féltékenysége folytán otthon csak ritkán, titokban varázsolhattak, és így is bármikor számítaniuk kellett a férfi dührohamaira, és az ezzel járó pusztításra.

Nem értette, hogyan kúszhatott elő ez az emlék elméjének rejtekéből, ahová okklumencia révén jól elrejtette a kíváncsiskodók, és önmaga elől. Száműzte érzéseit és a nyomasztó képeket tudatalattija mélységeibe, majd ismét a nő hangjára koncentrált, aki eközben az utazásaikról mesélt.

- …utána Indiába utaztunk, majd Kínába, végül Japán volt a végállomás. Az volt életem legszebb nyara, mert akkor még anyám is velünk tartott.

Piton döbbenten állt saját viselkedése előtt. Törekedett a hatékony munkakapcsolatra, ezért igyekezett kerülni a konfliktust Pandorával, de egyáltalán nem állt szándékában cseverészni a nővel, pláne nem kettesben a tücsökzenés éjszakában. A romantikus környezet cinikus, keserű fintort csalt ajkaira.

- Jobban tennénk, ha folytatnánk a munkát - szakította félbe a nőt, és az ajtó felé vette az irányt.

Pandora némán követte. Nem látszott rajta, hogy zavarná a férfi viselkedése, de magában azon morfondírozott, vajon mi tette ennyire megközelíthetetlenné a hűvös bájitalmestert. A háború vége után mindenfélét olvasott Perselus Pitonról, de ismervén a szenzációhajhász újságírókat nemigen adott hitelt a néha egymásnak is ellentmondó információknak. Most azon gondolkozott, vajon mennyi lehetett igaz a hírekből.

***

A következő nap hajnalán még alig derengett az ég a felkelő nap vöröslő sugaraitól, amikor hangos hollókárogás szakította félbe a munkát.

Piton azonnal előrántotta pálcáját.

- Valaki közeledik - közölte zordan, és feszülten az ajtó felé mozdult. Pandora a férfi után ugrott, és vállára téve kezét megállásra késztette.

- Valószínűleg csak a szállító jött meg. Megyek, behozom a csomagokat.

Máris kifelé indult, ám Piton azonnal a nyomába szegődött, menet közben kiábrándítást szórva magára.

- Magával tartok.

Az ajtón kilépve megborzongatta őket a hajnali hűs, tengerszagú levegő. A kő mellett, ahová éjjel a megrendelést helyezte a háziasszony, most egy régimódi, ormótlan szekér állt. Az elé fogott izlandi pónik a talajon kutattak friss hajtások után, miközben idegesen billegették füleiket. A szállító a kő mellett állt, kezében a megrendelési listával, és unottan vakarózott. Lábai előtt egy jókora vászonzsák, és egy madzaggal átkötött kartondoboz hevert. Semmi nem utalt rá, hogy menni készülne.

A boszorkány néhány lépéssel elhagyta a Fidelius-bűbáj területét. Saját nyelvén üdvözölte a férfit, majd megkérdezte mi a probléma, mire az hosszas magyarázkodásba kezdett.

Piton minden idegszálával figyelt. Rettenetesen bosszantotta, hogy nem érti az elhangzó párbeszédet. A rúnák olvasása évek óta munkája részét képezte, hiszen sokszor kellett elfeledett, régi írásokat használnia a Sötét Nagyúr által követelt főzetekhez, vagy saját kutatásaihoz. Az élő izlandi nyelvvel azonban eddig még egyszer sem találkozott.

Ahogy a nő közelebb lépett a zömök, pocakos, szögletes alkatú alakhoz, az illető felé nyújtotta a kezében tartott pergament, majd elejtette, és egy hirtelen mozdulattal megragadta Pandora csuklóit. A boszorkány azonnal varázsolni próbált, ám ebben a pillanatban kirepült a pálca egyre ernyedő ujjai közül, és a szekér hátulja felé suhant. Továbbra is kűzdött fogvatartója ellen. Ütötte, rúgta, ahol érte, kétségbeesetten próbálva megszabadulni tőle.

Éppen ez a szoros kűzdelem késztette habozásra Pitont. Tisztában volt vele, hogy ha rájuk támad, könnyen megsebezheti a nőt, aki meglepően harciasan, ám egyelőre hiába harcolt a szabadságáért. Már éppen inkább a szekér hátulján tartózkodó láthatatlan idegen felé fordította volna figyelmét, amikor a szállító fél karral leszorította Pandorát, és szabaddá vált kezével a zsebe felé kezdett tapogatózni.

Piton azonnal felmérte a helyzetet: ha zsupszkulcs van a zsebében, esélye sincs megtalálnia őket.

Habozás nélkül bénító varázst küldött az egymásba gabalyodott alakokra. A nagydarab férfi megdermedt a mozdulat közben, és a törékeny alakra borult. Mire a két test a földre zuhant, Piton már javában átkokkal bombázta a szekér hátsó felét, ahol a másik ellenfél rejtőzködött.

A titokzatos idegent meglepetésként érte a támadás. Az első találat után lefoszlott róla a kiábrándítás, ám ez nem zökkentette ki szerepéből. Alakját földig érő köpeny, arcát csuklya takarta, mely továbbra is elrejtette vonásait. Az idegesen toporzékoló lovak ekkor már nem bírták tovább türtőztetni magukat. Félelmükben hangosan nyerítve hitelen vágtába ugrottak, magukkal rántva a szekeret, mely egyszer csak meglódult. Az ismeretlen rutinos mozdulatokkal, folyamatosan hárította az átkokat, miközben igyekezett talpon maradni. Alig néhány pillanatba telt, hogy kiérjenek Piton átkainak hatósugarából. A csuklyás ekkor végre előremászhatott, hogy visszaszerezze uralmát a pónik fölött.

Ez volt az a pillanat, amikor a ház mögött kivágódott az istálló kétszárnyú ajtaja, és kitódultak rajta a fiatalok.

Dagadt szemekkel, kócos hajjal, hunyorogva álltak a reggeli fényben, de pálcáikat mindannyian tettre készen előreszegezték. Nem igazán emelte a jelenet fényét Ron pöttyös pizsamanadrágja, és csupasz, szeplős felsőteste, sem Harry ferdén álló szemüvege, vagy a lányok combig érő alvópólója, és gubancos hajtömege.

Piton megszűntette magán a kiábrándítást, és máris kiosztotta a feladatokat, egyelőre ügyet sem vetve a lebukott szerelmespárok zavartól vöröslő arcára.

- Tegyétek magatokat hasznossá! Potter, Weasley, pattanjatok seprűre, és száguldjatok a szekér után! Nem kell hősködni, csak kövessétek, és távolról állítsátok meg a lovakat!

Sietve letérdelt, és legördítette a melák fickót Pandora alélt testéről. Megvizsgálta, majd a két lányhoz fordult.

- Semmi baja, csak elájult. Vegyétek a gondjaitokba, ha már _véletlenül _éppen itt vagytok!

A két fiú pillanatokon belül felpattant az istállóból elősuhanó seprűkre, és elszáguldottak a szekér után.

Piton a magatehetetlen szállítót vette kezelésbe. Szorosan megkötözte, majd magához térítette az állítólagos kviblit.

- Ki maga? - szegezte neki a kérdést, pálcáját a fekvő ember torkának szegezve.

- Gunnar vagyok, uram, a szállító - nyögte a férfi riadtan, magán érezve a bájitalmester gyilkos pillantását.

- Ki volt a másik támadó?

- T-t-t-tessék? Nem értem miről beszél, uram...

Piton a férfi rettegéstől tágra meredt szemébe fúrta tekintetét, és legilimenciát alkalmazva az elméjébe hatolt.

A gondolatok és emlékek kusza örvényléséből megfontolt rutinossággal szűrte ki, amire szüksége volt. Mindössze néhány pillanatig tartott, amíg megállapította, hogy a férfi valóban kvibli, tényleg ő szállítója az élelmiszert, és _Imperius_ átok hatása alatt támadott rá a nőre. Aki megátkozta elég óvatos volt ahhoz, hogy hátulról támadjon áldozatára, így továbbra sem derült fény a csuklyás alak kilétére.

Ez alatt a lányok magához térítették Pandorát.

- Mi történt? - kérdezte a boszorkány azonnal felpattanva, és a megkötözött alakra meredt. - Miért támadott rám?

- _Imperius_ átokkal irányították. Ez itt nem tud semmiről - magyarázta Piton, és figyelmesen végigmérte. - Jól van?

- Semmi bajom - hárította el érdeklődését Pandora. Ismét az első találkozáskor tapasztalt céltudatos, és határozott boszorkány benyomást keltette, mintha teljesen megváltozott volna a veszélyt tudatától.

Harry és Ron ekkor értek vissza hozzájuk.

- A szekeret megtaláltuk, de addigra már nem volt ott senki a lovakon kívül - jelentette Harry.

- A dehoppanálást hallottunk, úgyhogy ő nem zsupszkulcsot használt - tette hozzá fontoskodva Ron.

- Találtatok valami nyomot?

A két fiú zavartan nézet össze.

- Elejtett tárgyat, lábnyomot, varázslatra utaló jeleket, vagy bármi szokatlant, ami fontos lehet - tette hozzá, kissé türelmetlenül Piton.

- Semmi nem volt - vonogatta a vállát Harry. - A szekéren csak néhány ugyanilyen zsák volt, és dobozok. Lábnyomot sem találtunk, úgy látszik, a szekérről távozott.

- Nagyon profi lehetett az illető. Szerintem csak azért állította meg a szekeret, hogy le ne essen amikor hoppanál - jegyezte meg morogva Ron.

Amíg a fiúk beszámolóját hallgatták, a fogoly nyugtalanul mozgolódni kezdett a sziklás talajon.

- _Immobilus! _- kiáltotta hirtelen Hermione, de már elkésett. Gunnarnak sikerült valahogy a zsebéhez férkőznie. A zsupszkulcs egy pillanat alatt aktiválódott, és a fogoly nyomtalanul eltűnt.

- Menjünk be a házba - adta ki a parancsot Piton. - Potter, Weasley, reptessék be a csomagokat, de semmiképpen ne érjenek hozzá, amíg meg nem vizsgálom!

A bájitalmester bosszúsan indult el a ház felé. Alapvető, hogy a foglyot mindig meg kell motozni, ám mivel ezúttal egy kviblivel volt dolga, nem fordított elég figyelmet rá. Nem szokott ekkor hibát véteni, és most különösen kellemetlenül érintette, hogy a kölykök és a boszorkány is tanúja volt baklövésének.

A többiek valójában egyáltalán nem foglalkoztak a szállító szökésével. Sokkal jobban izgatta őket a másik, ismeretlen támadó kiléte.

Mielőtt a többieket követve Piton is belépett a házba, még egyszer körülnézett, és ellenőrizte a kihelyezett riasztóvarázslatokat. Odabent mindannyian körülállták a földön heverő dobozt, és a zsákot.

Piton néhány varázslattal megvizsgálta őket, majd különböző varázslatokat hajtott végre fölöttük.

- Elmagyarázná, hogy most mit csinál? - kérdezte Harry.

A bájitalmester gyors pillantást vetett a fiúra, aki kíváncsian várta, hogy a férfi magyarázni kezdjen, mint amikor kettesben dolgoztak Dumbledore Menedékében.

- Először ellenőrzöm, hogy engedélyezett bűbájokkal kezelték-e őket. Azután egyenként végre kell hajtani azokat a varázslatokat, amelyek a leggyakrabban használt sötét varázslatok ellenpólusai, ezért fényjelenséget produkálnak.

- Ezeket már tanulmányoztuk, amikor… Amikor a Sötét Nagyúr _holmijai_ után kutattunk, de még sosem volt alkalmunk kipróbálni - szúrta közbe lelkesen Harry.

- A varázslatok a következőek… - folytatta Piton zord pillantást vetve rá.

Ginny, Hermione és Ron meglepetten hallgatták a bájitalmestert. Harryvel ellentétben nekik még nem volt alkalmuk megtapasztalni a férfinek ezt az oldalát. Sosem hitték volna, hogy tud érthetően, fontos utalásokkal teletűzdelve, érdekesen magyarázni, miközben szemlélteti is, ami csinál.

Panodra érdeklődve figyelte. Neki nem volt viszonyítási alapja, így elismerően hallgatta a férfi magyarázatát, figyelemmel követve kecses, könnyed pálcamozdulatait.

Legalább negyed óra telt el a különböző varázslatokkal, amikor Piton végre kipakoltatta velük a zsákok tartalmát. Valóban mindegyik a listán szereplő élelmiszereket tartalmazta, de a bájitalmester még mindig nem engedte, hogy a szekrényekbe pakolják őket. Mindenből mintát vett, hogy később - megszakítva egy időre a közös kutatást -, megvizsgálja, nem mérgezték-e meg őket.

Miután végzett, a többiekhez fordult.

- Most nem térnék ki arra, mi a véleményem az ifjú hölgyek erkölcseiről, erre még később is visszatérhetünk - kezdte fanyar fintorral az arcán. - Vegyenek magukra valami rendes ruhát, azután tegyék a szokásos dolgukat!

Ginny és Hermione vöröslő arccal surrant ki a szobájuk felé vezető ajtón, Harry és Ron pedig a padlóra sütött pillákkal követték őket.

- Még valami - szólt utánuk Piton. - Nekiállhatnak írni a beszámolójukat a tananyagot képező varázslatokról, amelyeket a nyári gyakorlat során alkalmaztak.

- Egyértelmű, hogy magát akarták elrabolni - fordult Pandorához a férfi, amikor kettesben maradtak. - A varázslatot akarják.

- Gondolja, hogy apám gyilkosa tért vissza? - A nő arca enyhén kipirult a feldúltságtól, szemei szikrákat szórtak. - Talán nem sikerült a varázslat, és újra meg akarja próbálni.

- Vagy éppen ellenkezőleg. Minden működött, és most mások is élni akarnak a lehetőséggel. Egy biztos: Nekünk holnap el kell mennünk.

- Nem gondoltam, hogy ilyen hamar feladja a kutatást. Azt hittem, sokkal fontosabb magának az az eskü.

- Nem érti. Engem holnap délben ki fog ütni a bájital. Mire felébredek maga fog álomba merülni, és még utána sem tudnánk dolgozni egy darabig az utóhatásoktól.

- Akkor függesszük fel néhány napra a munkát, vagy ha mindenáron távozni akar, hát térjen vissza, amikor kiheverte a tüneteket - javasolta Pandora.

- Nem vállalhatom, hogy itt maradok a kölykökkel a nyakamon, és kiszolgáltatott helyzetben, támadásnak teszem ki mindannyiunkat. Most magának sem biztonságos egyedül itt maradnia.

- Akkor hát jöjjön velünk - szólt közben Harry, aki azóta felöltözött, és egy ideje már az ajtóban állt, meglepetten hallgatva a beszélgetést. - Elnézést, nem akartam hallgatózni, de ez tűnik az egyetlen ésszerű megoldásnak.

Pandora elkomorult a javaslatra, és karjait szorosan összefonta maga előtt.

- Sosem állt szándékomban elhagyni Grímseyt.

- Ha valóban segíteni akarsz, akkor velünk kell jönnöd - győzködte lelkesen Harry, aki a többiekkel együtt kezdte megkedvelni a boszorkányt.

- Ennél sajnos én sem látok jobb megoldást - jegyezte meg Piton. - Higgye el, nálam jobban senki nem érti meg, mennyire fontos magának az egyedüllét. Eszembe sem jutna javasolni, hogy hagyja el ezt a helyet, ha nem lenne itt veszélyben.

- Ha egyszer visszatérek, ismét megtalálnak, ha akarnak. Mi értelme van az egésznek? Hagyjam el örökre a hazám?

- Azt mesélte, hogy szeret utazni - dobta fel a férfi utolsó aduját. - Fogja fel úgy, hogy ez is egy tanulmányi út. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy lát majd olyan dolgokat, amikért érdemes felfüggeszteni egy időre a remete életmódot, és később élményekkel gazdagodva térhet vissza.

Pandora elgondolkodva méregette a bájitalmestert. Most sajnálta először életében, hogy annak idején csak lezárni tanulta meg az elméjét, hogy megőrizze a varázslat titkát, és nem fektetett energiát a legilimencia elsajátításába.

- Úgy látom mégiscsak fontos magának ez a küldetés. Hogy folytathassuk a munkát vállalom, hogy önökkel tartok. Egyetlen feltételem van: Ígérje meg, hogy senki másnak nem adja ki a módszert, és amíg alszom, nem áll neki egyedül kísérletezni a varázslattal!

Piton rezzenéstelen tekintettel figyelte a nőt. Amikor beléptek ebbe a házba, egy pillanatig sem állt szándékában magával vinni a boszorkányt Dumbledore Menedékébe. A váratlan támadás volt az egyetlen oka, hogy idáig fajulhattak az események, és ez nem volt ínyére. Azt viszont nem kockáztathatta, hogy Pandorát elrabolják, vagy megszerezzék az iratokat, és így kútba essen szépen felépített terve.

- Rendben van. Maga velünk jön, én garantálom, hogy a felügyelete nélkül nem próbálom ki a varázslatot, és egész idő alatt gondoskodom a biztonságáról.

Maga sem értette, hogy ez miért olyan fontos, ám nem volt idő ezen morfondírozni, mert a többiek is megérkeztek, hogy reggelit készítsenek.

- Pandora velünk jön - újságolta lelkesen Harry.

- Jaj, de örülök - csapta össze a kezét Hermione. - Akkor majd talán lesz alkalom rá, hogy mesélj nekünk még a történelmetekről!

- Na és azokról a kalandos regékről és mondákról, amikből a meséket szőtték - tette hozzá Ron, aki imádta az ilyen hősökről, szörnyekről és varázslatokról szóló legendákat.

- És mi lesz Thorral? - kérdezte aggódva Ginny, mire mindenki elhallgatott. Eddig nem is gondoltak rá, hogy a kedves póniról is gondoskodni kellene valakinek.

- Az nem jelent gondot. Az izlandi pónik nagy része valójában ridegtartásban, vagy inkább szabadon él nálunk. Ők tökéletesen el tudják látni magukat ezen a zord éghajlaton is. Higgyétek el, feltalálja magát, és hozzá fog csapódni egy nagyobb csoporthoz. Amikor hazatérek, azonnal megérzi, és visszajön hozzám, akárcsak a gyermekkori lovaink, amikor apámmal hónapokra elutaztunk.

- Mikor indulunk? - kérdezte Harry.

- Holnap hajnalban. Ám addig is haladnunk kéne a kutatással - zárta le a témát Piton, és ügyet sem vetve a többiekre bevonult a dolgozószobába, hogy a munkájába temetkezzen.


	7. 7 fejezet Hazatérés

7. fejezet - Hazatérés

A következő nap hajnalán a kis csapat álmos szemekkel gyülekezett.

Ron és Harry még kissé kábán szorongatták holmijukat, a lányok azonban már teljesen éberek voltak.

Pitonon látszott a legkevésbé a kialvatlanság, pedig ő napkelte előtt még járt egyet a fennsíkon. Kihasználta az alkalmat, hogy begyűjthetett néhány különlegességet, mint például a havasi madárhúr, a száratlan habszegfű, vagy a fűnemű fűz. Tarsolyában szerzeményeivel önelégülten szemlélte a kábán kóválygó fiatalokat.

A vendégek Piton tartós hatású Százfűlé-főzetének hála ismét idefelé viselt álcájukat használták, így megint mint Neville, Seamus, a Patil ikrek és Oliver Ollivander álltak útra készen. Pandora felöltötte az első napon viselt csuklyás köpenyét, mely jótékonyan elrejtette vonásait. Egy furcsa, leginkább hátizsákra emlékeztető táskát kanyarított a hátára, miután előzőleg kiábrándította, amiből mindannyian sejtették, hogy ebben hozza magával Peders jegyzeteit. A boszorkány - Piton minden győzködése ellenre - ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy ő maga vigye az iratokat, ne a varázsló hozza őket.

Még alig derengett az ég alja, amikor kiléptek a házból. Pandora és Piton egyaránt elhelyezett még néhány varázslatot, melyek az illetéktelen behatolók távoltartására szolgáltak, majd a nő hátrament az istállóhoz, és elővezette Thort.

A nő a póni fülét vakargatva minden lószerszámot eltávolított az állatról. A többiek távolabbról figyelték a meghitt búcsúzkodást. Úgy tűnt mintha a lovacska mintha pontosan érezte volna, hogy mi következik. Gyengéden Pandora nyakába szuszogott, amíg az átölelte, és halkan a fülébe suttogott, majd óriási fekete szemeivel szemrehányóan végigpillantott a többieken. Amint Pandora egy kis lökéssel útjára bocsátotta, tétovázva tett néhány lépést, majd vágyakozó pillantással visszanézett, ám látva, hogy az istálló ajtaja bezárul, és arra is védővarázslatok kerültnek, végül ráérősen elporoszkált dúsabb füvű legelőhelyek után kutatva.

Amint átlépték a Fidelius-bűbáj határát, és eltűnt előlük Pandora hajléka, Piton elővett egy kendőbe bugyolált csomagot, a földre helyezve kicsomagolta. Az idefelé már látott, megviselt teáskanna bukkant elő belőle. A férfi a meglepett fiatalok felé fordult.

- Ti ezzel mentek vissza a minisztériumba. Módosítottam az időzítésen, úgyhogy tíz perc múlva aktiválódik.

- De hát együtt jöttünk - hebegte Ron. - Nem kéne visszafelé is együtt mennünk?

- Ha ketten vagyunk, nem tereli el semmi a figyelmemet, és nagyobb az esély rá, hogy elkerüljük a bajt - felelte Piton.

Kifejezetten választékosan fogalmazott, de mind tudták, mire céloz. A férfi egy percig sem rejtette véka alá, mekkora teher számára, hogy rájuk is felügyelnie kell.

- Örülhettek, hogy nem töröltem a memóriátokat. - Piton cinizmusa megint régi formáját idézte. - Egyelőre.

A fiatalok beletörődve körülvették a zsupszkulcsot, és amikor kanna kísérteties fénnyel izzani kezdett - éppen úgy, mint egy héttel ezelőtt Dumbledore Menedékében -, karnyújtásnyira tőle leguggoltak, majd szinte teljesen egyszerre megérintették.

Az utolsó pillanatban Harry bocsánatkérő pillantást vetett barátaira, és visszarántotta ujjait. A kanna egy vakító villanással eltűnt, magával rántva a barátait.

Piton gyilkos pillantással méregette az előtte álló fiút.

- Potter, honnan veszed, hogy rád nem vonatkozott az utasíts?! - csattant fel.

- Maga komolyan gondolta, hogy ilyen könnyen le fog rázni? - kérdezett vissza Harry. - Mindketten tudjuk, hogy hasznomat fogja venni, ha valami történik - feleselt Harry olyan hangon, ahogy senki más nem mert volna a zord bájitalmesterhez szólni. - Maga mellettem volt, amikor szükségem volt rá, most én sem hagyom magára.

- Nem vagyok egyedül, de ha úgy is lenne, nincs szükségem senki segítségére, hogy megvédjem magam - felelte ridegen a bájitalmester.

- Valójában azt nem akarja, hogy a minisztériumban tudomást szerezzenek Pandoráról és a varázslatról, igaz?

- Csodálod? Bizonyos jelek arra utalnak, hogy még mindig vannak olyan elemek a minisztériumban, akik információkat szivárogtatnak ki.

- Hogy lehet ez? Azt hittem, minden halálfalót elkaptunk, a Malfoy családot kivéve.

- Ez valóban így van. Azonban voltak Voldemortnak szimpatizánsai, például a halálfalók családjai körében, akik különböző okokból kifolyólag nem viselték a sötét jegyet, és a háttérbe húzódtak. Ők állhatnak néhány gyanús hír mögött, de semmi konkrétumot nem lehet tudni. Az aurorok eddig nem akadtak a kémek nyomára, pedig még én is bevetettem a halálfalók módszereit. Az biztos, hogy külföldi kapcsolataik vannak, de a kilétük, és a szándékaik egyaránt ismeretlenek.

- Akkor hát ezért dolgozik minden erejével azon, hogy lefülelje Malfoyékat - morfondírozott hangosan Harry. - Gondolja, hogy egy nagyobb terven dolgoznak ezekkel a… kémekkel együtt?

- Nem hinném, hogy Lucius Malfoy kimaradna egy nagy horderejű dologból - felelte a férfi, majd karjait összefonva maga előtt témát váltott. - Hiba volt maradnod. A barátaid pánikot fognak kelteni, amiért nem érkezel meg velük együtt.

- Azzal nem lesz gond, ne aggódjon.

A fiú elővette az oda-vissza ikertükröt, melynek párja még mindig Ginnynél volt. A múlt tanévben sokszor beszélgettek ezen keresztül éjszakánként, amikor nem bírták kivárni a Roxmortsi hétvégéket. Harry szólította kedvesét, majd amikor a lány feltűnt az ovális keretben, elmagyarázta neki a helyzetet, néhány szóval megnyugtatta, és elbúcsúzott tőle. Elrakta a mágikus tárgyat, és társai felé fordult.

- Most már indulhatunk.

Pandora eddig némán figyelte a közjátékot, most azonban ő is elővette seprűjét, követve a többiek példáját. Mind a hárman kiábrándítást szórtak magukra, majd hamarosan a ragyogó kék ég és a sima víztükör között suhantak Izland felé.

***

Körülbelül egy óra telhetett el, mire megérkeztek oda, ahonnan egy héttel ezelőtt elindultak Grímsey szigetére. Ezúttal azonban nem álltak meg, akármilyen hívogatóan is integetett feléjük _A Seprűlovashoz _címzett fogadó cégére. Továbbra is zsibbadó végtagokkal, dermedten kapaszkodtak seprűikbe, és csak repültek egyenesen a szigetország belseje felé, követve a mélyen benyúló part vonalát.

Hosszú idő telt el, mire Piton engedélyezett némi pihenőt. A leírhatatlan szépségű fjord végében álltak meg, melynek vonalát eddig követték. Alattuk a kristálytiszta vízben élesen tükröződtek a környező hegyvonulatok. Áhítattal szemlélték a tájat.

- Hogyan jutunk vissza Angliába? - kérdezte Harry, reménykedve, hogy akármilyen szép is a környék, nem seprűn utaznak majd hazáig. Már minden tagja sajgott.

- A helyi minisztérium fenntart egy nemzetközi zsupszkulcs állomást a fővárosban. Így nem kell, hogy a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium legyen a végcél, hanem például a Zsebkosz Köz. Ott sokkal könnyebb elvegyülni, és kisebb az esélye, hogy feltűnést keltünk, vagy kérdezősködni kezd valaki.

- Ha Reykjavíkba megyünk, akkor praktikusabb lenne, hoppanálva folytatni az utat - vetette fel Pandora. - Időt is nyerünk, és nem fáradunk ki teljesen. Bevallom, nem vagyok hozzászokva a hosszú repüléshez.

- Még egyikünk sem járt ott - csóválta a fejét Piton.

- Kivéve engem. Gyerekkoromban mindig onnan indultunk útnak - ellenkezett a boszorkány.

- Akkor kizárólag társas hoppanálás jöhet szóba. Ráadásul egyszerre kellene vinnie kettőnket, mert sem magát, sem Pottert nem hagyhatom egyedül - magyarázta Piton rosszalló tekintetet vetve a fiúra, aki ebben a helyzetben csak problémát jelentett.

- Bízzon bennem! Meg tudom oldani - jelentette ki határozottan a nő. - Csak annyit kérek, hogy tartsa erősen Harryt.

Piton szorosan megragadta kezeivel a fiú és Pandora csuklóját, majd bólintott, hogy készen áll.

A fiatal nő lehunyt szemmel összpontosított egy pillanatig, majd lendületet vett, és könnyed kecsességgel megperdült, magával rántva társait a semmibe.

***

Amikor körülnéztek, egy város közepén találták magukat.

- Hol vagyunk? - kérdezte Piton.

- Reykjavíkban, Izland fővárosában.

- Milyen színes város - csodálkozott Harry, látva a szivárvány minden színében pompázó házakat és háztetőket.

- Ez nálunk hagyomány, bár érdekes módon inkábba városokban nyilvánul meg, ahol egymás mellett látszanak a különböző színűre festett házak - magyarázta Pandora. - Az ott az utca végén Hallgrímur temploma, az ország legmagasabb épülete, hetvennégy és fél méter magas. Alatta található a zsupszkulcs állomás.

- Hiszen ez egy vadonatúj épület – hitetlenkedett Harry.

- Valóban csak 1948-ban kezdték építeni, és 1986-ban készült el. Azonban a helyén már évszázadokkal ezelőtt egy régi mágikus emlékhely állt. Kevés teljesen szilárd pontja van itt a földkéregnek, ezért a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium kénytelen azokat kihasználni, ha el akarja rejteni a muglik szeme elől legfontosabb intézményeit. Valamivel odébb, a éppen a Tjörnin-tó alatt található maga a minisztérium épülete.

- Hogyan fogunk lejutni oda? - firtatta Piton, kissé viszolyogva szemlélve a körülöttük mászkáló, fényképező mugli turisták sokaságát.

- A templom előtt álló szobor talapzatánál van a lejárat.

Az embereket kerülgetve ráérősen megközelítették a magas, égbe nyúló, ívelt talapzaton álló férfialakot.

- Ki ez férfi? - kérdezte Harry, mintha csak városnézésen volnának.

- Leifr Eiríksson, egy viking felfedező, aki első európaiként jutott el Észak-Amerikába. Apja Vörös Erik volt, aki két telepet is alapított Grönlandon.

- Hol a lejárat? - tért vissza a lényegre Piton, mielőtt a kíváncsiskodó fiú újabb és újabb kérdéseket tehetett volna fel.

Pandora a szobor talapzatának hátsó pontjához vezette társait, ahol kevesebb volt a turista, és azok is mint a szobor elejét, vagy magát a templomot kényképezték.

- Varázspálcával meg kell érinteni azt a követ, amelyik valamivel fehérebb a többinél - magyarázta a boszorkány, és meg is mutatta, melyikre gondol. - Zsupszkulcsként működik, és egyenesen a központi aulába visz.

Pandora ment legelőször, a többiek pedig néhány pillanat múlva követték.

A helyiség, ahová érkeztek egy óriási várócsarnok hatását keltette. A kör alakú terem közepén óriási, masszív oszlom nyúlt fel a félgömb alakú, színesre festett ívekkel díszített kupolába. Feltehetőleg ez tartotta a tetőt - bizonyára némi mágikus segítséggel -, hogy elbírja a felszínen tornyosuló monumentális építményt. Az oszlopot körkörös pult vette körbe, melyeknél lila taláros varázslók és boszorkányok végezték az ügyintézést. Mindegyikük előtt hosszú sorok kígyóztak.

Körülöttük leszórtan számozott, kör alakú asztalok álltak, melyek köré újabb és újabb turnusban varázslók és boszorkányok gyülekeztek, hogy megérintve a középre helyezett zsupszkulcsot, eljussanak a világ különböző tájaira.

Az oldalfalakat mindenütt faliújság borította, mely teli volt utazási ajánlatokkal.

A turisták között jó néhány szürke egyentalárt viselő auror járőrözött, akiknek legtöbb elfoglaltságuk abból állt, hogy eligazították, vagy tájékoztatták az utazni vágyókat például a csomagmegőrző szolgáltatásairól.

Pandora Pitonhoz fordult.

- Az lesz a legjobb, ha én rendelem meg a zsupszkulcsot, hogy ne keltsünk feltűnést. Milyen címet adjak meg?

Harry kissé zavartan hallgatta, hiszen körülnézve rengeteg olyan varázslót és boszorkányt látott, akik nyilvánvalóan turisták voltak.

- London, Zsebkosz Köz - felelte Piton.

A nő beállt egy sorba, a másik kettő félrehúzódott, és megálltak egy hirdetőtábla előtt, mintha az utazási ajánlatokat nézegetnék. A faliújságon egymást érték a mágikus képek, melyek a világ különböző tájainak körpanorámás látképeit mutatták, mintha mugli mozgófilmek volnának. Volt köztük melyről úgy tűnt, mintha a szemlélő a Nagy Piramis tetejéről, a Himalája ormairól, vagy éppen az Eiffel-Toronyból nézne körül.

- Ó! De jó önt újra látni, kedves Oliver! - Piton meghökkenve kapta fel a fejét a búgó női hangra, és talárja zsebében megmarkolva pálcáját megperdült.

Ulla állt előttük széles mosollyal arcán.

- Nahát, hol hagyta a többi kísérőjét? Csak nem veszítette el őket Grímseyn? - kérdezte huncut kacsintással, miközben ujjával játékosan megfenyegette a férfit, majd futólag biccentett Harry felé.

- Üdvözlöm - szűrte a fogai között Piton, akit megdöbbentett a nő feltűnő bizalmaskodása.

- Ugye nem tartom fel magukat? Remélem, nem hagyták ki az ünnepi felvonulást és a parádét. Sikeres volt az útjuk? Pandora nem volt túlságosan zord? Tudja az utóbbi időben eléggé megromlott a modora. Olyan, akár egy durva pokróc… - csacsogott a boszorkány.

Gesztikulálás közben egy laza mozdulattal megoldotta nyakánál auror egyentalárja kapcsait. Ahogy szétnyílt a ruhája azonnal láthatóvá vált, hogy alatta igencsak nyáriasan öltözött: Mindössze egy rövid szoknya volt rajta, és egy bokacsizma - mely látni engedte csupasz, formás lábszárait -, felül pedig mélyen dekoltált blúzt hordott, ami többet engedett látni dús kebleiből, mint amennyit eltakart.

Piton nem tudta hirtelen mit is felelhetne, hiszen a nő valójában egyik kérdésére sem várt választ, hanem tovább beszélt.

- Csak nem haza mennek? Kérem, maradjanak még pár napig! Szívesen megmutatom önnek a várost, amíg fiatalember kipiheni az utazás fáradalmait - ajánlotta lelkesen, egyértelműen Pitonnak címezve szavait. - Nálam jobb vezetőt keresve sem találna, hisz minden látványosságot meg tudok mutatni, amit csak kívánhat.

Ulla közelebb lépett a varázslóhoz, és kidomborítva telt idomokkal bőven ellátott felsőtestét, illegetni kezdte magát előtte.

- Köszönöm, de nem fogadhatjuk el az ajánlatát - hárította el Piton morózusan. Összehúzott szemrésén át fixírozta a nőt, és próbált rájönni, mire megy ki a játék. - Már így is túl sokáig időztünk itt.

- Akkor legalább egy kis emléket fogadjon el tőlem - csicseregte a boszorkány vörösre festett ajkait csücsörítve. Egy pálcamozdulattal elővarázsolt egy apró, fekete kőből faragott törpeszobrocskát. - Azt mondják, aki vulkáni tufából faragott szuvenírt visz haza innét, az mindenképpen visszatér.

Megragadta a férfi szabadon lévő kezét, tenyerébe rakta a néhány centiméteres figurát, majd szorosan rázárta ujjait.

- Nem fogadhatom el - tolta el magától a férfi, ám Ulla hajthatatlan volt. Közelebb hajolt hozzá, és bizalmas gesztussal átkarolva a vállát, a dermedten álló férfit a fülébe súgta:

- Jöjjön vissza, amint csak ideje engedi! Szívesen elbeszélgetnék önnel egy kellemes vacsora alkalmával. Biztosan találnánk közös témát…

- Khm… Elnézést. Jó, hogy látlak, Ulla! - köszöntötte melléjük érve Pandora az aurort.

A boszorkány vonakodva elengedte Piton nyakát, aki jól láthatóan fellélegzett, és sietve távolabb lépett tőle. Harry, aki eddig távolabbról figyelte a jelenetet, alig tudta visszatartani a nevetést, volt professzora szorult helyzetét látva.

- Üdv, Pandora! Kikísérted a vendégeidet?

- Így is mondhatjuk.

- Csak nem utazol el te is? - kérdezte tágra nyílt szemmel, eltúlzott meglepettséggel Ulla. - Évek óta ki sem dugtad az orrodat.

- Néhány napra valóban Angliába megyek. Ha itt leszel szolgálatban, biztosan találkozunk, amikor megjövök - felelte Pandora, majd Pitonhoz fordult. - Öt perc múlva aktiválódik a zsupszkulcs. A nyolcas asztal a mienk.

- Akkor hát jó utat, és örülök, hogy megismertem - mosolygott búcsúzóul az auror Pitonra, majd lazán intett Pandorának és Harryre ügyet sem vetve, ringó léptekkel a váróterem másik vége felé indult.

- Azt hiszem, rossz választás volt ez a külső - morogta Piton.

- Csak nem gondolja, hogy ezért környékezte meg Ulla? - lepődött meg Pandora.

- Ha nem az álcám az oka, akkor sokkal rosszabb a helyzet: információkat akart rólunk, vagy magát tartja megfigyelés alatt. Honnan ismeri ilyen jól?

- Egy iskolába jártunk egy ideig. Anyám halálakor maradtam ki, és onnantól csak a vizsgákat kellett letennem magántanulóként. Ahogy Ulla laza erkölcseit ismerem, akár őszinte is lehetett az érdeklődése. Higgye el, az ilyesmi nem a külsőn múlik.

- Sem ez, sem más időpont nem alkalmas arra, hogy a magánéletemmel foglalkozzon - zárta le a témát ridegen Piton.

A nő ezúttal sem tűnt sértődöttnek. A falon függő órára pillantott, és látva, hogy még van egy kis idejük elővett a talárja zsebéből egy apró tárgyat.

- Ezt szeretném magának adni.

- Már maga is ezzel jön?

Piton a szemét forgatva elvette kitartóan felé nyújtott, fekete kőből faragott apró hollót.

- A hajdani regék szerint _Odin_nak, a háború és bölcsesség istenének vállain egy-egy holló ült: egyikük _Hugin_, a gondolkodó, a másik _Munin_, az emlékező. Tudja, a patrónusa adta az ötletet - magyarázta Pandora.

- Köszönöm, de nem kellett volna. Már Ulla is ellátott egy szuvenírrel - fintorgott Piton, miközben elővette a másik figurát is, tenyerére téve, a holló mellé.

- Jellemző rá - húzta el a száját Pandora. - Lehet, hogy mégis igaza volt a hátsó szándékokkal kapcsolatban, és Ulla többet tud, mint gondolnánk. Ez nem más, mint _Andvari_, az elátkozott kincset őrző törpe.

Piton egy gyors varázslattal meggyőződött róla, hogy a tárgyak nem hordoznak semmilyen mágikus tulajdonságot, majd mindkét szobrocskát a meglepett Harry kezébe nyomta. A fiú a zsebébe gyömöszölte az apró tárgyakat.

Pandora a nyolcas számmal ellátott, kerek asztalhoz vezette társait, melynek közepén egy átlagosnak tűnő sámli hevert, lefelé fordítva. A zsupszkulcsot halvány derengés vette körül, majd miután mind a hárman megmarkolták egy-egy lábát, az egy éles villanással magával rántotta őket.

***

A Zsebkosz Közben az utóbbi időben meglehetősen megélénkült a forgalom. Amióta véget ért a háború, és a halálfalókat az Azkabanba zárták, leginkább pitiáner bűnözők, prostituáltak, zsebtolvajok és koldusok fordultak meg errefelé, ők viszont sokkal nagyobb számban, mint azelőtt.

A három alak hirtelen megjelenése alig keltett feltűnést.

- Mi ez a szörnyű hely? - kérdezte megrökönyödve Pandora. Undorral nézett körül a szeméttel borított, bűzös, mocskos sikátorban.

- A varázslótársadalom helyi alvilágának szíve - intett maguk köré széles, színpadias mozdulattal Harry.

Látva, hogy néhány koldus és örömlány máris célba vette őket, és feléjük indult, Piton a fiúhoz fordult.

- A menedékben találkozunk, Potter.

- Előbb az Odúba megyek, hogy megnyugtassam a többieket, de estére otthon leszek.

Otthon… - villanta férfi fejébe a szokatlan gondolat. Bár jól érezte magát Dumbledore Menedékében, és elégedettséggel töltötte el, hogy a Roxfort hajdani igazgatója olyan sokra becsülte, hogy rá hagyta az otthonát, eddig egyszer sem nevezte így a házat.

Harry egy pillanattal később hoppanált, és ő sietve közelebb lépett a nőhöz.

- Most én viszem magát.

- Hová megyünk?

- Ahol már járt az emlékeimben: Dumbledore Menedékébe.

Az első néhány gyanús alak már karnyújtásnyira megközelítette őket, mire Pandora elhúzódva előlük a férfi karjainak oltalmába hátrált. Pitonnak ideje sem volt meglepődni, ösztönösen átkarolta a nőt.

- Kapaszkodjon!

A karjaiban a nővel meglehetősen szokatlan volt a hoppanálás összesűrítő élménye. Piton egy pillanatig még átölelve tartotta a nőt, aki kissé rátámaszkodott érkezéskor, majd hirtelen elengedte, és hátrébb lépett.

Panodra kerülte a férfi tekintetét, helyette inkább a környező tájat vette szemügyre.

A Merengő-medence a legszebb arcát mutatta a ragyogó, nyári napsütésben. A hosszú, selymes füvű mezőt lágyan fésülgette a lengedező szellő, távolról a dombokat borító lombos fák suhogása festette alá a vidám madárdalt. Olyan béke honolt körülöttük, mintha egy másik világba csöppentek volna.

A kölcsönös bizalom jegyében Piton előhalászta a cédulát, melyre még Dumbledore professzor írta fel hajdani lakhelyének címét, és a boszorkány elé tartotta.

Pandora nehezen bírta elszakítani pillantását a tájról. Grímsey kopár, zuzmós-mohás vidékei után gyönyörködve itta be az élettel teli, dús növényzet látványát.

Dumbledore Menedéke lassan emelkedett ki a Napos-domb oldalából. Egyáltalán nem rítt ki a békés környezetből, inkább megkoronázta azt otthonos, meghitt hangulatot lopva a szemlélők szívébe.

Piton semlegesítette a védővarázslatokat, és beinvitálta a nőt a házba.

***

Aberforth Spottyval együtt végleg a Roxfort falai közé költözött az elmúlt tanév során, hogy mindenben Minerva McGalagony rendelkezésére állhasson. Azóta csak az ünnepek alkalmával látogattak vissza ide néhány napra. A kneazel meglepően jól feltalálta magát az iskolában, ugyanis mint valami falkavezér magához ragadta a vezető szerepet, Mrs. Figg macskaserege élén. Piton tehát nyugodt szívvel Pandora rendelkezésére bocsátotta a varázsló használaton kívüli szobáját.

- Remélem, nem allergiás a macskaszőrre, ugyanis ez lesz a szobája amíg itt tartózkodik - közölte Piton az éjjeliszekrényen felejtett mágikus fénykép felé bökve, melyen Spotty mosakodott kéjes élvezettel. - Az első az én szobám, a második Potteré. A folyosó kanyarulata után találja a dolgozószobát, a könyvtárat és a bájitallabort. Egy óra múlva megtalálhat valamelyikben.

Meg sem várta a nő reakcióját, hátat fordított, és lobogó talárral elhagyta a szobát.

Vajon mitől ilyen ingerült? - morfondírozott vendéglátója viselkedésén Pandora, miközben levette hátizsákját, és megszűntette rajta a kiábrándító varázslatot.

Apja jegyzeteit az ágy melletti asztalra halmozta, majd táskája aljából elővette és újra eredeti méretűre nagyította a magával hozott személyes holmikat. Amikor végzett, elindult, hogy felderítse a házat, ha már a férfi nem fáradt az idegenvezetéssel.

A majdnem teljesen körbefutó folyosót a belső udvar felőli oldalon végig üvegablakok borították, így a nő megcsodálhatta a tündöklő napfényben fürdő, színpompás rózsákkal teli kertet. A faragott futórózsákkal díszített, kétszárnyú ajtóhoz érve néhány próbálkozás után rátalált arra a feslő rózsabimbóra, melyre pálcájával rákoppintva megnyílt előtte az út a mesébe illő rózsakertbe.

A hátralévő időt a napfényben fürdő, főnixekkel díszített padon töltötte, belélegezve a virágok részegítő illatát. Teljesen ellazult, és olyan béke szállta meg, mely apja halála óta ismeretlen volt számára. Gondolatai a ház és lakói körül forogtak, amint megpróbálta elképzelni, hogyan élhet itt a magának való, furcsa bájitalmester, és hősnek kikiáltott fiatalember.

***

Pontban öt órakor bekopogtatott az ajtón, mely mögött a bájitallabort sejtette. Mivel zárva találta, tovább próbálkozott. A könyvtárat már nyitva találta, ám odabent csak a régi könyvek békés-meghitt hangulatát, a papír és a pergamen semmivel össze nem téveszthető illatát találta, nyoma sem volt Perselus Pitonnak. A harmadik ajtót szintén feltárult előtt, és Pandora végre belépett Albus Dumbledore hajdani dolgozószobájába.

Az elé táruló jelent már ismerős volt Pandora számára. A bájitalmester a volt iskolaigazgató festményével vitatkozott.

Beléptekor mindketten felé fordultak.

- Örülök, hogy látom, kedves Pandora! - köszöntötte a portré széles mosollyal, vidáman csillogó kék szemekkel. - Mekkorát nőtt, mióta utoljára láttam!

- Üdvözlök, professzor úr! Ne csodálkozzon, hiszen amikor nálunk járt, még jóformán gyermek voltam.

- Nana, kisasszony! Olyan bájos ifjú hölgy volt már akkor is, amilyen kecses felnőtt nő vált önből mára - bókolt az idős varázsló, huncutul rákacsintva félhold formájú szemüvege fölött.

Pandora zavartan a másik festményre pislogott, melyen egy szép, magas homlokú, fiatal nő volt látható, ölében egy hattyú méretű, karmazsinpiros madárral.

- Elnézést kérek az udvariatlanságért - szabadkozott Dumbledore. - Bemutatom önnek a feleségemet, Ardunniát, és Fawkest, a főnixet.

- Örülök, hogy megismerhettem - üdvözölte az asszonyt Pandora, mire ő széles mosollyal bólintott felé, egyértelműen kinyilvánítva első látásra feltámadt szimpátiáját.

- Sajnálom, ami az édesapáddal történt - szólalt meg elkomorulva az idős mágus. - Nagyon jó barátom volt. Nem hittem, hogy ide fajulhatnak a dolgok egy tudományos teóriából.

- Ő is csak akkor ébredt rá, amikor először találkozott az önkéntes kísérleti alannyal. Utána nyomban felgyorsultak az események.

Rövid időre néma csend telepedett a helyiségre, melyet végül Piton mélyen zengő hangja tört meg.

- Jó lenne, ha minél hamarabb munkához látnánk, hogy kihasználjuk a maradék időt.

Pandora néhány lépéssel az ajtónál termett.

- Máris hozom a jegyzeteket.

Amikor becsukódott mögötte az ajtó, Piton ismét Dumbledore professzor portréja felé fordult.

- Történt valami szórakoztató? - kérdezte felvont szemöldökkel, látva, a varázsló ravaszul csillogó tekintetét.

- Ó, semmi különös, Perselus. Régen láttam már ilyen vonzó, fiatal hölgyet, akit láthatóan nem tölt el rettegéssel a jelenléted. Figyelemre méltó jelenség, nemde?

- Bizonyára - fintorodott el Piton. - Örülök, hogy legalább maga jól szórakozik.

- Pandora segítőkészsége, és jóindulata, mellyel elvállalta, hogy részt vesz a kutatásban nagy bátorságra vall. Meg kell becsülni az ilyesmit. Ritka kincs az ilyen őszinte, becsületes teremtés, mint ő. Kár, hogy ilyen sápadt, és komoly lett. Bizonyára nagyon megtörte Peders halála, és a magányosan töltött idő. Azelőtt annyira felszabadult, és életvidám volt.

Piton elgondolkodva hallgatta a varázsló szavait. Vele ellentétben ő kifejezetten örült, hogy nem egy viháncoló, vihorászó, ledér nőcskét kellett magával hoznia. Borzongva idézte fel Ulla rémesen rámenős közeledését, mely egyszerre volt idegesítő, és zavarba hozó.

- Valójában itt nagyobb biztonságban van, mint otthon. Nem volt nehéz rábeszélni, hogy velünk tartson, ugyanis megpróbálták elrabolni tegnap reggel - közölte Piton, majd röviden beszámolt az ismeretlen támadóról, és az utóbbi napok eseményeiről. Az volt iskolaigazgató aggódó arccal hallgatta.

- Nagyon körültekintőnek kell lennetek, Perselus. Ha az izlandi minisztérium megfigyelés alatt tartotta Pandorát, talán túl sokat tudnak a kutatásról, Peders haláláról, vagy a gyilkosáról. Előfordulhat, hogy az is figyelik, feltűnik-e London utcáin.

- Gondolja, hogy ennyire összefutnak a szálak?

- Könnyen lehet, hiszen nálunk is kiszivárognak bizonyos információk a minisztérium falai közül. Jó ötlet volt, hogy egyenesen idejöttetek.

- Én inkább azt a háttérbe húzódott titkos csoport kezét sejtettem benne, akiket a Sötét Nagyúr néha Árnyakként emlegetett.

- Erről még nem beszéltél egyszer sem - feddte meg összevont szemöldökkel Dumbledore.

- Ezek rendszerint a halálfalók rokonai voltak, vagy más szimpatizánsok, akik ugyan gyávák voltak felvenni a sötét jegyet, és meglapultak, de szívesen lefölözték volna az anyagi hasznot, ha Voldemort új társadalmi rendet állított volna fel - magyarázta Piton. - Azt hittem, a bukása után eltűnnek, és úgy tesznek, mintha meg sem fordult volna a fejükben változtatni a világ rendjén. Ha azonban Malfoy a Durmstrang környékén tanyázó sötét varázslók élére áll, és lehetőséget kínál ennek a hatalom és pénzéhes rétegnek, komoly bosszúságot okozhatnak.

- Ha így van, feltételezhetjük, hogy meglehetősen messzire elérhet a kezük - morfondírozott hangosan a portré. - Ezek a láthatatlan elemek mindenhol ott lehetnek. Ha abból indulunk ki, milyen sikerrel lavírozott évekig Lucius Malfoy, ujja köré csavarva Cornelius Caramelt, az Iskolafelügyeleti Bizottságot, és a fél Wizengamotot, akkor elsősorban a hatalmi pozíciók környékén kell keresnünk a nyomaikat. Légy különösen óvatos! Minden szavad fontold meg, amit a minisztérium falain belül kiejtesz a szádon!

- Eddig sem voltam egy szószátyár alkat… - morogta maga elé Piton, amikor nyílt az ajtó, és belépett rajta Pandora.

Arcán halvány mosollyal az asztalra reptette a puha bőrbe kötött pergamenkupacot.

Az tiszta, otthonos, meleg színű szőnyegekkel, függönyökkel, és falikárpitokkal díszített szobában megújult lendülettel vetették bele magukat a munkába.


	8. 8 Fejezet Szokatlan esték

8. fejezet - Szokatlan esték

Piton és Pandora egész nap elmélyülten dolgoztak, még az étkezésekről is megfeledkezve. Olykor Albus Dumbledore tanácsát is kikérték a munka során, ha olyan kérdés merült fel, mely az ő szakterületét érintette - már ha éppen nem szunyókált éppen aranyozott képkeretében. Ardunnia ezzel szemben sosem tűnt érdeklődőnek a kutatással kapcsolatban. Legtöbbször csak némán figyelte őket, vagy lehunyt szemmel simogatta az ölében gubbasztó főnixet.

Akkor eszméltek rá, hogy eltelt az egész nap, amikor már fényt kellett gyújtaniuk az olvasáshoz. A bájitalmester lehunyta szemeit, és kezével az orrnyergét masszírozta. Most először látszott rajta az egész heti folyamatos ébrenlét kimerültsége, hiszen előző este vette be az utolsó adag Éberség Elixírt.

- Ideje lenne lepihennie - szólalt meg a férfit szemlélve Pandora. - Semmi értelme még jobban kimerítenie magát.

Piton a fejét csóválva letette a pennát, és fejét csóválva elégedetlenül felállt a karosszékből.

- Nemsokára megérkezik Potter. Egyen valamit, azután ön is térjen nyugovóra! Ha egyszerre hagyunk ki egy napot, jobban járunk, mintha elcsúsztatva, külön-külön dőlünk ki a dupláját veszítve. Így talán enyhébbek lesznek az utóhatások is, mintha az utolsó erejét is felemészti.

- Igaza van, de én még egyáltalán nem vagyok fáradt. Vacsora után átnézem a következő kísérleteket, hogy felvázoljam, milyen sorrendben érdemes megvizsgálnunk őket. Addig is haladunk egy kicsit.

Piton meglepetten pillantott a nőre. Már napokkal ezelőtt megfigyelte, mennyire magával ragadta a tudományos lelkesedés, de nem hitte volna, hogy plusz áldozatot is képes hozni azért, hogy időt nyerjenek.

- Nem kell ezt tennie. Inkább használja ki az alkalmat, mert utána ismét megfeszített munkatempót diktálok majd - felelte gunyorosságba csomagolva sajátos humorát. Pandora azonban így is vette a lapot.

- Ha egyszer is panaszkodni hallana, egy hétig a házimanója leszek - válaszolta önérzetesen kihúzva magát, miközben szemei ezüstszürkén ragyogtak.

- Áll az alku - egyezett bele Piton.

Összefonta maga előtt karjait, és néhány pillanatig farkasszemet nézett a boszorkánnyal. Be kellett ismernie, hogy élvezte a helyeztet. Halványan arra emlékeztette, mint amikor a diákjait állította képességeikhez mérten megoldhatatlan feladat elé, szigorú büntetést helyezve kilátásba. Most azonban önként ajánlkozott rabszolgamunkára az áldozat.

Vajon mit akar ezzel elérni? - morfondírozott magában a bájitalmester. - Bizonyítani akarja a tudását, vagy a kitartását? Vagy azt, hogy még velem is felveszi a versenyt? - Nem hitte le Dumbledore professzor teóriáját arról, hogy a fiatal nő merő szívjóságból, vagy rosszabb esetben szánalomból segít neki. - Talán annyira megrettent a Grímseyn történt támadástól, hogy tőle vár védelmet?

Egyik verziót sem támasztotta alá fikarcnyi tény sem. Semmit nem tudott felhozni Pandora ellen, hiszen a támadáskor meglepően bátran viselkedett, mindeddig óvatos és megfontolt volt minden helyzetben. Amikor dolgoztak, éles elméjűnek és gyakorlatiasnak mutatkozott, sőt, saját szakterületén - az eskük és hasonló kényszerítő bűbájok terén -, páratlan tudással rendelkezett.

Be kellett vallania magának, hogy nála hasznosabb munkatárssal még sohasem kellett dolgoznia. Igaz, ritkán fordult elő, hogy egyáltalán együtt kellett működnie valakivel. Tény, hogy Harry Potter nagyon sokat fejlődött az utóbbi két évben, de ha munkáról volt szó, szinte mindig ő tanította új dolgokra a fiatalembert, nem voltak teljesen egyenrangú felek.

Eldöntötte, hogy továbbra is éber lesz, és nyitva tartja a szemét, majd hátat fordított, és lobogó talárral elhagyta a szobát.

Pandora is elindult, hogy korgó gyomra unszolására megkeresse a konyhát. Az edénycsörömpölés hangjai hamarosan nyomra vezették.

Harry éppen ekkor reptette az asztal közepére - pontosan a három teríték közé -, az ínycsiklandó illatokat eregető kondért. A boszorkány örömmel üdvözölte a fiút, aki nyomban az asztalhoz invitálta.

- Nagyon finomat főztél - jegyezte meg Pandora, miután nekiláttak az evésnek. - Nem gondoltam, hogy ilyen jól boldogulsz a konyhában.

- Tizenegy éves koromig a nagynéném családjánál éltem, és ott sokat kellett segítenem a házimunkában. Ők muglik voltak, de végül is ott tanultam meg az alapokat - magyarázta Harry, majd kis habozás után halkan hozzátette: - Gyakorlatilag házmanó helyett tartottak.

Pandora nem tudta, mit mondjon erre. Sosem gondolt bele, hogy a nagy hősnek kikiáltott Harry Potter magánélete milyen lehetett. Mint sokan mások, akik csak a médiából ismerték a _Szabadítót_, ő is természetesnek vette, hogy úgy élt mint bármely más varázslógyerek, csak többet foglalkoztak vele, és körülrajongták.

- Ezt a receptet Aberforth tanította, Dumbledore professzor fivére - folytatta Harry, látva, mennyire megdöbbentette a boszorkányt. - Piton professzor még mindig dolgozik?

- Ma reggel vette be az utolsó adag Éberség Elixírt, úgyhogy nemrég megjelentek nála az első kimerültségi tünetek. - Pandora hangjában aggodalom csendült. - Elment lefeküdni, és előreláthatólag holnap estig aludni fog.

- Utána jön a migrén, ugye? - A nő bólintott, mire Harry a fejét csóválva folytatta: - Biztosan elviselhetetlen lesz, még magához képest is…

- Nagyon szigorú tanár volt, igaz?

- Ez enyhe kifejezés. Gyakorlatilag pszichikai terrornak tett ki minket, hogy kicsikarja belőlünk lehető legjobb teljesítményt. Ma már meg tudom érteni: Piton felülmúlhatatlan a bájitalfőzés terén, és mivel nem volt türelme az ügyetlen tanulókhoz, nem hozott sikerélményt neki a tanítás.

- Úgy hallottam, hogy Sötét Varázslatokat is tanított a Roxfortban.

- Ez csak valami félreértés lehet, ugyanis ő Sötét Varázslatok _Kivédését_ tanított. Ezen a szakterületen is páratlan ismeretekkel rendelkezik. Nagyon sokat tanultam tőle, bár az igaz, hogy akkor már nem tanított az iskolában. Régen halott lennék, ha ő nem lenne.

- Akárcsak ő maga, hiszen téged is összeköt vele egy Megszeghetetlen Eskü, ha jól vettem ki a szavaitokból, amikor megnéztük a professzor emlékeit.

- Ez igaz. Még csecsemő voltam, amikor megtudta, hogy a családom veszélyben van, és mivel… szoros kötelék fűzte őt anyámhoz, jelentette Albus Dumbledore-nak. Akkoriban ő még halálfaló volt, és az igazgató úr, hogy megbizonyosodjon az őszintesége felől megeskette, hogy ezentúl kémkedik neki, hűséges lesz hozzá, és megvéd engem az élete árán is.

- Szóval _valóban_ halálfaló volt? - kérdezte sápadtan Pandora.

- Igen, de ne ítélj elhamarkodottan! Ha én meg tudtam neki bocsátani, sőt, egy fedél alatt élek vele, elhiheted, hogy bármi történt is, a maga módján ő jó ember.

Harry felállt, konzerváló bűbájt szórt a kondérra, majd nekilátott elpakolni az edényeket. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy nem akar többet mondani a bájitalmester háta mögött.

- Nálad mikor jön el az alvás ideje? - kérdezte Pandorát a bájital utóhatására célozva.

- A professzor azt ajánlotta, hogy hagyjam ki az utolsó két adagot, és végül is igaza van. Így talán kevésbé lesz kellemetlen a szer mellékhatása, és legalább egyszerre esünk ki a munkából. A jegyzeteket védő varázslat miatt, amúgy is csak együtt érdemes dolgoznunk.

- Mondd csak, Pandora, te hogy szólítod Pitont? - kérdezte Harry felettébb kíváncsian.

- Nem is tudom. Eddig leginkább a professzornál maradtam. Nálunk nincsen vezetéknév, és nem is jön a számra, hiszen ő is Pandorának szólít - válaszolta elgondolkodva a boszorkány.

- Milyen vele együtt dolgozni? Jól haladtok?

- Nagyon feszített munkatempót diktál, de ennek köszönhetően azt hiszem, nemsokára eljutunk addig a pontig, hogy kizárjuk végre a legtöbb hibatényezőt.

- Egyáltalán hogy működik a varázslat? Már láttam, hogyan kötik meg a Megszeghetetlen Esküt, de mindeddig azt hittem, lehetetlen megtörni.

- A módszer felépítése nagyon hasonló a megkötés ceremóniájához. Itt is jelen kell lennie az eskütevőnek és az eskü fogadójának, valamint egy olyan személynek, aki valójában végrehajtja az ellenvarázslatot, azaz ebben az esetben feloldja a fogadalmat.

- Ez nem tűnik túl bonyolultnak - kételkedett Harry.

- Valójában azzal van a probléma, hogy az eskü mindhárom pontja örökre nyomot hagy az eskütévő lelkében, összekötve őt az eskü fogadójával. Hogy szakszerűen fogalmazzak, valójában beleég az illető mágikus energiaszerkezetébe. Ez az energiarendszer, az aura, amely minden élőlény fizikai testét körbeveszi, az ezt átszövő csatornákon keringő energia pedig maga az életerő. Az emberek és az állatok energiatestében léteznek olyan energiaközpontok, a csakrák, melyeken gyorsul, lassul, kifelé vagy befelé áramlik az energia. A mágikus lények energiarendszerében azonban olyan kapcsolat épül ki az energia és a tudat között, illetve az állatok és a növények esetében csak a fizikai testtel, ami által képesek átalakítani az életerőt mágikus energiává, és így hatni tudnak vele önmagukra és a környezetükre.

- Nagyon érdekesen hangzik. Erről miért nem tanultunk az iskolában?

- A kínai és indiai varázslók több ezer éve tanulmányozzák az emberek és a varázslók szervezetének működését, ők fedezték fel ezeket az összefüggéseket. A nyugati kultúra inkább a gyakorlati megnyilvánulásokra koncentrált, nem a működést akarta megérteni. Még a muglik is csak nemrég kezdték el felfedezni a meridiánokat, azokat az energiaáramlásokat, amelyek ellátják a szerveinket életerővel, és irányítják működésüket. Nálunk csak a medimágusok foglalkoznak ezzel, közülük is csak azok, akik mágikus baleseteket gyógyítanak. A legtöbb betegség ellenvarázslatát már évszázadokkal ezelőtt kifejlesztették, ezért senki nem firtatja, hogyan működnek.

- Ha beleég egy varázslat ebbe az energiarendszerbe, az mit jelent pontosan? - tért vissza az eskühöz Harry.

- Egy varázslat hatással lehet a szervezet bármely funkciójára, mint például a gumiláb rontásnál, vagy akár az életenergia egészére is, mint a halálos átok esetében. Alig néhány olyan varázslat van, aminek nincsen mágikus ellenszere, akár ellenvarázslat, akár bájital formájában. Ezek közé tartozik a halálos átok, és Megszeghetetlen Eskü. Az elsőnél az áldozat lelkétől egyszerűen megvonják az energiát, és mivel enélkül nem tud sem létezni, sem kapcsolatot létesíteni a fizikai testével, ezért menthetetlen. Az eskü esetében még bonyolultabb a helyzet: ugyanis ilyenkor két személy mágikus energiarendszere hat egymásra, méghozzá egymással szoros kölcsönhatásban, szigorúan megszabott feltételekkel.

- Ami az egyik fél halálát követeli, ha megszűnik egy feltétel - motyogta maga elé Harry. - Nem szűnik meg a hatása, ha meghal az eskü fogadója?

- Ha csak kettőjükhöz kapcsolódik az eskü, akkor bizonyos esetekben valóban így történik, hiszen megszűnik a kötelék. A legtöbb esetben azonban, akárcsak a professzornál, egy harmadik személyre, vagy más külső dologra vonatkozott a fogadalom.

- Értem. - Harry maga elé meredve próbálta megemészteni a hallottakat. - Egyáltalán fel lehet oldani az ilyen varázslatot? Ugye nem csak hitegeted Pitont?

- Apám szerint igen is létezik a megoldás. Ő hitt abban, hogy meg is találta. Bár nem voltam jelen, amikor kipróbálták, így sejtelmem sincs, működött-e egyáltalán, én osztom a nézetét. Akár igen, akár nem, most újra felépítjük az elméletet, hogy végül létrehozzuk a varázslatot, amely pontosan lejátssza az eskü folyamatának minden részletét visszafelé. A Megszeghetetlen Eskü tökéletes ellentétét kell létrehoznunk, hogy a feloldó elvégezhesse és ezzel eltűntesse a felek energiarendszerében létrejött módosulásokat, megszűntetve közöttük a kötést.

- Ő felel meg ilyenkor az esketőnek?

- Pontosan. Tökéletesen uralnia kell a varázslatot mind a három fogadalomnál, és az eközben elismételt szavaknak minden részletben semlegesíteniük kell az eredeti eskü tartalmát.

- Nekem már ennyi is sok volt - forgatta a szemeit Harry. - Bizonyára nagyon fáradt vagy már, hiszen napok óta talpon vagy.

- Érdekes, de teljesen frissnek érzem magam. Bizonyára a bájital teszi. Megígértem a professzornak, hogy még átnézek néhány kísérletet.

- Ha van kedved beszélgetni, utána megtalálsz a könyvtárban - vigyorgott rá Harry. - Játszhatunk egy parti sakkot, vagy Durrantós Snapszlit. Szerintem rád férne egy kis lazítás.

- Köszönöm. Lehet, hogy élek az ajánlattal - felelte mosolyogva Pandora.

***

Két óra múlva a boszorkány valóban csatlakozott Harryhez Jó alkalom volt, hogy hosszú idő óta először kissé kikapcsolódjon, és remélte, hogy egyúttal jobban megismeri fiatalembert, és a titokzatos múltú házigazdát is.

Harry elmesélte neki, hogy egy éve próbálkozik, de még egyszer sem sikerült legyőznie Pitont sakkban, pedig a bájitalmester fagylaltot ígért neki, ha egyszer végre ő ad mattot. Később arra terelődött a szó, miképpen telnek itt a napjai a magának való férfivel.

- Másnak talán nem tűnik fel, de én látom, milyen sokat változott, amióta befejezte a kémkedést, és végleg elhagyta a halálfalókat - mesélte Harry. - Először jól látszott, mennyire idegesíti a társaság, mármint Aberforth, a kneazelje, Spotty és az én jelenlétem. Aztán ahogy telt az idő, és együtt dolgoztunk Voldemort elpusztításán, valahogy elfogadott minket. Hosszú, és zökkenőkkel teli időszak volt, és még némi mágiára is szükség volt hozzá, de azóta már természetes, hogy egy fedél alatt élünk. Egészen jól kijövünk egymással.

- Mágiára? Az Örök Barátság Kötelékére gondolsz? A professzor egyszer utalt rá…

- Ó! Hát… sosem említette, hogy így hívják…

- Amilyen zárkózott, nem is csodálom.

- Honnan tudsz ilyes sokat a mágiáról, Pandora?

- Nálunk teljesen átszövi a varázslat már a kisgyermekek meséit is. A gyerekek pedig, mint köztudott, folyton kérdeznek. Az én szülein abban voltak verhetetlenek, hogy mindig volt idejük rá, hogy válaszoljanak a kérdéseimre.

- Izlandon különleges meséket mesélhetnek.

- Minden népnek megvannak a maga legendái és meséi. Az izlandi sagák évszázadokkal ezelőtt keletkeztek, és szájhagyomány útján terjedtek, amíg végül lejegyezték őket. Szerencsére még ma is mindenki számára érthetőek, hiszen a nyelvünk nagyon keveset változott azóta. Vannak köztük hosszabbak, rövidebbek, meseszerűek, és rémálomba illőek egyaránt.

- Van közülük kedvenced? - csillant fel a fiú szeme. Neki soha nem meséltek gyermekkorában, és a Roxforti évek alatt is inkább a tanulás, és a túlélés kötötte le figyelmét, soha nem volt ideje rá, hogy kalandregényeket, legendákat, vagy egyszerű meséket olvasson. Ez mind a normális élet részét képezte volna, amelyben neki nem igazán volt része az utóbbi időkig.

- A régi korok mitikus történeteit kedveltem igazán gyermekkoromban. Ezekben sok volt a varázslat, tele voltak istenekkel, mágikus lényekkel, kincsekkel, és szerelemmel. Állítólag Európában mi vagyunk a legtöbbet olvasó nemzet. Tudod, az izlandiak furcsa népek. Még a muglik közül is sokan hisznek az erdei manókban és a tündérekben, ráadásul olyan mértékben, hogy olykor ajtót, ablakot rajzolnak a sziklákra, az építkezések alkalmával pedig azon vitatkoznak, szabad-e elmozdítani egy-egy követ a helyéről.

Bizonyára unatkoznak télen, amikor alig néhány órát van világos - gondolta Harry, de végül nem tette szóvá elméletét.

- Nincs kedved elmesélni egyet? - kérdezte inkább kissé szégyenlősen. - Persze csak akkor, ha nem vagy túl fáradt. Egy egészen rövidet…

- Az a helyzet, hogy még sosem meséltem senkinek. Szinte még gyerek voltam, amikor apám nekilátott a kutatásnak, és utána már nem volt idő ilyesmire - habozott Pandora, azonban látva a fiú csalódástól megfakuló pillantását mégis meggondolta magát. - Ha igazán szeretnéd, megpróbálom, és elmesélek egy-egy történetet minden este, ameddig itt vagyok. Így jó lesz?

- Csodálatos! - villanyozódott fel Harry. - De mit fog szólni hozzá Piton?

- Majd összekötjük a vacsora utáni elpakolással, vagy ha engedélyez egy kis szabadidőt, akkor itt a könyvtárban szakítunk rá alkalmat lefekvés előtt. Nem hinném, hogy egymás után kétszer az Éberég Elixírhez folyamodna.

- Nála nem lehet tudni - kételkedett Harry. - Ma este viszont biztos, hogy nem fog beleszólni, mit csinálunk.

- Hát az első legyen mondjuk, ha már úgyis láttuk ma Lars Eriksson szobrát, Vörös Erik története …

Pandora belekezdett a történetbe, Harry pedig elvackolódott a karosszékben, és csillogó tekintettel csüngött minden szaván. A boszorkány csak akkor hagyta abba a mesélést, amikor a fiú lehunyt szemmel, egyenletesen szuszogva álomba merült.

***

A következő napon teljes csend borult Dumbledore Menedékére, amíg Piton és Pandora az egy hetes ébrenlét fáradalmait pihenték ki, mély álomba merülve. Egyedül Harry lépteinek koppanásai vertek visszhangot a folyosón, pedig a fiú igyekezett kevés zajt csapni. Szívesen töltötte volna az idejét kedvesével, vagy a barátaival, de a Weasley-k ma mindannyian születésnapi ebédre voltak hivatalosak Muriel nénihez, és bár őt is invitálták, Harry úgy döntött, inkább itthon marad.

A délelőttöt a rózsakertben töltötte. Élvezte a jó időt, mely a dementorok távozása óta köszöntött be újra.

A minisztérium a háború után egy hideg, északi szigetre száműzte a dementorokat, amely Grönland és Izland partjai között körülbelül félúton feküdt, a muglik elől láthatatlanná téve. A Weasley ikrek által kifejlesztett patrónus gömbökből kiépített, mágikus védelmi rendszer akadályozta meg, hogy elhagyják kijelölt tartózkodási helyüket.

Harry némi átszervezéssel kényelmes munkahelyet alakított ki magának a színpompás rózsabokrok között, és nekilátott, hogy megírja hivatalos beszámolóját az aurorgyakorlat első küldetéséről.

Hamar ráébredt, milyen nehéz dologba vágott bele. Sorra húzta át, törölte ki, vagy tűntette el a nehezen megszületett mondatokat, ráébredve, hogy nem adhatja le őket a minisztériumban. Egy utalást sem ejthetett sem Pandorára, sem a megszeghetetlen esküre, vagy a titokzatos támadóra. Azt teljesen nevetségesnek találta, hogy leírja az izlandi nemzeti ünnepet, vagy a pónin lovaglást, így mindössze addig jutott, hogy felderítési gyakorlaton vettek részt, de nem tapasztaltak semmi gyanúsat, azután félretette az egészet. Remélte, hogy a későbbiekben lesz néhány olyan esemény is, amiről bátran beszámolhat a minisztériumban, nehogy értékelhetetlennek minősítsék egész nyári teljesítményét.

Ahogy közeledett az este, Harry egyre inkább várta az alvók ébredését. Egész délután a konyhában tevékenykedett, és mindent megtett, hogy könnyítsen várható állapotukon. Nyár elején felfedezett a könyvtárban egy mágikus szakácskönyvet, amely a receptek mellett az elkészítéshez használatos legpraktikusabb varázslatok leírását is tartalmazta. Ebből választott néhány ínyencséget, amit végül többfogásos vacsora képében tálalt fel az ízlésesen megterített asztalon. Fel volt készülve rá, hogy mindketten ingerültek, nyűgösek, esetleg elviselhetetlenek lesznek a migréntől - különösen a bájitalmester jellemét ismerve -, ezért kikészített egy-egy üvegcse fájdalomcsillapító főzetet is a saját speciális készletéből. Mindenképpen fenn akart maradni, hogy lássa a hatást.

***

Éjfél felé járt az idő, amikor Pandora kitámolygott a szobájából. Szája ki volt száradva, alig állt a lábán a gyengeségtől, gyomra émelygett, és szédült. Halántéka lüktetett a fájdalomtól. A boszorkány elvánszorgott a konyháig, majd belépve egy pillanatra minden bajáról megfeledkezett.

Az asztal két személyre terítették meg, és egy háromfogásos vacsora volt szervírozva a tartósító bűbájjal kezelt edényekben. A poharak mellett egy-egy fiola bájital állt.

A boszorkány lerogyott az egyik székre, szemügyre vette az üvegcse címkéjét, majd bízva főzet hatékonyságában egy hajtásra kiitta a fájdalomcsillapítót. Egy percbe sem telt, és máris úgy érezte, mintha lágy tavaszi szellő fújta volna ki testéből a fájdalmat és a fáradtságot. Sokkal jobban érezte magát, mindössze pokoli éhséget érzett. Nekilátott hát a késői vacsorának.

Pandora már a desszertnél tartott, amikor kinyílt a konyhaajtó, és megjelent Piton. A szokásosnál is sápadtabb volt, arca beesett volt, szemei alatt sötét karikák húzódtak. Ő már túl lehetett a fájdalomcsillapító főzeten, ugyanis csak egy pillantást vetett az asztalra készített fiolára, és figyelmét az ételek felé fordította, mintha Pandora ott sem lenne.

- Látom, maga már jól van - morogta köszönés helyett, miközben gyanakodva végigpillantott a kikészített lakomán. - Csak nem Potter műve?

- Lehetné másé is? - kérdezett vissza a nő. - Nagyon finom. Kóstolja meg!

Piton szemeit forgatva leereszkedett a szemben lévő székre. Ritkán érzett éhséget, hiszen akárcsak az emlékeket és érzelmeket, a fizikai érzeteket is megtanulta elfojtani a kémkedéssel töltött hosszú évek alatt. Az Éberség Elixír alkalmazása után azonban mindig elemi erővel tört rá a mohóság, mintha egyszerre tört volna fel belőle a sok éves önmegtartóztatás.

Eddig azonban sosem fordult elő, hogy a megfelelő pillanatban ilyen ízletes lakoma álljon a rendelkezésére. Már ő is jobban volt a szobájában elfogyasztott fájdalomcsillapítónak hála, így semmi nem vetett gátat feltámadt étvágyának.

Szedett az első fogásból, majd Pandorához fordult, aki már a desszertnél tartott, és élvezettel kanalazta a tejszínhabbal rétegelt csokoládékrémet.

- Elmúlt a fejfájása?

- A kikészített főzet nagyon gyorsan hatott. Gondolom maga készítette. - Piton eleresztette a füle mellett a burkolt dicséretet. - Köszönöm.

- Ne nekem köszönje! Amit én hoztam, az itt van. - Az asztalra helyezte a fiola pontos mását. - Ez Potter saját bájitalkészletéből van. Tegye csak el ezt is, később még jól fog jönni. Ha minden a megszokott menetrend szerint halad, akkor két óránként vissza fog térni a migrén egészen holnap estig. Éjszakára majd kap Álomtalan Álom italt, hogy tudjon aludni.

- Az pontosan mire való? Még nem hallottam ilyesmiről.

- Az önök vidékén Csendes Éj néven ismert ez a főzet. Kizárja a külső zajok, és az elme csapongásai által keltett zavaró tényezőket, és mély, pihentető alvást biztosít. - A bájitalmester időközben rátért a fűszeres párolt zöldséggel körített sült pulykára. - Jutott valamire tegnap este? Meddig bírta ébren?

Pandora elmesélte, hogy haladt a kutatással. Beszámolt a vacsoráról Harryvel, és a késő esti sakkpartiról a könyvtárban. Futólag megemlítette a fiúnak tett ígéretet is a mesékkel kapcsolatban, kipuhatolva Piton reakcióját.

- Ilyesmire akarja fecsérelni az idejét? - firtatta Piton.

- Az a fiú úgy nézett ki, mint akinek még soha életében senki nem mesélt - felelte elkomorodva a boszorkány.

A bájital mester kerülte a nő tekintetét, és szedett magának a desszertből. Már a nyelvén volt a csípős megjegyzés, az anyáskodásról, amikor Harry lépett be álmosságtól bedagadt szemekkel.

- Remélem, ízlik a vacsora - szólalt meg lelkesen, és helyet foglalt kettejük között, a harmadik széken.

- Köszönjük, nagyon finom volt, Harry - mosolygott rá hálásan Pandora. - Külön köszönet illet a bájitalért. Rögtön segített.

A fiú büszkén kihúzta magát a széken, és a bájitalmester felé fordult, mintha tőle is dicséretet várna.

- Miért vagy fenn még ilyenkor? - vonta kérdőre Piton.

- Elaludtam a könyvtárban olvasás közben - felelte a fiú vállat vonva, mintha ez lenne a legtermészetesebb dolog a világon, és nem miattuk maradt volna fenn. Találtam egy nagyon izgalmas könyvet - folytatta Pandorára pillantva. - A világ minden tájáról vannak benne mesék.

- Ha olyan izgalmas, hogy alhattál el rajta - gúnyoldódott a férfi felvont szemöldökkel.

- Nem is tudom - bizonytalanodott el Harry. - Nahát! Magát még egyszer sem láttam ilyen jó étvággyal, _ennyit_ enni! Meg mernék esküdni, hogy örömét leli benne. - Széles vigyorral figyelte, ahogy a professzor bekapta az utolsó kanál édességet. - Ilyen luxust máskor is megengedhetne magának.

Piton eleresztette a füle mellett a megjegyzést, és a boszorkányhoz fordult.

- Hogy bírt ki vele egy egész estét kettesben?

- Gondolom, meg lehet szokni, ha önnek is sikerült - vágott vissza Pandora.

A fiú ide-oda kapkodta a fejét kettejük között, és furcsa érzés kerítette hatalmába.

- Képes dolgozni, vagy adjak egy álomitalt, és inkább pihenne még? - kérdezte Piton felállva az asztaltól.

- Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy csak együtt tudunk hatékonyan dolgozni. Ha Harrynek nem gond, hogy rendet rakjon utánunk a konyhában, akkor máris mehetünk.

A fiú azonnal nekilátott a pakolásnak, jelezve, hogy rajta nem múlik, menjenek csak dolgozni.

Pandora mosolyogva megköszönte, míg Piton csak mordult valami érthetetlent, és elindultak, hogy folytassák a kutatást.

Miközben Harry elmosogatott, majd rendet rakott azon gondolkodott, mire emlékeztette a vacsoraasztalnál kialakult légkör. Csak az ágyban fekve, az elalvás előtti pillanatban talált rá a megoldásra: Leginkább _családiasnak_ nevezte volna a hangulatot.


	9. 9 fejezet Munka és szórakozás

**9. fejezet - Munka és szórakozás**

A következő két hét folyamatos munkával, illetve - némelyeknek - szórakozással telt. Dumbledore Menedékének lakói néhány nap után belerázódtak a kutatás hétköznapjaiba, és hamarosan egy újonnan kialakult menetrend szerint élték életüket.

Harry minden reggel korán felkelt, hogy a nap nagy részét kedvesével és barátaival tölthesse. Mielőtt azonban elhagyta volna a házat, még elvégzett pár fontos tennivalót. Megreggelizett, majd készített néhány további szendvicset is, amelyeket tálcára pakolt, és bekopogtatott velük a dolgozószobába. Odabent már hajnal óta folyt a munka.

Minden reggel Pandora nyitott ajtót, Piton ugyanis nem volt hajlandó elfordítani figyelmét az éppen tanulmányozott jegyzetről.

- Jó reggelt! Hoztam reggelit - köszönt széles mosollyal a fiú.

- Neked is, Harry. Köszönjük szépen. Nem is tudom, mi lenne velünk nélküled. - A nő elvette a tálcát, és az íróasztal sarkára helyezte, távol az iratoktól, miközben a fiú becsukta az ajtót, és magukra hagyta őket. - Ma sem maradunk éhen - jegyezte meg Pandora halvány mosollyal, a munkába merült bájitalmesterre pillantva, aki azonban csak egy megvető horkantással válaszolt.

A kis közjáték nap, mint nap ugyanígy megismétlődött, ám a kialakult rituálé egyáltalán nem szegte Pandora kedvét. Furcsa módon biztonságot nyújtott számára ezen az idegen, mégis valahogy otthonos helyen, hogy van valami, ami mindig ugyanaz marad.

Piton először kifejezetten mogorván vette tudomásul Harry kéretlen gondoskodását, de miután Pandora kifejtette, mennyi időt takarít meg számukra ezzel a fiú, többé nem tett epés megjegyzéseket, sőt még fogyasztott is a kikészített ételből.

***

Harry minden reggel egyenesen az Odúba hoppanált.

Mrs. Weasley - aki még mindig nem vetkőzte le teljesen a háború időszakában átélt aggodalmakat -, ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy a fiatalok tőlük induljanak, és oda is térjenek vissza vacsoraidőre. Bár már mindannyian átlépték a felnőttkor küszöbét, kénytelenek voltak beadni a derekukat. Amikor a volt Főnix Rendjének tagjai hírül hozták, hogy valaki titkos információkat szivárogtat ki a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumból, Mr. Weasley megosztotta velük ezt az információt, hogy megelőzze gyermekei meggondolatlan cselekedeteit. A terv be is vált. A fiatalok nehéz szívvel, de belementek a szigorú feltételekbe.

Harry, Ginny, Ron és Hermione nap mint nap más és más szórakozást találtak ki maguknak. Mindenki választhatott egy-egy közös programot, így a kis csapat nagyon változatosan töltötte az elkövetkező napokat.

Néha csak kirándultak, piknikeztek, vagy úszni mentek a Merengő-völgy közelében, a dombokon túl található eldugott tengeröbölbe, de sikerült összehozniuk néhány különösen érdekes időtöltést is.

Mivel Ginny olthatatlan lelkesedést mutatott minden állat iránt - még a nem mágikus lényekért is -, ellátogattak a londoni állatkertbe. A London Zoo, mely a világ legöregebb állatkertje, páratlan élményt nyújtott, akárcsak a London Akvarium, ahol megcsodálhatták a világ vizeinek élővilágát, és nem hagyták ki a rájasimogatást sem. Igaz, csak Harry és Ginny élt a lehetőséggel, barátaik inkább háttérbe húzódtak, és zsebükben pálcáikat markolva, lélegzetvisszafojtva vártak.

Egy alkalommal sikerült rávenni Neville-t is, hogy csatlakozzon hozzájuk. A fiú köztudottan imádta a növényeket, így Ginny javaslatára magukkal vitték, amikor felkeresték a Kew Gardent, vagyis a királyi botanikus kertet. Neville áhítattal járkált a számtalan parkban és üvegházban, tanulmányozva a páratlan növénygyűjteményt. Hermionét és Ginnyt leginkább a virágok pompája gyönyörködtette, Ron és Harry azonban kissé unatkozott. Mindössze az dobta fel őket valamennyire, amikor megnézték az ötven méter magas Kínai Pagodát, és a Mag Bankot, mely a világ növényeinek genetikai állományát őrzi.

Hermione unszolására ellátogattak a British Múzeumba is, ahol Ron és ő már jártak egyszer, a horcruxok utáni kutatás során. Harry és Ginny, akiknek újdonság volt a világ legnagyobb emberi történelemmel és kultúrával foglalkozó gyűjteménye, lenyűgözve bámulták a rengeteg látnivalót. Ront egyedül a múmiák kötötték le valamennyire, de igyekezett palástolni érdektelenségét, látva barátnője mérhetetlen lelkesedését.

Hermione - látva kedvesén az unalom csalhatatlan jeleit -, úgy döntött, megkegyelmez neki, és nem vonszolja magával a British Library-be. Arra a napra időzítette hát egész naposnak szánt látogatását, amikor Ron, Ginny, Harry, az ikrekkel és barátnőikkel együtt a Chuddly Csúzlik edzését indultak megnézni.

A lelkes kviddicsezők - akik a Roxfortban mindannyian a Griffendél ház kviddicscsapatának játékosai voltak -, nagyon élvezték a profik játékát, és megpróbáltak edzési trükköket, taktikákat ellesni. Ron legnagyobb örömére a végén még arra is alkalmuk nyílt, hogy autogramot kérjenek a hírességektől. Az egyetlen kellemetlenséget az jelentette, amikor a játékosok is aláírást kértek Harrytől. A fiatalember igencsak zavarba jött, és alig tudta kimenteni magát a kellemetlen helyzetből, sőt, megfogadta, hogy álcázni fogja magát, valahányszor nyilvános helyen mutatkozik a varázsvilágban.

Pontosan így tett akkor is, amikor a Stonhenge-t látogatták meg. Hosszú hajat, és szakállat viselt a kiránduláson, ahol nagy meglepetésére a muglikkal ellentétben, fénykorában láthatták az ősi építményt. Az idegenvezetők beavatták őket az építmény valódi, mágikus funkciójába. Harry ámultan hallgatta, hogy ez a különleges hely egyike a világ néhány ritkaságának, melyek a Földet keresztül-kasul behálózó energiavonalaknak köszönhetően felerősítik a mágikus rezgéseket. Éppen ezért a kőkori építmény alatt, a földben, jól elrejtve a muglik szeme elől, speciális, mágia-tudományi kísérleteket végeznek. Olyan módszert akarván létrehozni, mellyel helyrehozhatnák a muglik környezetrombolását, meggyógyítva magát a Földet.

Hogy Harrynek is teljesüljön egy régi vágya, eltöltöttek egy egész napot a chessingtoni vidámparkban is. Gyermekkorában esélye sem volt eljutni egy ilyen izgalmas helyre, az állatkerti incidens után, mely során Dudley egy spontán varázslat hatására bennrekedt az óriáskígyó terráriumában. Harry ezután csak a gardróbba zárva _élvezhette_ a családi programokat. A varázsvilágban felnőtt Ron, Ginny és az ikrek viszont fenntartásokkal fogadták az ötletet. Nem értették egészen, miért kell groteszk, mechanikus sárkányt építeni, mely igencsak kiszámított mozgásokat végez, és mi félelmetes van egy vámpír hullámvasúton a kanyargáson kívül, amikor mindezt varázslattal sokkal élethűebben meg lehet oldani. Harry és Hermione azonban jól szórakozott, és végül az ikrek is azt mondták, vettek néhány új ötletet a következő Varázsvicc termék kollekcióhoz.

Egyik alkalommal még Luna Lovegoodot is sikerült magukkal csalni egy kirándulásra. Ginny csak azzal tudta rávenni a lányt, hogy velük tartson Hampton Curt-be, hogy megemlítette neki a titokzatos kísértetet, aki rendszeresen feltűnik a középkori kastély falai között. A világhírű, több száz éves, hatvan hektáros sövénylabirintus ugyan nyomasztó érzelmeket korbácsolt fel Harryben - eszébe juttatva a Trimágus Tusát, Cedric Diggory halálát, és Voldemort visszatérését -, ám az okklumencia segítségével sikerült úrrá lennie rajtuk. Később bejárták a - még a muglik között is -, kísértetkastély hírében álló épület minden zegét-zugát. Záróráig bolyongtak az ódon falak között, amikor végre megpillantották Lady Wosley-t, akinek férje, Thomas építtette kastéllyá az itt álló udvarházat a XVI. században. Luna azonnal kérdésekkel árasztotta el az áttetsző, komor idős hölgyet, aki azonban felettébb szófukarnak bizonyult, és egy szót sem vesztegetve rájuk azonnal tovasuhant, amint meghallotta a közelgő teremőr lépteit.

A legnagyobb élmény azonban mégiscsak az volt, amikor felkeresték a Tudományos Múzeumot, és velük tartott Mr. Weasley is. A mugli tárgyak és technika iránt megszállottan rajongó férfit teljesen rabul ejtette a rengeteg látnivaló. Mindent ki akart próbálni, és érteni akarta a dolgok működését az első gőzmozdonytól, a sugárhajtóművön, és az Apolló 10 űrkabinján át, a DNS modelljéig. Hermione és Harry felváltva magyarázták neki a táblákon feltüntetett tudnivalókat, bár ami a fiút illeti, rengeteg dolog még neki is újdonság volt. Dudley soha nem engedte a számítógépe közelébe, így aztán egy idő után átengedte a terepet a lánynak. Mindannyian ámultan hallgatták Hermione előadását az Internetről, és az elektronikus adatbázisokról, míg végül Hermione maguk köré pillantva riadtan hallgatott el, észlelvén a köréjük gyűlt jókora embertömeget. A látogatók egyértelműen idegenvezetőnek nézték.

Voltak olyan napok is, amikor csak kviddicseztek az Odú hátsó kertjében, és olykor sikerült eltűnnie a többiek szeme elől, és a párocskák összebújhattak az istállóban, a szépen fejlődő árva unikorniscsikó szomszédságában.

A korai vacsora után Harry nyomban Dumbledore Menedékébe hoppanált, hogy gondoskodjon a két buzgó kutatóról. Esténként meleg vacsorát készített nekik, amelyet az asztalra készített és ellátott melegítő varázslatokkal, majd beült a könyvtárba olvasni. Pandora általában szakított rá egy kis időt, hogy étkezés után benézzen a fiúhoz, és ígéretéhez híven elmondjon neki egy-egy részt kedvenc izlandi meséiből. Piton sosem tartott velük. Vacsora után rögtön újra a munkába temetkezett, de egyszer sem tette szóvá a boszorkány furcsa szokását. Úgy tűnt, mintha egyfajta fizetségként fogta volna fel a mindennapi mesét, cserébe az ellátásért.

***

Már a második hét végén jártak, amikor egyik este Harryt váratlan meglepetés érte. Éppen az illatosan gőzölgő ragut kavargatta, és a másnapra tervezett programon járt az esze, amikor Piton és Pandora belépett a helyiségbe.

- Hogyhogy ilyen korán végeztek? - fordult Pitonhoz, aki mogorván pillantott a kíváncsiskodóra.

- Végre sikerült összeállítanunk a varázslatot - újságolta a boszorkány, miközben kedvesen rámosolygott. Sokkal közlékenyebbnek látszott, mint a gondolataiba merülő bájitalmester.

- Szuper! - vigyorgott rájuk Harry. - Akkor már csak elő kell keríteni Narcissa Malfoyt, végre kell hajtani a varázslatot, és maga felszabadul! - Pitontól csak egy komor homlokráncolásra futotta válaszul, miközben helyet fogalt az asztalnál. - Talán nem örül a sikernek? - szegezte egyenesen neki a kérdést Harry, kikényszerítve, hogy a férfi végre ráemelje szénfekete tekintetét.

- Annyi eszed sincs, mint egy doxinak, Potter! - morogta a fogai között, de azért eltűrte, hogy a fiú elé is tegyen egy tányér ételt. - Sejtelmünk sincs, valóban működik-e a varázslat.

- Akkor talán ki kéne próbálni... - javasolta Harry naivan, elborítva a lelkesedéstől.

- Apám problémai is itt kezdődtek - szólalt meg halkan Pandora, Piton pedig gyilkos pillantással jutalmazta a griffendélesekhez méltón vakmerő, ámde meggondolatlan kijelentést.

Néhány percig csendben vacsoráztak, csak a fiú fészkelődött idegesen a harmadik széken, miközben a másik kettőt figyelte.

- Na és hogy fog kinézni az ellenvarázslat? Az esküt már láttam, és értem is, hogyan működik, de a fordítottját nehéz elképzelni...

Piton némán evett tovább, így Pandora vállalta, hogy beavatja a fiút a részletekbe. Letette a kanalát, és visszakérdezett:

- Hallottál már a hadó-gyógyászatról?

- Még soha. Ez valami medimágus módszer?

- Ó, egyáltalán nem - nevetett fel halkan a nő. - Ez egy aránylag új találmány, amit a muglik, illetve konkrétan: egy japán mugli fejlesztett ki. Előállított egy készüléket, mellyel a beteg ember életenergiájának rezgését megméri és rögzíti, majd előállítja vele az ellentétes, azt kioltó rezgéshullámot. Ezt a rezgést némi tiszta víznek adja át, kihasználja a víz információ- és rezgéstároló képességét, majd kúraként itatja a beteggel. Ezzel meglepően hatékonyan meggyógyítják a betegséget.

- Sokat tudok a muglikról, hiszen közöttük nőttem fel, de ilyesmiről még nem hallottam - csodálkozott Harry.

- Az orvostudományuk nem foglalkozik vele, mert a gyógyszerközpontú módszerekhez sokkal több érdekük fűződik - felelte lemondóan sóhajtva Pandora.

- Hogyan fogjátok csinálni? A víz valahogy egyáltalán nem illik a képbe...

- Ez a technika lényege. A varázslat, amit kifejlesztettünk, arra lesz képes, amire a muglik készüléke. Mivel az emberi test nagy részét víz alkotja, mely a test sejtjeiben, a vérben és a nyirokrendszerben található, nincs szükség külön vízre. Amikor a feloldó elvégzi a varázslatot, az összeveti az eskütévő és a fogadó mágikus rezgésének mintáját, és a közös rész ellentétét képezve visszairányítja mindkét fél energiarendszerébe, ezzel megváltoztatva sejtjeik saját rezgéshullámait.

Piton rövid, elismerőnek is értelmezhető pillantást vetett a boszorkányra, amiért ilyen átfogóan és egyszerűen levezette a lényeget. Ő inkább lerázta volna a kérdés megválaszolását. Ritkán rendelkezett annyi türelemmel, hogy egy tudományos témát a diákok szintjére egyszerűsítsen. Ez sem volt az a pillanat.

- Húúú! Nem csoda, hogy a Roxfortban nem tanultunk mágia-elméletet. - Harry elámult az imént hallottakon.

- Ezt mágia-mechanikának hívják, Potter - javította ki fanyar hangon Piton.

- Eddig azt hittem, mint varázslóknak egyszerűen van egy ilyen képességünk, kimondjuk a varázsigét, és kész. Ez így elég félelmetesen hangzik.

- Gondolj arra, hogy a muglik egy hasonló módszerrel gyógyítanak, és máris szebb a kép - biztatta Pandora.

- Azért azt sem kell elfelejtenünk, hogy Masaru Emoto elmélete szerint még egyszerű szavakkal is komoly negatív hatást lehet kifejteni egy másik ember testének vízére - fűzte hozzá Piton. - Így már fel tudod fogni, miért vagyunk képesek rettenetes dolgokra a varázslattal?

Harryt meglepte, hogy a férfi ennyire tájékozott egy mugli kutató tudományos munkájával kapcsolatban, ám rosszul esett neki az ingerült, lekezelő hang.

- Ha így van, talán éppen a maga szavai tették olyan szerencsétlenné Neville-t, hogy annyi galibát okozott bájitaltanórán... - jegyezte meg halk, vádló hangon.

- Longbottom tehetségtelenségét és alacsony tűrőképességét nem varrhatod a nyakamba! - vágott vissza a varázsló.

Az éles szavak néma csendet hagytak maguk mögött. Egy ideig csak az evőeszközök halk csörömpölése hallatszott. A fiú már éppen menni készült, amikor Pandora befejezte az evést, és megszólalt.

- Egyre ügyesebb vagy a konyhában, Harry. Nagyon finom volt a vacsora.

- Köszönöm - mosolygott rá hálásan a fiú. - Ma is mondasz mesét?

- Ma már nem fogunk dolgozni, úgyhogy biztosan lesz rá időm. Később találkozunk a könyvtárban.

Harry jókedvűen indult el kifelé.

- Úgy készülj, hogy holnap be kell mennünk a minisztériumba, Potter! Értesítsd Weasleyt, is! - szólt utána Piton.

- Hogyhogy? - fordult vissza meglepetten Harry.

- Eligazítás lesz a bájitaltani konferenciával kapcsolatban.

- Előbb is szólhatott volna - morogta Harry. - Ron nem fog örülni...

- Nem érdekel a barátja lelkiállapota, amíg azt teszi, ami a kötelessége - vágott közbe Piton, majd felállt, és megkerülve a fiút sietve elhagyta a konyhát.

***

Valamivel később Pandora helyet foglalt a könyvtár pamlagján. Harry kényelmesen elhelyezkedett a boszorkány lábainál, néhány párnát varázsolva a szőnyegre, megragadva az újabb alkalmat (megragadott), hogy felidézze a Griffendél-ház klubhelyiségének hangulatát.

- Ma Beowulf történetét mesélem el, aki felvette a harcot egy gonosz démonnal, és saját esendőségével - kezdett bele a mesébe Pandora, amikor kinyílt az ajtó, és Piton lépett be rajta.

A nő meglepetten elnémult, és kíváncsian a férfire függesztette ezüstös pillantását. Azt várta, hogy mondani fog valamit, vagy újra munkára szólítja fel, a varázsló azonban látszólag tudomást sem vett rólu(n)k. Egyenesen a könyvtár legeldugottabb sarkába vonult, helyet foglalt kedvenc karosszékében, és a kezében tartott könyvbe temetkezett. Arca nagy része rejtve maradt, csak álla és horgas orrának hegye látszott ki fekete hajának függönye mögül.

Amint elhaltak a férfi lépteinek koppanásai, és elhelyezkedett, ismét Pandora hangja töltötte be a könyvtárszobát. A boszorkány szavai kietlen, mégis gyönyörű tájakat, barátságot, szerelmet és véres harcokat, kincseket, szörnyeket és isteneket idéztek meg. Olyan volt, mintha mágiát használt volna, ha Harry lehunyta szemeit, részletesen látott maga előtt mindent, mintha ő is átélte volna a kalandokat.

Még Piton sem tudta kivonni magát a nő szavainak hatása alól. Maga is zavarba jött, amikor azt vette észre, hogy már percek óta ugyanazt a sort bámulja a _Víz és mágia _lapjain, lelki szemei előtt pedig vad, viking hordák szelték a tengereket könnyű hajóikon. Felidézte, mikor hallott utoljára mesét. Felrémlett előtte édesanyja, hogy kiskorában az ágya szélén ült, és halkan - hogy apja fel ne ébredjen -, varázslatos történetekkel altatta el esténként. A történetekre már nem igazán emlékezett, de az asszony hangja, és a meghitt hangulat emléke még mindig mély hatást tett rá. Morogva lapozott vissza a könyvben, elhessegetve a szentimentális érzelmeket, és újra olvasni kezdett. Mindössze pár perc kellett hozzá, hogy ismét Beowulf tettei peregjenek lelki szemei előtt.

***

Másnap reggel nyolckor Harry és Piton a minisztérium aulájában találkozott Ronnal. A fiú Mr. Weasleyvel érkezett, ám a varázsló csak röviden üdvözölte őket, mert sietnie kellett a munkahelyére. Ron üdvözölte Harryt, majd olyan utálattal pillantott végig a bájitalmesteren, melytől más meztelencsigának érezte volna magát, Piton azonban csak önelégült arcot vágott, mintha a fiú viszolygása tökéletesen megfelelne a kívánalmainak.

- Pálcaregisztráció után gyertek egyenesen az ötödik emeletre! - vetette oda a fiataloknak, majd faképnél hagyta őket, és eltűnt az egyik jól álcázott hátsó lépcsőn, melyet csak azok az aurorok használnak, akiknek igazán halaszthatatlan és másokra nem tartozó dolguk van az épületben.

A fiúk ellenőriztették varázspálcáikat, majd elindultak a liftek felé.

- Nem igaz, hogy ez a szemétláda pont mára tetette ezt a megbeszélést! - puffogott Ron ingerülten a liftben, ahogy a második emelet felé tartottak.

- Ne haragudj, Ron. Sejtelmem sem volt, hogy pont ma kell idejönnünk - mentegetőzött Harry. - Amikor megtudtam, próbáltam utalni rá Pitonnak, hogy ma kezdik árulni a jegyeket a Csúzlik Nemzetközi Kviddicsliga meccsére, de meg sem hallgatott.

- Megkértem az ikreket, hogy vegyék meg a jegyeket, de ez akkor sem ugyanaz. Ha délutánra nem lesznek helyek a jó szektorokba, biztosra veheted, hogy megkeserüli a vén denevér.

- Szerintem ne éld bele magad, hogy kakaskodni kezdesz Pitonnal. Csakis te húzhatod a rövidebbet.

Ron morogva forgatta a szemeit, és hallgatott.

- Mi van az ötödik emeleten? - kérdezte Harry, hogy elterelje barátja gondolatait bosszúságáról.

- Ha jól emlékszem, a Nemzetközi Máguskapcsolatok Főosztálya. Percy ott dolgozott régebben - felelte Ron.

Amikor kiléptek a liftből, a bájitalmester már várta őket.

Mindössze néhány métert haladtak a folyosón, majd beléptek egy ajtón, melyen díszes tábla hirdette, hogy a Nemzetközi Varázsjogi Hivatalhoz vezet. Odabent az előtérben egy asztal mögött, csinos, fiatal, a fiúknál alig idősebb titkárnő ült. Tőle jobbra egy újabb ajtón hasonlóan cirkalmas betűkkel az Osztályvezető felirat állt, balra pedig egy folyosó húzódott, melyről apró, ajtó nélküli fülkék nyíltak. Harryt leginkább az amerikai filmekben látható irodákra emlékeztette a hely.

A magas, hosszú barna hajú, barna szemű titkárnő közömbösen végigmérte mindhármukat, majd szigorú, hivatalos hangnemben üdvözölte őket.

- Jó reggelt! Anima Anodyner vagyok. Milyen ügyben érkeztek?

Szemében csak egy villanásra látszott, hogy felismerte a hírességeket.

Piton bemutatkozott, majd – Harry bemutatását nem látván szükségesnek, Ronét pedig feleslegesnek ítélve -, átadott egy cédulát, melyen mindössze egy név és egy irodaszám állt.

- Mr. Justice Jumble irodáját a folyosó végén találják - közölte a nő, miután elolvasta az írást, és figyelmesen végigjáratta rajtuk tekintetét. - Az utolsó ajtó lesz jobbra.

Piton csak biccentett, és elindult, Harryvel szorosan a nyomában.

- Köszönjük - hebegte Ron kissé lemaradva társai mögött. Arca halvány pirosban játszott, miközben pillantását nehezen szakította el a titkárnő mélyen dekoltált talárjáról. A boszorkány közönyös pillantással végigmérte, majd visszafordult az előtte heverő irathalomhoz.

A hivatalnok szobájába alig tudott bepréselődni a három látogató. Az apró irodát szinte teljesen kitöltötte az íróasztal és a kartotékszekrény, melyek miden pontját kitöltötték a feltornyozott iratkötegek. Csak a papírzörgésből, és a hangos, fújtató szuszogásból volt sejthető, hagy tartózkodik valaki az irathalmok mögött.

- Mr. Jumble? - vakkantotta Piton felvont szemöldökkel átkémlelve a tornyok fölött.

Válaszul egy aggodalmas, kerek, telihold képű, gömbölyded varázsló kukkantott ki két iratkupac között. Végigmérte őket, majd a felismeréstől meglepetten felpattant, és krákogva kezet nyújtott a halmok között. Mivel legfeljebb a bájitalmester válláig ért, mozdulata így is lesodort néhány lapot, mire ijedten utánuk kapott, félbehagyva az üdvözlést.

- Mr. Piton és leendő kísérői, ha nem tévedek - motyogta immár az asztal alatt, a hiányzó papírok után kotorászva. - Értesítettek, hogy jönni fognak.

Végre felegyenesedett, és fontosságának tudatában kihúzta magát. Kihúzott néhány fiókot, míg végül az egyikből elővett egy jókora borítékot, melyen a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium hivatalos pecsétje díszelgett.

- Minden benne van, ami a hivatalos úthoz szükséges lehet: Azonosító iratok egy bájitalmester és három kísérő részére, meghívó a professzor úrnak, tartózkodási és mágiahasználati engedély, valamint felhatalmazás a helyi hivatalos szervek bevonására szükség esetén.

- Hogyhogy három kísérő? - döbbent meg Piton. - Csak kettőről volt szó.

- A miniszter úr úgy látta jónak, ha egy hivatalos aurort is ad maguk mellé. Azt hiszem a kisasszony neve... - vadul kotorászni kezdett az iratai között, majd hitelen felderült az arca. - Megvan: Nimphadora Tonks. Milyen bájos név...

Piton dühösen fújt egyet, a két fiú pedig vállat vonva nézett össze. Mr. Jumble azonban semmit nem vett észre mindebből.

- Meg kell említenem, hogy kísérői végig kötelesek inkognitóban maradni, egyedül ön fedheti fel kilétét, hiszen a meghívója a saját nevére szól. Bármilyen beavatkozás, mágikus összetűzés, zavarkeltés esetén szigorú hivatalos eljárás keretén belül kell felelniük a tetteikért, a diplomáciai bonyodalmak elkerülése érdekében.

- Tisztában vagyunk vele - morogta Piton, mogorván talárjába rejtve a csomagot.

- Akkor hát... Ööö... Az utazási engedély felmutatásával megkapják a zsupszkulcsot Mrs. Edgecombe-tól a Zsupszkulcs Felügyeleten...

- Köszönjük - vetette oda Piton. Lendületesen kitárta az ajtót és kimasírozott a folyosóra, mit sem törődve vele, hogy Ront odabent ezzel a falhoz passzírozta, és újabb lapok szálltak szerteszét a szobában. Amikor Harry bocsánatkérést motyogva behúzta maga mögött az ajtót, még látta, ahogy Mr. Jumble ismét eltűnik az asztal alatt.

***

Harry és Ron sietve igyekeztek utolérni Pitont a folyosón. Már mindketten jártak a Mágikus Közlekedési Főosztályon, igaz, csak a Hoppanálási Vizsga alkalmából. A Zsupszkulcs Felügyelet sokkal érdekesebbnek hangzott. Nem kerülte el a figyelmüket az ügyintéző neve sem. Mindketten jól emlékeztek a lánya, Marietta Edgecombe árulására.

- Hogy dolgozhat még mindig itt az a nő? - szörnyülködött Ron, és jelentőségteljesen Harryre nézett.

- Emlékezz rá, mit mondott Cho. Szerinte megfenyegették, hogy az édesanyját kirúgják az állásából, ezért árult el minket Umbridge-nek. Talán valóban nem volt más választása.

- Akkor sem tetszik ez az egész - morgolódott Ron, majd elhallgattak, mert utolérték Pitont, aki egy hátravetett, szúrós pillantással beléjük fojtotta a szót.

***

Mrs. Edgecombe vékony, apró, hegyes orrú, Piton korabeli boszorkány volt. Dús, göndör haja, és vonásai kétségtelenné tették közeli rokonságát Mariettával, kivéve, hogy amikor utoljára látták a lányt, annak még mindig a pattanásokból írott "áruló" felirat virított az arcán.

Az asszony azonnal felismerte látogatóit.

- Üdvözlöm, Piton professzor - szívélyeskedett, miközben Ront és Harryt csak egy-egy gyilkos pillantásra méltatta.

A bájitalmester elővette a megfelelő engedélyt, és átnyújtotta az asszonynak, aki ellenőrizte a hitelességét, majd mielőtt visszaadta, egy újabb mágikus pecsétet varázsolt rá. A két fiú érdeklődve figyelte, ahogy a nő a háta mögött húzódó, vaskos kályhacsőszerűségre koppantva újabb varázslatot mormolt.

- Ez valami csőposta lehet - súgta Harry a barátjának. Ron csak a vállát vonogatta, és meredten bámulta a feketén ásítozó lyukat, melyből néhány pillanat múlva egy vászonzsákba bugyolált csomag pottyant az íróasztalra.

Mrs. Edgecombe Piton kezébe nyomta a csomagot.

- Csak a meghívás időtartama alatt használható fel utazásra - közölte.

- Köszönöm - morogta a férfi, és már indult volna kifelé, amikor a nő a fiatalok felé fordult.

- Akármekkora hősnek is tartják magukat, én soha nem bocsátom meg, amint Mariettával tettek! - sziszegte a fogai között gyilkos indulattól villámló szemekkel. - Kívánom, hogy tapasztaljanak meg hasonló megaláztatást!

Ron sápadt arca egy pillanat alatt elvörösödött, és heves visszavágásra készült, de Harry megállította.

- Sajnáljuk, ami a lányával történt, Mrs. Edgecombe. Mi nem akartunk ártani senkinek.

- Aljas dolog volt elárulni a társait, az iskolát és Dumbledore professzort! - vágta oda Ron, és még folytatta volna, ha Piton közbe nem lép.

- Elég volt! Nem ezért jöttünk! Viszontlátásra, asszonyom! - vetette oda, majd kituszkolta a fiúkat a folyosóra. - Mi a fene volt ez? - dörrent rájuk. - Mondtam, hogy kerüljétek a feltűnést!

- De hát Marietta Edgecombe volt az, aki elárult a DS-t Umbridge-nek - méltatlankodott Ron.

- Neki köszönhetjük, hogy elfogtak minket, mielőtt beszélhettem volna Siriusszal... - tette még hozzá Harry, akit ismét eltöltött a kereszt apja elvesztése miatt érzett fájdalom.

- Miről beszélt ez a nő? Mi tettetek?

- Az átokra célzott, amit Hermione tett a DS tagok listájára - magyarázta Ron, míg Harry úrrá lett feltörni készülő érzelmein. - Amikor elárult minket, azért nem mondott el végül mindent, mert az átok az egész arcát elcsúfította, és ettől berezelt.

- Azért Kingsley Imperius átka is besegített kicsit - tette hozzá Harry.

Piton kérdő pillantására a két fiú részletesen elmesélte az egészet, amíg újra a fogadószintre értek.

***

A hopphálózatba kötött kandallók előtt elhaladva ismerős alak bukkant fel mellettük. Remus Lupin közeledett feléjük.

- Üdv, Perselus! Helló, fiúk! - üdvözölte őket, majd kihívóan a bájitalmesterre szegezte pillantását. - Beszélhetnénk, néhány percre? - tért egyenesen a tárgyra, tőle szokatlan lendülettel. Ellentmondást nem tűrő tekintettel várta a férfi reakcióját.

- Mit akarsz, Lupin? Nem látod, hogy dolgunk van?

- Nem viheted magaddal pont őket az oroszlán torkába!

- Pontosan mivel van problémád? A feleségedet és a két gyakornokot sem én jelöltem ki az útra.

- Harry és Ron még nem elég rutinosak. Ha felismerik őket, óriási bajba kerülhetnek.

- Remus, ugye nem gondolod komolyan, hogy nem tudok vigyázni a bőrömre - lépett közelebb Harry.

- Nem erről van szó. Te már megtetted a magadét, Harry. Nem kell újra és újra kockára tenni az életedet.

- Eddig is tisztában voltam vele, mivel állok szemben. Ez a mostani semmi ahhoz képest, amikor Voldemorttal kellett szembeszállnom.

- Ne becsüld le őket, Harry! Ha elutaztok a Durmstrangba, bármi megtörténhet, és nem tudunk nektek segíteni.

- Távol áll tőlem, hogy felelőtlenül ítélkezzem - felelte a fiú. Nagyon elszántnak látszott. - Alaposan megtervezték az utunkat. Ha auror leszek, nap, mint nap hasonló küldetéseken kell majd részt vennem, és lehet, hogy olykor kockára kell tennem az életemet is. Ez a munkámmal jár majd.

A vérfarkas komoran a másik fiúra pillantott, és bevetette utolsó ütőkártyáját.

- Ron, édesanyád tudja már?

- Igen. Nem örült neki, de apu meggyőzte, és beleegyezett, mert megbízik Pitonban. Ööö... Piton professzorban.

A bájitalmester önelégülten figyelte Lupin reakcióját.

- Van még valami kifogásod? Talán az a valódi problémád, hogy Tonks is ki van jelölve kísérőnek?

- Valóban nem örülök, hogy veletek tart, de neki legalább ez a munkája. Megvan hozzá a képzettsége és a rutinja, hogy...

- Ugye ezt te sem gondoltad komolyan? - vágott a szavába Piton. - Tonks fél agya most a kis Tedre koncentrál. Amúgy is eléggé hebehurgya, de így biztosan ő lenne az első, aki olyan bakit vét, ami mindannyiunk életébe kerülhet.

- Én megbízom benne!

- Ó, igen, én is - forgatta a szemeit látványosan a bájitalmester. Intett, hogy kövessék, és egy rejtett, hátsó lépcsőházba vezette társait. Egy gyors varázslattal lehetetlenné tette a hallgatózást, azután a tárgyra tért.

- A fiúk mindenképpen velem jönnek, de Tonkst eszem ágában sincs magammal vinni - közölte a megdöbbent varázslóval. - Ha itthon marad, legalább a gyereketek mellett lehet, nem kell hetekre magára hagynia.

- Nem értem. Ez a munkája, nem teheti meg, hogy visszalép. Tudom, hogy nem is tenné meg, hiszen nagyon aggódik a fiúk miatt.

- Mást viszek el helyette. - Piton leintette a közbevágni igyekvő férfit. - Végig kötelesek vagyunk álcázni magunkat, ezért senkinek nem fog feltűnni.

- Mire jó ez az egész? - firtatta gyanakvóan Lupin. - Kit viszel, és miért?

- Nem akarlak beavatni a részletekbe, már így is túl sokan tudják. - Szigorúan végigpillantott a két fiún, akik lélegzetvisszafojtva hallgatták az újdonságokat. - Elég annyit tudnod, hogy az illetőt Albus Dumbledore ajánlotta, és biztos, hogy a jó oldalon áll. Jól képzett varázsló, és a siker érdekében szükségem van a segítségére. Egyedül őrá van szükségem.

- Malfoyékról van szó, igaz?

- Igen - felelte a bájitalmester, vigyázva, nehogy túl sokat mondjon ez az egyetlen kimondott szó.

- Ezért intézted úgy, hogy Tonkst jelöljék ki mellétek?

- Na ez aztán eszem ágában sem volt. Ma tudtam meg a_ jó hírt_, és bár először nem örültem neki, azóta rájöttem, mennyire kapóra jött.

- Harry, te ismered az illetőt? - fordult a fiúhoz Lupin.

- Igen. Teljesen megbízható személy. Jártunk az otthonában is, minden rendben van vele - felelte a fiú, és nem gondolt Pandora üldözőire, kizárva elméjéből a máris felbukkanó lelkifurdalást.

- Az egyetlen probléma az, hogy senki nem tudhat a cseréről! - folytatta Piton. - Egy hetünk van az indulásig, és utána még két hét a konferencia időtartama. Addig valahogy el kéne tüntetni Tonkst.

- Ismerem a képességeidet Perselus, de azért nyugodtabb lennék, ha mégis veletek menne még valaki...

- Te csak azzal foglalkozz, hogy Tonks ne legyen szem előtt - zárta le a vitát a bájitalmester. - Most ez a legfontosabb a küldetés sikere érdekében.

- Hát jó. Meggondolom. Ha Tonks belemegy, elviszem Andromedahoz. Írország elég messze van ahhoz, hogy ne legyen szembeötlő.

- Nagy szolgálatot tennél vele - ismerte be kelletlenül Piton. - Most mennünk kell. Még meg kell beszélnünk néhány dolgot az úttal kapcsolatban.

- Akkor hát... Jó utat! - Lupin a fiúkhoz fordult. - Ha bármi aggasztó történik, azonnal értesítsetek!

- Ne aggódj miattunk, Remus! - vigyorgott rá Harry. - Köszönöm, hogy segítesz.

Megölelte a férfit, majd Ron is kezet fogott vele. A sápadt, fiatalon őszülő varázsló kissé vonakodva indult el a lift felé.

***


	10. 10 fejezet Az utazás előkészületei

10. fejezet - Az utazás előkészületei

A Merengő-völgybe érkezve mindhárman felidézték a jól ismert címet, majd megindultak az előbukkanó ház felé.

Harry és Ron kissé lemaradva követte a sietős léptekkel haladó bájitalmestert, akinek figyelmét egyáltalán nem kerülte el a két fiú beszélgetése.

- Nagyon klassz, hogy velünk jön Pandora is - szólalt meg Harry lelkesen. - Majd meglátod, milyen szuper meséket tud! És ahogy előadja őket… Szinte látom magam előtt az egészet, mintha moziban lennék…

- Mi az a mozi? - kérdezte Ron gondterhelten.

- Majd meglátod. Elmegyünk egyszer, még mielőtt elutazunk, jó? Szerintem Ginny és Hermione is élvezni fogja.

- Hú, az jó lenne - derült fel barátja arca. - Azért arra kíváncsi leszek, mit szólt hozzá Pandora, hogy velünk jöhet.

- Szerintem még semmiről sem tud. Nem is biztos, hogy lesz kedve hozzá. Azok után, amin keresztülment, nem csodálnám, ha esze ágában sem lenne sötét varázslók közelébe mennie.

- Tuti, hogy Piton valami varázslattal veszi rá majd - súgta halkan Ron. - Szegény. Ha egy kis épp esze van, gyorsan lelép innen, mielőtt még jobban belekeveredik.

Piton a pillanat tört része alatt fordult meg, és kapta elő a pálcáját.

- Eszedbe ne jusson beleártani magad a dolgomba, Weasley! - csattant fel. - Nem ajánlom, hogy tönkretedd, amit eddig elértem!

- Nem úgy gondoltam… - visszakozott zavartan Ron, miközben megdelejezetten bámulta a rászegeződő varázspálca hegyét.

- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy minden rendben lesz - állt a két varázsló közé határozottan Harry. - Ahogy én ismerem, Pandora velünk fog jönni, méghozzá szabad akaratából.

Piton vetett még egy gyilkos pillantást a Weasley fiúra, majd lobogó talárral megfordult. Miközben feloldotta a védelmi varázslatokat a ház ajtaján, azon morfondírozott, vajon úgy lesz-e, ahogy Harry gondolja. El sem tudta képzelni, hogy fog reagálni a boszorkány, amikor hamarosan kész tények elé állítja.

***

Pandora a rózsakertben olvasott, amikor megérkeztek. Rögtön észrevette őket, nyomban becsukta az ölében tartott vaskos könyvet, és eléjük indult. Amikor összetalálkoztak a könyvtár előtt, örömmel üdvözölte a fiúkat, és Pitonnak is jutatott egy halvány mosolyt. A bájitalmester csak kimérten biccentett felé, majd széles mozdulattal kitárta előttük a dolgozószoba ajtaját, beinvitálva mindnyájukat.

Ezúttal kissé szűkösnek tetszett a helyiség, bár nem annyira, mint amikor Piton emlékében voltak, és még egy bájitalmester állt mellettük. Harry vetett egy pillantást Albus Dumbledore és Ardunnia éppen szunyókáló portréira, azután előzékenyen elővarázsolt még egy széket a jókora, oroszlánlábakon álló íróasztal innenső oldalára, hogy mindannyian helyet foglalhassanak.

Pandora körbejáratta kíváncsi tekintetét az arcokon, míg végül Piton zárkózott, mégis sokatmondóan feszült vonásain állapodott meg pillantása. Amikor megszólalt, egyenesen neki címezte szavait.

- Bármit is akar mondani, szeretném, ha nem köntörfalazna. Tudja, hogy kizárólag az őszinteséget értékelem. - Azon a komoly, céltudatos hangon beszélt, melyet úgy látszik, kizárólag a hivatalos, vagy veszélyes helyzetekre tartogatott.

- Ahogy óhajtja. - Piton mély lélegzetet vett, és valóban a tárgyra tért. - Amint már hallhatott róla, pontosan egy hét múlva részt kell vennem egy jelentős nemzetközi bájitaltani konferencián. A rendezvényt a Durmstrang Mágusképző Intézetben tartják, és bár személyre szóló, hivatalos meghívót kaptam, mint minden magasan képzett bájitalmester, utazásom valódi célja egészen más: Az utolsó ismert halálfalók felderítése, és a nekik állítandó csapda megtervezése. Ahhoz azonban, hogy végre tudjam hajtani a feladatomat, meg kell törni a Megszeghetetlen Esküt, amit Narcissa Malfoynak tettem. - Végigpillantott a három feszülten figyelő arcon, majd pillanatnyi szünet után folytatta. - Ma délután derült ki, hogy a megbeszélt két aurorgyakornokon kívül még egy kísérőt adott mellénk az Aurorparancsnokság. Talán nem véletlen, és Dumbledore professzort nyomban kérdőre is vonom miatta, amint felébred, hogy éppen egy közeli ismerőst jelöltek ki, hogy felügyelje a küldetést. Az illető régebben a Főnix Rendjének tagja volt, és szerencsére úgy néz ki, sikerült elintézni, hogy mégse tartson velünk.

- Akkor hát mi a probléma? - kérdezte Pandora, miközben megpróbált a férfi maszkszerű vonásai mögé látni.

- Mivel úgyis inkognitóban utazunk, azt szeretném, ha helyette maga jönne velünk, hogy elvégezze az eskü megtörését, amint alkalom adódik rá.

Pandora összefonta maga előtt karjait, és némán Piton fekete szemébe fúrta pillantását. Számított valami ilyesmire, most mégis úgy döntött, kivárja, mi következik még. A varázsló arca szinte kővé dermedt a várakozástól, és a boszorkány érezte, hogy csak egy hajszál választja el attól, hogy legilimenciát használjon a válasz megtudásához.

- Tudom, hogy nem szívesen keveredik bele ilyen veszélyes kalandba, és valóban megígértem, hogy nem kell ilyesmit tennie, de szeretném, ha újra mérlegelné az álláspontját - folytatta Piton. - A kutatás során kiderült, hogy sokkal bonyolultabb a varázslat, mint hittem, és szükségem van magára a végrehajtásához. - Kutatóan fürkészte a nő vékony, finom vonalú arcát, és megpróbálta kiolvasni a választ a nő ezüstös pillantásából.

- Erről ugyan nem beszéltünk még, de gondoltam, hogy ez lesz a vége - sóhajtotta a boszorkány. Néhány pillanatig komoran maga elé meredt. - Amikor megtudtam, miért jöttek el hozzám, valahol már sejtettem, hogy nem kerülhetem el a sorsomat: Nem temetkezhetem el örökre a világ elől, és egyszer végül szembe kell néznem apám halálával. Valójában hálával tartozom azért, mert kizökkentettek az eddigi remete-életemből. Időközben arra is rájöttem, mi a dolgom: A lehető legtöbbet kell kihoznom apám kutatásaiból, hogy értelmet nyerjen sok éven át végzett áldozatos munkája, és hasznára legyen annak, akinek valóban szüksége van rá.

A két fiú reménykedve csüngött szavain, csak Piton ült továbbra is rezzenéstelenül.

- Ha ehhez az kell, hogy magukkal tartsak, akkor így teszek.

Harry és Ron megkönnyebbülten lélegzett fel, és széles vigyor terült el arcukon.

- Köszönöm - felelte Piton. Csak elmélyülő lélegzete tanúskodott róla, hogy egy ideig visszatartotta a lélegzetét. - Igyekszünk a legkevesebb kellemetlenséget okozni önnek az út során, és természetesen továbbra is kezességet vállalok a biztonságáért, bármi történjék is.

- Nem várok el különleges bánásmódot. Amit vállaltam, azt a kötelességtudat diktálja. Azon felül, amit apám munkája megkövetel, szem előtt tartom, hogy ön is megvédett engem. Szeretném viszonozni a szívességet.

Piton feleslegesnek tartotta, hogy több szót vesztegessenek a témára, így hát elővette a minisztériumban kapott borítékot, és folytatta a tudnivalók sorolását.

- A Bűvölt Bájitalok Kutatása és Keverése Konferencia pontosan egy hétit tart. Tehát hétfőn reggel indulunk. A zsupszkulcs a Durmstrang előtti fogadótérre visz majd, ahol már várni fognak ránk, akárcsak a többi vendégre. Minden meghívott fél vihet magával néhány inast, vagy tanoncot, így ezek szerint kell kiosztanunk a szerepeket. - Lesújtó pillantása a két fiún állapodott meg. - Gondolom, nem szükséges részleteznem, kinek milyen szerepet szánok.

Ron fintorogva barátjára pillantott, akin azonban nyoma sem volt ellenkezésnek várható státusza miatt. Úgy tűnt, Harry nagyon komolyan veszi a küldetést, és szó nélkül vállalja a vele járó áldozatokat is.

- A regisztráció után általában megmutatják a szálláshelyet, majd körbevezetik a vendégeket az iskolán, egyúttal bemutatva a látnivalókat is.

- Máskor is részt vett már ilyen rendezvényen? - kérdezte Pandora, kihasználva a lélegzetvételnyi szünetet.

- Még diákként volt szerencsém elkísérni Horatius Lumpsluck professzort, aki előszeretettel vitt magával egy-két kiemelkedően tehetséges diákot, amikor meghívták. - Piton Harryre vetett sokatmondó pillantása sejteni engedte, hogy csakis Lily Evans lehetett a másik kiválasztott. - Régebben évente megrendezték a konferenciát, de a háború miatt az utóbbi időben nem hívtak meg európai résztvevőket. A legtekintélyesebb professzorok délelőtt előadásokat tartanak majd, délutánonként pedig bemutató főzés keretében ismertetnek egy-egy speciális, újonnan kifejlesztett, ráolvasással készülő bájitalt.

- Remélem, nekünk nem kell ezeket végigülni - morogta maga elé félhangosan Ron, de Piton villámló tekintete láttán torkán akadt a zsörtölődés.

- Természetesen kötelesek vagytok jelen lenni, és végig jegyzetelni, hiszen mindenki azt feltételezi egy magas rangú bájitalmester inasáról, hogy mesterét követve ugyanerre a pályára készül. - A fiú fülig vörösödött, de behúzta a nyakát, és nem feleselt vissza. A férfi Pandorához fordult. - Ön tanoncként fog szerepelni, és nekem asszisztál majd, ha nincs ellene kifogása.

- Természetesen vállalom a feladatot. Ezek szerint maga is tart bemutató főzést? - kíváncsiskodott Pandora.

- Igen. Nagy megtiszteltetésnek számít, hogy aránylag fiatal korom ellenére engem is felkértek rá - felelte Piton kissé kihúzva magát.

- Fiatal? - súgta barátjának szemeit kétkedően forgatva Ron.

- A bájitalmesterek átlagéletkora rendszerint meghaladja a száz évet - válaszolta kimérten Piton.

- Nekünk is főzni kell majd mindenki szeme láttára? - szörnyülködött Ron, akit már a gondolatra is kirázott a hideg.

- Ha fel akarnám robbantani a Durmstrangot, akkor Tonkst is magunkkal vinném - húzta fel lenézően szemöldökét a férfi. - Weasley, a te dolgod annyi lesz, hogy utánam hozod az üstöt, és a kész bájitalokhoz szükséges fiolákat. Nem akarlak képességeidhez mérten túlterhelni. - Ron arca ismét elvörösödött, de továbbra  sem mert megjegyzést tenni. - Potter, te fogod előkészíteni az alapanyagokat a főzéshez. Talán megbirkózol a minőségi aprítás, porítás, préselés és szeletelés műveleteivel. - Pillantása a nőre vándorolt, és elmerült egy pillanatra az élénk, érdeklődő tekintetben. - Pandora, ön fogja adagolni a hozzávalókat az előadásom alatt, szigorúan az utasításaim szerint. Eddig tapasztalt precizitása alapján meg merem kockáztatni, hogy megbízzak önben.

- Mit fogunk elkészíteni? - kíváncsiskodott Harry. - Jó lenne tudni, mire számíthatunk. Végül is nem akarjuk leégetni a kollégái előtt…

- A _Cruciatus_ átok utóhatásait megszüntető főzetet szándékozom bemutatni.

- Azt hittem, hogy az szigorúan titkos - döbbent meg a fiú.

- Olyan főzettel kell előállnom, ami saját fejlesztésű, speciális kapcsolatban áll valamilyen sötét varázslattal, mégis teljesen legális, és erkölcsileg megkérdőjelezhetetlen. Ami komoly érdeklődésre tarthat számot a halálfalók és más sötét varázslók körében.

- Ez a főzet valóban létezik? – Pandora hitetlenkedve bámulta Pitont. - Tisztában van vele, hogy rengeteg varázslót és boszorkányt menthet meg ezzel a szellemi pusztulástól?

- Sajnálatos módon ez a bájital csak a _Cruciatus_ átok elszenvedése utáni huszonnégy órában hatásos. Ilyenkor még vissza tudja fordítani a hatását. Valójában az idegrendszert túlstimuláló fájdalomingerek és (e)az ebből adódó maradandó károsodás megszüntetésére szolgál.

Harrynek önkéntelenül eszébe jutottak Neville szülei, Alice és Frank Longbottom, akik a Szent Mungóban vegetálnak.

- Ez volt az, amit beadott Ginnynek is, amikor kiszabadítottuk Bellatrix Lestrange karmaiból?

Piton kimérten bólintott, és nem vett tudomást Ronról, aki magában motyogva hálát adott Piton főzetének, amiért húga megúszta maradandó károsodás nélkül.

Pandora elkerekedett szemmel nézett végig rajtuk.

- Az a fiatal lány ilyen rettenetes dolgokat élt át?

- Háború volt - felelte szűkszavúan a bájitalmester, a nő megrendült vonásait figyelve.

- Ne aggódj! Ginny erős lány - jegyezte meg Harry.

- Hidd el, mindenre fel volt készülve, amikor Harryt választotta - tette hozzá Ron, de hallatszott a hangján, hogy tudatában van húga vállalásának súlyával.

Harry néhány szóban összefoglalta Pandora számára az elrablás históriáját. Némileg kihangsúlyozta Draco Malfoy szerepét, hogy a boszorkány érzékelhesse, milyen alakért felel az életével Piton, majd rátért, hogyan mentette meg mindkettejük életét a bájitalmester.

Pandora csillogó szemekkel figyelte a férfit néhány másodpercig, amíg az tüntetőleg Albus Dumbledore portréját fixírozta, azon elmélkedve, hogy ideje lenne felrázni álmából az álomszuszék igazgatót. Mire újra feléjük fordult figyelme, a nő már újra Harryre függesztette ezüstszürke szemeit.

- Jó lenne, ha az aktuális tennivalókra koncentrálnánk! - szögezte le cinikusan. - Mivel valóban nem áll szándékomban lejáratni magam egy ilyen jelentős szakmai eseményen, holnaptól minden nap elkészítjük a főzetet.

Ront megdermesztette a rémület.

- Nekem is részt kell vennem benne? - aggodalmaskodott.

- Jelen kell lenned, de szívesen lemondok a bájitalkészítő képességedről, Weasely, de ha ragaszkodsz hozzá, tesztelhetjük rajtad az eredményt.

A fiú arca falfehérré vált, szeplői égő pöttyökként virítottak sápadt bőrén. Harry és Pandora azonban észrevette a férfi szemében a kaján villanást. Összenéztek, majd Harry megnyugtatóan hátba veregette barátját.

- Semmi gond, Ron - nyugtatgatta. - Én inkább Malfoyon próbálnám ki helyetted.

- Szombaton este bankett zárja a rendezvényt, melynek keretében átadják az év kitűntetéseit. Jó lenne, ha a szórakozás nem vonná el a figyelmet a valódi feladatainkról: Megfigyelés alatt tartjuk a jelenlévőket, és megpróbáljuk kiszűrni közülük azokat, akik kapcsolatban állhatnak a volt halálfalókkal, vagy az Árnyakkal. Elsősorban a Durmstrang tanárai és a többi dolgozó között kell keresnünk, de a vendégek között is lesznek szép számmal.

- Kik azok az Árnyak? - csodálkozott Ron.

- Mindig voltak olyan támogatói is Voldemortnak, akik nem léptek a halálfalók sorába és háttérben maradtak. Főleg az előkelő és gazdag halálfalók családtagjainak köréből kerültek ki, és arra számítottak, hogy a Voldemort hatalomra kerülésével megváltozó társadalmi rendből ők fognak majd hasznot húzni. Sejtelmük sem volt róla, hogy ő csak addig szándékozott kihasználni politikai és anyagi befolyásukat, amíg megfelel a céljainak.

Ron és Harry elszánt arcot vágtak, míg Pandora arca ismét elkomorult.

- Mivel én a saját alakomban utazom, feltehetőleg megpróbálnak majd a közelembe férkőzni, vagy megölni - folytatta Piton.

- Arról nem volt szó, hogy a testőrei leszünk - súgta barátjának Ron, de a férfi szigorú pillantására nyomban elhallgatott.

- A cél az, hogy begyűjtsünk minden információt Malfoyékról, és az Árnyak szervezkedéséről. Gyanítható, hogy valamiféle akciót, vagy összeesküvést terveznek. Ha valaki gyanúsnak bizonyul, el kell szeparálnunk a társaitól egy időre, amíg kiszedjük belőle, mit tud, és mi a szerepe, és az sem árt, ha eközben mindannyian életben maradunk.

- Milyen eszközökhöz akar folyamodni a kihallgatás során? - kérdezte aggodalommal hangjában a boszorkány.

- Csak nem kínozza meg őket? - szörnyülködött Ron.

- A minisztérium felhatalmazott az Imperius átok használatára, és emléktörlésre is engedélyt adott, de ha elkerülhető, megelégszem a legilimencia és a _Veritaserum_ alkalmazásával - felelte. - Remélem, mondanom sem kell, hogy Draco Malfoy tabu: semmilyen módon nem veszélyeztethetjük az életét. Legfeljebb kábítást, vagy bénítást használhatunk ellene. Narcissa Malfoy felbukkanása esetén azonban nyomban foglyul kell ejtenünk, hogy elvégezhessük az eskü megtörését.

- Logikusan hangzik - bólintott Harry.

- Van még kérdés?

- Milyen módon álcázzuk magunkat? - kérdezte Ron. - Megint _Százfűlé-főzet_tel?

- Az általam kifejlesztett, tartós hatású változat, amit Izlandon is használtunk, meg fog felelni a célnak. Ezúttal azonban én hozom a hajmintákat.

- De hát miért?

- Az idióta roxfortos barátaitok, vagy valamelyik Weasley alakja túl feltűnő lenne. Ha jelen lesz valamelyik Malfoy, azonnal rájönne. Gondolod, hogy bárki bevenné, hogy magas szintű bájitaltant tanulnak? Idegen arcok kellenek, úgyhogy muglik külsejét veszitek fel. - Pandora felé fordult. - Ha nem lenne veszélyben, nyugodtan viselhetné a saját külsejét, így azonban meg kell, hogy kérjem, ön is vegye majd be a főzetet.

- Természetesen beveszem, ha úgy látja, hogy szükséges ez az óvintézkedés. Megbízom az ítéletében.

A nő feltétlen beleegyezése láttán még Ron is abbahagyta a feltűnő fintorgást.

- Akkor hát mára végeztünk. Holnap reggel nyolckor mindenkit várok a bájitallaborban - közölte Piton. Magához vette a mindvégig az íróasztalon fekvő jegyzethalmot, és tüntetően olvasni kezdett, ügyet sem vetve immár a többiekre.

- Pandora, játszol velünk egy parti robbantós snapszlit? - kérdezte Harry, miközben feltápászkodtak.

- Szívesen.

- Szuper - vigyorgott rá a fiú. - Ron, ugye nem sietsz annyira?

- Küldök egy patrónust Georgenak, hogy megvették-e a jegyeket, és ha minden rendben, maradok még.

Mindhárman elhagyták a szobát, magára hagyva a papírjaiba mélyedt bájitalmestert.

***

Piton azon morfondírozott, milyen sokat változott az utóbbi egy évben Harry Potter. Amióta eltűnt róla a Sötét Nagyúr árnyéka, a fiatalember vidámabb és kiegyensúlyozottabb lett. A Roxfortban töltött hét év alatt összesen nem látta annyit nevetni, mint azóta. A fiatal Weasley sokkal éretlenebb volt. Nem szívesen ismerte el, de azért a maga módján ő is fejlődött: a természete ugyanolyan lázadó maradt, de a felelősséget már fel tudta fogni, és a hidegvérét is megőrizte a Grímseyn történt összetűzés alatt. Talán nem lesz velük probléma az út során.

Pandorával egészen más volt a helyzet. A nő fiatal kora ellenére megfontolt és gyakorlatias, ami kellemes meglepetést okozott a magányos munkához szokott bájitalmesternek. Hogy éles helyzetben, idegen terepen hogyan állja meg a helyét, az azonban kérdéses volt. Ahogy felidézte magában a boszorkány ezüstösen ragyogó szemeit, szokatlan érzések árasztották el… Megpróbálta beazonosítani őket, ám ekkor…

- Khm…

Gondolataiból erőteljes torokköszörülés riasztotta fel.

Felpillantva Albus Dumbledore éber, áthatóan kék pillantásával találkozott tekintete. A mágus bizonyára figyelte már egy ideje, és Piton hálát adott neki, hogy a portrék nem képesek legilimenciára.

- Minden elismerésem, Perselus. Kivételes precizitással szerveztél meg mindent.

- Amivel csak lehetett, számoltam - tárta szét kezeit a professzor. - Méregdetektor-főzetet is viszünk majd magunkkal, nem is beszélve az álságdetektorokról.  

- Egy Subroza-szenzornak nem sok hasznát veszed a Durmstrangban, ahol minden sarokban titkok és hazugságok rejlenek - jegyezte meg a festmény.

- Viszont malíciamutatót viszek magammal, és figyelmeztetni fogom Pottert is, hogy hozza magával a gyanuszkópját.

- Ismerem a képességeidet, Perselus. De vajon a véletlen hatalmával is számoltál? - firtatta kétkedő pillantással a volt igazgató.

- Megtettem minden tőlem telhetőt. A többi már csak alkalmazkodás kérdése.

- Azért én továbbra is aggódom, amiért bemerészkedtek a sárkány barlangjába. Miként akarod elkezdeni a keresést?

- Először is megismerkedem a vendégekkel, és felmérem a gyanús elemeket. Amint alkalom nyílik rá, megpróbálok minél több információt kihúzni a helyi viszonyokról Karol Kotyolov professzorból, a Durmstrang bájitalmesteréből. Néhányszor már találkoztam vele, nem hinném, hogy gondot fog okozni. Szakmai munkássága kiemelkedő, de szerencsénkre cseppet sem konyít az okklumenciához.

- Mi a terved a két fiatalemberrel?

- Nem szánok nekik komolyabb szerepet, mint ha a Roxfortban lennénk, de remélem, a helyhez mért elővigyázatossággal járnak el. Azon kívül, hogy ellátják mellettem az inasok teendőit, az lesz a dolguk, hogy a többi segéd közül kiszúrják a gyanús alakokat, és begyűjtsenek minden elszórt hírmorzsát. A mestereket és a tanárokat én szándékozom becserkészni.

- És mi a helyzet Pandorával?

- Távol akarom tartani őt mindenkitől, végül is nem tudjuk, ki állt a Grímseyn történt támadás hátterében. A szállásunk állandó felügyeletét bízom majd rá, legalább szemmel tarthatja az álságdetektorokat. Csak az előadásokon, és a főzési bemutatókon fog megjelenni, ahol egy tanítványnak mindenképpen muszáj. Nem tévesztem szem elől.

- Mi a terved Dracoval és Narcissával?

- A fiút megbénítom, és azonnal törlöm az emlékezetét. Az anyját egy bejegyzetlen zsupszkulccsal biztos helyre visszük, hogy nyugodt körülmények között megtörhessük a Megszeghetetlen Esküt.

- Milyen helyre gondoltál?

- Az egyetlen számba vehető, feltérképezhetetlen hely, ahonnan nem lehet hoppanálni, a Titkok Kamrája mögött lévő Kígyó Kamrára gondoltam.

- Bízom benne, hogy sikerrel jártok majd - felelte elgondolkodva az idős varázsló, aggodalmasan csillogó szemekkel.

***

A következő napon Harry, Ron és Pandora már nyolc óra előtt a bájitallabor előtt várakozott. Amikor Piton feltűnt a folyosó kanyarulatában a Weasley fiú még lihegett, mert csak néhány pillanattal azelőtt engedte be Harry a házba. Ronnal ellentétben, Harry és Pandora feltűnő lelkesedéssel várták a bájitalfőzést, kihívásként tekintve a várható megmérettetést. Piton komoran biccentett, és kitárta előttük az ajtót.

A bájitalmester enyhe kárörömmel konstatálta Ron fancsali képét, ám értetlenül állt a másik kettő leplezetlen jókedve előtt. Semmi nem indokolta vidám hangulatukat, bár Potterről el tudta képzelni, hogy valamiféle büszkeséget érez a neki szánt _kitüntető_ feladat miatt. Pandoránál inkább a kíváncsiságot, a nyitottságot, vagy a lelkes tudásvágyat sejtette indítóokként.

Ront azonnal az ajtó melletti íróasztal mellé parancsolta, hogy minél távolabb legyen a bájitalfőzéstől.

- Weasley, vegyél elő pennát és pergament! - utasította a meglepett fiút. - A feladatod a következő: Mozzanatról-mozzanatra lejegyzed a főzet elkészítésének menetét, különös tekintettel arra, hogy milyen sorrendben, ki milyen munkafázist hajt végre. - Ron sután bólintott és kotorászni kezdett a vállán lógó feneketlen tarisznyába. Mióta Hermionéval járt, mindig tartott magánál írószerszámot. - Ajánlom, hogy ügyelj a részletekre, mert ellenőrizni fogom a munkádat!

- Akkor nekem nem is kell részt vennem a főzésben? - kérdezte reménykedve.

- Ma még nem, de úgy jegyzetelj, hogy holnap te végzed majd Harry feladatait! Itt az alkalom, hogy végre megtanulj minőségi munkát végezni.

Ron tettre készen a pergamen fölé hajolt, Piton pedig a többiekhez fordult. A helyiség hátsó felét széltében teljesen elfoglaló munkaasztal állt, mely előtt a falat széles, fekete tábla foglalta el. Mindkét szemközti sarokban egy-egy tűzhely állt.

Harryt a munkaasztal mellé intette, az egyik tűzhelyhez pedig odaállította Pandorát, majd kezébe adott egy ezüstösen csillogó üstöt. Egyetlen intésére összetevők, mennyiségek és tennivalók összetett listája jelent meg a táblán.

- Minden tennivalót személyre szabottan fogok kiosztani, amíg mindenki elsajátítja a rá vonatkozó tennivalókat. A Durmstrangban már nem lesz idő ilyesmire, hiszen előadást kell tartanom közben, melynek legnagyobb részét a kifejlesztés menete tölti ki. Addigra már utalásokból mennie kell a főzésnek.

Első lépésben Piton kikészíttette Ronnal az üstöt, a mérleget, a mérőeszközöket, és a kész bájital tárolására szolgáló fiolákat, majd újra a pergamen mellé parancsolta.

Harry figyelmesen szemlélte a hozzávalókat, magában sorolva, melyiknél mikre kell majd ügyelnie. Valóban szokatlan bájital volt, hiszen rengeteg ritka összetevő is szerepelt benne, melyek különleges bánásmódot igényeltek. Volt ott aprítani, porítani, morzsolni, préselni és reszelni való, sőt olyan is, amit mágiával aszalni kellett a megfelelő állag eléréséhez. Nekilátott, hogy elővegye az egyik falat borító, megszámlálhatatlan fiókkal ellátott tároló szekrényből a hozzávalókat.

A bájitalmester nekilátott a magyarázatnak. Először egyenként ecsetelte az alkotóelemek jellemzőit és előkészítési módjait, különös tekintettel a higany, az unikornis szőr, a csillagvirág szirom és a macskagyökér speciális adagolási veszélyeire.

Ezután lépésről lépésre elkészíttette velük a _Postcruciatus-elíxír_nek elnevezett főzetet. Minden apró mozzanatot a felügyelete alatt tartott, és ha kellett olykor kivette a kést Harry kezéből, vagy a keverőkanalat Pandoráéból, hogy megmutassa a megfelelő mozdulatot. Minden egyes alapanyagot és (a) mennyiséget maga ellenőrzött, mielőtt az üstbe került volna. A férfi előadása részletes és lényegre törő volt, és a három segédnek el kellett ismernie, hogy a bájitalmester nem véletlenül birtokolja hosszú évek óta kitüntető címét.

Harry igyekezett a tőle telhető maximumot nyújtani, és büszkeséggel töltötte el, hogy csak egy-két kivételes hozzávaló esetében kellett Pitonnak beleavatkoznia a munkájába. Ron végig rendületlenül jegyzetelt. Pandora is jól boldogult az érzékeny ezüstmérleg, és a rengetegféle mérő- és adagolóedény használatával. Nem jelentett gondot számára a veszélyes, vagy mágikus anyagok kezelése sem, amivel hamar kivívta a férfi elismerő pillantásait.

A bájital önmagában is nagyon bonyolult volt. Különösen rövid idő alatt kellett elkészíteni, néhány meglehetősen illékony összetevőnek köszönhetően, de nehézségét mégis az elkészítés utolsó stádiumában elvégzendő varázslat adta, mely által képessé vált rá, hogy semlegesítse a Cruciatus átok hatásait.

Már majdnem dél lett, mire minden összetevőt hozzáadták, amitől a főzet először felvette a higany színét és állagát, majd Piton az utolsó varázslatot is elmormolta az üst fölött. A monoton hangon elmormolt, meglehetősen hosszú varázslat hatására a folyadék fokozatosan elveszítette fényét, és sötétedni kezdett. Mire az elixír szobahőmérsékletűvé hűlt, jellegzetes, sűrű, grafitszürke masszává vált.

- Végre készen van - sóhajtott közelebb lépve Harry. Azonnal felismerte a főzetet.

- Honnan tudhatjuk, sikerült-e? - kukucskált át a válla felett Ron, aki már alig várta, hogy letehesse végre a pennát.

- A fényhatás a bizonyíték rá, hogy a varázslat hatott a főzetre. A végeredménynek pontosan ilyennek kell lennie - nyugtatta meg Piton.

- Elsőre egész jó teljesítmény, nem gondolja? - fordult hozzá Pandora. Lerítt róla a büszkeség, akárcsak Harry széles mosolyáról.

A bájitalmester szívesen elvette volna a kedvüket az örömködéstől, és az orruk alá dörgölte volna, hogy a beavatkozása nélkül kudarcot vallottak volna, de a nyílt tekintetek láttán inkább visszafojtotta megszokott beidegződéseit.

- Valóban. Meglepően jól teljesítettek. - Piton arca nem tükrözte a többiek lelkesedését. - Weasley, kérem a jegyzeteit! Holnap reggel ugyanitt találkozunk.

A bájitalmester lezártnak tekintve a beszélgetést, hátat fordított, és nekilátott kiporciózni a grafitszürke folyadékot. Fél szemmel figyelte, amint Harry, Ron és Pandora jókedvűen elhagyják a labort, és könnyedén csevegve a konyhába indulnak ebédet készíteni. Amikor az utolsó fiolát is lezárta, maga elé vette a pergamenlapokat, hogy ellenőrizze, milyen munkát végzett a Weasley fiú.

Igyekezett a feladatára koncentrálni, ám nem sokáig tudta kizárni elméjéből az újra és újra előtolakodó gondolatokat. Nem tagadhatta, hogy várakozásain felül sikerült az első főzés. Meglepte, hogy még Ron is igyekezett megfelelni az elvárásainak, holott ez egyszer sem fordult elő a bájitaltanórák alatt. Harry is jó munkát végzett, amit azonban el is várt az utóbbi évben történt rengeteg közös főzés eredményeképpen. Pandora pedig majdnem tökéletes asszisztensnek bizonyult. Végig kizárólag a bájitalmester utasításaira koncentrált, maximális precizitással végezte a dolgát, mindössze a rutin hiányzott a munkájából. Néha olyan volt, mintha Piton minden szavát és rezdülését érzékelte volna, habozás nélkül tudta, mikor mit kell tennie.

Néhány rutinos pálcamozdulattal két másolatot készített a kijavított jegyzetről. Azután piros tintával kiemelte egyiken Ron, a másikon Harry, a harmadikon Pandora feladatait. Mindhárom tekercset a hóna alá csapta, és kilépett a labor ajtaján.

***

Az ínycsiklandó illatok már messziről jelezték, hogy elkészült az ebéd. A konyhában már megterítettek, és a két fiú már helyet is foglalt az asztal egyik végében.

- Pont jókor érkezett - mosolygott a belépőre Pandora, levesestállal a kezében.

Piton leült az asztal másik végébe, és a tekercseket társai tányérja mellé reptette.

- Mi ez? - kíváncsiskodott Harry.

- Házi feladat. Holnapra mindenki tanulja meg a _Postcruciatus-elixír_ elkészítésének menetét! Mindenki elsősorban a saját feladataira koncentráljon, de elvárom, hogy a többiek minden apró tennivalójával is tisztában legyenek! Ha valamelyikünk nem tud megjelenni, akkor is el kell tudnunk készíteni a főzetet, ezért minden mozzanatot fejből kell ismerni. - Ron feltűnően izegni-mozogni kezdett, mire a férfi élesen a szemébe nézett. - Persze tőled nem várom el, hogy egyedül készítsd el, Weasley. - Pillantása végigvándorolt társai vonásain. - Holnap még ugyanebben a felállásban dolgozunk, de a következő napon kísérletképpen szerepcsere lesz: Weasley fogja előkészíteni a hozzávalókat, Harry adagol, Pandora pedig sorolja a tennivalókat, ha nincs ellenére. - A boszorkány beleegyezően bólintott, miközben mindenkinek szedett az ételből. - Erre is két nap gyakorlási időt szánok. Ha mind a két felállásban jól sikerült a főzet, szombatra mindenki kimenőt kap.

- Köszönjük! Nagyon rendes magától! - ragyogott fel Harry arca, Ron pedig tele szájjal kurjantott egyet, ami így bugyborékolásba fulladt.

Piton a szemeit forgatta a két fiú alig elfojtott örömmámora láttán, Pandora azonban széles mosollyal csatlakozott a vidám fiatalokhoz.

Miközben az ételt kanalazták, a fiatalok már a szombati közös mozizást tervezték, Piton pedig azon morfondírozott, vajon mihez kezd majd a szabadnapjával Pandora.


	11. 11 fejezet Megmérettetések

11. fejezet - Megmérettetések

 A következő napon Pitonnak már egyszer sem kellett beleavatkoznia a bájitalfőzés folyamatába.

Harry immár tökéletesen kezelte a különleges bánásmódot igénylő hozzávalókat, és Pandora is hibátlanul dolgozott. A boszorkány kiváló munkát végzett, és a bájitalmester legnagyobb meglepetésére már utasításainak elhangzása előtt mozdult a keze a következő munkafázisra. Még Ron is gond nélkül elő tudta készíteni a kellékeket, sőt ezúttal a jegyzete is majdnem hibátlanra sikerült.

A fiú nyúzott képét megpillantva a férfi gyanította ugyan, hogy tanulással telt számára az éjszaka, kivételesen mégsem tett megjegyzést. Mit bánta ő, hogy Hermione Granger verte a fejébe a tudnivalókat, vagy végre egyszer a kötelességtudat vette rá a szorgalomra. A lényeg az volt, hogy Ron el tudta végezni a rábízott tennivalókat.

Az igazi megpróbáltatást azonban a harmadik nap jelentette, amikor változott a szereposztás.

Piton magára vállalva Ron szerepét kikészítette az üstöt, és a többi segédeszközt, majd összefont karral háttérbe vonult, hogy szinte páholyból nézze végig a főzet elkészítését. Eldöntötte, hogy egy szót sem fog szólni egész idő alatt, ám erre nem is volt szükség.

Ron vöröslő füllel, és remegő kézzel látott neki az aprításnak. A félelem és az igyekezet egyaránt lerítt róla. Saját képességeit magasan túlszárnyalta, ám ebben kiemelkedő szerepe volt Pandorának is. A boszorkány - látva a fiú kétségbeesett arckifejezését -, a főzés levezetése során minden összetevőnél külön kiemelte a speciális tennivalókat.

Harry ellenben magabiztos mozdulatokkal végezte a mérést és az adagolást, pontosan követve a fiatal nő utasításait. Mindössze egyszer jött zavarba, amikor a higanyt kellett újramérnie. Véletlenül ugyanis összekeverte, hogy a folyékony fém felületére jellemző íves meghajlásnak legmagasabb, vagy a kémcső alakú üvegmérce falához eső, legalacsonyabb pontját kell-e figyelnie méréskor. A kimért adagot habozva közelítette az üst felé, miközben ösztönösen segélykérő pillantást vetett az éles szemmel figyelő bájitalmester felé.

Piton zord vonásai maszkként rejtették el érzelmeit, fekete szemeiben viszont a káröröm fénye villant fel. Harry azonnal észlelte az apró rezdülést, és nyomban visszatöltötte a folyadékot. Mély lélegzetet vett, majd újra kimérte - ezúttal a megfelelő módon -, hogy egy cseppel se kerüljön több a főzetbe, mint amennyit a recept előír.

Pandora kifejezetten jól alakította a bájitalmester szerepét. Végig részletes - sőt, olykor _túl _részletes -, előadás keretében vezényelte le a _Postcruciatus Elixír_ elkészítését. Az utolsó fázisban azonban, amikor a varázsigét kellett ráolvasni - hiába tanította meg neki elvégzését a férfi -, megremegett a hangja az elfojtott izgalomtól.

A fiúk aggodalmas arccal léptek az üst mellé, és lélegzetvisszafojtva várták az eredményt.

Amikor néhány végtelennek tűnő másodperc múlva végre megtörtént a várva várt ezüstös felvillanás, és a bájital színe sötétedni kezdett, mindannyian megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtottak.

- Váratlan, ám jelentős eredmény - hangzott fel Piton mély hangja. Észre sem vették, hogy már egy ideje mögöttük állt, és a válluk felett figyelte a fejleményeket.

A burkolt dicséret széles mosolyt csalt a fiúk arcára, Pandora pedig kipirulva, büszkén kihúzta magát a férfi szavai hallatán.

- Holnap megismételjük az egészet, ugyanebben a felállásban - jelentette ki a bájitalmester megtörve a lelkesedést. - Potter, nézd át még egyszer a higany kezelésének leírását és a mérési módokat! Weasley, neked legközelebb fejből kell tudnod az előkészítési technikákat!

- Igen, uram - felelte büszkeségtől dagadozva Harry, akit egyáltalán nem tört le az újabb házi feladat.

Vele ellentétben Ron dacosan felszegte a fejét, és már majdnem méltatlankodni kezdett, amiért nem értékelték eléggé a teljesítményét, amikor barátja még időben kivonszolta a helyiségből.

Néhány pillanatig csend ült a helyiségre, majd Piton az üsthöz lépett, hogy fiolákba mérje az elkészült bájitalt. Pandora úgy gondolván, hogy már rá sincsen szükség könnyed léptekkel, magában mosolyogva az ajtó felé indult. A férfi hangja azonban megállította:

- Maga nélkül nem lettek volna képesek rá.

- Téved - fordult vissza a boszorkány. A bájitalmester továbbra is háttal állt neki, és sorban töltögette az üvegcséket. - Képesek rá, csak még bizonytalanok. A felelősség, és a maga toronymagas elvárásai túl magasra teszik a mércét. Nem hiszik el, hogy meg tudják csinálni.

Piton megfordult, és szembenézett a fiatal nővel. Pandora szemei ezüstösen ragyogtak, a bájital mágikus felvillanására emlékeztetve a varázslót.

- Gondolja, hogy a precizitás, a pontosság, és az alapos felkészülés olyan különleges elvárás? - vonta kétségbe a boszorkány szavait. - Ezek nélkül nem lehet elkészíteni egyetlen valamirevaló bájitalt sem, de mindez az aurori munkára is érvényes.

- Ebben igaza van, ezért megígérem magának, hogy többé nem fogok súgni nekik. Mégis biztos vagyok benne, hogy holnap is sikerülni fog a főzet - Pandora kihívóan állta a férfi pillantását.

- Kíváncsian várom a bemutatót, ám továbbra is úgy vélem, hogy az egészben a csapatmunka érte a legtöbbet.

- Ha beleszámítjuk, hogy miképpen ébresztette rá egyetlen pillantással Harryt a tévedésére, el kell ismernem, valóban nem láttam még ennél hatékonyabb együttműködést. A Durmstrangban szükségünk lesz erre az összhangra.

Piton elgondolkozva szemlélte a boszorkányt.

- Nagyon jó meglátás. Azt azonban vegye számításba, hogy az _én_ szigorú utasításaim szerint zajlott az egész művelet.

- Pontosan - bólintott határozottan Pandora. -  Ebből is látszik, hogy akkor a leghatékonyabb a csapat, ha a tagjai bizonyos keretek között rögtönözhetnek, és segíthetnek egymásnak.

_Csapat_. Piton fejében hangosan visszhangzott a fogalom.

Eddig egyetlen pillanatra sem sikerült rávennie magát arra, hogy együttműködő, közös célért dolgozó csapatként gondoljon magukra. Különösen nem Ron Weasleyre.

Harryvel valóban nagyon hatékony párost alkottak a háború utolsó hónapjaiban, és tudta, hogy a griffendéles vakmerőség ellenére - vagy talán éppen ennek köszönhetően -, számíthat a fiúra.

Bár tisztában volt a nő magas szintű tudásával, és mágikus képzettségével, Pandorát eddig a napig nem tekintette igazán komoly segítségnek a rájuk váró feladat végrehajtásában. Eredetileg kizárólag önös érdekből akarta magukkal cipelni, hogy levegye róla a Megszeghetetlen Eskü terhét. Ismét át kellett értékelnie magában az izlandi boszorkányt.

Weasley azonban továbbra is kakukktojás maradt. Piton nem tudta elképzelni, hogy néhány nap alatt olyan mértékű fejlődést érjen el nála, ami alkalmassá teheti a közös munkára.

A csend hosszúra nyúlt.

- Adjon nekünk esélyt, és meglátja, hogy ki fogjuk hozni magunkból a maximumot - kérte Pandora.

- Rendben van. Ehhez azonban tudnom kell, kitől mire számítsak vészhelyzet esetén. A kölyköket már évek óta ismerem, és tisztában vagyok vele, mit tanítottak nekik tavaly az Aurorképzőben. Arról viszont sejtelmem sincs, ön hogyan viszonyul a harci helyzetekhez.

- Gondolja, hogy támadásra kell számítanunk?

- Szinte biztos, hogy nem kerülhetjük el az összetűzést. Jobb számítani rá, mintha meglepetésként ér - felelte komoran a férfi. - Mi a terve szombatra?

A kérdés meglehetősen váratlanul érte a boszorkányt. A szövegkörnyezetből, és a varázsló szigorú vonásaiból kiindulva tisztában volt vele, hogy nem randevúra szándékozik hívni, mégis furcsán érezte magát a kérdés kétértelműségétől.

- Találtam a könyvtárban néhány ritka bűbájtan könyvet, amit szívesen forgatnék, de magának nyilván más terve van.

- Fel kell mérnem a képességeit, és ha szükséges, el kell sajátítania néhány hatékony varázslatot, hogy meg tudja védeni magát.

Pandora mély lélegzetet vett, és alaposan megfontolta a szavait, mielőtt válaszolt volna.

- Szeretném, ha tisztában lenne valamivel: Nem vagyok hajlandó bántalmazni, vagy megölni senkit. Még önvédelemből sem. - Hangja komolyan, ellentmondást nem tűrően csengett. - Kizárólag olyasmit fogok használni, ami lefegyverzi, megbénítja, vagy távol tartja az ellenfelet.

A varázsló némán az elszánt tekintetbe fúrta sötét pillantását. A halványszürke szemek, most hideg acélként villantak felé.

- Remélem, nem sodorja veszélybe a pacifizmusa - morogta, látszólag beletörődve a nő döntésébe. - Összeállítok egy listát a passzív védő és lefegyverző varázslatokról, valamint a védőpajzsokról. Ha jól boldogul velük, maga nyújthatna fedezéket mindnyájunknak, amíg mi harcolunk. Így talán több esélyünk lenne a túlélésre.

- Mindent meg fogok tenni, hogy a hasznukra legyek - felelte Pandora megkönnyebbülve.

***

A következő nap valóban látványos sikert hozott.

A főzet ezúttal is elkészült, pedig Pandora - néhány bíztató pillantáson kívül - egyszer sem segített a fiúknak. A boszorkány ismét nagyon jó előadónak bizonyult. Stílusa érdekes és lényegre törő volt, és ahogy belelendült, átsütött rajta az őszinte szakmai lelkesedés, amit a férfi már a kutatás során is megfigyelt. Amint feloldódott, egyre többször tűnt fel arcán egy nyílt, lebilincselő mosoly, amelyet élénken csillogó pillantás kísért.

Piton azt vette észre, hogy jólesik nézni a nőt, és hajlott a gondolatra, hogy sokkal nagyobb sikert aratna a konferencián, mint ő a horgas orrával, és komor ábrázatával. Feleszmélve, milyen képtelenségeken jár az esze, elkapta pillantását, és ezentúl a két fiút tartotta szemmel.

Ron minden idegszálával a hozzávalók előkészítésére koncentrált. Még Piton is kénytelen volt elismerni magában, hogy bár a tökéletestől messze járt, mégis jobban dolgozott, mint a roxforti évek alatt együttvéve.

Ezúttal Harryn sem fogott ki a higany. A fiú rutinos mozdulatokkal dolgozott, és ha Piton nem tudta volna, hogy begyakorolt főzetet készít, kifejezetten tehetségesnek tartotta volna a munkája alapján.

Végül is Lily Evans fia… - villant belé, majd sietve elhessegette a kósza gondolatot.

Amint a főzet elnyerte végleges formáját, a bájitalmester végignézett a három segéderőn.

- Sosem hittem volna, hogy egyszer ezt kell mondanom, de azt hiszem, kihozták magukból egy részét annak, amit elvártam. Remélem, hogy ez a színvonal a későbbiekben már csak emelkedni fog. - A két fiúnak átnyújtott egy-egy összetekert pergament. - Ezeket semmiképpen ne hagyjátok otthon! Hétfőn reggel hatkor itt találkozunk.

***

Szombat reggel Harry korán kelt, hogy együtt tölthesse a napot Ginnyvel, Ronnal és Hermionéval, a konyhában mégis ott találta már Pandorát. A boszorkány bőséges villásreggelit tálalt fel, hogy megünnepeljék az előző napi sikert.

Jókedvűen láttak neki az evésnek, és Harry lelkesen készült a mozizásra.

- Hermione már megvette a mozijegyeket - újságolta.

- Mi az a mozi? Valami mugli dolog? - kérdezte Pandora, mire a fiú tele szájjal bólogatott. - Hasonlít valamire a varázsvilágban?

- Egy kicsit talán a mozgó fényképekre, amiket az újságokban látni, csakhogy ezek a képek nem a valóságot tükrözik. Előre megtervezett, színészekkel eljátszott, nagy munkával előállított mozgóképek, amik meglehetősen hosszúak, és egy-egy történetet mesélnek el. - Harry valójában soha nem járt igazi filmszínházban, de még a bevásárló-központokban működő multiplex mozik egyikében sem. Az ötödév előtti nyáron azonban unalmában néhányszor követte Dudley Dursleyt és a bandáját láthatatlanná tévő köpenye rejtekében, amikor azok elcsatangoltak a külvárosi autósmozi környékére. Itt aztán egy fa ágai között gubbasztva látott néhány mozifilmet. - Sokféle filmet csinálnak. Vannak köztük viccesek, félelmetesek, meseszerűek, szerelmes történetek, és olyanok, amik egy elképzelt jövőben játszódnak, de a legtöbb tele van öldökléssel. Azt hiszem, az emberiség legrosszabb oldalát mutatják be.

- Ti milyet fogtok megnézni?

- A címe X-men. Hermione javasolta, mert azt hallotta, hogy muglik közé beépült minisztériumi alkalmazottak is részt vettek a készítésében. Állítólag ez egy kísérlet, amivel fel akarják mérni, hogyan reagálnának a muglik a mágikus képességekre, és a varázslényekre. Benne lesznek bizonyos varázslatok megfelelői, mint például a lebegtetés, az időjárás-varázslatok, legilimencia és oklumencia, és belecsempésztek olyasmiket is, mint a metamorf mágia, vagy a farkasember.

- Akkor biztosan jól fogtok szórakozni.

- Remélem. Te nem jössz velünk? - kapott észbe Harry. - Tudunk venni jegyet neked is.

- Köszönöm, de nem lehet. Más dolgom van.

- Mivel töltöd a napot? - csodálkozott a fiú.

- A professzor vizsgáztatni fog, mert kíváncsi, hogy mire számíthat tőlem támadás esetén. Azt ígérte, utána megtanít néhány védővarázslatot, hogy valóban hasznomat vegyétek az út során. Nekem kell majd fedeznem a csapatot vészhelyzetben.

- Jól hangzik. - Harry hangja őszintén csengett. - Tudod, Piton nagyon nagy tudású varázsló, és igazán jó tanár tud lenni, _ha akar_.

- Köszönöm a bíztatást.

Harry bátorítóan rámosolygott, majd felhajtotta a maradék kakaóját, és elbúcsúzott.

Pandora gondolataiba merülve rendet rakott a konyhában, és egy tálcára mindenből félretett valamennyit a bájitalmesternek. Kíváncsian indult el a rózsakertbe, ahol találkoznia kellett Pitonnal.

***

A bájitalmester megszokott fekete talárjában kirívó jelenség volt a virágoktól roskadozó, burjánzó rózsabokrok között. A kapu nyílásának zajára azonnal a nő felé fordult

- Jó reggelt! - üdvözölte a boszorkány, várakozó pillantással, halvány mosollyal ajkain. - Remélem, nem dúljuk fel nagyon ezt a csodálatos kertet.

A férfi csak egy biccentéssel üdvözölte, majd intett, hogy kövesse, és megindult a bejárat felé eső boltíves kapu felé.

- Nem áll szándékomban tönkretenni Dumbledore professzor egyik főművét. A pincébe megyünk.

Pandora fokozódó kíváncsisággal követte.

A varázsló kitárta előtte a kétszárnyú, rózsafaragásokkal díszített kaput, és a széles, téglavörös kőből rakott küszöbre irányította varázspálcáját.

_Tárd fel titkaidat!_ - mormolta maga elé.

A széles kőlapok sora lassan kiemelkedett a padlóból, és egyre növekedve fokozatosan betöltötte a boltív teljes terjedelmét. Az oldalsó üvegablakok egyikén besandítva Pandora jó látta, hogy az előtér padlója - a főnix mintákkal díszített puha szőnyeggel együtt -, lágy ívben feldomborodik mögötte.

Piton továbbra is halk varázslatokat suttogva a sima, tökéletesen illeszkedő kőtömbök felületére mutatott. Pálcájával követhetetlen formákat rajzolt rá, melyek a csillagszóróval levegőbe írt mintákhoz hasonlóan mindössze néhány pillanatig látszottak, majd nyomtalanul eltűntek. A kőlapon egy masszív, aranyló mágikus jelekkel telerótt ajtó jelent meg. Újabb varázslatok következtek, mire végre feltárult, felfedve egy sötéten ásító, mélybe vezető lejáratot.

A bájitalmester fényt gyújtott pálcája hegyén, és nyomában Pandorával megindult a lefelé vezető csigalépcsőn, mely hamarosan egy különös helyiségbe vezetett.

A jókora, kör alakú terem falait simára csiszolt téglavörös kőből rakták, padlóját szürke kőlapok borították. Néhány méterenként karmos madárlábat formázó karok nyúltak ki a falból, markukban átlátszatlan üveggömböket tartva, melyek amint közelebb léptek, lágy fényt árasztottak maguk köré.

A helységben használaton kívüli tárgyakat halmoztak fel az idők során. Piton körbejárta a helyiséget, majd alaposan megvizsgálta mindegyiket. Legalább tucatnyi - feltehetőleg főnixeknek tervezett -, ajtó nélküli, széles ülőrúddal, és itatóval ellátott, cizellált rácsozattal ellátott kalitka állt a fal egyik részénél, magas halomba rakva.

Odébb egy hatalmas, kétajtós ruhásszekrény, és egy mintázatában hozzá illó, rengeteg fiókkal ellátott, tükrös öltözőasztalka állt.

- Még sosem járt itt, ugye? - kérdezte a nő körülnézve.

- Nem. Csak néhány napja tudtam meg, hogy pincéje is van a háznak.

- Miért van itt ennyi kalitka?

- Az igazgató felesége, Ardunnia főnixekkel foglalkozott.

- Elárulja mi történt vele? - kérdezte csendesen Pandora, sejtve, hogy nem véletlenül temették el ide a vele kapcsolatos tárgyakat.

- Hallotta már a Grindelwald nevet? - kérdezett vissza Piton.

- Természetesen tanultam történelmet. Miért?

- Nos, ő volt az, aki elpusztította az asszonyt a madaraival együtt. Ki akarta csikarni tőle az örök élet titkát, holott ő valójában csak gyógybájitalok előállítása céljából foglalkozott a főnixkönny kutatásával. Egyedül Fawkes élte túl. A többieken már nem lehetett segíteni, amikor az igazgató úr megtalálta őket.

- Tehát ezért folytatott hadjáratot Grindelwald ellen… - sóhajtott fel Pandora. Piton meglepett pillantására keserűen elmosolyodott. - Apám mesélt róla, hányféleképpen járhatja meg valaki a poklot élete párjának elvesztése után. Ő egy másik módszert választott, de az sem vált be…

Piton elfordult a gömbök fényében ragyogó ezüstös pillantás elől.

Honnan tudhat ez a fiatal nő ilyeneket? - futott át az agyán. - Miképpen lehet egyszerre ennyire bölcs, magába forduló, kiegyensúlyozott, szakmailag mégis nyitott és érdeklődő? - Egy pillanatra elborította lelkét saját sötét múltjának árnyéka, és az évtizedekig dédelgetett viszonzatlan szerelem emléke, melyet oly hosszú ideig mélyen eltemetve őrzött. Kitárta a tűzszínű virágmotívumokkal szegélyezett szekrényajtót, majd intett a boszorkánynak, hogy lépjen közelebb.

- Ezek Ardunnia ruhái voltak. Az igazgató úr javasolta, hogy válasszon magának közülük az útra. Ügyeljen rá, hogy inkább praktikus darabok legyenek, mint feltűnőek, és tartsa szem előtt azt is, hogy a Durmstrang környékén állandóan fagypont alatt van a hőmérséklet!

Pandora szóhoz sem jutott a meglepetéstől. Ujjaival finoman végigsimított a lágy kelméken, melyek a szivárvány minden színében pompáztak, és takaros rendben sorakoztak a vállfákon. Habozva a férfire pillantott, majd látva, hogy a figyelmét már az öltözőasztalka fiókjai felé fordítja, átfutotta a felkínált ruhatárat.

A ruhák ízlésesek voltak, teljesen újnak látszottak, és - bizonyára valamilyen varázslatnak köszönhetően -, egyáltalán nem hagytak rajtuk nyomot az elmúlt évtizedek. Kiválasztott egy kékesszürke anyagból készült, hosszú ujjú ruhát, melynek nőies, ám egyszerű szabását mindössze némi ezüstös zsinórminta dobta fel, és egy vastagabb anyagú, mohazöld nadrágot, a hozzá tartozó talárral. Talált még egy-két karcsúsított, csuklón és nyakon hímzett, bebújós felsőrészt, és egy mindegyikhez használható nadrágot, mely csizmával és cipővel egyaránt viselhetőnek tűnt. Végül nem tudott ellenállni és magához vett egy estélyi ruhát is, a konferenciazáró bálra való tekintettel. A bársonyos, vérbíbor kelméből készült ruha lélegzetelállítóan szép volt. Csuklóin, ívesen szabott dekoltázsa mentén, a derékrészen és a földet seprő szoknya alján egy árnyalattal világosabb, kelta fonatok futottak, néhol átlósan szétszaladva a csípő és a váll felé.

Pandora az egyik madárlábat formázó kandeláberre akasztotta a vállfákat, azután Piton felé fordult. A férfi addigra már végzett a fiókok átvizsgálásával. A zsebébe rejtett egy apó, borostyánból csiszolt fiolát, miközben egy patinásra kopott varázspálcát nyújtott a nő felé.

- Ezeket hozza magával az útra!

- Van saját varázspálcám… - kezdte a boszorkány kissé csodálkozva, ám a varázsló egy intéssel beléfojtotta a szót.

- A tartalék pálca életeket menthet. Főnixtoll magja kell, hogy legyen, remélem, fogja tudni használni.

Pandora kezében finoman bizsergett a varázseszköz.

- Azt hiszem, jó lesz.

Ruhája zsebébe tette a pálcát. Mire felpillantott a férfi már harcra készen szegezte rá a sajátját.

- Ideje elkezdenünk.

A boszorkány arcán megdermedt a halvány mosoly. Tekintete megkeményedett, és gyors mozdulattal előrántotta varázspálcáját.

A varázsló adott még néhány másodpercet, hogy felkészülhessen, ezalatt egyetlen intéssel védőfalat vont a háta mögött álló bútorok és ketrecek elé. A következő pillanatban már egy átok suhant a nő felé.

Pandorát váratlanul érte a támadás. Az első vörös villanás súrolta a karját, égő érzést hagyva maga után, mégis gyorsan alkalmazkodott a helyzethez: elugrott a tűzvonalból. A kör alakú helyiségben nem tudott sehol menedékre lelni, ezért egy jókora sziklatömböt idézett maga elé. Egy pillanattal később már erős védőpajzs feszült közte, és támadója között.

Piton tisztában volt vele, hogy a boszorkány nem fog visszatámadni, ezért erőteljes varázslatokkal bombázta a pajzsát és fedezékét, hogy az első adandó alkalommal, amikor meggyengül, megtalálja rajta a rést, és újabb lépésre kényszerítse. Alig néhány percbe telt, hogy a pajzs egy éles villanással elenyésszen, majd a sziklatömb is apró darabokra robbanjon. A férfi újabbnál újabb vörös fénycsóvákat indított a fedezék felé.

Pandora ismét egy védőpajzs fedezékébe menekült, ám ezúttal furcsa, zöldes árnyalatú, áttetsző fal feszült elé. Egy Piton szármára eddig ismeretlen varázslatot mormolt maga elé, miközben pálcájával pöccintett egyet előrefelé, mire a fal egy méternyit előrébb ugrott a bájitalmester irányába. A boszorkányra kilőtt átkoknak ezúttal nem sikerült megszakítani a varázslatot. A pajzs lépésről-lépésre közeledett a férfihez, akit végül a háta mögött feszülő, láthatatlan falhoz kényszerített.

Piton támadásai ellenére Pandora továbbra is sikeresen fenntartotta a pajzsot. A férfi ekkor egy újabb varázslatba kezdett, és mire a nő ráébredt mire készül, máris a háta mögött állt, kezében Pandora pálcájával.

- Azt hittem, itt nem lehet hoppanálni - méltatlankodott a boszorkány megszüntetve az immár haszontalanná vált pajzsot. - Ha nem oldja fel a hoppanálás-gátló teret, sosem kerül a hátamba!

- Ha arra számít, hogy az ellenfél betartja a játékszabályokat, jobb, ha itthon marad - vágott vissza enyhe éllel Piton. - Nagyon hatékony, amit bemutatott, de csak olyan helyen alkalmazható eredményesen, ahol összetett biztonsági varázslatok gátolják a mágikus helyváltozatást, mint például a Roxfort, a Durmstrang vagy a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium területén. Máshol nem sokat ér.

- Van valami javaslata a technikámra nézve? Azt továbbra is fenntartom, hogy nem vagyok hajlandó sem veszélyeztetni, sem kioltani egyetlen életet sem.

- Úgy látom az ön erőssége az összetett varázslatokban rejlik. Ezt a képességét kihasználva meglephetjük az ellenfelet, és előnyre tehetünk szert, ha a megfelelő módon alkalmazzuk - magyarázta Piton. - Meg fogjuk beszélni, milyen védőfalakat és pajzsokat ismer, és tanítok még néhányat, ha szükség lesz rá. Természetesen előnyben részesítjük, az egyirányú védelmi varázslatokat, melyek kifelé áthatolhatóak. Azután átvesszük a dermesztő, bénító, taroló, rögzítő, bénító és altató varázslatokat, és végül megtervezzük, milyen formában a leghatékonyabb ezek kombinációja.

Pandora tettre készen várta az oktatást.

***

Először - a terv szerint -, a védőfalakat és -pajzsokat megidéződ varázslatokat vették át, és gyakorolták be. Piton döbbenten tapasztalta, hogy a vékony, karcsú nő, milyen szívósan állja a sarat, figyelme egy percre sem lankadt.

A boszorkány elszántan és kitartóan dolgozott egész nap, egyértelműen jelezve, mennyire komolyan veszi a küldetést. Délben tartottak egy rövid pihenőt, amíg megebédeltek, majd megbeszélték az alkalmazandó lefegyverző és védekező varázslatokat, majd ismét folytatták a munkát ezek gyakorlásával.

A nap végére sikerült elérniük, hogy Pandora a védőpajzsok fenntartása közben is bármikor képes legyen hatékonyan alkalmazni őket.


	12. 12 fejezet Indulás

12. fejezet - Indulás

Harry és barátai hunyorogva léptek ki a félhomályos moziteremből. Fülükben még ott csengett a vége főcím zenéje, visszhangozva film hangulatát. A késő esti London fényárban úszó utcája éles kontrasztot képviselt az utolsó külvárosi mozik egyikének régimódi, kopottas külsejével. Hermione javaslatára választották a csillogó-villogó plázák mozikomplexumai helyett, hogy elkerüljék a zsúfolt helyeket, ám a film így is mély hatást tett a fiatalokra.

- Hermione, ezt _valóban _varázslat nélkül készítették? - hitetlenkedett Ron.

- Tudod, Ron, a muglik kifejezetten találékonyak, ha mesék, történelmi események, vagy jövőbeli fikciók megfilmesítéséről van szó. A számítógépes grafika technológiájával minden elhitethető.

- Azt állítod, hogy a dolgok, amiket láttunk valójában egyáltalán nem léteznek? - döbbent meg Ginny.

- Hát persze, hogy nem - nevetett a lány. - Kár, hogy nem vetítették le utána az „_Így készült_…" rövidfilmet is. Akkor rögtön megértenétek, hogy minden, amit láttunk, csak trükk.

- Harry, te ezt elhiszed? - fordult barátjához Ron, aki eddig a gondolataiba merülve lépkedett mellettük.

- Ja, olyan sokszor látható a tévében - kapta fel a fejét. - Megmutatják bennük, az összes filmtrükköt. Azért elég kiábrándító, amikor meglátod, hogy a színész valójában egy kék háttér előtt a semmit püföli, vagy éppen ölelgeti…

- Akkor is fantasztikus volt! Számomra egyértelmű volt az okklumencia, és a levitáció. A metamorf mágus és az a farkasember féle pedig elég félelmetesen nézett ki… - Ron széles vigyorral lendült bele a részletek ecsetelésébe.

Harry kissé lemaradt, és ismét maga elé meredt. Ginny mellé lépett, belekarolt, és vállához bújva a fülébe súgta: - Mi a baj? Nem tetszett a film?

- Az jó volt, csak kissé elgondolkoztam. - Némán lépdeltek egymás mellett egy ideig. - Miért van az, hogy a gonosznak mindig olyan eszméi vannak, amelyek magukkal ragadják azokat, akik uralkodni akarnak másokon? A filmben látott mutánsok viselkedése emlékeztet a halálfalókéra… Őket is elvakították Voldemort eszméi, és hataloméhségükben majdnem egy egész társadalmat vittek a pusztulásba.

- Ha így nézzük, igazad van - bólogatott a lány. - De ne feledd, hogy az alapján, amit a filmekről meséltél, ott rendszeres az ilyen _boldog vég_. Nagy szerencsénk van, hogy velünk a valóságban is megtörtént: Voldemort végül elbukott, és a halálfalóknak is örökre vége.

- Köszönöm, hogy mellettem vagy. - Harry szorosan magához ölelte kedvesét, és némán követték a többieket.

Hermione még mindig a kék ernyő, és a CGI technológia titkait ecsetelte barátjának.

Néhány sarokkal odébb behúzódtak egy sötét, néptelen kapualjba, és egyenesen az Odúhoz vezető ösvényre hoppanáltak.

***

A fiatalok fáradtak voltak, hiszen a film kezdetéig kviddicsezéssel töltötték a napot, ezért örömmel rogytak le a késői vacsorához megterített asztal mellé.

Mrs. Weasley ínycsiklandó vacsorát tálalt eléjük. Az asszony nehezen leplezte aggodalmát a közelgő küldetés miatt, túlzott anyáskodását azonban ezúttal még Ron sem tette szóvá. Buzgón lapátolták magukba az ételt, miközben a film leglátványosabb jeleneteiről meséltek Mr. Weasleynek, aki áhítattal hallgatta őket, és újabbnál újabb kérdések özönét árasztotta rájuk. A lányok buzgón segítettek a vacsora utáni mosogatásban.

Amikor végül eljött a lefekvés ideje, mindannyian elköszöntek a Weasley szülőktől, és visszavonultak a hálószobákba.

Ron arcára széles vigyor telepedett, amint becsukódott mögöttük az ajtó. Párnája alól előhalászott két apró, fekete dobozkát, majd az ajtóra tapasztotta, a kilincs közelében. Háromszor rákoppintott a varázspálcájával. A Weasley Varázsvicc Vállalat egyik legújabb terméke azonnal működésbe lépett: mély, egyenletes horkolás hangzott fel a szobában. A fiú ember formájú kupacot formált az ágyneműtartóból előhalászott téli dunyhából, azután barátjára kacsintott, és kiosont a folyosóra.

Harry leheveredett az ágyára, és lehunyt szemmel hallgatta a monoton hortyogást. A folyosón közeledő léptek hallatszottak, melyek egy időre elhallgattak a szoba ajtaja előtt, mielőtt ismét eltávolodtak volna a lányok hálóhelye irányában. Mrs. Weasley járta végig utolsó ellenőrző körútját lefekvés előtt.

Néhány perc múlva ismét kinyílt az ajtó.

- Harry? Ébren vagy?

- Ginny, gyere csak be! - pattant fel a fiú, azonnal visszanyerve éberségét. - Minden rendben ment?

- Ó, igen. - A lány halkan kuncogott. - Kis időbe telt ugyan, amíg rájöttünk, hogy az _Alvásimitátor _érzékeli a varázsló nemét. Végül Hermione érte el, hogy horkolás helyett egyenletes szuszogást produkáljon.

A lány kedveséhez bújt, és gyengéden átölelte. Ujjai máris megtalálták az utat a fiú pólója alá, amitől Harry szíve azonnal meglódult. Visszadőlt az ágyra, magával húzva a cseppet sem ellenkező lányt is.

Még volt annyi lélekjelenléte, hogy némító bűbájt szórjon maguk köré, és bezárja az ajtót, azután belefeledkezett szerelme mámorító illatába, és szenvedélyes csókjaiba.

***

A két szerelmespár álmos bódulatban töltötte a másnap délelőttöt. A mögött üldögéltek, és Csillagfénnyel, a kis unikornis csikóval játszottak, egészen délig. Mrs. Weasely ünnepi ebédet főzött, ám ezúttal eltekintett a lányok munkába fogásától, hogy a párocskák együtt tölthessék az indulásig hátralévő néhány órát.

Harry felajánlotta barátjának, töltse az éjszakát vele együtt Dumbledore Menedékében, hátha ezzel elkerülhető, hogy lekéssék a kora hajnali indulást. Ron először húzódozott az ajánlat elől, mondván, hogy egyetlen porcikája sem kíván még egyszer egy fedél alatt hálni Pitonnal, de Hermione unszolására végül mégis beleegyezett. Valójában amióta végiggondolta a dolgot rémképek üldözték, melyek lefestetették a bájitalmester várható bosszúját egy esetleges késés miatt.

Ebéd után még sétáltak egyet a környéken, végighallgatva a lányok utolsó intelmeit a veszélyesnek ígérkező küldetéssel kapcsolatban, majd hamarosan visszatértek az Odúba. Mindkét fiú elbúcsúzott a Weasley családtól, akik Harryt is éppen annyi jó tanáccsal láttál el, mint tulajdon fiúkat.

- Ron, kisfiam, ne feledd, hogy mindenben Piton professzor utasításait kell követnetek! - intette az asszony langaléta fiát, miközben a talárja gallérját igazgatta. - Mindenkinek add meg a kijáró tiszteletet! Akkor talán kisebb az esélye, hogy bajba keveredsz. - Mélyet sóhajtott, majd a másik fiúhoz fordult, és őt is ráncba szedte. - Harry, drágám, nagyon vigyázz magadra, és ha megoldható, erre a kerge kölyökre is…

- Legyetek nagyon körültekintőek, fiúk! - tette hozzá Mr. Weasley. - Ne feledjétek, hogy kerülnötök kell a feltűnést!

- Hidd el, apa, tisztában vagyunk vele, mi a feladatunk - önérzeteskedett Ron, azonban amit édesanyja aggódó arcára pillantott, nem folytatta tovább a morgolódást.

A boszorkány még egyszer alaposan megölelgette őket, majd Mr. Weasley sorban kezet rázott velük, meglepve Ront a hivatalos formulával.

- Akkor hát, sok sikert az első hivatalos küldetésen! - búcsúzott ünnepélyes hangon, némi zavarral kevert büszkeséggel nézve végig rajtuk.

A két lány kikísérte őket a kert végébe, majd forró búcsúcsókok és ölelések után a két fiú búcsút intett, és dehoppanált.

***

A vasárnap este szokatlanul telt a Napos-dombon álló varázslóhajlékban.

A két fiú egyenesen Harry szobájába ment, hogy ő is becsomagoljon az útra. Először rendet raktak, hogy szabaddá tegyék a szobában lévő második ágyat is, melyet még Aberforth Dumbledore varázsolt ide a roxforti csata hajnalán, hogy Ginny kényelmesen pihenhessen. Harry szándékosan hagyta megnagyobbítva a helyiséget, élvezve a tágasabb tér szokatlan hangulatát, és holmijai tárolására használta az ágyat. Tudta, hogy Piton gyűlöl a rendetlenséget, mégis élvezte, hogy végre saját szobája van, amelyben ő az úr.

Miközben Ron mindent megszemlélt a helyiségben, Harry összecsomagolta már előre kikészített cuccait saját feneketlen tarisznyájába, hogy reggelre minden útra készen álljon.

- Komolyan muszáj Pitonnal vacsoráznunk? - firtatta fintorogva Ron.

Harry barátja fel fordult, és egyenesen a szemébe nézett.

- A vendégem vagy Ron, de ne feledd, hogy én viszont Piton vendége vagyok itt. Nem fogok már indulás előtt viszályt szítani azzal, hogy kerülöm őt a kedvedért. - Társa morogva vonogatta a vállát, miközben csatlakozott hozzá az ajtónál. Harry tovább győzködte. - Ki fogod bírni, mint ahogy a Durmstrangban is kénytelen leszel majd. Fogd fel a feladat részének, ha nem megy másképpen - vigasztalta.

A konyhában hangulatos gyertyafény fogadta őket, és ínycsiklandó illatok terjengtek az ezúttal négy személyre megterített asztal körül.

Pandora kedvesen üdvözölte őket, és nyomban az asztalhoz ültette a két fiút. Harry örömmel tapasztalta, hogy barátja mohósága legyőzte eddigi fenntartásait, és máris az evésre koncentrált. Mire mindhárman szedtek az ételből, megérkezett a bájitalmester is.

Kimért biccentéssel üdvözölte a társaságot, akik addigra már a előző nap látott filmről meséltek a boszorkánynak. Piton szótlanul evett. Harry azonban látta rajta, hogy követi a társalgás fonalát. A fiú legnagyobb meglepetésére volt bájitaltanáruk jelenléte egyáltalán nem hatott Ron jellegzetes farkasétvágyára. Igaz ugyan, hogy az első néhány percben kissé feszengeni látszott, és valamivel kevesebb ételt tömött a szájába, de Pandora kíváncsi kérdéseire felelgetve hamarosan majdnem a hajdani roxfortos formáját hozta. Még Piton szemének éles villanását sem vette észre, amit a tele szájjal magyarázás váltott ki, így Harry kénytelen volt könyökével oldalba bökve figyelmeztetni barátját, hogy nyelje le az ételt, mielőtt folytatja a mondandóját.

Mire kimerítették a film témáját, a húsok és a párolt zöldség mennyisége is megcsappant az előttük fekvő tálakon.

Pandora - mintha csak erre a pillanatra várt volna -, fürgén felpattant, és egy-egy kehely olvadt csokoládéval nyakon öntött gyümölcsrizst reptetett mindegyikük elé.

- Hú, ez aztán jól néz ki! - áradozott Ron.

- Igazán elkényeztetsz minket - jegyezte meg Harry, és a bájitalmesterre pillantott, a reakciójára várva.

Piton meglepetése jeléül féloldalasan felvont szemöldökkel szemlélte az édesség-kompozíciót, majd viszolyogva Ronra pillantott - akinek állán máris csoki öntet csordogált -, azután lassú, kimért mozdulatokkal ő is nekilátott a desszertjének.

A boszorkány kíváncsian figyelte a kezében tartott kehely pereme fölött. Hiába keresett árulkodó jelet a varázsló vonásain, azok maszkként rejtették el érzelmeit. Mégis volt valami, ami megváltozott: a lassuló, elmélyülő lélegzet, az árnyalatnyival lazább, kényelmesen hátradőlő testtartás és a távolba révedő pillantás a férfi szokatlan hangulatáról árulkodott.

A régen kóstolt ízek hatására emlékek bukkantak elő a régmúltból, hullámokban árasztotta el a bájitalmestert: _Gyümölcsrizs…, tejberizs…, rizspuding…, rizskoch… _Az ízek gyermekkora ritka pillanatait idézték fel, amikor édesanyja karácsonykor, vagy a születésnapján finom falatokkal lepte meg őt. Tortáról ugyan szó sem lehetett, mert apja abba is bele tudott kötni, de mégis - legalább ilyenkor - megtalálta a módját, hogy kicsit kényeztesse őt…

- Kértek még? - Pandora hangja kizökkentette emlékeiből.

A két fiú buzgón elfogadta a felkínált repetát, ő pedig eltolta magától az immár üres kelyhet.

Ebben a pillanatban egy fényesen ragyogó patrónus öltött alakot az asztal mellett. Formája nagytestű, loncsos szőrű kutyára emlékeztetett, és Harry szíve egy pillanatra elszorult Sirius Black animágus alakjának láttán. A patrónus Pitonra szegezte csillogó pillantását, majd köddé vált.

- Vendégünk jött - jelentette ki leplezetlen nehezteléssel a férfi, és kelletlenül a bejárati ajtó felé indult.

Pandora kérdő pillantására Harry sietve magyarázattal szolgált, hiszen azonnal rájött, ki az üzenet küldője.

- Remus Lupin érkezett meg. Nagyon jó barátunk, és nekem amolyan pótkeresztapa féle. Tagja volt a Főnix Rendjének, és egy évig SVK-ra tanított minket a Roxfortban - foglalta össze dióhéjban. - Most a Minisztériumban, a Varázslény Felügyeleti Főosztályon dolgozik, a Vérfarkas Segítő Iroda vezetőjeként. Tudod, ő is…

- Vérfarkas? - fejezte be a mondatot meglepetten Pandora.

- Igen, de tőle nem kell tartani - vágott közbe tele szájjal Ron.

- Mindien teliholdkor beveszi a Farkasölőfű-főzetet, amit Piton professzor küld neki, és így nem támad meg soha senkit - magyarázta Harry, miközben felállt, hogy kövesse Pitont. - A felesége, Tonks auror. Őt jelölték ki, hogy kísérjen el minket a konferenciára.

Harry kiugrott az ajtón, Ron pedig az utolsó falatot is begyűrve, tele szájjal sietett utána.

***

Az előszobába lépve tárva nyitva találták a bejárati ajtót. A falikarokra rögzített mágikus fénygömbökből áradó világosság a Fidelius-bűbájnak köszönhetően nem terjedt túl a küszöbön, mégis jól láthatták a domb tövében álló kis csoportot. Két varázsló állt egymással szemben, kezükben éles fényt árasztó varázspálcákkal, miközben egy vékony, kisebb alak - feltehetően egy boszorkány - kerülgette őket.

A három bámészkodó halkan kilépett a csillagfényes éjszakába, kivonták pálcáikat, és közelebb indultak, hogy megtudják, mi történik.

- Ne szórakozz velünk, Perselus! - hallották Remus Lupin hangját. - Csak Harryvel szeretnénk beszélni.

- Még mindig rosszul hazudsz, Lupin - felelte cinikusan a bájitalmester.

- Igazad van - lépett előre a fénybe a harmadik személy, akiről nyomban kiderült, hogy nem más, mint Tonks. A fiatal nő karján a kis Ted ficánkolt kócos, orgonalila hajjal, melynek árnyalata pontosan megegyezett édesanyjáéval. - Látni akarom, ki az, aki átveszi a helyemet a küldetés során! Tudnom kell, hogy mit tervezel. Nem viselném el, ha valami baj történne a fiúkkal.

Még nem vették észre az érkezőket, akiket egyelőre jótékonyan elrejtett a sötétség, és a házat övező védelmi varázslat.

- Nem hinném, hogy köteles lennék beszámolni nektek a terveimről… - kezdte Piton, ám ekkor Harry kilépett a pálcát fénykörébe, és közbevágott.

- Igazatok van. Nem várhatjuk el, hogy te viseld a felelősséget. - A fiú hangja tisztán, határozottan csengett a néma éjszakában. A bájitalmester felé fordult. - Joguk van hozzá, hogy legalább néhány dologgal tisztában legyenek. A küldetés szempontjából is jobb, ha valaki tudja, mi történik, és vészhelyzet esetén be tud avatkozni.

Piton kelletlenül lejjebb eresztette mindeddig tettre készen előreszegezett varázspálcáját. Ron és Pandora ezt a pillanatot választották, hogy ők is kilépjenek a fényre, esélyt sem adva a férfinek, hogy letagadja a nő jelenlétét.

- Pandora Pedersdottir vagyok, Izlandról. Szeretném, ha tudnák, hogy én is mindent meg fogok tenni a siker és mindannyiunk biztonsága érdekében.

- Üdvözlöm, kisasszony - köszöntötte döbbenten Lupin. - Remus Lupin vagyok, ő pedig a feleségem, Nymphadora Tonks. Mégis milyen minőségben kívánja kockáztatni az életét egy hivatalos és igencsak titkos küldetésen?

- Azt hiszem, ez csak Piton professzorra és rám tartozik - jelentette ki Pandora, és halványan elpirult a kijelentés kétértelműségétől. Biztosra vette, hogy a bájitalmester nem kívánja közzé tenni jelenlétének valódi okát. - A jelenlétem elengedhetetlen a konferencián, és a segítségem nélkül aligha érik el a kívánt eredményt.

- Azt hinném, hogy némi információszerzés olyan feladat, ami nem okoz gondot egy kémnek - vágott közbe Tonks. - Hogy két gyakornokot küldenek vele kísérőként, az is elég meggondolatlan cselekedet, ezért gondolta meg magát Scrimgeour, és adott utasítást egy _valódi _auror jelenlétére.

- A hölgy, veled ellentétben képes rá, hogy asszisztensemként szerepeljen a konferencián, míg a két fiatalember az inasaim szerepét fogja eljátszani. Ez segít, hogy megőrizzük az inkognitónkat, és biztosíthatlak róla, hogy Pandora megállja a helyét éles helyzetekben is.

- Azt még mindig nem tudjuk, miért nélkülözhetetlen a személye - firtatta Lupin, egyre kíváncsibb pillantásokkal méregetve a nőt.

- Valójában miattam tart velünk - felelte gyorsan Harry, meglepve ezzel az összes jelenlévőt. Piton jól palástolta megdöbbenését, csak a száját préselte még keskenyebb vonallá, mint eddig, Pandora enyhén megremegett, Ron pedig tátott szájjal meredt barátjára. - Albus Dumbledore jól ismerte Pandora képességeit, és ő tanácsolta, hogy kísérjen el minket… - habozva elhallgatott, és vadul törte a fejét, valami jó ötleten, amikor Piton közbevágott.

- Pandora kiválóan ért a párhozamos varázslatokhoz, és azért van itt, hogy felmérje Harry ilyen irányú képességeit. Ha tehetségesnek mutatkozik e ritka mágiaterületen, lehet, hogy elvállalja a tanítását. - A többiek szóhoz sem jutottak a döbbenettől.

- Egy aurornak igencsak hasznára válik egy ilyen képesség - tette hozzá Harry, igyekezve leplezni ámulatát.

- De hát tanítani itt is tudna, ehhez nem kell elutaznia a Durmstrangba - csóválta a fejét hitetlenkedve Lupin.

- Valóban. Azonban a küldetés kényes volta miatt arra a következtetésre jutottunk, hogy a legpraktikusabb az, ha velük tartok, és támadás esetén a védőpajzsokat fenntartva én fedezem a csapatot.

Erre már senki nem tudott mit válaszolni. Tonks mindkét fiút egyenként átölelte, majd aggódó pillantással végigmérte őket.

- Nagyon vigyázzatok magatokra! - Haja eközben vérbíbor színre váltott, melyet néhány pillanattal később a kis Ted göndör tincsei is utánoztak. A boszorkány ezután Pandorához lépett.

- Örülök, hogy találkoztunk, és nagyon sajnálom, hogy ilyen körülmények között történt - mosolygott rá kissé feszülten, mégis közvetlenül. - Remélem, lesz még rá alkalom, hogy megismerjük egymást.

- Ha rajtam múlik, nem lesz akadálya - felelte Pandora.

Lupin is kezet fogott vele, azután elbúcsúzott a fiúktól. Végül Pitonhoz lépett.

- Ha bármire szükségetek van, ne habozz üzenni értem, Perselus! Egyetlen szavadba kerül, és mind jövünk.

- Előfordulhat, hogy váratlanul felbukkanunk a Roxfort környékén - válaszolta vontatottan Piton. - Ha gond van, valaki biztosan lesz a közelben. - Remélte, hogy a vérfarkas érti a célzást.

Ezután már valamivel könnyedebb hangulatban sikerült elbúcsúzniuk a varázslócsaládtól.

- Gratulálok. Jól feltalálta magát, amikor rögtönzött - jegyezte meg a bájitalmester a boszorkánynak címezve szavait, miközben visszaindultak a házba. - Köszönöm.

- Az, hogy most megtettem, nem jelenti azt, hogy szívesen hazudok máskor is - felelte Pandora, magában nyugtázva a meglepő dicséretet. - Főleg ilyen szimpatikus embereknek…

- A lényeg az, hogy kényszerhelyzetben megtette - nyugtázta Piton, majd kurtán biccentett, és visszavonult bájitallaborja magányába.

Az este további részében a fiúk Harry hálószobájában gubbasztottak. Egy meglehetősen hosszúra nyúlt durrantós snapszli parti közben azt találgatták, miként telnek vajon a következő napok.

***

Éjszaka uralta még a tájat, amikor Ron, Harry és Pandora Piton nyomában kilépett Dumbledore Menedékének ajtaján. A hajnal vörös ragyogása még nem kúszott fel a keleti égboltra, csak halvány derengés jelezte, hogy közeledik a napkelte.

- Életemben nem keltem ilyen korán - zsörtölődött Ron. Álmosságtól dagadt szemeivel hunyorogva próbálta kivenne maga körül társai homályba burkolózó alakját.

- Majd utólag kialszod magad - vigasztalta Harry. - Ha akarod, kérhetünk egy kis élénkítő főzetet. Piton biztos feltankolt mindenféle bájitalból…

- Ó nem, köszönöm. Inkább kibírom - nyögte Ron, elfintorodva a bájitalok kiszámíthatatlan ízének és a förtelmes hozzávalók gondolatára.

- Megmondtam, Weasley, hogy az időeltolódás miatt négykor indulunk - jegyezte meg szenvtelenül Piton. - Magadra vess.

Pandora a kába fiúhoz fordult.

- Segíthetek? - kérdezte, majd Ron habozó bólintására varázsolni kezdett.

A halkan elsuttogott varázslat hatására néhány pillanatra hűvös, friss tavaszi eső illatú légörvény ölelte körül a fiút. Hirtelen megrázta a fejét. Erősnek, frissnek és ébernek érezte magát, tettrekészség feszítette.

- Köszönöm - vigyorodott el fülig érő szájjal. - Ezt igazán megtaníthatnád…

- Ígérem, hogy találunk majd rá alkalmat - felelte mosolyogva a boszorkány. - Harry, te is szeretnél felfrissülni?

- Köszönöm, de engem már felpörgetett az indulás izgalma - rázta a fejét a fiú.

Piton elővett három bájitalos üvegcsét, és kiosztotta társainak.

- A fiolák egy hétre elegendő Százfűlé-főzetet tartalmaznak. Ez a legutóbbi fejlesztésem: mindössze hat óránként kell fogyasztani belőle, hogy folyamatosan fennálljon a felvett külső. Az lebukás elkerülése érdekében minden étkezés előtt három kortyot kell inni belőle, éjszakázás idején pedig még egyszer éjfélkor.

- Biztos, hogy elég lesz ami ebben van? - tette szóvá kétségeit Ron.

- A fiolák a tértágító bűbáj egyik speciális változatával vannak kezelve. Van még kérdés? - tette hozzá cinikusan felvont szemöldökkel.

- Amikor a Roxfortban a kémet kerestük, használt egy bájitalt, ami az italba keverve megtöri a Százfűlé-főzet hatását, és lehull az álca. Ez most is előfordulhat? - vetette fel Harry.

- Jól ismerem azt a főzetet - bólintott a bájitalmester, nyilvánvalóban értékelve az értelmes kérdést. - Éppen ezért némely alkotóelemét nyomokban alkalmaztam a fejlesztés során, így nem váltanak ki megszüntető reakciót. Azért, ha lehet ne fogadjatok el sem italt, sem ételt senkitől, csak a közös étkezéseken feltálalt élelmiszert fogyasszátok, azt is csak akkor, ha mások is vettek belőle.

- Már előre utálom az egészet… - morogta alig hallhatóan Ron, a fejét rázva.

- Jó lesz, ha hozzászoksz ezekhez a kellemetlenségekhez, ha _valóban _auror akarsz lenni - felelte élesen Piton, jelezve, hogy mindent hallott. - Az álcához mindenkinek megközelítőleg azonos testalkatú külsőt választottam, hogy se a ruhatárral, se a mozgáskoordinációval ne legyenek problémák.

- Ugye nem hat a varázserőnkre, ha mugli külsőt veszünk fel? - aggodalmaskodott ismét Ron.

- Csak a külalak változik meg, a képességek nem - nyugtatta meg barátját Harry, mielőtt még Piton ismét a földbe dorongolta volna.

Mindannyian felhajtották a sűrű, kellemetlen ízű bájitalt.

Néhány perc múlva Piton elégedetten pillantott végig társain.

- Nahát, te Ardunnia külsejét kaptad! - kiáltott fel meglepetten Harry, végigmérve Pandorát az egyre világosodó derengésben.

- Tényleg? - ámult el a boszorkány, megérintve az arcát, miközben kíváncsian Pitonra nézett.

- A pincében találtam egy hajkefét a régi öltözőasztal fiókjában - magyarázta.

- Van egy tükröd? - bökte oldalba barátját Ron. - Látni akarom, mit tett velem Piton

Harry alaposan végigmérte.

- Azt kell mondanom, egészen jóképű lettél - vigyorgott rá bátorítóan, miközben vállon veregette. A fiú zavart arcát látva előhalászta tarisznyájából az oda-vissza tükröt. Az ovális keretben most egy látszólag teljesen átlagos tükörlap csillogott.

Ron kíváncsian fürkészte rövid, sötétszőke haját, sűrű szemöldökét, kissé széles orrát, telt ajkait és markáns állkapcsát.

- Legalább a szemem két maradt… Ki fogom bírni valahogy. - Visszaadta a tükröt. - Barátkozz a külsőddel te is, nehogy megijedj magadtól! Remélem, meg foglak ismerni, ha szembejössz a folyosón…

Harry is megszemlélte a ovális keretben látható arcot.

Barna, félhosszú hajú, kissé pisze orrú, vékony arcú, ám magas homlokú fiatalember nézett vele farkasszemet. Határozott, kissé kiugró szemöldöke alól csokoládébarna szemek pillantottak rá. Furcsa volt az idegen arc mimikáját figyelni, amint felvonta a szemöldökét, majd fanyar félmosolyra húzta vékony ajkait.

- Ha kigyönyörködtétek magatokat, vegyük át a neveket - szakította félbe a bámészkodást a bájitalmester. - Weasley, te mostantól Walter Redway vagy, Potter, te Patrik Halding. A kezdőbetűket meghagytam, de felcseréltem őket, hogy legyen, amiről eszetekbe jusson. - A fiatal nő felé fordult. - Pandora, mivel ön a tanítványomként fog szerepelni, a feltűnés elkerülése végett tegezni fogom a küldetés ideje alatt. Van ellene kifogása?

- Ó, nincs. Ez teljesen természetes - felelte, és örült, hogy a jótékony félhomály elrejti az arcát elborító halvány pírt. - Mi lesz a nevem?

- Pauline Dearman. Javaslom, hogy használjátok a bevésődéshez a _Hatékony emlékezet_ varázslatot. Ezt később könnyedén lehet törölni.

- Végig törekedjetek elmétek védelmére az oklumencia alapvető technikáival, és ha valaki mégis az elmétekbe férkőzne azonnal szakítsátok meg a kapcsolatot! Ha ez nem sikerülne, idézzétek fel a közös főzések emlékeit, elkerülve a többiek arcának képét. Ez talán elaltatja a gyanút.

Mind a hárman elsuttogták a megfelelő varázsigét, és az új nevet.

_- Memoria efficaciter…_

Piton elvégzett egy idővarázslatot, majd elővette a fekete vászonzsákba rejtett zsupszkulcsot. A földre helyezett neonzöld gumicsizma néhány pillanat múlva halvány, kékes fénnyel derengeni kezdett.

- Kezdődik! - suttogta maga elé Harry leplezetlen izgalommal.

- Rajta! - Adta ki az utasítást Piton, miután még utoljára végigfuttatta pillantását társain.

Az ócska lábbeli magával rántotta őket a messzeségbe.

***

Egy végtelennek tűnő pillanattal később megszűnt a szédítő pörgés, és mindannyian épségben megérkeztek.

Kietlen, jeges fennsíkon álltak, a felkelő nap vörösétől ragyogó égbolt alatt. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy jóval keletebbre vannak, mint az imént, hiszen a nap már teljes korongjával a tengerbe nyúló keleti horizonton vöröslött. Egy részben jéggel borított szigeten voltak, melyet első pillantásra megszámlálhatatlan másik vett körül. A nyílt víz hevesen hullámzott, ám a szigetek közötti csatornákban épp, hogy csak fodrozódni látszott.

Körülöttük egyre újabb és újabb csoportok jelentek meg elszórtan a fennsíkon. Piton elcsomagolta a zsupszkulcsot, és nyugat felé intett.

- Oda kell mennünk.

Már látták, hogy a többiek is egy pont felé igyekeznek. Csak most vették észre az égbolt szürkeségébe olvadó óriási menhírt, mely egyedüli kiemelkedésként uralta a tájat.

- Tulajdonképpen hol vagyunk? - kérdezte Harry.

- Ez a Ferencz József-föld. A hajdani Osztrák-Magyar Monarchia kutatóexpedíciója fedezte fel, 1873-ban - kezdett bele a magyarázatba Piton, amíg a cél felé gyalogoltak. Mindannyian összébb húzták magukon a ruhát. Jeges szélt tépte a ruhájukat, és legfeljebb fagypont körül lehetett. - Százkilencvenegy jéggel borított szigetből áll, és jelenleg Fehéroroszországhoz tartozik. Gyakorlatilag lakatlan, mindössze egy meteorológiai és egy geofizikai obszervatórium működik itt.

- Nem veszik észre az iskolát? - kérdezte Ron, bár egyenlőre ő sem látta semmi nyomát épületnek.

- A sok sziget közül kettőt még évszázadokkal ezelőtt láthatatlanná tettek a varázslók, ezért nincsenek rajta egyetlen térképen sem. Ez az egyik. A menhír oldalán van egy beépített zsupszkulcs, az visz át minket a másik szigetre, amelyen a Durmstrang épületei állnak. A biztonság kedvéért azonban mindig dolgoznak varázslók a két kutatóállomáson is, hogy elkerüljék a felfedezést, és részesedjenek a muglik tudományos eredményeiből.

- Ilyen északon élnek még állatok? - kérdezte Harry végigpillantva a sivár tájon.

- Ne lepődj meg, ha jegesmedvét, rozmárt, sarki rókát vagy vízimadarakat látsz, de a csatornákban beluga is feltűnik néha - felelte Pandora. Sokkal északabbra vagyunk ugyan, mint Izland, de még zuzmók is nőnek errefelé. Az élet itt is virul, ha jobban körülnézel.

- Iszonyú hideg van - vacogta Ron.

- Pedig most nyár van. Télen előfordult már -54 Co is.

A fiúkat még jobban dideregtek a gondolatra.

- Ugye maga már járt itt ezelőtt? - fordult a férfihez Pandora.

- Igen. - Harry és Ron meglepetten pillantott a komoran gyalogló bájitalmesterre. - Igor Karkarov idején többször is jártam itt.

Mindannyian emlékeztek a Durmstrang régi igazgatójára - aki a diákokat kísérte évekkel ezelőtt a Trimágus Tusára -, és nem sokkal Voldemort visszatérése után meggyilkolták.

A menhírhez érve beálltak az előttük kígyózó sor végére, és szemügyre vették a többi érkezőt.

A várakozók kisebb csoportokra tagozódtak, akárcsak ők. Mindenhol kirítt, egy-egy idősebb, tekintélyt parancsoló varázsló, vagy boszorkány, akire feltűnő tisztelettel tekintettek a körülötte álló, fiatalabb kísérők. Valóban elég magasnak tűnt az átlag életkor - már akinél meg lehetett állapítani a vastag ruházattól -, ám a kilógó hófehér szakállak erről tanúskodtak. Az öltözékek alapján jól látszott, hogy a világ minden tájáról jöttek bájitalmesterek, tanítványok és inasok.

A gyorsan haladt, és mire alaposabban szemügyre vették volna a többieket, máris rájuk került a sor.

Piton félrehúzódott, hogy társai jól megfigyelhessék amint pálcájával a menhírre vésett, kopott rúnák egyikére koppint, majd tenyerét a mellette lévőre helyezi. Egy pillanat múlva már csak hideg levegő süvített a helyén. Pandora, Harry és Ron sorban követte példáját.

A következő pillanatban már egy hatalmas csarnokban álltak. Óriási, égbe nyúló kupola feszült felettük, melynek minden második cikkelye áttetsző volt, láthatóvá téve a pirkadó égboltot.


	13. 13 Érkezés

13. fejezet - Érkezés

A fogadócsarnok hatalmas volt. Monumentális méretei egy katedrális belsejét idézték, vele ellentétben azonban nyilvánvaló volt világi funkciója. A kupola kőből rakott, gömbölyded ívű felületeit az égboltról leképezett mitologikus csillagképek festményei borították, különös hatást keltve a hajnalpírtól vöröslő valódi égbolt mellett.

A kupolát tartó csúcsívekben összekapcsolódó támpilléreket vastag kövekből rótt falak kapcsolták egymáshoz, a szilárd sziklatalapzatba ágyazott lábazatba olvasztva a kupola kecses, ívelt formáit. Az egyik falon széles boltívet láttak, melyen át palotába illő márványlépcső vezetett a főépületbe. Vele szemben egy óriási, vastag acélpántokkal és hatalmas retesszel lezárt monumentális kapu állott. Jobbra és balra, egymással szemben egy-egy sötéten ásító oldalfolyosó nyílt.

A csoportokban álldogáló varázslók és boszorkányok kíváncsian nézelődtek. Úgy tűnt, legtöbbjük szintén először jár itt. Legalább háromszázan voltak, bár közülük csak legfeljebb harmaduk lehetett bájitalmester, a többiek mind tanítványok és inasok voltak.

- Minden kedves vendéget szívélyesen üdvözlök a Durmstrang Mágusakadémia tanárainak nevében - hangzott fel egy határozott, zengő női hang.

A széles lépcsősor tetején egy magas, vékony boszorkány állt. Vékony, szálkás alkata Minerva McGalagonyra emlékeztetett, ám kontyba tűzött haja hófehér volt, szögletes, csontkeretes szemüvege mögött pedig vízkék szemek csillogtak. Sötétkék bársonytalárját ezüstfehér prémmel szegték. Több varázsló és boszorkány állt körülötte, mégis nyilvánvaló volt, hogy ő a legtekintélyesebb személyiség a teremben. Éles, kutató pillantással fürkészte a gyülekezetet. Megvárta, míg minden szem rászegeződik, és elül a meglepett moraj, és csak azután folytatta.

- Adelinda Armadillus vagyok, az intézmény igazgatója. Köszönöm, hogy megtisztelik jelenlétükkel a Bűvölt Bájitalok Kutatása és Keverése Konferenciát, a varázslótársadalom egyik legjelesebb bájitaltani eseményét.

- Ki ez a nő? Még sosem hallottam róla - súgta Harry Pitonnak.

A bájitalmester rosszalló pillantást vetett rá, jelezve, hogy nem ez a megfelelő időpont a kérdezősködésre, majd ismét a beszélőre függesztette tekintetét, mintha minden rezdülését nyomon akarná követni.

- Régen más nevet használt. Férje révén Adelinda Malfoyként ismertük egy időben, és távoli rokonként gyakran megfordult a Malfoy-birtokon - válaszolta végül mégis halkan, hogy csak társai hallhassák.

- Halálfaló volt? - döbbent meg Ron. Szerencsére súgva, így nem vonta magukra a körülöttük állók figyelmét.

- Nem. Úgy tudom, sosem kapta meg a Sötét Jegyet. Az Árnyak közé tartozott.

Az igazgatónő ezalatt tovább beszélt, magasztalva a varázslótársadalom neves tudósait, különösen azokat, akik a Durmstrangból kerültek ki.

-… a meghívóik hátoldalán mindannyian megtalálják, hol szállásoltuk el önöket. A keleti szárnyban lakókat Viktor Krum fogja elkalauzolni, aki mindannyiunk örömére a sötét varázslatok elleni védekezés oktatást választotta hivatásul - intett a tőle balra álló fiatal férfi felé, aki szobormerev arccal álldogált az igazgatónő mellett. Markáns arca, mélyen ülő, sötét szemei, dús szemöldöke és rövid, barna haja világszerte közismert volt. A nemrég visszavonult, ünnepelt kviddicssztárról köztudott volt, hogy a Durmstrang saját kviddicscsapatának edzői teendőit is ellátja. - A nyugati szárnyban lakók tartsanak Karol Kotyolovval, iskolánk bájitaltan professzorával. - A jobbján álló köpcös varázsló, tar fejével, kerek arcával és széles mosolyával a másik tökéletes ellentétét képezte. Az igazgatónő folytatta a tudnivalók felsorolását. - Az északi kaput nem használjuk, amióta muglik is látogatják a szigeteket, ezért mágikusan le van zárva. Ha valaki távozni készül, kérjük, jelezze a Durmstrang valamelyik tanárának, és máris biztosítjuk számára a megfelelő zsupszkulcsot. Az iskola területén sem hoppanálni, sem hopp hálózattal utazni nem lehet. - Harry gyomra összeszorult a hallottakra. Úgy érezte, mintha besétáltak volna egy kifejezetten nekik állított csapdába. Ront hasonló érzések tölthették el, mert izegni-mozogni kezdett mellette, ám Piton továbbra is rezzenéstelenül állt. - Az épület déli része a tudományos munka, a tanulás és a közös programok helyszíne. Miután felfrissültek, azt ajánlom, vegyenek részt az idegenvezetésen, melyet kísérőik tartanak majd önöknek. Pontban délben ünnepi ebéddel várunk mindenkit a konferencia megnyitása alkalmából. Érezzék jól magukat!

- Amit Krum tanít, szerinted is az SVK-nak felel meg? - bökte oldalba barátját Ron fintorogva.

- Azt hiszem, igen - felelte Harry, miközben pillantása visszatért az igazgatónőre. - Szerintem ez a nő albínó.

- Az micsoda? - kérdezte csodálkozva Ron.

- Egy ritka, pigment hiányos betegség. Nincsenek színezőanyagok a testükben, ezért mindenük fehér. Úgy rémlik, sok egyéb betegségre is fogékonyabbak, és a muglik között nem élnek ilyen sokáig. Szerinted hány éves lehet?

Ron tanácstalanul megvonta a vállát, és megborzongott, ahogy jobban szemügyre vette az asszonyt.

- A szeme olyan… Rémes…

Piton ezalatt előhúzta a meghívót, és a zsibongva csevegő sokaságon átvágva a kerek képű varázsló felé vezette a társaságot. A vendégek legalább kétszáz főt számláltak, melyből mindössze úgy ötvenen lehettek valódi bájitalmesterek, a többiek a tanítványaik és segédeik voltak. Láttak néhány magányosan bámészkodó alakot is, akikről Piton az mondta, hogy mestervizsga előtt állnak, és tanulni jöttek a konferenciára.

Karol Kotyolov professzor vastag pergamentekercset tartott a kezében, és minden hozzá lépőt egyenként egyeztetett a meghívottak névsorával. Pálcáját minden alkalommal a meghívó aljára nyomta, melynek nyomában egy szám jelent meg a lapon.

Amint megpillantotta Pitont, ajkain tétova, kissé erőltetett mosoly terült szét.

- Régen láttalak, Perselus! Meglepett, amikor megpillantottam a neved a névjegyzékben. - Kipipálta Piton nevét a listán, majd rávezette kísérői _álneveit_ is. Kutató pillantással végigmérte őket, majd ismét a Roxfort hajdani bájitalmesteréhez fordult. - Örömmel hallottam, hogy felmentettek.

- Vannak, akik nem örülnek ennyire - fintorgott Piton, majd témát váltott. - Milyen az új igazgatónő? Hogy boldogul Karkarov utódaként?

- Valóban nem volt könnyű dolga, amikor közvetlenül Igor halála után elfoglalta a helyét, de ilyen vezetésre termett boszorkány talán sosem állt a Durmstrang élén. Készülj fel rá, hogy _azóta_ sok minden megváltozott errefelé. - Újabb vendégek léptek melléjük. A férfi átvett néhány újabb meghívót, azután még utánuk szólt: - Amint mindenkinek megmutattam a szállását, indul az idegenvezetés. A kísérőid bizonyára élveznék.

- Természetesen ott leszünk - bólintott felé udvariasan Piton, majd hátrébb húzódtak, utat engedve a körülöttük tülekedőknek.

Valamivel később már a látogatók fele a nyugati szárny felé eső folyosó bejáratánál tömörült, míg a többiek a csarnok szemközti oldalán ugyanígy körülvették Viktor Krumot.

- Mindenkit szeretettel üdvözlök. Először is elkalauzolom önöket a szállásukra. Egy óra áll rendelkezésükre pihenésre és felfrissülésre, utána ugyanitt várom mindazokat, akik szívesen megismernék a Durmstrang nevezetességeit. A vacsora este hat órakor lesz. Kérem, kövessenek!

Kotyolov megindult előttük. A folyosó íves boltozatáról függő tejfehér üveggömbök megvilágították előttük a folyosó egy részét, ám a folytatása sötéten ásító alagútként tátongott előttük. Ahogy haladtak előre, egyre újabb és újabb fények gyúltak előttük, fényárba borítva a márványba vésett domborművekkel borított falakat. A Durmstrang bájitalmestere - kóstolókén az idegenvezetésből - mindegyiknél elmondta, kiket, vagy milyen eseményt ábrázol.

Harry egy idő után már nem tudta fejben tartani az újabb és újabb neveket, így inkább a többi vendéget vette szemügyre.

Sokféle arcot látott maguk körül, ám a legérdekesebbnek viselkedésük bizonyult a fiú számára. Jó néhány varázsló és boszorkány szemében felvillant a felismerés szikrája, amint Pitonra pillantottak, ami többféle jól elkülönülő reakciót eredményezett: legtöbbjük távolabb húzódott a bájitalmestertől, az alacsonyabb rangú kísérők pedig összesúgtak a háta mögött; voltak, akik feltűnő tisztelettel mérték végig, ami szólhatott a férfi háborús múltjának, vagy fiatalon elért bájitalmesteri címének egyaránt. Néhányuk pillantásában azonban heves indulat szikrázott fel, melyet azonnal palástolni igyekeztek, és elsötétülő tekintettel elfordultak.

Harry igyekezett kerülni a feltűnést, de amennyire csak lehetett, alaposan megnézte magának őket, és igyekezett emlékezetébe vésni vonásaikat. Remélte, hogy közülük valaki majd elvezeti őket a Malfoy családhoz.

-… a világítás emberi jelenlét hatására automatikusan bekapcsol, így senki nem marad sötétben - magyarázta vezetőjük. - Ezt még abban az időben vezették be, amikor az első mugli kutatók megérkeztek a szigetcsoportra. Várható volt, hogy újabb és újabb expedíciók érkeznek majd, felderíteni az ásványkincseket, vagy új hajózási útvonalat keresni az északi sark, vagy az amerikai kontinens felé. Végül egyszerűbbnek bizonyult elrejteni az egész szigetet, sőt még a biztonsági kapunként szolgáló kisebbet is.

A hosszú, kanyargós folyosó többször is elágazott, mire megérkeztek a diákok hálókörleteihez.

- A konferenciára meghívott bájitalmesterek a kiemelt diákok szobáit kapják meg a rendezvény ideje alatt, míg a tanítványok és a segédek a hozzájuk tartozó diákszobákban lesznek elszállásolva.

- Elnézést a megszakításért, professzor, de mit takar pontosan a _kiemelt diák_ jelző? - kérdezte egy vékony, hórihorgas aggastyán, akinek ritkaszálú, köldökéig érő, hófehér szakálla, bozontos szemöldöke, és éles kontrasztként teljesen kopasz koponyája jellegzetes látványt nyújtott.

- Mr. Fellow, mindenre szívesen válaszolok, kérdezzen csak nyugodtan - nyugtatta meg Kotyolov. -  Az arisztokrácia gyermekei évszázadokig különleges elbánásban részesültek iskolánkban. Eredetileg egy-egy nemesi család gyermeke élt ezekben a szobákban, melyek címere még mindig látható az ajtókon. A hozzá tartozó mellékhelyiségekben általában 4-5 mugli, vagy kvibli cseléd lakott, akik megvásároltak szegény sorsú szüleiktől a gyermek szolgálatára. Ők tartották rendben a ruháikat, felszolgálták az ételt, takarították a lakosztályt, és ha viszály tört ki, a testőr szerepét is ellátták. - A látogatók suttogva tárgyalták egymás között a hallottakat. - Természetesen ez a rendszer már a múlté. Ma a Durmstrang is minden varázslót befogad, vagyonra való tekintet nélkül, a házimunkát pedig jól képzett házimanók végzik, akárcsak a legtöbb intézményben.

A folyosó következő szakaszán mohazöldre festett ajtók sorakoztak mindkét oldalon, melyeket szemmagasságban ezüstből vert családi címerek díszítettek.

- A szobájuk számát megtalálják a meghívó alján. Kérem, pakolják le a csomagjaikat, és ha felfrissültek, egy óra múlva várom mindannyiukat ugyanitt.

Piton könnyedén suhant a tétován tolongó emberek között, és megállt a 33-as ajtó előtt. A rajta lévő címer háromfejű kígyót - egy runespoort - ábrázolt, mely szorosan rátekeredett egy drágakő berakásos pallosra. Középső feje a lefelé fordított kard díszes markolata fölött, a másik kettő, annak jobb és bal oldalán nézett farkasszemet a belépni készülővel. Smaragdból rakott szemei mintha bizalmatlanul méregették volna őket.

Először egy rövid folyosóra jutottak, ahonnét három ajtó vezetett tovább. A jobbra lévő egy közös mosdóhelységet rejtett, vele szemben pedig egy diákszoba volt. Az öt ágy jobbján egy-egy éjjeliszekrény, balján a hozzá tartozó keskeny ruhásszekrény állt. Mindegyik végében jól látszott a padlón a téglalap alakú sötét folt, mely azt bizonyította, hogy itt szoktak állni az utazóládák, akárcsak a Roxfortban. Mindent sötétre pácolt fából készítettek, a padlót pedig nem borította szőnyeg, csak ugyanolyan sötét faburkolat. Piton mindkettőt alaposan megvizsgálta, nincsenek-e mágikus csapdák, vagy más ártó szándékú varázslatok elhelyezve. Harry kérésére több varázslatnál is elmagyarázta, mit és hogyan keres, hátha ragad valami belőle a leendő aurorokra. Amikor mindent rendben talált, a harmadik szoba került sorra.

A kis folyosó végén nyíló ajtón a bejáraton látható címer párja díszlett. Ámultan néztek körül.

Odabent az arisztokrata luxus minden kelléke megtalálható volt: Egy magas, faragott oszlopokkal és nehéz, ezüstmintás függönyökkel ellátott baldachinos ágy állt középen, a szoba szemközti falánál. Mindkét oldalán egy-egy éjjeliszekrény állt. A jobbra álló, tekergő kígyó mintájára kifaragott lábakon álló íróasztal melletti karosszéket a függönnyel azonos bársonnyal kárpitozták. A mellette álló sakkasztalhoz tartozó két széket szintén. A fekete-fehér márvány berakásos táblán izgatottan mocorogtak a megbűvölt bábuk. Egy széles, kétajtós ruhásszekrény állt a másik oldalon, a díszes, ám utazásra alkalmatlanul kis tűzterű kandalló mellett.

Egyetlen ajtó nyílt a helyiségből, mely egy kényelmes, márvány medencével, ezüst csapokkal ellátott fürdőbe vezetett.

Ablakokat sehol nem láttak, mindössze néhány ráccsal védett szellőzőnyílás látszott karnyújtásnál magasabban, a szobák sarkaiban, a plafon alatt.

- Húúú… - ámuldozott Ron, szóhoz sem jutva.

Soha nem látott ilyen puccosan berendezett diáklakosztályt. Bámulta az ezüsttel futtatott bútorgombokat, a bútorok sima felületeit díszítő intarziás berakásokat, az aranyból készült tintatartót, és sárkányt formázó papírnehezéket.

- Micsoda pompa. Hihetetlen, hogy élnek így emberek… - nyögte ki végül.

- Draco Malfoynak ez természetes lenne - felelte Harry, felidézve a Malfoy birtokon tett látogatásának emlékeit. - Azért ez a kvibli cseléd dolog szörnyű. Hermione tutira ki lenne akadva.

- Hát igen. Ha már a házimanókon is kiakadt, most biztosan azonnal tüntetni akarna.

- Vajon miért hagyták meg ezt a luxus lakosztályt, ha már eltörölték a régi rendszert?

Piton, aki a helyiség ellenőrzését végezte, oda sem nézve folytatta a dolgát, mégis válaszolt a kérdésre.

- A munkát ma már valóban házimanók végzik, viszont az előkelő, vagy vagyonos családok megvásárolhatják gyermekeiknek azt a luxust, hogy ezekben a szobákban éljenek tanulóéveik alatt, míg a többiek a közös helyiségekben laknak. Őket saját házimanóik látjál el.

- Akkor ők el is hagyhatják a Durmstrang területét, ha hasonlóképpen működik a védelem, mint a Roxfortban - fejtette ki hangosan következtetéseit Harry. - Sipor is könnyedén elhoppanált az egész Malfoy családdal a csata idején.

- A házimanók hoppanálásának is vannak határai. Az a manó könnyedén elvihette utasait néhány mérföldnyire, majd onnan tovább és tovább. Innen, csak a jéghideg tengerbe hoppanálhatna velük.

A bájitalmester időközben végzett a szoba vizsgálatával.

- Nem találtam semmit, ami sötét varázslatra, vagy csapdára utalna - jelentette ki, majd Pandorához fordult. - Átengedem a különálló szobát, hogy ne kelljen osztoznia a fürdőn. - Pandora már ellenkezni akart, a férfi azonban határozottan leintette. - Ellátom a lakosztályt néhány biztonsági varázslattal, így ha terveznek is ellenem valamit, azonnal tudni fogunk róla.

A bájitalmester ezután a fiúkhoz fordult, és ismertette a legfontosabb szabályokat.

- Tartsátok észben, hogy inkognitóban vagytok! Sem Viktor Krum, sem más előtt nem szólhatjátok el magatokat! - szemei élesen Harryre villantak, hiszen ők ismerték egymást a Trimágus Tusa óta. Sejtelme sem volt róla, hogy Ron féltékenysége sokkal inkább veszélyezteti álcájukat. - Ne csomagoljatok ki olyasmit, ami elárulhatja valódi kiléteteket! Az idegenvezetés alatt alaposan vegyetek szemügyre mindent, és véssétek eszetekbe a folyosókat, termeket, ahol megfordulunk, hogy később jól tudjatok tájékozódni! Az én feladatom lesz a bájitalmesterek és a tanárok megfigyelése, Pandora a tanítványokat, ti ketten az inasokat tartsátok szemmel. Étkezések alkalmával is ilyen beosztással lesz megterítve, így nem lesz nehéz felmérni a jelenlévőket. Kerüljétek a konfliktusokat, és tartsátok a szátokat! Bármi gyanúsat észleltek, azonnal tudni akarok róla!

Néhány perccel később mind a négyen kiléptek a folyosóra, hogy csatlakozzanak Kotyolov professzorhoz.

***

Karol Kotyolov professzor megvárta, míg mindannyian összegyűltek, azután beszélni kezdett.

- Üdvözlök mindenkit. Ahogy láthatták, a nyugati és keleti épületszárny talajszintjén találhatóak a diákok szállásai. Az elágazásoknál látott benyílókból azok a régi tantermek nyílnak, melyeket évszázadokkal ezelőtt, az intézmény elrejtése utáni kibővítés előtt használtak. Ma kizárólag raktározási célokat szolgálnak. Ilyen messze az élelmiszertermelésre alkalmas területektől, elengedhetetlen a táplálék felhalmozása, és mágikus tartósítása. A főfolyosó végén egy lépcsőt találnak, mely az emeletre visz. Kérem, kövessenek!

A majd' száz fő halkan beszélgetve és nézelődve követte a férfit. Hamarosan egy lépcsőhöz értek, mely lefelé és felfelé egyaránt sötétbe veszett.

- Odafent a kutatószobák találhatóak, melyeket mestervizsgára készülő diákjaink használnak. Bizonyára tudják, hogy nálunk nem csak alapképzés folyik. A sikeres vizsgát tett tanulók közül minden évben itt maradnak néhányán, akik valamelyik tantárgy magasabb szintű elsajátítására szakosodva egy kutatóévet is eltöltenek nálunk. A pinceszint azonban sokkal érdekesebb. Jöjjenek!

A lépcsőt - akár a folyosót - fényár borította el, amint az első fokra léptek, ám így is percekbe telt, mire mindannyian megérkeztek az alsó szintre. Itt valamivel durvább, nagyobb kövekből volt rakva a fal, és sokkal párásabb lett a levegő. Sorra gyúltak előttük a fények, de jó darabig semmi nem törte meg a sima kőfalak monotonságát. Valamivel később egy helyen szobává terebélyesedett a folyosó, ahonnan két vaskos rácsokkal ellátott ajtó vezetett tovább jobbra és balra, velük szemben pedig egy hatalmas, vasalt ajtó zárta el az utat.

- Kétszáz évvel ezelőtt még gyakran háborúztak a környező vizeken, és az iskola vezetése olykor kénytelen volt állást foglalni a küzdő hatalmak oldalán, hogy biztosíthassa fennállását. Ebből az időszakból maradtak fenn a jobbra és balra látható börtönfolyosók. Háborús időben ebben a szobában állandó őrség állomásozott, akik megakadályozták a rabok szökését. A rácsokon túl egy-egy úgynevezett sárkány kamra található, mely valójában egy tíz méter mély akna. A mi szintünkön körbefutó, egy méter széles peremről nyíltak a foglyok hajdani cellái.

- Meg lehet nézni a börtönt? - kérdezte egy elálló fülű, tömzsi fiatalember, aki feltehetőleg valamelyik mester inasa lehetett.

- Sajnálom, fiatalember, de akárcsak az Északi Bejáratot, ezt is mágikus védelem zárja el a látogatók elől.

Vezetőjük elővett egy jókora kulcsot, a tovább vezető ajtó zárjába illesztette, majd néhány varázsigét mormolva elfordította. A túlsó oldalról jéghideg, tengerszagú levegő csapta meg őket.

- Kár, hogy nem lehet bemenni a sárkányveremhez - morogta Ron.

- Lehet, hogy nem véletlen - súgta vissza Harry. - Mi van, ha még mindig tartanak ott foglyokat? Vagy éppen Pitonnak szánnak ott egy jó hideg cellát…

A bájitalmester úgy látszott, mindent hallott, mert egy éles pillantással beléjük fojtotta a szót.

Némán követték hát vezetőjüket, csak a nyakukat nyújtogatva próbáltak minél többet belátni a rácsok rejtette homályos sárkányveremből.

A folyosó egyszer csak lejteni kezdett, majd lépcsősorrá változott. Jó ideig mentek lefelé, amikor egyszer csak egy boltíven átlépve egy óriási barlangban találták magukat.

Egy hosszú sziklapárkány húzódott előttük, mely úgy ötven méterre egy ugyanolyan boltívben végződött, mint amin át a csoport érkezett. A két végpont között, középen egy lépcsősor vezetett felfelé. A sziklapárkány kivételével mindent fekete, lágyan fodrozódó víz borított: a föld alatti barlang valójában egy kikötő volt, melynek vizén ott ringatózott a Durmstrang hajója. A két fiúnak azonnal eszébe jutott, miként érkeztek a durmstrangos diákok a Trimágus Tusára. Alig várták, hogy ezúttal alaposabban szemügyre vehessék a szokatlan járművet.

A szikár árbocú, hosszúkás hajótest sötét tömbként föléjük magasodva ringatózott a homályban. Oldalán a kis kerek hajóablakok kísértetiesen verték vissza a kőpárkány fölött függő világítógömbök fényeit. Karcsú, hosszúkás törzse kecses, mégis baljóslatú látványt nyújtott.

- Ez a Durmstrang hajója, melyet Jégcetnek nevezünk. Leginkább a rövid, kevésbé fagyos nyári időszakban használjuk. Vele szerezzük be az élelmiszerkészleteket, melyeknek a tanév végéig ki kell tartaniuk, amikor újra hajózhatóvá válnak a környező vizek. Ha jobban körülnéznek, észrevehetik, hogy nincs a barlangnak felszíni kijárata a tengerre. A hajót különleges varázslatokkal láttuk el, melynek segítségével képes a víz alá merülni, és hosszabb távot megtenni a tenger mélyén, elkerülve ezzel, hogy a muglik felfedezzék. Ezen kívül egy speciális technikával vízből-vízbe hoppanálni is tud. Így eljuthatunk vele beltengerekbe, tavakba, sőt, megfelelően mély vizű folyókba is.

- Meg lehet nézni közelebbről is? Felmehetnénk a fedélzetre? - kérdezték többen is, ám vezetőjük határozottan elhárított minden próbálkozást.

- A hajóért az iskolánk bűbájtan professzora, Taddeus Tavernicus a felelős, aki egyben az igazgatóhelyettesi teendőket is ellátja. Kizárólag az ő személyes engedélyével lehet a Jégcet fedélzetére lépni.

- Elnézést, Mr. Kotyolov, de azt beszélik, hogy a Durmstrangban leviatánokat tenyésztenek. Igaz-ez? - kérdezte egy testes középkorú úriember, aki fekete haja, bronzbarna bőre, és narancsszínű, földig érő köntöse alapján India tájékáról származhatott.

- Mr. Sanchi, a leviatántenyésztés nem szerepel az iskola tantervében. Azonban igaz, hogy mint minden legendának, ennek is vannak valós alapjai: Évszázadokkal ezelőtt valóban mágiával idomított leviatánokkal őriztették a szigeteket - felelte kissé fáradt sóhajjal a férfi. - Most egy másik útvonalon térünk vissza a felső szintekre, egyenesen a központi épületrészbe, hogy megtekinthessék a déli szárny látnivalóit is.  A fények azonnal jelzik, ha valaki leszakad a csoporttól, ezért kérem, figyeljenek rá, hogy senki ne maradjon le!

Halk beszélgetés és bámészkodás közepette megindultak felfelé a lépcsősoron, mely egy idő után tükörszimmetrikusan egy-egy jobbra és balra felfelé csavarodó csigalépcsőre bomlott szét.

- Kérem, hogy kizárólag a jobb oldali lépcsősort használják, hogy az iskola munkatársai, vagy a másik csoport nyugodtan közlekedhessen a túlsó oldalon! - figyelmeztette őket vezetőjük.

A felfelé történő szédítő kacskaringózás folytán követhetetlen volt, mennyit haladtak, ám egyszer csak egy pihenő és egy boltív szakította meg a felfelé tovább csigázó lépcsősort.

- Már éppen ideje volt - nyögte kóválygó fejjel Ron.

Harry sokkal jobban bírta, cseppet sem szédült, akárcsak Pandora, aki mosolyogva baktatott előttük, Piton nyomában.

Az átjáró egy minden eddigieknél jóval szélesebb, dongaboltozatos folyosó torkolatába nyílt, melynek két oldalán egy-egy boltíves átjáró vezetett a csigalépcső-házakba. Kotyolov kivezette őket az érkezéskor már látott, széles márványlépcső tetejére. Ebből a szögből egészen másképpen hatott a monumentális fogadócsarnok, melynek túlsó oldalát a lépcső felső fokáig magasodó északi kapu foglalta el. Ezúttal szemügyre vehették a kör alakú terem padlóját borító óriási mozaikképet is, mely egy fényes, sötétzöld bőrű, háromfejű sárkányt ábrázolt.

- A fogadócsarnok padlóján látható mozaik abból az időből származik, amikor még gyakoriak voltak a háromfejű sárkányok. Különlegessége, hogy négyszáz év alatt sem merült ki a padlóra szórt bűbáj, amely a képet mozgatja. Készítésekor valószínűleg a védelmi rendszer részét képezte.

Néhány percre néma csend ülte meg a csarnokot. Minden szem a padlón fekvő fenevadra meredt, amely - mintha csak tisztában lett volna megfigyelőivel -, békésen szuszogott, majd egyszer csak felpattantak szemhéjai. A következő pillanatban felpattant, kitárta hatalmas, vérvörös bőrredőkből álló szárnyát, miközben mindhárom torkán lángokat okádott az északi kapu irányába.

Harry és Ron izgatottan tárgyalták, milyen lehetett, ha valaha még hangja is volt a kirakott kapuőrnek, amíg Piton el nem hallgattatta őket szigorú pillantásával.

- Mint az igazgatónő már említette, a főkaput lezárták, amikor a muglik megépítették tudományos kutatóállomásaikat a szigeteken. Amint láthatták, egyetlen ablak vagy ajtó sem vezet ki a szabadba. Ez a tény kizárólag biztonsági célokat szolgál. Nem sok látnivaló van odakint, ám régen hagyomány volt a karácsonyi fóka, jegesmedve és bálnavadászat. Sajnos többször volt rá példa, hogy a diákok engedély nélkül elhagyták az iskola területét, kockáztatva ezzel leleplezésünket, így az iskolavezetés inkább a teljes elszigetelés mellett döntött.

- Bájitaltani szempontból komoly jelentősége van a tengeri emlősöknek. Ma is rendeznek még vadászatokat? - kérdezte egy teltkarcsú, hosszú, lángvörös hajú boszorkány, aki korából ítélve a mestervizsgára készülők, vagy a tanítványok közé tartozhatott.

- A muglik megjelenése, és a környezetvédők tevékenysége ma már lehetetlenné teszik a vadászatot, Miss Ultima. A jeladókkal ellátott állatokat nem pusztíthatjuk felelőtlenül. A megoldást a japán és izlandi bálnavadászok közé beépült varázslók jelentik, akik megszerzik számunkra a szükséges hozzávalókat.

A hölgy megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, mire édeskés parfümfelhő terjedt szét körülötte.

Kotyolov szólt néhány szót a csarnok kupolaszerkezetét kialakító tervezőmágusról, majd visszavezette a látogatókat a folyosóra. A domborművekkel borított falakon kívül semmi nem szakította meg útjukat, míg végül egy újabb boltívhez értek, mely előtt mindkét oldalon ugyanolyan csigalépcső-házak nyíltak, mint amelyen feljöttek. Útjuk egy kör alakú terembe torkollt, ahonnan három boltozatos kapu nyílt.

- A déli épületszárny valójában a Durmstrang lelke - folytatta az előadást vezetőjük. - Ezen a szinten találhatóak a legfontosabb közösségi helyiségek: Keletre fekszik az étterem, ahol reggel hatkor, déli tizenkettőkor és este hatkor vannak a közös étkezések. Délre helyezkedik el a Központi Előadóterem, ahol a konferencia előadásai, és főzési bemutatói zajlanak majd. Nyugatra a bálterem található, ahol szombaton este, rendezvényünk záróakkordjaként bankettet tartunk, melynek keretében átadják az év kitűntetéseit.

A kerek előtér falait ezúttal is domborművek borították, azonban itt híres varázslók mellszobrai emelkedtek ki a falból. Mindegyik alatt névtábla jelezte, ki volt, mikor élt, és mit vitt véghez élete során. Harryt leginkább a Prince család kriptájában látott arcmásokra emlékeztetette a hely, kivéve, hogy ez fényárban úszott, és a színpompás mozaikpadló mellett egyáltalán nem volt rémisztő, mint a kripta, saját pálcája fényénél.

- A fölöttünk lévő szinten találhatóak a tantermek a hozzájuk tartozó szertárakkal, valamint éppen fölöttünk, a folyosó végén, az iskola könyvtára. Ha felmutatják meghívójukat odafönn, a könyvtár ajtaja előtt posztoló kísértetnek, a néhai főkönyvtáros, Taddeus Agaton engedélyezni fogja a belépést.

- Kölcsönözhetünk is könyveket a könyvtárból? - faggatózott ismét Miss Ultima, újabb parfümfelhőket árasztva maga köré.

- Sajnálattal kell közölnöm, kisasszony, hogy szabályaink nagyon szigorúak az idegenek kölcsönzését illetően. Még a konferencia idejére is csak igazgatói engedéllyel hozhatnak ki könyvet könyvtárunkból. Mr. Agaton megmutatja majd, hol találhatók az ehhez szükséges kérvények, és minden másban is a segítségükre lesz. - Kotyolov egy pillanatra belenézett a kezében tartott névlistába, és firkantott rá valamit, mielőtt folytatta. - A következő szinten pedig a tanárok lakosztályai helyezkednek el. Onnan indul a feljárat az iskola igazgatójának irodájához, illetve lakrészéhez. Ez az épület legmagasabb pontja, még a fogadócsarnok kupolájának csúcsánál is magasabbra nyúlik. A nyári szünetben rendszerint le van zárva, csak tanévkezdéskor válik hozzáférhetővé. Ilyenkor két kővé változtatott sárkány őrzi a bejáratát, melyek azonnal elemésztik, az illetéktelen behatolókat.

- Akkor az igazgatónő, hol lakik ilyenkor? - kérdezte egy borotvált fejű, ferdén metszett szemű fiatal lány, aki mellette álló, agg mestere pillantásától fülig elvörösödött, és elhallgatott.

- A kérdés nagyon helytálló, Miss Mian Ying - nyugtatta meg a kérdezőt Kotyolov, aki ettől valamivel kevésbé tűnt zavartnak. - Adelinda Armadillus nyáron régi szállásán tartózkodik. Mielőtt az igazgatói székbe került, ő tanította iskolánkban az ősi mágikus technikákat, és mivel a tantárgyat továbbra is ő oktatja, régi lakrésze a rendelkezésére áll. A saját biztonságuk érdekében megkérem mindannyiukat, hogy soha ne bóklásszanak egyedül a folyosókon, és ne nyissanak be ismeretlen rendeltetésű termekbe. Sok helyiségen, elsősorban a lakosztályok és szertárak ajtaján bonyolult védelmi varázslat van. A Durmstrang vezetősége nem vállal felelősséget az ilyen jellegű balesetekért. - Ismét firkantott valamit a papírjára, majd lassan, nagy gonddal összehajtogatta, és eltette a talárja belső zsebébe. - Ha nincs több kérdés, azt hiszem, itt az ideje, hogy mindannyian visszavonuljanak. Délben ugyanitt találkozunk, utána pedig nyomban kezdődnek az előadások. Érezzék jól magukat nálunk!

A vendégek lassan elkezdtek visszafelé bóklászni a folyosón. Piton intett társainak, és szó nélkül, sietve otthagyták a bámészkodó csoportot, hogy visszatérjenek lakosztályukba, megbeszélni a tapasztaltakat.

***

Piton bezárta maga mögött a csoportos diákszoba ajtaját, hangfogó varázslatot tett a helyiségre, majd hellyel kínálta Pandorát az egyik ágy mellett álló széken. Ő maga állva maradt az ajtót figyelve, míg Harry és Ron rögtön levetették magukat az alvásra kiszemelt, egymás melletti ágyakra.

- Potter, Weasley, halljam a benyomásokat! - adta ki az utasítást a bájitalmester kérlelhetetlen komolysággal.

A két fiatalember kissé kihúzta magát az ágy szélén, és zavartan összenéztek.

- Most vizsgáztat minket? - kérdezte csalódottan Ron.

- Igen. - Érkezett a tömör válasz. - Végül is gyakorlaton vagytok, vagy nem? - Piton felvont szemöldökkel nézett farkasszemet a fiúval. - Mellesleg tisztában kell lennem vele, mit észleltetek, és mi az, amiről lemaradtatok.

- Az volt a benyomásom, hogy kissé összecsapta Mr. Kotyolov az idegenvezetést - kezdte Harry. - Hogy nem vitt el minket a másik szárnyba, az még érthető lenne, hiszen feltételezhetően éppen olyan, mit a miénk, de igazán megmutathatták volna a sárkányvermet és a börtöncellákat.

- Még a tantermek szintjére, és a könyvtárhoz sem vitt el minket, mintha nem akarná, hogy bárki is odamenjen, a felső szintről, az igazgatói iroda sárkányairól nem is beszélve. Biztos, hogy van valami titkolnivalójuk - tette hozzá felbátorodva Ron.

- Találtatok konkrét bizonyítékot, ami erre utal? - kérdezte a bájitalmester, továbbra is megőrizve vizsgáztatói modorát.

A két fiú összenézett, majd egyszerre vágták ki:

- A lépcső!

Pandora büszkén kihúzta magát, látva, hogy a fiúk is észrevették a nyilvánvaló apróságot.

- Weasley? - Piton nyilvánvalóan nem nézte ki belőle, így hát tőle várta a választ.

- A második lépcső, ami az ebédlő mellett van, nem csak felfelé, hanem lefelé is vezetett. Odalent a barlangban nyomba sem volt másik feljáratnak, tehát csak egy újabb föld alatti helyiségbe vezethet, amiről Mr. Kotyolov egy szót sem szólt.

A bájitalmester felvont szemöldökét akár elismerőnek is lehetett volna nevezni.

- Még valami?

- A vendégek közül többen nyilvánvalóan rettegnek magától, de vannak olyanok is, akiknek látszólag semmit nem mond a neve, vagy az arca - folytatta Harry. - Előfordult olyan is, akin látszott a felismerés, de igyekeztek leplezni. Azok közül, akik kérdeztek, többen is gyanúsan viselkedtek, de aki rosszban sántikál, feltehetőleg nem fog feltűnést kelteni.

- Te láttál még valamit, Pandora? - fordult a nőhöz, aki eddig némán figyelte a beszámolót, akárcsak az idegenvezetés során.

- Feltűnt, hogy minden veszélyes dolgot több száz évvel korábbra datáltak, ez szerintem éppen az ellenkezőjét sejteti.

- Igaza van - bólogatott Piton. - Amikor itt jártunk, Lumpsluck professzor eldicsekedett vele, hogy egyszer sikerült leviatánvért szereznie egy titokzatos alvilági alakon keresztül, aki csak annyit árult el az áru minőségének biztosítékául, hogy a Durmstrangból hozta.

- Akkor bizonyára egy újabb víz alatti barlang van odalent, ott tartják őket! - pattant fel lelkesen Ron.

- Higgadj le, Weasley! - szólt rá szigorúan Piton. - Nem azért jöttünk, hogy tiltott varázslények tenyésztése ügyében nyomozzunk. Minket a halálfalók érdekelnek, azok közül is leginkább a Malfoy család. Ezen kívül jó lenne kideríteni, miben mesterkedik az igazgatónő, és az Árnyak. Az is lehet, hogy összefügg a kettő.

- Ez akár mind a hárommal is előfordulhat - jegyezte meg Pandora, miközben vigasztaló pillantást vetett a fiúkra.

- Jelen helyzetben annyira keveset tudunk, hogy minden lehetséges - jelentette ki Piton. - Mindenki frissítse fel magát ebédig! Próbáljatok továbbra is figyelni, különösen az ebéd alatt! - Piton felpattant, feloldotta a védővarázslatokat, és a kilincsre tette a kezét. - Én addig felkeresem a könyvtárat, hogy minél többet megtudjak.

Nem sokkal a férfi után Pandora is elbúcsúzott.

- Azt hiszem, megyek és lezuhanyozok. Ilyen fürdőben még sosem voltam, gondoltam, kiélvezem a luxust - mosolygott rájuk, és magukra hagyta a két fiút.

Harry és Ron megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtottak, és elterültek az ágyakon.


	14. 14 Mesterek és tanítványok

14. fejezet - Mesterek és tanítványok

Pandora kissé idegenkedve mozgott a kastélyba illő fürdőszobában, ezért hamar végzett. Elővette az Ardunnia ruhatárából kölcsönzött, visszafogott, ám elegánsan nőies szürke ruhát, átöltözött, majd kilépett a lakosztály ajtaján. A másik szobából a fiúk halk beszélgetésének duruzsolása szűrődött ki. Nem akarta megzavarni őket, és mivel még egy órájuk volt ebédig, úgy döntött, Piton után indul felderíteni a könyvtárat. Remélte, hogy talál néhány különlegességet a saját szakterületén is.

Gondolataiba merülve lépkedett végig a folyosón. Olykor hideg fuvallat borzongatta meg, amitől látni vélte a falakon túl elterülő, kietlen jégvilágot, és a végtelen jeges tengerárt. Nem volt nehéz Piton utasításához híven kerülnie a feltűnést, ugyanis egy lélekkel sem találkozott.

Könnyedén megtalálta a könyvtárat. A hatalmas, kétszárnyú ajtó éppen a lépcső feljárata mellett, a folyosó végén nyílt, mely a másik irányban sötét alagútként ásított felé. A kitárt szárnyú sárkány berakással díszített ajtószárnyak előtt egy áttetsző alak lebegett. Pandora alaposan megnézte magának a szunyókáló figurát, mielőtt közelebb lépett volna.

Taddeus Agaton, a hajdani főkönyvtáros vállára kókadt fejjel horkolt. A vékony, hórihorgas testalkatú kísértet kopasz feje búbján csúnya, szögletes alakú horpadás látszott, mely valószínűleg halálának okozója volt. Ráncoktól dúsan barázdált arcából ítélve meglehetősen idős kort érhetett meg. Álló galléros, egyszerű szabású talárt viselt, mely alól kilógott bokában keresztbe tett, nagy fémcsattal ellátott cipője.

Ahogy Pandora az ajtó előtt, félkörben fekvő, rúnákkal teleszőtt szőnyeg szélére lépett, a szellem pillái azonnal felpattantak. Éles, kutató pillantása máris az érkezőt fürkészte, a következő pillanatban pedig éles hangja is felharsant. Hosszú idegen nyelvű hadarásba kezdett, melyből Pandora mindössze néhány német hangzású kifejezést értett.

- Elnézést, ha megzavartam, Mr. Agaton. A konferencián veszek részt, és úgy tájékoztattak, hogy engedélyt kaptunk a Durmstrang könyvtárának használatára.

- Mutassa meghívóját, kérem! - váltott át angolra a kísértet, mely a varázsvilág nemzetközileg leggyakrabban használt nyelve volt.

- Sajnálom, uram, de még csak tanítvány vagyok, így nem kaptam személyre szóló meghívót. A mesterem azt mondta, a könyvtárban lesz, valójában őt keresem - magyarázta.

- Adja hát meg a mestere nevét, hölgyem! Meghatalmazást kellene ugyan íratnia a vele, ám abban az esetben, ha az illető éppen a könyvtárban van, szívesen beengedem.

- Perselus Piton tanítványa, Pauline Dearman vagyok, uram - felelte, miközben erősen koncentrált, hogy ne a saját nevét mondja ki véletlenül. - A bájitalok és a kombinált varázslatok a szakterületem.

- Ó, nagyon érdekes párosítás! - kiáltott fel lelkesen az áttetsző figura. Vékony, ráncos ajkai széles mosolyra húzódtak, feledve kissé hiányos fogsorát, melytől megjelenésének kifejezetten halálfaj jellege lett. - Piton professzor valóban odabent van. Kérem, kövessen.

Agaton lendületesen megfordult, és keresztülsuhant a vastag ajtószárnyakon. Pandora meglepetten pislogott, és azt találgatta, mi módon kellene követnie a kísértetet, amikor annak feje ismét megjelent, mintegy kikukucskálva a vérvörösre festett sárkánytorokból. 

- Elnézést, mindig elfelejtem, hogy az élőknek még vannak korlátaik. A jelszó: _A tudás hatalom_ - súgta olyan halkan, mely indokolatlannak tűnt a néma, kihalt folyosón.

Az ajtó végre feltárult, majd miután Pandora belépett, döngve becsukódott mögöttük. A boszorkány automatikusan megszorította talárja zsebében a pálcáját.

A helyiség egy előtérnek bizonyult, ahonnét három irányba széles boltívek nyíltak, melyeket mélyzöld bársonyfüggöny takart. Az előtér középen egy kör alakú pult mögött kényelmes, párnázott karosszék állt, mely egy kísértet esetében teljesen feleslegesnek tűnt. A pult valójában katalógusszekrényként is szolgált, belsejét apró, kihúzható fiókok sorai töltötték ki. A szellem lágyan a szék fölé lebegett, és a boszorkányhoz fordult.

- Tehát bájitalok és kombinált varázslatok. - Agaton egy lapos, négyszögletesre csiszolt kristálylapra mutatott, mely az ajtóval szemben feküdt, a pulton. - Kérem, érintse meg a rögzítőt a pálcájával.

A kristálylap fényesen izzani kezdett a varázspálca érintésére. A kísértet néhány szót mormolt maga elé, melyből Pandora kihallotta a görög _sárkányvér_ és a _társítás_ kifejezéseket. A következő pillanatban a nyugatra néző függöny szárnyai lassan széthúzódtak. Mögötte egy hosszú folyosó tűnt fel, melynek közepén egy végtelennek tűnő olvasóasztal nyúlt végig. Kétoldalt könyvespolcok sorakoztak.

- Ha legközelebb belép a jelszóval, csak meg kell érintenie a kristályt, és máris hozzáférhet mindkét szakterület irodalmához. A többit azonban, kérem, kerülje el, azokat továbbra is védővarázslatok őrzik. Kifelé menet minden könyvet hagyjon az asztalon! A könyveket bűbáj védi minden fajta rongálás ellen, a veszélyesnek ítélt szakirodalmat pedig másolás ellen is. Ezt tartsa szem előtt! A kölcsönzéshez a jelenlegi könyvtáros varázslatai szükségesek, de ő csak a tanítási időszak alatt tartózkodik a Durmstrangban. Minden nyáron ritka szakkönyvek után kutat a világ különböző pontjain, hogy gazdagíthassa gyűjteményünket.

- Köszönöm a segítségét, uram - mosolygott rá Pandora, hogy biztosítsa a szellem bizalmát. - Magam is nagy tisztelője vagyok a régi dokumentumoknak.

- Van valami, ami konkrétan érdekli? Szívesen megmondom, hol találja…

- Ó, először beszélek a mesterrel, és csak azután szeretnék körülnézni, köszönöm.

- Örömmel állok rendelkezésére. Arra parancsoljon, a mestere a bájitaltan részlegben kutat - intett a széthúzott függönyszárnyak felé. - Remélem, ön is megtalálja, amit keres, és hozzájárulhattam tudományos kutatásainak sikeréhez - udvariaskodott.

A folyosót végighasító olvasóasztal két oldalán úgy szaladtak mindkét irányban a könyvszekrények, mintha utcácskák lettek volna, plafonig érő könyvespolc házakkal zsúfolva. Pandora a hosszú asztal vége felé indult abban a reményben, hogy ha mindenhová benéz, előbb-utóbb rátalál Pitonra. A férfinek azonban nyomát sem látta, így a könyvsorok témamegjelöléseit kezdte figyelni. Hamarosan felkeltette valami a figyelmét:

_A mágia összeláncoló módozatai _- olvasta, és már be is fordult a könyvsorok közé. Talált néhány érdekesnek ígérkező kötetet, magához vette őket, és az egyikbe máris elmélyedve elindult, hogy helyet foglaljon az asztalnál.

Amint kifordult a könyvespolcok közül csak annyit észlelt, hogy a nekiütközik valaminek, a kezében lévő könyvek pedig nagy csattanással a földön landolnak. A zaj mennydörgésként hatott a néma csendben. Ő maga is elveszítette az egyensúlyát, ám egy erős kar megragadta a könyökénél, és megtartotta, mielőtt elesett volna.

Felpillantva Perselus Pitont pillantotta meg egy középkorú, vörös hajú varázsló társaságában.

- Elnézést kérek - nyögte ki kissé zavartan, és teljesen elvörösödött, amit megérezte, hogy a férfi még mindig félig átkarolva tartja, a varázsló pedig kutató pillantással fürkészi.

A következő pillanatban megjelent előttük a főkönyvtáros, kibukkanva a legközelebb könyvespolcból.

- Mi történt itt? - csattant fel izgatottan.

- Jól van? - kérdezte Piton mélyen a nő szemébe nézve, jelenléte okát kutatván, ügyet sem vetve az aggodalmaskodó kísértetre. A boszorkány határozottan bólintott, mire a férfi végre elengedte, majd egy könnyed pálcamozdulattal az asztalra varázsolta a szétszóródott könyveket.

- Bocsásson meg, Mr. Agaton, véletlenül elbotlottam - fordult a mellettük lebegő szellem felé Pandora, hogy álcázza zavarát.

- Amint látom, a könyvek sértetlenek - motyogta a néhai főkönyvtáros szemügyre véve a vaskos köteteket, majd a nő felé fordult. - Nem sérült meg, kisasszony?

- Köszönöm, semmi bajom.

- Tudja, érdemes vigyázni ezekkel a súlyos kódexekkel. Sok évvel ezelőtt a _Mágiatörténet enciklopédiája_ okozta vesztemet, amikor a fejemre esett a legfelső polcról…

- Ígérem, ezentúl jobban vigyázok - nyugtatta meg sietve, mire a kísértet láthatóan megnyugodott, és vállát vonogatva átsuhant a legközelebbi könyvespolcon.

- Mr. Tinctor, a hölgy a tanítványom, Pauline Dearman - mutatta be Piton a kollégájának.

- Örülök, hogy megismerhettem, uram - felelte Pandora máris magára találva, és immár normális arcszínnel elmosolyodott. - Mint annyian, én is az ön könyvéből tanultam az iskolában.

- Engem ért a szerencse, kedves - felelte vontatottan a férfi, és alaposan végigmérte a nőt. Jóval idősebb volt Pitonnál, de délceg tartása, őszülő halántéka és mohó pillantása bizonyára vonzóan hatott a női nemre. - Még találkozunk, Perselus - búcsúzott, és méltóságteljesen elvonult a kijárat felé.

Piton körülnézett, majd behúzta a nőt a könyvespolcok közé. Egy gyors _Disaudio_ varázslatot szórt maguk köré, hogy ne hallgathassák ki őket, és a nőhöz fordult.

- Mit keres itt?

Pandora kissé meglepődött a hangnemen.

- Gondoltam, körülnézek itt még ebéd előtt…

- Megbeszéltük, hogy egyikük sem járkál egyedül. Itt bárki lehet halálfaló szimpatizáns.

- Maga után indultam, hiszen tudtam, hogy ide jött - felelte a nő. - Ön van a közülünk a legnagyobb veszélyben.

Piton elhessegette a gondolatot, hogy a boszorkány valójában aggódott érte.

- Téved. Mindannyian ki vagyunk téve támadásnak, hiszen ez a kedvenc módszerük. Maga, és az a két ütődött lenne a legjobb zsarolási alap, amit csak kívánhatnak. - Körülnézett, majd nyugodtabban hangon hozzátette - Jobb lesz, ha megyünk.

- Várjon! Az egyik könyvben találtam valamit az esküről…

- Képes volt ilyen témájú könyvet levenni a polcról? Tisztában van vele, hogy estére Lucius Malfoy már tudni fogja, hogy a megszeghetetlen esküvel foglalkozunk?

- Ezt komolyan mondja? - Pandora hangján hallatszott a megdöbbenés.

- Itt minden nap ellenőrzik milyen könyvet vettek le a polcról, és összevetik azzal, ki járt itt. Ha szerencsénk van, Libatius Tinctor nem látta a leesett könyvek címét, és azt hiszik, én vettem elő. Ha nem így van, akár a maga személyazonosságára is rájöhetnek. Itt senkiben nem bírhatunk.

Pandora egy _Invito_val magához hívta a könyvet, és megpróbálta visszatenni a helyére. A kötet azonban minden alkalommal kiugrott a polcról, és megállt a levegőben, a helye előtt lebegve.

- Higgye el, mindenre gondoltak.

- Sajnálom - felelte a nő egy kelletlen fintorral. - Erre nem gondoltam.

- Az egyetlen szerencsénk, hogy mindezt akár a javunkra is fordíthatjuk - folytatta Piton, felmentve hibája alól a boszorkányt. - Talán könnyebben lépésre kényszeríti Malfoyékat, ha azt hiszik, kétségbe esve kutatok.

- Nem hittem, hogy ilyen optimista - nézett fel rá Pandora, aki az utóbbi percekben kerülte a férfi éjsötét pillantását. - Gondolja, hogy Tinctor is közéjük tartozik?

- Ő csak egy ostoba, felfuvalkodott alak. Az általa írt hetedéves tankönyv fabatkát sem ér, ha kell, Harry bizonyára szívesen mesél róla - vetette oda a szemeit forgatva. - Ráadásul előszeretettel kezd viszonyt fiatal tanítványokkal, ezért könnyű kiszedni belőle információkat. Most már mennünk kell.

Egymás mellett sétálva megindultak a kijárat felé.

- Valóban tanult Libatius Tinctor könyvéből? - kérdezte kis idő múlva.

- Dehogy. Már említettem, hogy ötödéves koromban kivettek az iskolából, és apám tanított tovább. Ő kizárólag a szakterületek legjelentősebb könyveit használta. Viszont indulás előtt utánanéztem napjaink legismertebb bájitalmestereinek, hogy ne érjen meglepetés.

Piton kimérten bólintott, ám magában elismerően gondolt a boszorkány találékonyságára. Nagyon remélte, hogy a könyvtári incidens nekik tetsző irányba tereli majd az eseményeket.

***

A fényűzően berendezett ebédlő még a Roxfort pompáját is felülmúlta. Harry és Ron ámultan nézegették a falakat díszítő domborműveket, melyek különböző mágiatörténeti eseményeket - elsősorban koronázásokat, avatásokat, nagy felfedezéseket - ábrázoltak, ellentétben a folyosók falán húzódó csatajelenetekkel, varázspárbajokkal, és varázslény vadászatokkal. A terem végében lévő pódiumon álló hosszú asztalnál étkeztek a Durmstrang tanárai, a főhelyen, középen egy díszes trónussal, melyet az igazgatónő foglalt el. Vele szemben egy hosszú, legalább ötven személyre megterített asztal állt, a meghívott bájitalmesterek részére. Mindkét oldalán külön asztaloknál terítettek meg, egyiket az inasok, a másikat a tanítványok és a mestervizsgára készülők számára. Minden asztalt ezüsttel hímzett terítő borított, csoportonként más és más alapszínszínben. A díszes ezüst étkészlet azonban mindenhol egyforma volt, és a Roxfortban használt padok helyett itt szépen faragott székek álltak mindenütt.

Piton, Pandora, Harry és Ron tehát három csoportra szakadva étkeztek.

A vendéglátók úgy látszik, igyekeztek figyelembe venni a meghívottak származását, ugyanis Piton mellet két brit, Libatius Tinctor, és Arsenius Mixel, az _Ismerekedés a varázsitalokkal_ című elsőéves bájitaltankönyv szerzője foglalt helyet. Vele szemben Filemon Fellow, egy kopasz, ír öregúr eszegetett, akit szintén jól ismert, hiszen valaha ő készítette fel a mestervizsgájára. Az étkezés alatt két szomszédja végig saját könyveikről beszélgettek a feje fölött - melyeket még évtizedekkel ezelőtt írtak -, így örült, hogy az idős professzor elevenen csillogó szemekkel, de némán fogyasztja vacsoráját.

Pandora asztalánál nagyjából vele egykorúak ültek. A legharsányabb jelenség kétségtelenül az asztal túlsó végén ülő Urzulina Ultima volt, aki az első fogás végére teljesen az ujja köré csavarta a körülötte helyet foglaló fiatal férfiakat. Pandora örült, hogy távolabb kapott helyet, mert így volt rá lehetősége, hogy beszélgetésbe elegyedjen két szomszédjával. Egyikük, egy barna, göndör hajú fiatalember - aki Devon néven mutatkozott be neki -, kifejezetten kedves volt vele, és nyíltan érdeklődött a kutatásairól. Vállára omló, göndör barna tincsei, és fekete szemei bohém benyomást keltettek. Másik oldalán Mian Ying ült, aki ugyan törte az angolt, és keveset szólt, de kedvesen mosolygott, és barátságos jelenségnek tűnt.

A fiúk az inasok asztalánál ülve igyekeztek keveset beszélni, és minél többet kihallgatni a többiek társalgásából. Hamarosan kiderült, hogy ez elég nehéz feladat, hiszen körülöttük többen saját nyelvükön értekezetek egymással, így sokszor egyetlen kukkot sem értettek a beszélgetésből. A többiek látszólag egyáltalán nem vettek róluk tudomást. Mivel a vendéglátók igyekeztek kielégíteni a világ minden tájáról érkezett látogatók igényeit, rengeteg különlegességet tálaltak fel, így Ron - híven önmagához -, lelkesen nekilátott, hogy végigkóstolja a kínálatot. Harry egy idő után szintén felhagyott asztalszomszédjaik fürkészésével, és a többiek felé fordította figyelmét. Néhány perc múlva döbbenten oldalba vágta barátját, aki ettől majdnem félrenyelte az éppen rágcsált bambuszrügyet. Harry néhányszor hátba vágta, amíg kiköhögte a falatot, majd Pandora asztala felé intett.

- Oda nézz!

Ron pillantása végigsuhant a tanítványok asztalán, azután majdnem ismét félrenyelt.

- Merlinre! Ez Malfoy! - nyögte döbbenten.

- Aha, legalábbis Devon Malfoy, vagy az, aki annak akar látszani - felelte Harry. - Amint lehet, figyelmeztetnünk kell a többieket.

Ez azonban sokkal nehezebbnek bizonyult, mint képzelték.

Pandora továbbra is a fiatalemberrel beszélgetett, egyszer sem pillantott a fiúk felé, és csak néha vetett egy röpke pillantást a bájitalmesterek asztalára. Mivel Piton látszólag minden figyelmét az ételnek szentelte, a nőt az étkezés végéig szóval tartotta a Malfoynak látszó alak.

Mivel reménytelennek tűnt, hogy ebéd közben figyelmeztessék, úgy döntöttek, legalább Pitont értesítik a helyzetről. A bájitalmester csak akkor emelte fel sötét pillantását tányérjáról, amikor az utolsó falattal is végzett, ekkor azonban felcsendült a már jól ismert, határozott női hang.

- Kedves vendégeink! Ha végeztek az étkezéssel, kérem, fáradjanak át a mellettünk található központi előadóterembe! Délután két órától ötig előadásokat hallgatnak a legújabb tudományos eredményekről, utána pedig vacsoráig kérdéseket tehetnek fel az a témával kapcsolatban. Jó szórakozást kívánok!

Most, hogy tisztában voltak vele, kivel is állnak szemben, a két fiú alaposabban szemügyre vette a Durmstrang igazgatónőjét. Adelinda Armadillus ezúttal halványkék zafírral kivarrt hófehér talárban foglalt helyet az igazgatót megillető trónuson. Jégkék szeme és hószín haja tökéletesen illett a képe, amitől Harrynak önkéntelenül a mugli mesékben szereplő jégkirálynő jutott az eszébe róla. Bár a boszorkány korántsem volt fiatal, arca szabályos volt, és szigorúsága ellenére magára vonzotta a tekintetet. Két oldalán Viktor Krum és Karol Kotyolov foglalt helyet, akik a jelek szerint kiemelkedő szerepet játszottak a tanári karban.

Pandora továbbra is beszélgetett, így a két fiú alig várta, hogy Piton felálljon végre az asztaltól, és nyomban elindultak felé, hogy beszámoljanak neki nyugtalanító észrevételükről. Egy váratlan esemény azonban megállította őket.

A bájitalmester sikeresen elkerülte, hogy szószátyár asztaltársaival beszédbe kellejen elegyednie, ám amikor a kijárat felé fordult, egy fiatal nő állta el az útját. Mély tisztelettel nézett fel a nála jóval magasabb férfire - mely már szinte az áhítat határát súrolta -, enyhén csücsörített, és hódítónak szánt, búgó hangon megszólította.

- Elnézést, hogy megzavarom, Mr. Piton. Urzulina Ultima vagyok, Dániából. Nagy tisztelője vagyok, a munkásságának, és boldog vagyok, hogy megismerhetem. - Nem volt egyértelmű, milyen jellegű munkásságára céloz, ugyanis a következő pillanatban már lelkesen mesélni kezdett egy bájitalról, amint a mestervizsgájára készít, és a speciális mérgek csoportjába tartozik.

Piton kiismerhetetlen tekintettel végigmérte a hölgyet, akitől már délelőtt is borsózott a háta. Mostani viselkedése még inkább viszolygást keltett benne, mivel mohó pillantása és kihívó megjelenése Ullára emlékeztette. A fiatal nő látszólag semmit nem vett észre mindebből. Még közelebb lépett a férfihez, amivel émelyítő illatfelhőbe burkolta mindkettőjüket. Piton tartózkodóan hátrébb lépett, és megpróbált megszabadulni a boszorkánytól.

- Megtisztel kisasszony, de már nem foglalkozom mérgekkel.

- De hát ezen a területen az ön kutatásai felülmúlhatatlanok! - áradozott Miss Ultima tágra nyílt szemekkel.

- Valóban volt egy időszak, amikor kifejezetten ilyen jellegű bájitalokkal foglalkoztam, ám munkám lényegének mindig is a megfelelő ellenszer előállítását tekintettem. Bocsásson meg, de várnak rám…

- Mr. Piton, kérem, szakítana rá időt, hogy megtekintse a vázlataimat? Ön az egyetlen, akinek bízom az ítéletében, és addig el sem merem kezdeni a részletek kidolgozását, amíg ön…

Ebben a pillanatban melléjük lépett az agg professzor, és megragadta Piton karját.

- Perselus, drága fiam, a segítségére van szükségem. Tegye meg, hogy átkísér az előadóba, és segít megtalálni a nekem szánt helyet. Tudja, a szemem már nem a régi. A kisasszony bizonyára megbocsát…

- Természetesen, mester - bólintott Piton, ettől kezdve tudomást sem véve a boszorkányról.

A nő bosszúsan fújt egyet, majd a következő pillanatban Karol Kotyolov felé vette az irányt.

- Ó, fiam, régen nem vagyok már a mestered, hiszen te magad is elismert szaktekintély vagy már - kacsintott rá a varázsló, az iménti incidensre célozva.

Harry és Ron ekkor vették észre, hogy már Pandora is felállt, és a gyanús fickóval beszélgetve a kijárat felé tart. Piton ugyanakkor szintén az ajtó felé indult az idős professzor oldalán, miközben pillantása rutinszerűen végigsuhant a termen.

Azonnal észrevette a boszorkányt, akinek szavain élénk érdeklődéssel csöngött egy ifjú, jóképű fiatalember. Egyetlen pillantással regisztrálta két inasát is, akik a közelből szintén szemmel tartották a beszélgetőket.

A bájitalmester rezzenéstelen vonásai semmit sem árultak el a bensőjében felcsapó indulatról. Aggodalom markolt a szívébe, amiért azonnal lecsapott valaki az Ardunnia vonásait viselő, vonzó fiatal nőre. Alaposan szemügyre vette hát az idegent, akinek széles mosolya, és fürtös, barna haja láttán viszolygás töltötte el. Megmagyarázhatatlan düh lángolt fel bensőjében, ám az elmúlt évtizedek rutinja ezúttal is segített úrrá lenni érzelmein, és nyomban tudatának mélységeibe zárta őket.

A következő pillanatban Pandora feléjük fordult, és egy pillanatra összekapcsolódott a tekintetük. Kísérője követte tekintetét, és szintén észrevette a közeledőket. Habozás nélkül megragadta a nő jobbját, és elegánsan meghajolva csókot lehelt rá - annak legnagyobb megrökönyödésére -, majd elköszönt és elsietett az előadóterem felé.

Pandora halvány pírral arcán az érkezők felé fordult.

- Miss Dearman, szeretném bemutatni hajdani mesteremet, Filemon Fellow-t - közölte Piton érzelemmentes hangon, majd a varázslóhoz fordult. - A hölgy a tanítványom.

- Nem is tudtam, Perselus, hogy tanítványt fogadtál - mosolyodott el kedvesen az öregúr. - Már régen itt volt az ideje. Bizonyára nagyon tehetséges, ha vállaltad az oktatását.

- Amióta abbahagytam a tanítást a Roxfortban, végre van időm kutatással is foglalkozni - magyarázta Piton, mélyen hallgatva a minisztériumban végzett munkájáról.

Ekkor már a két fiú is elszánta rá magát, hogy csatlakozzon a kis csoporthoz. Piton azonnal feléjük fordult, és elkapta Harry jelentőségteljes pillantását. A fiú a férfi sötét szemébe fúrta elszánt tekintetét, aki azonnal érzékelte, hogy Harry megnyitotta számára az elméjét. A legilimencia észrevétlen marad a többi jelenlévőnek, ám kettejük számára néhány pillanatra megállt az idő… Harry felvillantott emlékei a másfél évvel ezelőtti karácsonyt idézték fel, amikor barátaival és Rémszem Mordonnal az Azkabanban jártak.

_… Két csuklyás alak állt a parton. Egyikük kétrét görnyedt a nevetéstől, míg társa valami, cinikus megjegyzést tett rá, hogy Ron Weasley éppen felkászálódott a földről. A fiú agyát nyomban elöntötte az düh, és nekirontott a nevető figurának, lendületből hátrarántva csuklyáját. _

_- Te szemét, áruló, gyilkos! - kiáltotta._

_A másik nem is próbálta elfedni tovább arcát, fejét felvetve, gúnyos mosollyal nézett a meglepetéstől kővé dermedt fiú szemébe. A náluk valamivel idősebbnek látszó fiatalember, barna haja göndör tincsekben omlott a vállára, fekete szemei mély kútként ásítva tekintettek a támadóra. _

_- Mit képzelsz?! - rivallt Ronra a csuklyás társa, szintén hátravetve az eddig arcát takaró leplet._

_A magas, karcsú, szőke, nemrég még nagyon csinos nő, aki sápadt és karikás szemekkel állt előttük nem volt más, mint Narcissa Malfoy. A nő felhúzta a földről ledöntött társát, és védőn elé állt._

_- Nem hinném, hogy ismeri a keresztfiamat, fiatalember! Jól gondolja meg, mit mond, mert pórul járhat, ha alaptalanul vádolja!_

_- A keresztfiát? - nézett rá kihívóan Harry, Ron pedig értetlenül valami bocsánatkérés félét motyogott._

_- Igen. Ő Devon Malfoy. Draco unokatestvére._

_A nő karon fogta továbbra is kárörvendően vigyorgó állítólagos keresztfiát, és egy szempillantás alatt eltűntek…_

A néhány másodperces jelent végén Piton visszahúzódott Harry elméjéből. Nem hitte, hogy ismét meg tudja lepni a fiú, de el kellett ismernie, ezúttal a tökéletes megoldást választotta. Aprót biccentett felé, majd ismét az idős varázslóhoz fordult.

- Ez a két fiatalember szintén hozzám tartozik, ők a segédeim.

Mindketten udvariasan köszöntötték a tekintélyes aggastyánt, aki válaszul rájuk mosolygott.

- Gratulálok, Perselus! Látom, végre egy valódi bájitalmesterhez méltó úton jársz. Már nagyon várom az előadásodat. Milyen főzetet fogsz bemutatni nekünk?

Piton lényegre törően válaszolgatott Mr. Fellow kérdéseire, miközben átvonultak az előadóterembe, ám az idős férfi láthatóan jól is merhette őt, mert nyoma sem látszott rajta sértődésnek szűkszavúsága miatt. Panodra mellettük haladt a beszélgetést figyelve, míg Harry és Ron pedig mögöttük lépkedek, és pillantásukkal egyre Devon Malfoyt keresték.

Néhány perc múlva mindannyian elfoglalták helyüket a félköríves, valószerűtlenül nagy, ókori görög amfiteátrumra jellemző kialakítású teremben. Az egyetlen feltűnő különbség az ülőhelyek kialakításában volt: Az első sorokban magas támlájú, kényelmesen párnázott trónusszerű ülések álltak, melyek mögött szintén díszesen faragott, ám sokkal egyszerűbb karosszékek sorakoztak egymás fölött sorban a széles márványlépcsőkön, egészen magasra felnyúlva a félköríves oldalfal mentén.

Mr. Fellow - mint a legidősebb és egyben legtekintélyesebb bájitalmesterek egyike -, az első sorban kapott helyet, míg Harryék valamivel hátrébb, a hátsó sorok egyikében foglaltak helyet. Piton úgy helyezkedett, hogy a sor széléről szemmel tarthassa a bejáratot, és az egész termet egyaránt.

Ron és Harry hiába meresztgette a szemét, nyomát sem lelték a Devon Malfoy külsejét viselő alaknak, ám nem kellett sokáig várniuk: ott bukkant fel, ahol egyáltalán nem várták.

A pódium fölött lévő mágikus óra, melyen nyitott könyv, hegedű, szomorú-nevető maszk és egy Durmstrangos címer kapott helyet, egyszer csak nagyot kondult, miközben egyetlen mutatója lassan a könyvre gördült. Az alant elhelyezkedő színpad hátsó falából nyíló ajtót takaró nehéz, arany mintákkal szőtt függöny mögül Karol Kotyolov lépett elő.

- Köszöntöm önöket a Bűvölt Bájitalok Kutatása és Keverése Konferencián. A Durmstrang Mágusképző Akadémia bájitalmestereként, mint házigazdát, engem ért a megtiszteltetés, hogy megtartsam a megnyitó előadást, melynek témája: _A betiltott bájital alapanyagok pótlásának lehetőségei, különös tekintettel az kihalófélben lévő mágikus lényekre. _Gondolom, már önök közül is sokan szembesültek ezzel a napjainkban egyre gyakrabban felmerülő problémával. Előadásom szemléltetésében segítségemre lesz tanítványom, Devon Armadillus, és inasom, Draco Malfoy, akik mindketten kiváló teljesítménnyel végeztek iskolánkban, és jelenleg különböző bájitaltani kutatásokban vesznek részt.

Amint Harry megpillantotta Draco Malfoyt, érezte, hogy szívverése felgyorsul. Igyekezett koordinálni felgyorsuló lélegzetvételét, de nyomban kijózanodott, és elterelődött minderről a figyelme, amint barátjára nézett. Ron jelenleg viselt vonásai megfeszültek, kék szemei kidülledtek, és arca máris vöröslött az elfojtott indulattól. Félő volt, hogy álcájuk ellenére leleplezi magát, ezért Harry kénytelen volt jó erősen oldalba bökni a könyökével, majd, mikor látta, hogy nem használ, egy nonverbális hűtőbűbájt küldeni rá, hogy végre észhez térjen. A fiú megborzongott a váratlan jeges fuvallattól, zavartan lesütötte szemét, és elengedte az eddig görcsösen markolt székkarfát. Mélyeket lélegzett, hogy lecsitítsa háborgó indulatait, és higgadtan bírja elviselni régi ellensége jelenlétét.

Piton ezalatt a tejfölszőke fiatalember vonásait fürkészte. Sokat fogyott, amióta utoljára látta, és jóval komolyabbnak látszott. Arcára markáns vonások vésődtek - talán a meneküléssel és bujkálással töltött hónapoknak köszönhetően -, de pökhendi tartása, és kevély pillantása nem változott. A másik fiatalember - aki az ebédnél Pandora körül legyeskedett -, valamivel idősebbnek tűnt nála. A göndör barna haj ellenére is felfedezhető volt némi hasonlóság arcformájuk és orruk vonalában, amit csak kihangsúlyozott a durmstrangosok jellegzetes vérvörös egyentalárja, melyet viseltek.

Amikor az előadás elkezdődött, Piton utasítására mindhárman pennát vettek elő és jegyzetelni kezdték az elhangzottakat. Ron máris a száját húzta, de nem mert ellenszegülni, vagy megjegyzést tenni, mert az egész teremben minden inas, segéd és tanítvány buzgón jegyezte Kotyolov észrevételeit a betiltott hozzávalókkal kapcsolatban. Néhányan a mestervizsgára készülők közül ugyan - például az előttük lévő sorban helyet foglaló Ursulnia Ultima - megbűvölt pennát használtak, mely magától rótta a sorokat az előttük fekvő pergamenre, ám ezekre olykor megrovó pillantásokat vetettek a körülöttük ülők.

Devon és Draco Malfoy feladata helyettesítő hozzávalók kezelése volt, melyet az első sorban végighordozva bemutattak a legtekintélyesebb bájitalmestereknek, akárcsak a velük elkészített főzetek némelyikét.

Mire véget ért az előadás teljesen elpárologtak a két fiú indulatai, és csak ólomos fáradtságot éreztek. Zsibbadó hátsóval kecmeregtek ki a teremből, amikor Kotyolov végre minden feltett kérdést megválaszolt, majd vacsorához invitálta a vendégeket.

*******

 A legtöbb vendég számára valamivel oldottabb hangulatban telt a vacsora, mint a déli étkezés, kivéve Pitont és társait, akiknek sikerült észrevétlenül bevenni a következő adag Százfűlé-főztetet, így továbbra sem veszítették el inkognitójukat.

 A bájitalmestert ismét szóval tartotta, és ezzel megmentette mások nyaggatózásától, Mr. Fellow, aki kíváncsian faggatta volt tanítványát az előadáson elhangzottakról alkotott véleményéről.

A nagy tömeg miatt ugyan nem volt alkalmuk felvilágosítani Pandorát a részletekről, a boszorkány azonban magától is rájött, hogy déli asztalszomszédjának komoly szerepe lehet a Malfoy család terveiben. Vacsoránál igyekezett Mian Ying másik oldalára ülni, és így távolabb kerülni Devon Malfoytól. A fiatalember egy csúfondáros mosollyal jutalmazta akcióját, és zavartalan lazasággal étkezett, ezúttal új asztalszomszédját szórakoztatva.

Harry és Ron azonban kifejezetten pocsékul élte meg a vacsorát, Draco Malfoy ugyanis ezúttal már megjelent a közös étkezésen. Attól való félelmükben, hogy véletlenül elárulják magukat, sikerült az asztal túlsó végében helyet találniuk maguknak, de pillantásuk újra meg újra a szőke fiatalemberre tévedt. Malfoy feltűnően sokat nézegetett a tanítványok asztala felé, és olykor kihívó pillantással fixírozta Pitont néhány percig. A bájitalmester azonban látszólag nem vette észre volt tanítványát, és tudomást sem vett róla.

Az étkezés végeztével Draco már feszengett a feszültségtől. Amint észlelte, hogy Piton feláll, és elindul a kijárat felé, azonnal elébe vágott, hogy még elcsípje, mielőtt eltűnik a szeme elől. Harry és Ron sietve követték, akárcsak Pandora. A Devon Armadillusként bemutatott fiatalember azonban ügyet sem vetett Piontra, hanem a tanári asztal felé indult, és az igazgatónővel merült elmélyült beszélgetésbe.

- Üdvözlöm, Piton _professzor_! - Draco Malfoy hangjából olyan metsző gúny áradt, mely Harryéknek Piton bájitaltanóráit idézte.

- Draco - biccentett felé a bájitalmester kimérten, higgadtan várva a másik mondanivalóját.

- Azt hittem, örülni fog, hogy újra láthat - jegyezte meg a fiatalember, még mindig elállva az utat.

- Gratulálok az eredményeidhez. Kotyolov jó tanár, bizonyára sokat tanulhatsz tőle - felelte Piton, mintha kizárólag szakmai, vagy tanár-diák viszony lenne kettejük között, nem pedig élet-halál kérdése.

- Komolyan a tanulmányaimról akar beszélgetni? - kérdezte Draco, és kihallatszott a gúny mögül a döbbenet. Tanácstalannak tűnt, mint aki nem erre számított, és most nem tudja, hogyan reagáljon a helyzetre. Úgy látszott, még mindig nem fogta fel, hogy a legjobb kémmel áll szemben, akinek továbbra is kifürkészhetetlenek a szándékai.

- Nem hinném, hogy lenne más közös témánk - hárította el a további beszélgetést a férfi, és egy közeledő, hangosan beszélgető társaságot kihasználva hagyta magát elsodorni a csalódott képet vágó fiatalember mellől.

Harry és Ron mindent hallottak, és alig bírták visszafojtani a nevetésüket. Valamivel távolabbról követték a bájitalmester, és a valamivel mögötte haladó Pandorát, aki Miss Yinggel beszélgetett egészen a szobájuk felé vezető folyosóig.

Rövidesen mindannyian újra a számukra kijelölt lakosztályban voltak.


	15. 15 fejezet Kémkedés

**16. fejezet - Kémkedés**

Harry és Ron aggodalmasan tébláboltak, míg Piton lezárta, több varázslattal is biztonságossá tette az ötágyas diákszobát, majd a fiúk legnagyobb meglepetésére az ajtó mögötti ágyra dobott egy feneketlen tarisznyát. Ron büszkén kihúzta magát, és Harry látta önelégült pillantásában, mennyire kedvére van, hogy még a varázsvilág leghírhedtebb kéme is értékeli a Weasley Varázsvicc Vállalat praktikus termékeit.

A bájitalmester egy maliziamutatót szedett elő, amit az éjjeliszekrény mellett a földre állított. A majd egy méter magas, csúcsíves, rúnákkal körbevésett keretű tükör homályos felületén kusza, elmosódott árnyalakok mozogtak.

Harrynek nyomban eszébe jutott a gyanuszkóp, amelyet magával hozott. Kissé kapkodva előkotorta, és az éjjeliszekrényére tette a máris lassú forgásba kezdő, és alig hallható, figyelmeztető zümmögést hallató gömböt.

Pandora és a két fiú a férfi intésére helyet foglalt a szoba közepét elfoglaló ötszemélyes, kerek asztalnál. Piton még egyszer körülnézett, majd lehallgatás elleni védőbűbájokkal látta el a szellőzőket is. Amikor végzett, hátát az ajtónak vetette, karját összefonta maga előtt, és végigmérte a társaságot.

- Kérem az előadáson készített jegyzeteket!

Pandora két tekercs gyöngybetűkkel írt pergament vett elő, míg Harry egy sűrűn teleírt, s a sietségtől szinte olvashatatlan írású tekercset helyezett mellé az asztal közepére. Ron szégyenkezve kotorta elő négyrét hajtott, alig fél oldalnyi, macskakaparásszerű irományát, és vöröslő füllel a többieké alá dugta.

Piton egy fintorral díjazta a Weasley fiú tettét, miközben helyet foglalt az asztalnál. Mindegyik jegyzetet átfutotta, írt aljuk néhány megjegyzést, és amikor végzett, visszadobta őket az asztalra.

- Máskor szívesen szakítanék időt az értékelésre, ezúttal azonban nincs időm a szót vesztegetni rá, fontosabb dolgunk lévén. A véleményem megtalálható a lapok alján. - Ron arcáról lerítt a megkönnyebbülés. - Ma este néhány apró részlet megvilágosodott számunkra. Halljam, melyek ezek, Potter!

Harryt egyáltalán nem zavarta a vizsgáztató stílus, ezúttal inkább örömét lelte benne, hogy bizonyíthatja remélt rátermettségét az auror hivatásra.

- Devon Malfoyt azonnal felismertük Ronnal - kezdte Harry. Pandora felé fordult, akinek tágra nyílt pillantásán látszott, hogy újdonságként hatottak rá szavai. - Draco Malfoy, másfél évvel ezelőtt az ő alakját viselte, amikor anyjával meglátogatták az apját az Azkabanban. Akkor aránylag könnyen ráismertünk, és először most is arra gyanakodtunk, hogy őt látjuk melletted az étkezőben. Az előadáson vált nyilvánvalóvá, hogy ezúttal mindkét unokafivér jelen van, méghozzá úgy tűnik, a saját alakjukat viselik.

- Tehát Devon Malfoy nem más, mint az igazgatónő fia, Devon Armadillus! - vonta le a következtetést büszkén Ron, hogy valamit ő is hozzátegyen.

- Várható volt, hogy az előkelő rokonok a Malfoy család köröztetése óta nem szívesen használják ezt a nevet. Nem csoda, ha az igazgatónő is elővette a leánykori nevét - jegyezte meg Piton.

- Sajnálom, sejtelmem sem volt, hogy kivel állok szóba - mentegetőzött elkomorodva Pandora.

- Ha tudta volna, kivel áll szemben, nem játszhatta volna ilyen jól a szerepét - nyugtatta meg Piton. - Láttam, hogy vacsoránál kerülte a fiatalember társaságát, de arra kell kérnem, ezentúl ne tegye. - A két fiú döbbent tekintettel bámulta a férfit, ám Pandora nem látszott meglepettnek. - Ha ő közeledik magához, nyugodtan álljon vele szóba, ám arra kell kérnem, nagyon alaposan fontolja meg mit mond, és végig tartsa lezárva az elméjét!

- Rendben van. Igyekszem minél több információt kiszedni belőle, ha alkalom adódik ilyesmire.

- Készüljön fel rá, hogy nem lesz könnyű dolga. Ha a családi hagyományokat követi, akkor ő is a félrevezetés nagymestere lehet, fiatal kora ellenére is.

- Mi értelme van ennek a játszmának? - firtatta Ron. - Mindannyian tudjuk, hogy ők magát akarják, hogy bosszút állhassanak.

- Ki kell várnunk, amíg elárulnak valamit a terveikről, illetve elsősorban Narcissa Malfoy hollétéről - magyarázta Piton, kissé ingerülten reagálva az értetlenségre.

- Ez végül is érthető, de mi mit fogunk tenni? - bukott ki a kérdés Harryből.

- Holnap mindannyian részt veszünk a programokon. Az előadáson szépen jegyzeteltek, a főzésbemutatón szintén. Mindenki játssza a maga szerepét. A legfontosabb azonban az, hogy végig megfigyelés alatt tarthassuk a három célszemélyt: az igazgatónőt, Draco és Devon Malfoyt. Ezen kívül minden egyéb szokatlan jelenségre éberen ügyelnünk kell, hátha más is részt vesz az összeesküvésben a vendégek vagy a tanári kar tagjai közül.

- Tehát nem csinálunk semmit - nyögött fel Ron, a szemeit forgatva.

- Annak is eljön majd az ideje - felelte Piton. - Gyanítom, sokkal hamarabb, mint szeretnénk.

- Van valami egyéb utasítása? - kérdezte Harry.

- Pandora elsősorban Devonra figyeljen, hiszen ők egy asztalnál étkeznek, és azonos státuszban szerepelnek. Dracot majd én veszem kezelésbe, hiszen feldobta nekem a labdát, biztos vagyok benne, hogy állandóan a közelemben lesz, és várja a reakciómat. Ti ketten egyelőre nem hívtátok fel magatokra a figyelmet, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy tudják, hogy hozzám tartoztok. Húzódjatok a háttérbe, és vigyázzatok, el ne áruljátok magatokat valamivel. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ismeretlen arcú ellenfelek is szerepelnek a játszmában, bárki közéjük tartozhat.

- Gondolja, hogy most már nyílt támadásra kell számítanunk? - kérdezte kertelés nélkül Pandora.

- Ez nem vallana rájuk. Ha alapos munkát akarnak végezni, talán van még egy kis időnk, mielőtt lépnek. Lucius mindig is szerette a színpadias húzásokat, ezért feltételezem, hogy ezúttal is egy látványos, vagy legalábbis jelentős eseményhez köti majd támadását. Talán a főzési bemutató lesz ez, vagy a rendezvényzáró bankett. Két napunk van a megfigyelésre, és a cselekvésre, azután meg kell tartanunk a bemutatót.

A következő pillanatban kopogtatás hallatszott. Mindannyian megdermedtek, csak Piton őrizte meg szokásos lélekjelenlétét. Megszűntette a védővarázslatokat, majd pálcáját előreszegezve az ajtó holtterébe húzódott, és intett, hogy bocsássák be az érkezőt. Harry talárja ujjában pálcáját szorítva, nyitott ajtót.

A küszöbön egy tágra nyílt, barna szemű, szétálló fülű, tetőtől talpig szőrrel borított házimanó állt.

Harry és a szobában lévők egy pillanatra megbénultak a meglepetéstől. Az ajtó mögött álló Piton kérdő tekintetét észre sem vették, csak bámulták a számukra szokatlan jelenséget. Alaposabban megszemlélve a manó éppen olyan volt, mint bármelyik eddig látott házimanó: apró termet, hegyesen végződő lapátfülek, teniszlabda nagyságú szemek,  ám a vékony karokat, lábakat, a csontos törzset, sőt még a feje búbját is egészen a homlok vonaláig selymes, kakaóbarna szőrzet borította.

- Morty elnézést kér a zavarásért, de nem találta a szobájában Perselus Piton bájitalmester urat - motyogta reszketően tördelt kezekkel a furcsa kis lény.

- Mit akarsz? - perdült elé az ajtó mögül a varázsló, addigra eltűntetve pálcáját.

- Morty a szálláshoz tartozó házimanó, ezért jelentkezni jött, szüksége van-e valamire az úrnak. Reggelre visszahozom a mosott ruhát, és a reggeli ideje alatt kitakarítom a lakosztályt, ha kívánja.

- Arra semmi szükség. Hozzászoktunk, hogy rendet rakjunk magunk után, és a ruhánkat is ki tudjuk mosni - vetette oda Piton, és be akarta csukni az ajtót a manó orra előtt.

Harry előre lépett, és lehajolt az alacsony figurához.

- Köszönjük szépen, Morty, de úgy néz ki, nincs szükségünk a szolgálataidra. Pihenj nyugodtan, amíg itt vagyunk.

- Ó, fiatalúr, nagyon kedves, de Morty mindig kap valami megbízatást, nem fog unatkozni. Még azt hinnék, hogy felesleges, és elcsapnák a szolgálatból. - A szőrmók tisztelettel meghajtotta magát. - Ha mégis kívánják Morty szolgálatait, érintsék meg varázspálcáikkal az ajtókra festett manófejek egyikét. Érezzék jól magukat a Durmstrangban! - Ismét meghajolt, ezúttal szinte a földig, majd a folyosóra nyíló ajtót használva távozott.

- Nahát, ez úgy festett, mint egy kicsinyített jeti! - vigyorgott barátjára Harry, miután bezárta az ajtót.

- Azért igazán kérhettünk volna némi pótvacsorát a konyháról... - morogta válaszul Ron.

Piton elhúzta a száját a fiú mohósága hallatán.

- Az északi országokban a meleg bundát viselő manókat alkalmazzák, mivel ruhát ritkán adnak nekik, viszont így jobban bírják a hideg, téli időszakot - magyarázta Pandora.

- De miért nem hoppanálva érkezett? - kérdezte elgondolkodva Harry.

- Amit láttál, az csupán megtévesztés - válaszolta Piton. - A manók itt is tudnak a maguk módján hoppanálni, azonban szigorúan tilos tanári engedély nélkül megtenniük. Kizárólag vészhelyzet esetén használhatják ezt a képességüket. Itt ez a biztonsági előírás.

- És persze mindig engedelmeskednek! - fújt egyet Ron, bizalmatlanul csóválva a fejét.

- Ha meg akarják tartani az állásukat, és nem akarják, hogy a fejük ajtódísznek legyen fellógatva, azt kell tenniük - felelte a férfi, majd Pandorához fordult.

- Ajánlatos lenne ellenőriznem a szobáját, mielőtt nyugovóra térne.

- Köszönöm, azt hiszem, utána nyugodtabban fogok aludni.

***

Amint Harry és Ron egyedül maradtak, mindketten lerogytak a sajátjuknak kiszemelt ágyra.

- Valahogy nem tudom elképzelni, hogy Piton itt fog aludni velünk egy szobában - nyögte Ron a plafont bámulva. - Ezzel a legrosszabb rémálmom válik valóra.

- Ne vacakolj már, Ron! Már egész jól bírod a jelenlétét, és a stílusát is kezded elviselni. Sokat fejlődtél, ezt is túl fogod élni.

- Azt hiszem, ez túl nagy ugrás nekem egyszerre.

- Gondold azt, hogy ez egy küldetés, beépített ember vagy, és álcáznod kell magad. Mindent ki kell bírnod, nehogy lelepleződj az ellenség előtt - próbálkozott Harry.

- Azt ötlet jó, csak egyetlen gond van: az, hogy ez mind igaz! - fanyalgott barátja.

- Próbálj arra koncentrálni, mennyi mindent tanulhatunk tőle, hátha ez segít - javasolta Harry, bedobva utolsó ütőkártyáját.

***

Ezalatt Piton ismét ellenőrizte a Pandora rendelkezésére bocsátott luxuslakosztályt.

- Semmi nem utal rá, hogy bárki járt volna itt. Feltehetőleg a manó is csak bekopogott, azután rögtön odaát próbálkozott.

- Gondolja, hogy betörnek ide az éjjel?

- Nem hinném, de a biztonság kedvéért a folyosóra nyíló ajtóra is teszek riasztóvarázslatot.

A boszorkány leült a baldachinos ágy szélére, és fáradtan a karjaira támaszkodott. Piton elgondolkodva nézte néhány pillanatig. Egyszerre látta maga előtt Ardunnia arcát, és képzeletében a nő saját vonásait: ezüstösen ragyogó, szürke szemeit, amint nemrég kutatástól fáradtan ült a pergamenek fölött.

- Úgy látom, kimerült. Pihenje ki magát, mert nehéz napok állnak előttünk.

- Maga mindig ilyen jól bírja a hasonló helyzeteket?

Piton az ajtó felé indult, de a nő hangja megállította. Visszafordult, és összefonta a karjait maga előtt.

- Több, mint tizennyolc éven át napról napra váratlan események irányították az életemet. Ezalatt sohasem lehetett tudni, mennyi időm marad alvásra, mikor kell ismét csatasorba állnom, vagy szerepet játszanom. Ma már az a furcsa, amikor semmi sem zavarja meg a pihenésemet.

- Nem lehetett könnyű, amikor vége lett mindennek - jegyezte meg Pandora.

- Néha úgy ébredek fel, hogy hiányzik az életemből a jól megszokott kiszámíthatatlanság - meredt a levegőbe a férfi, majd arca ismét zárkózottá vált, amikor kifelé indult. - Ezen a héten azt hiszem, nem lesz okom ilyen irányú panaszra.

***

A következő két nap alatt szigorúan szabályozott napirend szerint élték életüket, akárcsak a többi konferencialátogató.

Morty, a manó valóban nem jelent meg többször, így korán kellett kelniük, hogy legyen idejük ruháik és egyéb felszerelésük tisztán tartására is.

Minden reggel Piton ébredt elsőnek. Ellenőrizte a védővarázslatokat, azután felébresztette két félájultan alvó inasát, majd kivonult a fürdőszobába, hagyva némi időt társainak, hogy magukhoz térjenek. Pandora a saját fürdő kiváltságait élvezve szintén hamar végzett, így általában a két fiatalemberre kellett várniuk.

A délelőtti előadásokat - Piton kivételével - mind becsülettel végigjegyzetelték. A férfi kivételes memória birtokában lehetett, ugyanis bár ő egyetlen tollvonással sem jegyezte fel a hallottakat, este, a jegyzetek végére könnyedén odafirkantotta a lényeges, ám kimaradt részleteket. Ő és Pandora minden alkalommal érdeklődve hallgatták végig a legújabb bájitaltani kutatások eredményeit. Harry igyekezett jó munkát végezni, ám néha elveszítette a fonalat, és örült, ha ki tudott valamit hámozni a bájitaltani szakkifejezések rengetegéből. Ron még életében nem szenvedett annyit, mint a számára érthetetlen, és száraz előadások alatt. Jegyzetlapját némi macskakaparás közé firkált kviddics stratégia tervek, valamint szívek, nyilak és versenyseprűk tarkították. Délután, a főzésbemutatók sokkal izgalmasabbak voltak, legalábbis a többiek számára. Harryt láthatóan lekötötte a bonyolult, ráolvasást igénylő főzetek elkészítése, ám Ron rettegve várta a napot, amikor ők kerülnek majd sorra.

Mindezek mellett a legfontosabb tennivalójuk az volt, hogy megfigyeljék, ki van jelen, illetve ki hiányzik a konferencia eseményiről, valamint az étkezésekről. Ezen felül éberen kellett rá ügyelniük, kivel látják együtt a három ismert összeesküvőt: Adelinda Armadillust, Draco és Devon Malfoyt. Bármenyire igyekeztek is azonban, nem sikerült kiszúrniuk újabb gyanús alakokat. A három megfigyelt személy jelen volt minden előadáson, és bemutatón. Az unokatestvérek leginkább egymás, Karol Kotyolov, vagy az igazgatónő társaságát keresték, aki viszont a maga kimért, tárgyilagos stílusában gyakran váltott szót kollégáival, vagy magasrangú, tekintélyes bájitalmesterekkel.

A közös étkezéseknél Harry és Ron sikerrel elkerülte Draco társaságát, akin jól látszott, mennyire feszült, hiába próbálta ezt könnyed csevegéssel álcázni. Pandora az első nap óta egyetlen egyszer sem tudott Devon Armadillus mellé sodródni, hogy beszélgetésbe elegyedjen vele. A fiatalember rendszerint egy gúnyos mosollyal nyugtázta a nő jelenlétét, majd egyszerűen csatlakozott a legközelebbi tanítványhoz, és mellé telepedett.

Az egyetlen előrelépést az jelentette, amikor a harmadik napon Pitonnak végre sikerült négyszemközt beszélnie Draco Malfoyjal.

***

Ezen az estén - mint eddig minden alkalommal - bemutatták az igazgatónőnek a következő nap előadóit. Filemon Fellow, elismert szaktekintély lévén magához intette Pitont, hogy Adelinda Armadillus elé járuljanak. Piton kihasználta az alkalmat, hogy alaposan megfigyelje a boszorkányt. A szénfekete szemek határozottan állták a nő jégkék tekintetét.

Az igazgatónő metsző pillantással mérte végig a férfit.

- Asszonyom, szeretném bemutatni önnek legtehetségesebb tanítványomat, Perselus Pitont, aki immár maga is elismert bájitalmester - celebrált bemutatást Mr. Fellow. Holnap ő fog bemutatót tartani nekünk.

- Üdvözlöm, Mr. Piton. Már sokat hallottam a képességeiről - udvariaskodott szándékos kétértelműséggel a boszorkány. - Milyen főzetet láthatunk öntől?

Piton kimérten köszöntötte a nőt, majd tömören összefoglalta a lényeget.

- Olyan főzetet fogok elkészíteni, mely a Cruciatus átok utóhatásait ellensúlyozza, valamint néhány órán belül alkalmazva megakadályozza a maradandó idegrendszeri károsodást.

- Nem gondolja, hogy ezzel a találmánnyal már kissé elkésett? Néhány évtizeddel ezelőtt, vagy a nemrég véget ért háborús időszakban sokakon segíthetett volna a főzete, de most már szinte felesleges.

- Bízom benne, hogy igaza van, asszonyom, és a jövőben sem lesz szükség a használatára.

- Gondolja, hogy van oka az optimizmusra? - kérdezte élesen a boszorkány, majd egy kimért biccentéssel elköszönt, és kollégái felé indult.

Piton gondolataiba mélyedve lépkedett hajdani mestere oldalán a kijárat felé, amikor váratlanul Draco Malfoy perdült elé.

- Professzor, válthatnék önnel néhány szót?

- Elnézését kell kérnem, Mr. Fellow. Ez az udvariatlan fiatalember egy hajdani tanítványom, aki úgy hiszem, szeretne beszámolni nekem a legújabb eredményeiről.

- Ó, semmi baj, Perselus. Jó szórakozást! - hunyorított rá az idős varázsló, majd kissé kacsázó léptekkel megindult a szállása felé.

- Miről van szó, Draco? - érdeklődött Piton közönyös hangon.

- Jobb lenne, ha nyugodt körülmények között beszélhetnénk. Jöjjön velem!

***

A bájitalmester némán követte Dracot a Durmstrang kísérteties, vándorló fényben fürdő folyosóin, a kutatóévüket töltő diákok lakrészéig. A fiatalember elvégzett néhány nonverbális varázslatot mielőtt feltárult volna előttünk a Malfoy család címerével díszített ajtó.

Az eléjük táruló lakosztály a mestereknek kijelölt szálláshelynél is fényűzőbb volt. Semmi nem utalt rá, hogy a Malfoy család vagyonának nagy részét elkobozták, vagy lefoglalták az elmúlt év során. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy még mindig vannak tartalékaik.

A lakosztályban domináns mohazöld-ezüst színben tündöklő szőnyegek, kárpitok, valamint az ágytakaró és a baldachin a Roxfort mardekáros lakrészeinek hangulatát idézte. Ezüst fogantyúk, díszesen faragott, berakásos bútorok jellemezték a két éjjeliszekrényt, a hatalmas ruhásszekrényt, és a karmos sárkánylábakon álló íróasztalt. A szoba egyik sarkában hasonló stílusú, felül fiókos, szekreter jellegű munkapult állt, közvetlenül a bájitalfőzéshez is használatos, szokatlan formájú, függőlegesen megosztott tűzterű, keskeny kandalló mellett.

Az egyetlen feltűnően kirívó tárgy - mely azonnal a látogató szemébe ötlött - a falon függő, jókora festmény volt. Az egyszerű, dísztelen ébenfa keret ugyanúgy nem illett a barokkosan túldíszített környezetbe, mint a belefoglalt festmény. A hold sápadt fényében fürdő, nyugtalanul hullámzó, végtelen tengeren, rozoga, évszázadosnak tűnő bárka hánykolódott. A széltépett vitorlák és a korhadt deszkázat azt sejtették, mintha bármelyik pillanatban megadná magát az elemek ostromának. A mágikus festményen hánykolódó hajó annyira életszerű volt, hogy Piton szinte hallani vélte az eresztékek nyikorgását.

- Remélem, hogy előbb-utóbb jobb belátásra tér, _professzor_ - törte meg a csendet Draco gúnytól csöpögő hangja.

- Nem értem, mire célzol. - A bájitalmester lassan körbesétált a helyiségben. - Látom, igyekszel biztosítani magadnak a Malfoy kúriában megszokott luxust. Apád túlságosan elkényeztetett, mindig is túl sokat adtál a külsőségekre.

- Ugye nem akar a neveltetésemről prédikálni?

- Ha kívánod, beszélhetünk a tanulmányaidról is - felelte zavartalan könnyedséggel Piton, miközben belepillantott a szekreter bájital hozzávalók tárolására szolgáló, apró rekeszeibe. - Kotyolov jól tanít, de nem túl magasak az elvárásai. Az alapján, amit nálam megszoktál, bizonyára nem megerőltető tartanod a tempót.

- Az öntömjénezés helyett beszélhetnénk inkább arról, valójában miért is van itt? - vágott közbe idegesen a fiú.

- Talán te sokkal jobban tudod a választ, mint én - fúrta sötét pillantását Draco tekintetébe a férfi.

- Úgy tesz, mintha a konferenciára jött volna, de valójában utánunk szaglászik! - A fiatalember kihívóan állta a metsző tekintetet. - Azt hiszi, még mindig maga a nagy kém, a Sötét Nagyúr titkos fegyvere, és mindenkit képes az orránál fogva vezetni. - Cinikusan felnevetett. - Sejtelme sincs róla, milyen könnyedén besétált apám csapdájába.

- Nahát, csak nem eszelt ki már megint valami tervet a jó öreg Lucius? - Piton félvállról odavetett szavai ostorként csattantak, arra késztetve Dracot, hogy tovább teregesse ütőkártyáit.

- Gondolja, hogy meg tudja védeni a csinos kis _tanítványát_? Nagyon szolgálatkész hölgynek tűnik, bizonyára _mindenben_ a rendelkezésére áll. Addig érezze magát jól vele, amíg még megteheti! - Draco nem vette észre a férfi maszkszerűen megfeszülő vonásait, csak mondta tovább a magáét. - Azért hozta magával őt, és a kétbalkezes inasait, akik minden bizonnyal aurorok, mert annyira gyáva, hogy egyedül nem merte idetolni a képét?

- Ennyire nyilvánvaló lenne? - kérdzett vissza Piton visszafovta indulatait. Reménykedett benne, hogy a fiú végre valami hasznos információt is felfed előtte.

- Jól ismerem magát! Soha nem lenne képes együtt dolgozni valakivel, hiszen nem bír elviselni senkit saját magán kívül. Tanítani pedig köztudottan utál, miért is fogadna maga mellé valakit?

- Mi okból beszélgetünk most itt, ha apád csapdája már csak rám kell záruljon? - Piton összefont karral, felvont szemöldökkel méregette a szőke fiatalembert, akinek általában sápadt arcát most düh pirosította.

- Mielőtt apám végez magával, tudni akarom mit tett velem annak idején a Piton kúriában! Miért törölte ki az emlékeimet arról a napról, akárcsak az anyámét?

- Gondolom, Lucius is ezt a témát fogja feszegetni, mielőtt kimondja rám a halálos átkot - morfondírozott hangosan a bájitalmester. - Bizonyára megfőzted már neki a Veritaserumot, ami hatástalan lesz, mivel minden reggel beveszem az ellenszerét. Ha ez nem működik, akkor aztán jön a jól bevált _Imperius_ átok, hiszen tisztában van vele, hogy legilimenciával hiába is próbálkozik. - Draco arcáról leolvasható volt, hogy Piton minden szava talált. - Vajon miért akartál velem négyszemközt beszélni, ha úgyis ez lesz a sorsom?

- Ha elmondja az igazat magától, megkegyelmezek a kísérőinek. Elintézem, hogy legalább ők kijussanak élve a Durmstrang falai közül. Apám bosszúja csak magára, és Dumbledore hajdani üdvöskéjére, az idióta Pottere vonatkozik. Ő lesz majd a következő fogás a terítéken.

- Ne hazudj magadnak Draco! Te nem bízol meg az apádban - jelentette ki kemény hangon Piton. A fiú kerülte a pillantását. - Szeretnéd magadnak megszerezni az információt mielőtt a tudomására jut, hogy számolhass a szándékaival, vagy a magad hasznára fordítsd azt.

- Akkor hát elmondja végre, mi történt pontosan Bellatrix halálakor? - szegezte neki a kérdést Draco felpillantva a szőnyeg rojtjairól.

A bájitalmester komor tekintettel méregette a fiút. Természetesen esze ágában sem volt megosztani vele, mi történt Bellatrix Lestrange életének utolsó perceiben. A őrült boszorkány - miközben élet-halál harcot vívott Pitonnal - kiteregette az általa kötött Megszeghetetlen Eskü legkényesebb pontját, sőt később akár fel is áldozta volna saját unokaöccsét bosszúja oltárán.

- Valódi mardekáros vagy Draco, épp úgy, mint az apád, aki mindig a saját pecsenyéjét sütögeti a hatalom tüze mellett. A hosszú évek rutinja azonban még hiányzik belőled.

- Egy próbát megért - fintorgott a fiatalember, majd a következő pillanatban előrántotta pálcáját, és a férfire szegezte.

_- Imperio!_

A varázslat azonban elenyészett a bájitalmester által némán felvont védőpajzson. Draco meglepetten bámulta volt házvezetőjét, aki az imént követhetetlen mozdulattal rántotta elő pálcáját, melyet most is a fiú szívére szegezett.

- Egyetlen módon tudhatod meg, amit szeretnél - kezdte vontatott hangon, végig sakkban tartva Piton. - Találkoznom kell anyáddal, hogy nyugodt körülmények között beszéljek vele. Természetesen négyszemközt, és Lucius tudta nélkül.

- Az nem fog menni - sziszegte Draco. - Az igazgatónő megtiltotta, hogy a bál estéje előtt betegyék a lábukat az iskola területére.

- Tehát ott lesznek?

- Igen. A bálon találkozhat a szüleimmel - felelte a fiú, és gúnyos vigyor terült el vonásain. - Apám Adelinda nénikém támogatását élvezi, vele pedig nem húznék ujjat a maga helyében.

Piton egyetlen intésére kitárult mögötte a lakosztály ajtaja.

- Ez legyen az én gondom!

Amint újra magára maradt, Draco néhány pillanatig maga elé meredt, majd a festményhez lépett. Pálcájával megérintette a heves szélben imbolygó hajó orrán feszítő, faragott szirént. Néhány perc múlva egy vézna, majdnem meztelen, didergő házimanó jelent meg mellette, és mély alázattal a földig hajolt.

- Mit kíván Siportól tiszteletreméltó uram?

***

Valamivel később, Harry, Ron és Pandora kíváncsian hallgatták Piton beszámolóját a diákszoba kerek asztala körül.

- A kis féreg - morogta Ron sápadtan a dühtől, mely még mindig elborította, ha szóba került a Malfoy fiú.

- Komolyan azt hitte, hogy van esélye magával szemben? - hitetlenkedett Harry, hangjában leplezetlen büszkességgel.

Piton ügyet sem vetett a fiúk megjegyzéseire.

- A bálon tervezik a rajtaütést - közölte Piton.

- Nem gondolja, hogy mindez csak csel? - kérdezte Pandora.

- Nincs okom kételkedni Draco szavait illetően, ahhoz ő nem elég jó színész. A színpadias szervezés szintén Lucius Malfoyra vall, de ettől függetlenül természetesen résen kell lennünk.

- Addig még két nap van hátra - nyögött fel szenvedő arccal Ron, aki igencsak nehezen tűrte a számára rettentő unalmas előadásokat.

- Valóban. Márpedig ezt a kis időt hatékonyan kell kihasználnunk. - Piton mély lélegzetet vett, mielőtt előadta volna további mondandóját. A többiek kíváncsian várták, mivel hozakodik elő. - Ha már itt vagyunk, információt fogunk gyűjteni az Árnyak vezetőjéről.

- Ó! - Ron határtalan megkönnyebbülést érzett, hogy a férfi ezúttal nem a bájitaltanra célzott. Ez már valamivel jobban hangzott.

- Az elmúlt két napban az igazgatónő, a fia, és Draco, valamint a professzorok legtöbbje részt vett az előadásokon, és a főzésbemutatókon. Ezt kihasználva, holnap délelőtt alkalmatok lesz rá, hogy felderítsétek az igazgatói irodát.

A két fiú döbbenten nézett össze. Ron már egyáltalán nem érezte akkora megkönnyebbülésnek, hogy kihagyhat egy előadást. Egy ilyen jellegű küldetés különösen veszélyesnek hangzott.

- Azt sem tudjuk, melyik a szobája - méltatlankodott Harryhez intézve szavait, aki - vele ellentétben - lelkesnek tűnt. - Legalább tizenöten ülnek a tanári asztalnál az étkezőben, és mindannyian ugyanazon a folyosón laknak.

- Tuti, hogy a valódi igazgatói irodára gondol, te lüke - torkolta le barátja, amint megértette, miről van szó.

- De hát Kotyolov azt mondta, hogy annak kővé változtatott sárkányok őrzik az ajtaját…

- Pontosan - vágott közbe Piton. - Ez azonban nem jelenthet akadályt két jól képzett aurornak.

Bár nyilvánvaló volt, hogy egyelőre egyikük sem auror, és talán nem is egészen jól képzett, Ron nagyot nyelt, és elhallgatott.

- Bizonyára konkrét terve van rá, hogyan lehet kijátszani az őröket - szólalt meg végre Pandora, aki eddig halgatott.

- A sárkányokra kell koncentrálnunk. A nyári szünetben valószínűleg nem fordítanak nagyobb figyelmet egyéb védővarázslatok kihelyezésére, hiszen alig vannak az épületben. Sajnálhatod, Weasley, hogy nem ragadt rád valami hasznos Charlie bátyádtól, a sárkányok kezelésével kapcsolatban - tette hozzá a bájitalmester, majd Harryhez fordult. - Első lépésben át kell ismételnünk a Nagini elpusztításakor használt varázslatokat, hiszen azok eredetileg sárkányokra lettek kifejlesztve, azután megtanítok egy kissé bonyolult, de hatékony kővé változtató varázslatot, amelynek egyik egyszerűbb változatát az aurorok is használták régebben.

- Ha jól értem, maga nem tart velünk - jegyezte meg kissé meglepetten Pandora.

- Túl feltűnő lenne, ha mindannyian hiányoznánk az előadásról, sőt, az lenne a legjobb, ha maga is jelen lenne.

- Szeretnék a fiúkkal tartani - ellenkezett hevesen a nő, mindannyiuk meglepetésére. Ha jó hangosan leteremt az előadás elején, hogy valamit elrontottam, és menjek el a könyvtárba utánanézni, máris lesz alibim. Ismerek egy hatékony jégfal varázslatot, ami ellenáll a sárkánytűznek is. Hasznunkra lehet, ha valami balul ütne ki.

Piton a fejét csóválta.

- Túl átlátszó lesz. Azonnal rájönnek, és maga után mennek.

- Ha a délutáni bemutatóra hivatkozik, és hozza a formáját, szerintem, aki ismeri be fogja venni - jelentette ki határozottan Harry.

- Draco ismeri, és ez a lényeg! Látta már elégszer, ahogy kiosztott minket - villanyozódott fel Ron. Furcsa volt arra gondolni, hogy Piton szigorának is hasznát látják egyszer.

A szemtelenségre a férfi szigorúan összevonta szemöldökét, és komoran fürkészte őket. Végül bólintott.

- Rendben van. Panodra, ön felmegy a könyvtárba, hogy ne keltsen gyanút, majd valamivel később találkozik a fiúkkal a felső szinten. A tanárok lakrészeitől vezet tovább egy lépcsősor a toronyszobához, mely előtt a két sárkány posztol. Potter, Weasley, használjátok a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt!

- A mi hiányunk nem lesz feltűnő? - kérdezte Ron.

- Ha figyeltetek volna, tudnátok, hogy Mr. Sanchi inasai sem voltak jelen a főzés délelőttjén, mert készültek - torkolta le Piton, majd visszatért a küldetés részleteihez. - Fel kell készülni rá, hogy a sárkányok amint felébrednek, azonnal támadnak.

- Mi lesz, ha bömbölni kezdenek, vagy egyszerűen porrá égetnek? - aggodalmaskodott Ron.

- Amikor a kővé dermesztett runespoor feltámadt Voldemort kürtőjében, beletelt néhány másodpercbe, amíg megelevenedett, kiszínesedett a bőre, és csak azután mozdult meg - mesélte Harry. - Ezt a rövid időt kihasználhatnánk.

- Akkor hát ennyi idő áll a rendelkezésetekre ahhoz, hogy ismét kővé dermesszétek őket. Ha nem sikerül, akkor használjátok majd a gúzsbakötést és a szájpecek varázslatokat - javasolta Piton.

Az este hátralévő részében mindhárman egy Piton által megidézett kígyón gyakorolták a varázslatokat. Amikor Harry először meghallotta a kígyó sziszegését, meglepődött a belémarkoló hiányérzeten: szívesen megnyugtatta volna szegény állatot néhány szóval, és elnézést kért vona, amiért kellemetlenséget okoznak neki.

Egyiküknek sem tűnt fel, hogy a maliziamutatóban egyre élesebbé válnak egy magas, szőke alak elmosódott körvonalai.


	16. 16 fejezet Betörés

**16. fejezet - Betörés**

Másnap reggel még Ron is gyorsan kipattant az ágyból - ami már önmagában is szokatlan volt. Mindkét fiú izgatottan készülődött a veszélyes kalandra. Kapkodva öltözködtek. Ide-oda repkedő pillantással igyekeztek felmérni, minden fontos dolgot magukhoz vettek-e, hogy a váratlan helyzetekben is helyt tudjanak állni.

- Ha így jelentek meg a reggelinél, mindenki számára nyilvánvaló lesz, hogy készültök valamire - mordult rájuk Piton, aki higgadtan lépett a szobába, útra készen térve vissza a fürdőszobából. A bájitalmester megszokott, mogorva arckifejezését viselte.

- Talán betudják a főzés miatti lámpaláznak - jegyezte meg Pandora, aki ebben a pillanatban lépett be a férfi nyomában.

- Ragaszkodom hozzá, hogy kerüljük a feltűnést! Félő, hogy így is gyanúsak leszünk azoknak, akik megfigyelés alatt tartanak - ellenkezett a férfi.

- Szerintem, ha feltűnően idegesek vagyunk, az csak csinál egy kis reklámot a bemutatónak - vigyorgott feszülten Harry.

- Mi az a reklám? - bámult rá értetlenül barátja.

- Hát... - Harry egy kissé elbizonytalanodott, hogyan is fogalmazza meg. - Amikor a muglik pénzt akarnak kapni egy új dologért, legyen az mozifilm, könyv, vagy valamilyen egyéb árucikk, nagy hírverést keltenek neki. Plakátokon, rádióban és tévében mutogatják, vagy mindenféle híreket terjesztenek róla, hogy minél többen fizessenek érte.

- És ez működik? - ámult tátott szájjal.

- Furcsamód még akkor is bejön nekik, ha csupa rosszat állítanak, mert a botrány még inkább felkelti az emberek kíváncsiságát - vonogatta a vállát Harry.

- Erre most nincs idő! Máskor műveld ki Weasleyt, ma már meglesz enélkül is! - vakkantotta ingerülten Piton.

Visszafojtott izgalommal indultak az étkezőbe.

***

Reggelinél minden az eddig megszokott rendben zajlott. Ron fokozott mohósággal leplezte idegességét, Harrynek azonban egyáltalán nem volt étvágya. Az étkezés végeztével bájitalmesterek, tanítványok és inasok mindannyian elkezdtek átszállingózni a szemközti előadóterembe. Piton, aki csak sietve bekapott néhány falat pirítóst, megvárta társait az előtérben, az előadóterem bejárata közelében.

- Redway, Halding, térjenek vissza a bakosztályomba, és mindent készítsenek elő a délutáni bemutatóra! - Fordult inasai felé szigorú vonásokkal Piton. - Ma kivételesen felmentést kapnak az előadás alól. Ügyeljenek a hozzávalók tökéletes tisztaságára, különben a nyár hátralevő részét állati belsőségek feldolgozásával fogják tölteni!

- Igenis, mester - A fiúk engedelmesen fejet hajtottak. Mindössze Ron fülének vörösségén látszott, mennyire gyűlöli a megalázó helyzetet.

Sietős léptekkel megindultak a szállásuk felé.

- Fogadjunk, hogy élvezte - morogta Ron, amint a szobájukhoz vezető folyosóra kanyarodtak.

- Ugyan már, csak a dolgát tette - mentegette a férfit Harry. - Végül is így volt hiteles. Siessünk!

***

Pandora és Piton ezalatt látszólag halk szakmai beszélgetésbe merültek, és megvárták, míg a vendégek nagy része elfoglalja a helyét az előadóteremben.

- Ne lepődjön meg semmin, csak viselkedjen természetesen! - utasította halkan Piton.

Pandora meglepődött a férfi pillantásán: Szemében egy pillanatra felvillant valami, amit nem tudott beazonosítani. Amikor határozottan bólintott, a bájitalmester valamivel hangosabban felcsattant:

- Miss Dearman! Komolyan azt állítja, hogy elfelejtette kigyűjteni az utóbbi száz év hasonló kísérleteinek hatékonysági mutatóit!? Azt képzeli, azért van itt, hogy flörtöljön a professzorokkal a karrierje egyengetése érdekében? Ne kerüljön a szemem elé az elvárásaimnak megfelelő dokumentáció nélkül!

- Igenis uram - habogta megalázottan a boszorkány, és zavartan lesütött szemmel, szinte futva indult meg a könyvtár szintjére vezető csigalépcső felé.

Első döbbenetét a következő pillanatban felváltotta a felismerés: bűntudatot látott a férfi szemében. Utólag belegondolva - tudván, hogy nem neki szánták a megjegyzést -, kifejezetten mókásnak találta a színjátékot. Magában mosolyogva haladt felfelé.

Az ajtó közelében helyet foglaló mesterek megértően bólogattak a jelenet láttán, míg az inasok és a tanítványok együtt érző pillantást küldtek a távozó után. Az egyetlen kivétel Draco Malfoy volt. A fiatalember keskeny ajkain a káröröm mosolya terült szét.

A boszorkány ezalatt - hogy hiteles alibit szolgáltasson -, egyenesen a könyvtárba sietett.

A főkönyvtáros kísértete már ismerősként köszöntötte. Széles mosollyal üdvözölte, és néhány perc alatt előkereste számára a megfelelő szakirodalmat. Pandora sietve nekilátott a jegyzetelésnek. Egy darabig látszólag elmélyülten, némán dolgozott, majd hirtelen körülnézett, és kezeit idegesen tördelve felpattant. A néma teremben hangosan kopogó léptekkel a kijárat felé indult.

- Mér végzett is, kisasszony? - lebegett elé csodálkozó arccal a kísértet.

- Ó, attól még messze vagyok, Mr. Agaton. Rettenetes dolog történt. A mesterem nagyon szigorú, és amilyen szétszórt vagyok a délutáni előadás miatt, sajnálatos módon a szobámban felejtettem a listát, amit írt. Kitekeri a nyakamat, ha megtudja, hogy egy ilyen hanyagság miatt késlekedem a rám bízott feladattal - szabadkozott aggodalmasan. - Hamarosan visszajövök.

- Ne aggódjon, a könyveket az asztalon hagyom, hogy folytatni tudja a munkáját.

- Ugye nem árulja el az ügyetlenségemet? Ha valakitől megtudja, többé látni sem akar majd...

- Nem venném a szívemre, ha így járna, Miss Dearman. Lakat lesz a számon, bízhat bennem - felelte bizalmasan közelebb hajolva az áttetsző aggastyán.

- Köszönöm szépen. Nagyon kedves - mosolygott rá hálásan Pandora.

Kilépett a folyosóra és becsukta maga után a könyvtár súlyos ajtaját. A folyosó tantermek felőli vége korom sötéten ásított felé. Egyetlen nesz sem hallatszott. A biztonság kedvéért várt még néhány pillanatot, majd amikor megbizonyosodott róla, hogy egyedül van, kiábrándítást szórt magára.

***

Ezalatt a láthatatlanná tévő köpeny rejtekében két alak osont némán lopakodva a Durmstrang folyosóin.

Az első probléma, amivel Harrynek és Ronnak szembesülniük kellett, a  mágikus világítás volt. Ha nem akarták magukra vonni egy véletlenül arra kószáló figyelmét, találniuk kellett valakit, akit szorosan követve elkerülhetik a feltűnést.

A szerencse ezúttal is melléjük szegődött: Ezen a napon ugyanis a közeli szobában elszállásolt Mr. Fellow késve ébredt. Látva, hogy a reggelit már lekéste, a számára kirendelt házimanó szolgálatait igénybe véve a szobájában evett néhány falatot, és csak az utolsó pillanatban indult el a szállásáról. A fiúk az ajtórésen át lesték a folyosót, és amikor megpillantották, gyorsan utána siettek. Néhány lépés után utolérték, a szobájából kilépő varázslót, aki idős korából adódóan meglehetősen lassan haladt. A lopakodók aggodalmas képpel számolták az elfecsérelt perceket, míg az aggastyán lépteit követték.

Amikor eljutottak az előadóterem mellett nyíló csigalépcsőházig, beléptek a boltív alá. Odalentről hűvös légáramlat csapta meg őket. Harry beleszimatolt a tenger-szagú levegőbe. Elvégzett egy idővarázslatot, és barátjához fordult.

- Még van egy kis időnk. Nézzük meg, mi van odalent!

- Piton megöl, ha nem hajtjuk végre a feladatunkat - ellenkezett habozva Ron.

- Csak körülnézünk, ne aggódj! Bízz bennem, és gyere!

Némán osontak lefelé a keskeny csigalépcsőn. Errefelé nem működött a mágikus világítás, ám nem sejtvén mi vár rájuk, nem mertek fényt gyújtani. Amint egyre lejjebb jutottak, mind kevesebb világosság szűrődött le odafentről. Tapogatózva haladtak előre, míg végül annyira összesűrűsödött körülöttük a homály, hogy semmit nem láttak.

- Világítsunk, vagy forduljunk vissza - nyöszörögte Ron, miközben a vaksötétbe meredve, szédülve kapaszkodott a szűk ívben kanyarodó falakba, és lábával tapogatta ki a lépcsőfokokat.

_- Lumos minimalissimo!_

Harry pálcájának hegye halványan derengeni kezdett, kísérteties árnyékokat vetve a kanyargó lépcsőkre. Jó darabig haladtak lefelé, amikor egy rövid folyosóra jutottak. A túloldalon feketén ásított a másik lépcső feljárata, közöttük pedig - éppen félúton - egy hatalmas, mozdíthatatlannak tűnő kőajtó magasodott a falban.

Döbbenten néztek össze. A két auror tanonc minden képzettségét bevetve alapos vizsgálatnak vetette alá.

- Nagyon erős varázslatok védik - súgta Harry. - Ilyesmiket nem tanultunk. Szerintem sötét varázslatok, Piton biztosan tudna velük mit kezdeni.

- Ezt el kell mondanunk neki - vigyorodott el Ron. - Ha meglepjük egy ilyen felfedezéssel, talán nem fog állandóan ledorongolni minket.

- Akkor legelőször a feladatainkat kéne jól végrehajtani.

- Igaz.

- Induljunk vissza, nehogy lekéssük a találkozót Pandorával!

Ezúttal már nem érezték végtelennek a sötétben való botorkálást, és felfelé valamivel könnyebb dolguk is volt. A könyvtár szintjére lépve, Pandora aggodalmas suttogása fogadta őket.

- Hol voltatok eddig? Azt hittem, valami baj történt.

- Semmi gond, csak megnéztük valamit - nyugtatta meg Harry.

- Honnan tudtad, hogy jövünk? - csodálkozott Ron, hisz továbbra is a láthatatlanná tévő köpeny alatt rejtőztek.

- Hiába lopakodtatok, ha a szuszogásotok elárult. Olyanok vagytok, akár két fújtató - felelte a boszorkány, és hallatszott a hangján, hogy mosolyog. - Ezek szerint odalent jártatok?

- Igen... - kezdett volna mesélni Ron, de a nő közbevágott.

- Majd este elmesélitek. Sietnünk kell!

Mindannyian megindultak a tanárok lakrészeinek szintje felé. A fenti lépcsőfordulóba érve a folyosóra nyíló boltív takarásából óvatosan kikukucskáltak a folyosóra. Itt még egyikük sem járt.

Az alsó szintekhez hasonlóan itt is egy kerek előtér fogadta őket, ahol a folyosókkal ellentétben állandóan volt világítás. Innen azonban nem nyílt sem előadó, étkező, vagy bálterem - mint az első szinten -, sem könyvtár - mint a másodikon. Ajtók helyett viszont a hengeres falfelület egészét egy hatalmas, faliújsághoz hasonló dolog borította. Középen egy bonyolult, órarend-szerű táblázat függött, mely úgy tűnt, hogy tanóra- és terembeosztást ábrázol. A mellette fennmaradó helyet mindkét két oldalon teletűzdelték pergamenlapokkal és cédulákkal, melyek hirdetmények, tájékoztatók vagy üzenetek lehettek. A sötétbe vesző folyosó teljesen néma volt.

- Gyerünk tovább! - nógatta társait Pandora.

Újra nekivágtak a csigalépcsőknek, mely - akárcsak a mélybe menet - itt is egyre keskenyebb lett. Harrynek összeszorult a gyomra a gondolatra, hogy ha itt valaki szembejönne velük, mindenképpen lebuknának, és harcra kerülne a sor.

Sokáig mentek felfelé, míg végül egy kisebb, ezúttal félkör alakú előtérbe jutottak. Úgy tűnt, hogy immár egy kerek alaprajzú toronyban vannak. Körülöttük a falak hengeresek voltak, a másik csigalépcső feljáratig tartó fal pedig teljesen sima volt.

A padló szokatlan módon kétféle színű kőből volt kirakva. A lépcsők környékét és a helyiség feléjük eső felét szürke kő borította, majd egy fekete obszidiánból rakott vonal következett, melynek túloldalán vérszínű kőlapok húzódtak a szemközti falig. A lépcső ikerpárján kívül egyetlen egy út vezetett innen tovább: a tornyot látszólag kettészelő fal közepén magasodó, csúcsíves, vaskos fémpántokkal megerősített ajtó. Mellette azonban - mintha csak ajtónállók lennének - mindkét oldalon egy-egy kifejlett norvég tarajossárkány posztolt. Pálcáik fénye megcsillant a vicsorogva kitátott, tűhegyes fogsorokon, és az éles karmokon.

A két fiú még jól emlékezett Hagrid hajdani házikedvencére, Norbertre, aki a szemük láttára kelt ki a tojásból. Végül azonban a lelkes vadőr minden szakértelmének és szeretetének ellenére annyira kezelhetetlenné vált, hogy Charlie Weasley gondjaira kellett bízniuk, aki egy rezervátumban talált neki helyet. Az előttük magasodó két sárkány azonban cseppet sem hasonlított a kicsi Norbertre. Bár a norvég tarajossárkány a legkisebb testű sárkányfaj, a föléjük magasodó szörnyetegek hossza így is több volt, mint négy méter. Formájuk hasonlított a Roxfort mellé telepített mennydörgőkhöz. Fejük tetején azonban kurta szarvakat viseltek, gerincük mentén pedig végig taréjsor húzódott. egészen a farkuk végéig. Mindkettejüknek fülükbe csengett Hagrid hangja, amint arról áradozik, milyen kitűnő vadász lesz Norbert, ha megnő. Kirázta őket a hideg a gondolatra, hogy a norvég tarajossárkánynak az emberhús a kedvenc eledele, ám egyáltalán nem válogatós: még tengeri állatokat is fogyaszt, és akár egy bálnaborjút is képes elragadni.

- Felkészültetek? - törte meg a csendet Pandora hangja, miután néhány zajvédő varázslattal védte le a termet. Úgy látszott, rá nem tett ilyen mély benyomást a látvány. Ismét olyan céltudatos és maximálisan körültekintő volt, mint amikor legelőször látták Izlandon: minden porcikájával a feladat végrehajtására koncentrált.

A fiúk viszont alig tudták elszakítani pillantásukat a két fenevadtól.

- Máris? - nyögte Ron. - Nem nézegethetjük őket még egy kicsit?

Nyilvánvalóan nem élvezte a helyzetet, de még inkább tartott az élő sárkányok látványától.

- Igaza van, Ron. Kevés az időnk - felelte Harry, miközben lekanyarította magukról a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt.

- Biztos nincs valami más megoldás? - kérdezte Ron elfehéredő ujjakkal szorítva varázspálcáját. - Esetleg átreptethetnélek...

- A kövekbe karcolt rúnák mindenképpen felébresztenék őket, bárhol is lépsz rájuk. Ne aggódj, meg fogjuk oldani. - felelte Pandora, egy bátorítónak szánt mosoly kíséretében.

A fiúk csak ekkor vették észre a vérszínű kövek szélein körbefutó apró írásjeleket.

- Hát akkor lássunk neki! - sóhajtott Harry.

- Várjatok! Azért nehezítsük meg egy kissé a dolgukat. - állította meg őket a boszorkány. Ezúttal mindhármukra kiábrándító bűbájt bocsátott, majd egy kékes fényben derengő gömb feszült köréjük. A kísérteties fény még rémisztőbbé tette a föléjük magasodó fenevadak alakját. A jégfal varázslat - mint azt Pandora elmagyarázta nekik - mindenféle tűz ellen nagyon hatékony védelmet nyújt, viszont mindkét irányban áthaladnak rajta a varázslatok, sőt a tárgyak és az élőlények is, így nem nyújtott tökéletes biztonságérzetet.

Harry - Piton utasításait követve - elővett zsebéből egy fél pár cipőfűzőt. Még jól emlékezet az átváltoztatástan órákon tanultakra, amikor végrehajtotta az egyszerű transzformáció fordítottját: a cipőpertli előtűnt, helyén pedig megjelent egy apró, sötétszürke, gombszemű egérke. A kis jószág izgatottan mozgatta hegyes bajuszkáit a fiú tenyerén, ám a következő pillanatban már a padló köveit érezte csöppnyi lábacskái alatt. Néhány pillanatig mozdulatlanul szimatolt, nem tudván mire vélni a hirtelen jött szabadságot, majd ösztönének engedve sebesen szaladni kezdett a legközelebbi fal felé, hogy tövében menedéket találjon. Amint rálépett az első vérvörös kőlapra, a levegőt mágikus feszültség töltötte meg.

Mindhármunknak borsózott a háta, és úgy érezték, mintha az összes hajuk szála égnek állt volna. Harry a jobb oldali, Ron a balra álló sárkány vette célba, míg Panodra kettejük között állt varázslásra készen.

A kőszobrok szürke tömbje a padlótól kiindulva egyik pillanatról a másikre színesedni kezdett. Amint egyre feljebb terjedt rajtuk a varázslat, a karmos lábakat borító pikkelyek rézvörös színezetet kaptak, akárcsak a robosztus testek többi porcikája. Nem volt idejük gyönyörködni a ragyogó, sima rézvörös bőrű teremtményekben. A vicsorgó pofákat elérve a villásan kunkorodó nyelv körül sorakozó éles fogak fehéren felcsillantak, eszébe juttatván Harrynek, a tankönyvében olvasottakat, miszerint a norvég tarajossárkány harapása mérgező, és rendkívül veszélyes. Eszébe jutott, hogy figyelmezteti társait, ám erre már nem volt ideje. A következő pillanatban élet költözött a bestiák sárgásan villogó szemeibe, melyek máris préda után kutattak.

A két fiú azonnal kántálni kezdte a Pitontól tanult varázslat ismeretlen nyelvű szavait.

A Harryvel szemben álló sárkány feleszmélve dermedtségéből pislogott egyet, majd száját még hatalmasabbra tátotta. Mélyen beszívta a levegőt, hogy tüzével eleméssze háborgatóját, amikor telibe találta az átok. Mielőtt torkából kicsaphatott volna a láng, a mellébe csapódó varázslat úrrá lett felette, és ismét szürke, élettelen kővé változtatta a ragyogó, színpompás pikkelyeket. A változás ugyanolyan gyorsan végigfutott a szörnyeteg testén, mint az imént, a feléledés folyamata. Az ékkőként ragyogó szemekben ismét kihunyt a fény.

A fiú megkönnyebbülve barátja felé fordult, aki azonban nem volt ilyen szerencsés.

Izgalmában Ron egy másodpercig tétovázott, nem tudván eldönteni hová irányítsa varázslatát a biztosabb siker reményében. Ez azonban óriási hibának bizonyult.

A fenevad a következő pillanatban megmozdult. Érzékelte a védőpajzsot, hallotta a varázslat szavait, érezte az ellenség szagát, ám egyetlen porcikájukat sem látta. A szeme sarkából mozgást érzékelve a fal tövében szuszogó, apró egérke felé vetődött - aki addigra már a terem sarkában kuporgott -, így Ron újabb átka néhány ujjnyival elsuhant mellette. A sárkány pofája nem volt alkalmas ilyen apró préda levadászásához, így nem volt képes rá, hogy kiharapja szegény kis rágcsálót a sarokból, ám az nem várta meg az újabb támadást. Apró lábai sebesen vitték a fal félköríves vonalát követve, hogy a közelebb lévő, lefelé kanyargó csigalépcső biztonságába érjen. Az egér futását követve a sárkány megfordult, és egyenesen feléjük tátotta félelmetes agyarakkal teli pofáját, hogy tüzével mindent elemésszen.

Harry és Pandora egyszerre mondták ki a varázsigét a döbbenetéből felocsúdó Ronnal. A sárkány mély levegőt vett, ám mielőtt még próbára tehette volna a jégpajzs erejét, a három varázslat három ponton találta el. Rézszínben játszó pikkelyes bőre szinte azonnal újra kőszürkére fakult, dühtől villámló szemei vakká dermedtek. A tátongó kőtorokban fekete koromfoltot hagyva kihunyt az éledő lángcsóva. Az összeadódó mágiának köszönhetően a folyamat ezúttal egyetlen másodperc alatt játszódott le.

Az egér ezalatt sikeresen elérte a csigalépcsőt és eltűnt a homályban, hogy kiélvezze azt a néhány órát, amíg újra fél pár cipőfűzőként  hever majd egy régen használt patkánylyuk mélyén.

- Remek munka volt, fiúk! - dicsérte meg őket Pandora, aki

- Sajnálom - dadogta Ron, mikor lélegzethez jutott a megkönnyebbüléstől.

- Semmi gond. - Harry hátba veregette barátját. - Várható volt, hogy nem fog simán menni. Még szerencse, hogy nem mart meg senkit, a mérgével ugyanis talán még Piton sem tudna mit kezdeni.

Ron csak tátogott, ám társai már a további teendőket tervezgették.

Mielőtt azonban az ajtó felé fordították volna figyelmüket, alaposan szemügyre vették a két norvég tarajossárkányt.

Jelen állapotában Harry ellenfele alig tért el a belépéskor látott kőszobortól: a valamivel nagyobbra tátott száj, és a kissé hátrahúzott fej alig volt észrevehető. A másik példány azonban - bár hasonlóan vicsorgó testhelyzetet vett fel, épen háttal állt eredeti pozíciójának.

- Ezt észre fogják venni. Legalább fordítsuk meg valahogy - javasolta Harry.

Az egyszerű lebegtető bűbáj talán még sosem tett ilyen jó szolgálatot, mint most. Igaz, hogy Ronnal ketten nekiveselkedve sikerült csak a levegőbe emelniük a nehéz kőmonstrumot, de végül Pandora segítségével sikerült éppen eredeti helyére - párjával pontosan szemben - elhelyezni. A boszorkány végül egy könnyed pálcalegyintéssel eltűntette a szobor torkában feketéllő koromfoltot.

- Ron, vedd fel a köpenyt, és maradj itt - adta ki az utasítást.

- Ha jön valaki, csak bénítsd meg, és használd a karkötőt! - tette hozzá Harry, majd megmutatta a nőnek, Hermione alkotását, a riasztónkét is működő ékszert. Mint minden küldetésen, ezúttal is viselték a praktikus holmit, ám elővigyázatosan a ruhájuk alá rejtették, nehogy szemet szúrjon Draco Malfoynak, akinek lehetett alkalma látni rajtuk.

Ron elfoglalta őrhelyét az igazgatói iroda bejáratával szemközt, pontosan a két lépcsőfeljárat között, hogy mindent szemmel tarthasson, Harry és Pandora pedig szemügyre vették a toronyszoba ajtaját.

Rögtön kiderült, hogy sötét varázslattal zárták le.

- Túlságosan bíztak a sárkányokban - jegyezte meg Pandora, miután az alaposabb vizsgálat kiderítette, hogy átkot vagy riasztó nem helyeztek el rajta.

Dumbledore Menedékének biztonsági rendszere után - melynek alapjait még a volt iskolaigazgató helyezte el, utólag pedig a sötét varázslatokban igen jártas Piton fejlesztett tovább - Harrynek már nem okozott különösebb gondot az ajtó felnyitása. Szélesen elvigyorodott. - Szerencse, hogy nem használta a személyes mágikus lenyomatát, mint Piton professzor a Roxforti lakosztályán.

- Vagy a vérét, mint Voldemort abban a barlangban... - jutott el hozzájuk Ron mogorva mormogása a hátuk mögül.

- Ha a gyakorlatiasabb oldalát nézzük, lehet, hogy a fia, vagy az igazgatóhelyettes is jogosult lehet az igazgatói iroda látogatására - vágta el a találgatások sorát Pandora.

Ekkora az ajtó feltárult, és a két felderítő a félkör alakú előtérből egy az kiegészítő, félkör alakú, jókora helyiségbe lépett. Első pillantásra nyilvánvalónak látszott, hogy a szoba teljesen kitölti a tornyot, mégis zavartan fedezték fel, hogy az irodából jobbra és balra egy-egy ajtó nyílik az ívesen meghajló falakból. Pálcáik ragyogó fénye kísértetiesen mozgó árnyakkal töltötte meg az ismeretlen szobát.

A Roxfort igazgatói irodáiból kiindulva, sokkal díszesebb berendezést várt: Itt egyáltalán nem volt jellemző a barokkos túldíszítettség. Minden, ami láttak kifinomult eleganciáról tanúskodott, ugyanakkor a pénzen vehető legmagasabb fokú kényelmi elvárásoknak is megfelelt. Szeme sarkából mozgást észlelve Harry hirtelen hátrébb ugrott, és pálcáját a padlóra szegezte. Dermedten meredt maga elé. Talpa alatt a padlót puha, sötétkék szőnyeg borította, megannyi tengermélyi lénnyel teleszőve, melyek mind a cipője köré sereglettek. Cápák, ráják, termetes tengeri pókok és kisebb rákok rajzottak körülötte, távolabbról lassú tengeri csillagok araszoltak felé, míg a szőnyeg közepén egy hatalmas leviatán nyújtogatta felé tapadókorongokkal teli karjait. Pandora néhány lépéssel arrébb szintén hasonló érdeklőst tapasztalt maga iránt. Hamar kiderült, hogy az állatok nem jelentenek veszélyt. Ha régebben volt is mágikus jelentőségük, ma már mindössze a diákok megfélemlítését, vagy dekorációs célt szolgáltak. A szabad falfelületeken vastag kárpitok lógtak, melyeket apró csillagokkal díszítettek, valós csillagképeket mintázva. Úgy tűnt, mintha valóban ragyogtak volna, halvány derengéssel világítva meg a helyiséget.

A bejárattal szemközt egy széles, mahagóni íróasztal állt, a mögötte álló, trónusszerűen magas támlájú karosszékkel együtt uralva a helyiséget. Egy fényesre lakkozott, katedrához hasonló, mahagóni dobogón álltak, melyre két lépcsőfok vezetett fel, a mindenek felett álló hatalmat szimbolizálva. Tőlük jobbra egy robosztus kartotékszekrény állt, míg a másik oldalon egy hasonló méretű, vitrines bútordarab tornyosult. Ennek polcain különféle tárgyak sorakoztak, melyek már első látásra is mágikusnak tűntek.

Valami más is magára vonta pillantásukat: Most először láttak ablakot, mióta a Durmstrangba érkeztek, már ha egyáltalán annak lehetett nevezni a két apró, lőrésszerű nyílást, melyet vastag üveglap borított, és csak halvány derengést engedett be a külvilágból.

Harry nem tudott ellenállni a kísértésnek és közelebb lépett az egyikhez. Odakint ködbe veszett a táj. Alig lehetett kivenni a szürke foltokkal tarkított hómezőt, és a távolban húzódó, apró szigetekkel tarkított, ólomszínű, végtelen tengert. Oldalra, a közelebb eső ajtó irányába pillantva semmilyen kiszögelést nem látott a tornyon.

- Szerinted hová nyílnak ezek az ajtók?

Pandora a másik ablakhoz lépett.

- Legfeljebb egy keskeny támpillér fut a falon kívül. Tértágító bűbájt használtak - magyarázta. - Vegyük sorban az íróasztalt, azután a szekrényeket. Az ajtókkal majd utána foglakozunk.

A lágyan ívelő vonalakkal díszített íróasztal fényesen csillogó felületét egyetlen ujjlenyomat sem szennyezte, élesen tükröződött rajta a csontból faragott kalamáris képe. Mellette katonás rendben sorakoztak a pennák a régimódi, elegáns pennatartóban, és egy sötétkék bőrbe kötött mappában Durmstrangos címerrel ellátott, üres pergamenek feküdtek. Az asztalnak mindössze két, egymás mellett húzódó, széles fiókja volt. Harry óvatosan végigvizsgálta az asztal minden pontját, hisz még jól emlékezett rá, hogy amikor Piton Rokfortos lakosztályát kutatták át, egy láthatatlan csomag rejtette azt, amit kerestek. Ezúttal azonban semmi ilyesmit nem találtak. A két fiók egy közepesen bonyolult zárnyitó varázslatra kinyílt. Az egyikben hivatalos iratok, élelmiszerszállítmányokkal kapcsolatos szerződések és hasonlók sorakoztak katonás rendben, a másikban különböző intézmények, varázslóiskolák, minisztériumok, és a bájitaltani konferencia szervezésével kapcsolatos levelezés volt. Bizonyára érdekes lett volna átnézni őket, ám erre most nem volt idejük, és semmit nem mertek volna eltulajdonítani.

A kartotékszekrény kinyitása szintén nem jelentett problémát. Meglepetésükre az iratokat tartalmazó fiókokat egy szokatlan varázslattal kezelték, mely a tértágítás és a feneketlen tarisznya érdekes kombinációjának tűnt. A fiókok hossza az aktuális tartalomtól függően változott. A felső sorban az iskolában tanító tanárok kartotékjai szerepeltek, melyek teljesen normális méretűnek tűntek, alatta azonban, melyben a Durmstrang hajdani tanárainak dossziéi sorakoztak, legalább egy méter hosszúra nyúlt. A következőben az iskola jelenlegi tanulóinak adatai álltak katonás rendben, legalul pedig a hajdan volt összes tanulók mindegyikéről megőrizték az információkat. Ez a fiók olyan hosszúra nyúlt, hogy a szoba túlsó végig kellett vele hátrálni - még szerencse, hogy görgőkön gurult.

Reménytelennek látszott átnézni ezt az adatmennyiséget, így hát Harry találomra kikeresett néhány ismerős nevet. Igor Karkarovval kezdte, az iskola volt igazgatójával, akiről jól tudta, hogy halálfaló volt. A férfi kartonján a személyes adatok szerepeltek, majd az, hogy mennyi ideig milyen tantárgyat tanított, hány évig volt igazgató, és hasonlók. Amikor csalódottan visszatenni készült, akkor vette észre a néhány soros megjegyzést a lap hátulján:

_"Hűsége megingott, gyáván megfutamodott a kihívások elől."_

Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr elárulásáról volt szó, amelyért az életével fizetett. Harry jelentőségteljes pillantást vetett Pandorára, aki a fényt biztosította neki, és kíváncsian figyelt, majd sietve tovább keresgélt.

Aurelia Armadillus lapján mindössze száraz adatok szerepeltek, semmi egyéb. A dokumentáció tanúsága szerint Karol Kotyolov _hűséges_ az iskolához - legalábbis egy odafirkált megjegyzés szerepelt erről, míg Victor Krum azért kiemelkedő, mert a diákok hallgatnak rá a hírneve miatt. A diákok fiókjában csak két nevet keresett ki: Draco Malfoy ömlengős jellemzésétől egyszerűen felfordult a gyomra, míg Devon Armadillus neve mellett egyetlen megjegyzést sem talált. A fiatalember tanulmányi eredményei viszont magukért beszéltek. Nem tudni, a szülői protekció, vagy képességei okán, de tanulmányai alatt végig iskola első volt, és többször is részt vett különböző szakirányú nyári szemináriumokon.

Miután mindent visszazártak, a vitrines szekrény került sorra. Ha Harry még mindig ereklyék után kutatott volna, ez tűnt volna számára a legérdekesebbnek. A polcokat érdekes gyűjtemény foglalta el.

A felső polcon egy egyszerű keretben foglalt mágikus fénykép foglalata el a főhelyet, mely valószínűleg az igazgatónő kinevezésekor készülhetett. Harry rajta kívül felismerte a képen, a tanári kar tagjait is, legalábbis azokat, akiket minden nap látott a vacsoránál. A többi ember a hátsó sorban állt. Mindannyian feltűnően előkelő ruhákat és ékszereket viseltek, és büszke tartásuk is előkelő származást, vagy magas pozíciót sejtetett.

- Ezek ott hátul talán az iskola felügyelőbizottságának tagjai, már ha itt is van ilyesmi - súgta Pandorának.

A kép két oldalán egy-egy díszesen megmunkált arany és ezüst serleg állt. Mindkettőn az Armadillus család címere szerepelt.

Az alatta lévő polc közepén egy öklömnyi, színarany, ékkőberakásos szkarabeusz feküdt. Mögötte egy gyönyörű selyemlegyező töltötte ki a teret, melyen olykor lángot fújva tekergőzött egy kézzel festett, kínai sárkány. A következő polcon három évszázadosnak tűnő, fémveretes bőrbe kötött kódex állt, melyek mindegyikén a Durmstrang címere díszlett a cím helyén. A legalsó polcon, további kódexek sorakoztak.

- Ezek az iskola történetének krónikái - szólat meg Pandora, lefordítva a címert körülfutó rúnákat.

Mielőtt nekiláttak volna a kutatásnak, alaposan szemügyre vették a biztonsági varázslatokat. Mint kiderült, jól tették. Már az első feltérképező varázslat felfedte, hogy a két üvegezett ajtó zsanérjait, nyitógombját, valamint az apró zárszerkezetet erős védelemmel és riasztóbűbájokkal látták el.

- Ezt nem nyithatjuk ki észrevétlenül - jegyezte meg halvány csalódottsággal hangjában Pandora.

- Valóban nem - sóhajtotta a fiú. Néhány pillanatig méregette a szekrényt, és alaposan megvizsgálta az ajtókat. - Kipróbálhatunk egy másik megoldást is.

Pálcáját a jobb oldali üveglapra szegezte. A tökéletesen tiszta üveg, melyben tökéletesen tükröződött a két betörő, és szoba képe, a nonverbális varázslat hatására lassan zsugorodni kezdett. Harry addig folytatta a varázslatot, amíg a felső három polchoz szabadon hozzáférhettek.

Mindketten körbepásztázták pálcáikkal a polcok tartalmát. A sok védővarázslat, és a hely fokozott mágikus ereje azonban megnehezítette a dolgukat. Nem voltak képesek érzékelni a finom eltéréseket, akárcsak amikor Harryék a Roxfortban, a Szükség Szobájában keresték a Voldemort által létrehozott mágikus teret.

Harry keze egy pillanatra megremegett, amikor elhúzta a szkarabeusz fölött. Megrázta a fejét, és újra megpróbálta érzékelni az elrejtett, vagy megátkozott tárgyat, felidézve azokat a varázslatokat, amelyeket még Hermione kutatott fel a horcruxok kutatása idején.

- Találtál valamit? - kérdezte súgva a boszorkány, nem akarva megzavarni a fiút a koncentrálásban.

- Azt hiszem - motyogta.

- A szkarabeusz az?

- Éppen az a furcsa. Sem az, sem a legyező nem bocsát ki olyan erős mágiát, amit érzékelek, pedig mindkettőn vannak bűbájok. Talán van még más is a polcon.

- Várj, van egy ötletem!

Pandora elővett egy apró szelencét talárja zsebéből. Kivett egy csipetnyit a sima, csontfehér porból, mely színültig megtöltötte a kis ládikót.

- Ez a legfinomabb sivatagi homok - magyarázta, társa kérdő tekintetét látva. - Nem befolyásolja a mágiát, és az sem hat rá.

Nyitott tenyeréről lágyan a polc tartalmára fújta a szinte súlytalanul szálló anyagot. Visszafojtott lélegzettel figyelték, amint a könnyű anyag befedi a tárgyakat.

- Ott van! - mutatott az egyik sarokba Harry, ahol két kis kerek kör teljesen tiszta maradt.

Óvatosan elvégeztek néhány újabb varázslatot, de nem tapasztalták nyomát sem átoknak, sem sötét mágiának. Pandora óvatosan benyúlt, és finoman tapogatózva, _olvasta ki_ ujjaival a láthatatlan formákat.

- Két fiola. - Kiemelte a tárgyakat, és Harry kezébe nyomta őket. - Tarts vissza a lélegzeted!

A fiú óvatosan lecsavarta az egyik tetejét, és levegőt sem véve, messziről belepislogott. A következő pillanatban megkönnyebbülten fellélegzett.

- Nem méreg, vagy ilyesmi. Csak egy emlék.

- A professzor azt mondta, nem hozhatunk ki magunkkal semmit - súgta Pandora, amint a látta, hogy Harry kotorászni kezd a zsebében.

- Ne aggódj! - vigyorgott rá Harry, azzal elővett két üreg bájitalos fiolát.

Néhány perc múlt a két titokzatos emlék már talárja zsebében lapult.

Miután pontosan a helyére tették az eredeti fiolákat, a boszorkány egyetlen intéssel begyűjtötte a port, Harry pedig visszanövesztette a vitrin üvegét.

- Kár, hogy nincs idő tovább kutakodni - sóhajtott. - Biztosan találnák még néhány érdekes dolgot.

- Az ajtókat még meg tudjuk vizsgálni.

A két másik helységbe való bejutással azonban hiába próbálkoztak. Az ajtók zsanérjait, kilincsét és zárát olyan hatékony védelem őrizte, akárcsak a vitrines szekrényt. Bármelyiknek felnyitása riasztóvarázslatokat indított volna el, melyek akár halálos csapdaként is működhettek, de a legjobb esetben is nyakukra hozzák ellenségeiket.

- Ha ennyire védik, biztos, hogy van odabent valami érdekes - morogta elégedetlenkedve Harry.

- Semmiképpen nem kockáztathatunk, de egy áthidaló megoldással én is szolgálhatok - felelte Pandora.

A küldetés megkezdése óta most először suhant át a boszorkány arcán egy halvány mosoly. A közelebb lévő ajtóhoz lépett, és karnyújtásnyi távolságból egy dinnyényi kört rajzolt a sima fa felületére, miközben halkan, szinte énekelve egy varázslatot kántált. A masszív mahagóni ajtó a kijelölt területen furcsán anyagtalanná vált, majd lassan áttetszővé üvegesedett.

Harry ámultan figyelte.

- Ezt hogy csináltad?

- Részleges anyagátalakító transzformáció. Ez is apám egyik találmánya. Még azelőtt fejlesztette ki, mielőtt az esküvel kezdett foglalkozni. Sajnos, legfeljebb egy percig marad ebben az állapotban.

A kör alakú, kajütablakhoz hasonló üveglap meglepő átmenet képezve simult a fába.

- Szuper! Ezt majd meg kell tanítanod! - vigyorodott el Harry.

Bekandikálva egy igényes ízléssel berendezett hálószobát pillantottak meg. A puhának tűnő szőnyegek és falikárpitok, az ágytakaró, és a baldachin mind sötétkék volt. A szoba a sötét színek ellenére, mégis otthonosnak tűnt, pedig a jókora ágyon, a két éjjeliszekrényen és egy cirkalmasan díszes utazóládán ládán kívül nem volt bútor odabent. Meglepetésükre innen is nyílt egy ajtó, ami feltételezhetően a fürdőszobába vezethetett. A varázslat valóban gyorsan elillant, és a következő pillanatban már ismét sima fa állta tekintetük útját.

A másik ajtónál a boszorkány megismételte a műveletet, miáltal az igazgatói magánykönyvtárba is bepillantást nyerhettek. A falakat körös-körül plafonig érő könyvespolcok borították. A helyiség egyben kényelmes társalgó, vagy tárgyalószoba funkcióját is betöltötte, legalábbis erről tanúskodott az ovális tárgyalóasztal, melyet kényelmes, sötétkék bársonnyal kárpitozott karosszékek vettek körül. Odabent rend és tisztaság uralkodott, mintha egyáltalán nem használnák, ami a nyári szünetre időszakában valószínűleg így is volt. Amikor az ajtó rövid idő múlva újra átlátszatlanná vált.

Mielőtt kiléptek volna az igazgatói irodából még egyszer ellenőrizték, hogy mindenhová visszahelyezték-e az eredeti védővarázslatokat, majd Pandora kiábrándító varázslatot szórt minkettőjükre.

- Mi tartott ilyen sokáig - súgta Ron aggodalmasan, amit bezáródott mögöttük az ajtó. - Pocsék érzés volt itt állni a sárkányok árnyékában, amik fél órája még porrá akartak égetni.

- Nyugi, Ron, most már minden rendben van - veregette meg barátja vállár Harry.

- Megérte egyáltalán ez az egész tortúra?

- Attól ne félj, ugyanis magunkkal hoztunk valamit - felelte Harry, de Ron további kérdéseire nem volt hajlandó válaszolni.

A köpeny és a kiábrándítás leple alatt lefelé indultak a csigalépcsőn. Sietniük kellett, hogy ebédig befejezzék a szerepük szerint Piton által rájuk osztott feladatokat.


	17. 17 fejezet Megmérettetés

**17. fejezet - Megmérettetés**

Mire az ebéd ideje elérkezett, a kis csapat mindent előkészített a délutáni főzésbemutatóra.

Munka közben Harry elmesélte Ronnak, mi történt, és mit találtak a Durmstrang igazgatónőjének irodájában, ám akárhogy törték a fejüket, sejtelmük sem volt róla mit zsákmányolhattak. Estig esélyük sem volt rá, hogy megnézzék az emlékeket - amit Piton jelenléte nélkül amúgy sem tettek volna meg -, így aztán igyekeztek a délutáni megpróbáltatásra koncentrálni.

A betörés izgalmai ellenére a két fiatalember étvágytalanul piszkálta az ebédet. Nehezen viselték a gondolatot, hogy első alkalommal a konferencia ideje alatt minden figyelem rájuk irányul majd. Harry sápadtan tologatta tányérján az ételt. Ron reggeli étvágya is nyomtalanul eltűnt, s most émelyegve meredt maga elé. Éppen olyan rosszul viselte a közelgő szereplést, mint annak idején élete első kviddics meccsét, ám ezúttal nem volt kéznél a _Felix Felicis_ - a Szerencselé -, hogy önbizalmat öntsön belé.

Piton ezúttal jóval az étkezés vége előtt felállt a bájitalmesterek asztalától, és magához intette társait.

***

A szállásukra visszatérve Piton azonnal szembefordult a többiekkel.

- Rövid az időnk, de hallani akarom, mi történt!

- A sárkányokat kiiktattuk, bejutottunk az irodába, és mindent átkutattunk - foglalta össze röviden Harry. - Az adattárban semmi szóra érdemes nem szerepel, mert az igazgatónő következetes cenzúrát alkalmaz. Semmi sem utalt elrejtett terekre, titkos tárolókra, vagy egyéb sötét varázslatokra. - Egy pillanatnyi hatásszünetet tartott, tekintetét a varázsló sötét szemébe fúrva. - Viszont magunkkal hoztunk két láthatatlanná tett fiolában tárolt emléket.

- Megmondtam, hogy semmit ne hozzatok el! - Csattant fel Piton, mérgesen meredve rájuk. - Ha észreveszik, hogy hiányzik valami, azonnal elfognak bennünket. Potteren nem csodálkozom, de magának több esze lehetett volna! - fordult Pandorához.

- Az emlékek valóban jól el voltak rejtve, de nem volt rajtuk olyan védelem, amit ne tudtunk volna semlegesíteni. Ne aggódjon, semmi nyomot nem hagytunk - felelte a boszorkány.

- Az eredeti üvegcséket a helyükön hagytuk - vigyorgott szemtelenül Harry, meglóbálva a férfi előtt a két csillámló anyaggal teli bájitalos üvegcsét.

- Este, a merengőben látni akarom, mi történt, mielőtt megnézzük ezt a kettőt - vakkantotta ingerülten Piton. - Most másra kell koncentrálnunk. Senki sem hinné el, hogy idiótákat vettem magam mellé, ezért maximális teljesítményt várok el a bemutatón.

Mindannyian kihúzták magukat és határozottan bólintottak. Ron arca továbbra is zöldesszürke színben játszott. Remegő kézzel szorongatta az üstöt, és az üres fiolákat tartalmazó ládikót. Harry a Piton feneketlen zsákjában elhozott, aktatáska méretű, ám kétszer olyan vastag, kulcsra zárható fiókokkal ellátott, hordozható szekrénykét fogta a hóna alá, melyben a főzet hozzávalói lapultak. Pandora magához vette az ezüstmérleget, és a többi mérőedényt, míg Piton néhány tekercs pergament nyalábolt fel.

Piton magában még egyszer végigfutott rajta, minden rendben van-e.

Örülhetek, ha Weasley nem tör össze semmit, Potter fejéből pedig nem száll el minden, amit az utóbbi másfél évben sikerült elsajátítania - gondolta magában, miközben végignézett a két volt tanítványán. Tekintete tovább vándorolt a boszorkányra. Ardunnia arcvonásain szokatlan elszántság uralkodott, melynek láttán ismét a nő eredeti arcát látta maga előtt, amint a nagy halom pergamen fölé görnyed. - Legalább egy biztos pont van az egyenletben - morfondírozott, ám végül hangosan csak ennyit mondott:

- Ha minden úgy megy, mint a próbákon, túl fogjuk élni.

Ezzel hátat fordított, és kitárva előttük az ajtót, lobogó talárral megindult az előadóterem felé.

***

A színpad hátsó bejáratát takaró sötétkék függöny résén kipillantva az előadó sokkal nagyobbnak tűnt, mint a hátsó sorokban ülve.

Ron még sápadtabb lett a látványtól. Pandora - aki szintén nem volt szerepléshez szokva - higgadtnak látszott, de most még a megszokottnál is csendesebb volt. A boszorkány, hogy lefoglalja magát egy frissítőbűbájt küldött Ronra, akitől azonban csak egy hálás fintor tellett viszonzásul, majd a magával hozott mérőeszközöket ellenőrizte újra. Velük ellentétben Harry már megszokta, hogy közönség előtt szerepeljen. Ez most mégis más volt, mint a kviddics meccsek alkalmával: izgatottsága ezúttal sokkal inkább a Trimágus Tusa kiszámíthatatlan próbáinak hangulatára emlékeztette. Egyedül Piton állt mellettük ugyanolyan rezzenéstelenül, mintha csak a Roxfort folyosóján felügyelné a rendet.

Amikor a színpad fölött függő óraszerkezet mutatója a előadás jelzésére gördült, melyet hangosan zengő kondulás követett. Piton még utoljára végéig pillantott társain, majd széthúzva a sötétkék bársonyfüggönyöket kilépett a színpadra. Társai némán követték.

Az erős fényben állva beletelt néhány másodpercbe, míg ismét tisztán láttak. A színpadon egy hosszúkás asztal állt, melyet már minden bemutatón megfigyelhettek. Közepén egy kerek kőlap feküdt, melybe egy mélyedést vájtak a tűznek, és széleire három lyukat véstek az üsttartó állványnak. A tűzhelytől jobbra és balra legalább egy-egy méternyi tiszta, feketén fénylő asztallap szolgált a hozzávalók előkészítésére, illetve a kész bájitalok kiporciózására.

Piton az asztalt megkerülve megállt középen, és végigpillantott a közönségen. A nézők nagy része várakozásteljesen figyelte, eltekintve az igazgatónő kihívó pillantásától, és Karol Kotyolov két tanítványától, akiknek ajkain megvető fintor ült. Az egyetlen bátorító mosoly Mr. Fellow ráncoktól barázdált arcáról sugárzott volt tanítványa felé.

A többiek is felkészültek a munkára: Ron remegő térdekkel, kizárólag maga elé figyelve a helyére állította az állványt, ráakasztotta az üstöt, majd az asztal jobb felén elrendezte az üres üvegcséket. Harry az asztal bal felén elhelyezte a hozzávalókat rejtő szekrénykét, azután elővette Piton saját, puha, fekete bőrbe kötött aprító készletét. A különféle fémekből és ásványokból készült vágó, reszelő és préselő eszközök ragyogva verték vissza a fényt. Pandora közvetlenül Harry mellé állt, és aprólékos gonddal felállította a mérleget és tartozékait.

Amikor mindhárman végeztek, és elfoglalták helyüket - Harry a hozzávalóknál, Pandora a mérőeszközök és az üst mellett, Ron pedig az üres fiolák közelében -, Piton mély levegőt vett, és belekezdett az előadásba.

- Üdvözlöm a konferencia résztvevőit. - A bájitalmester mélyen zengő hangja a jó akusztikának köszönhetően erősítés nélkül is teljesen betöltötte a termet. - Bizonyára többen hallottak már rólam, ám a többiek kedvéért néhány szóval bemutatkoznék: Perselus Piton vagyok. Tizenhat éven át voltam a Roxfort Boszorkány- és Varázslóképző Szakiskola bájitaltan professzora, mestervizsgámat pedig az itt jelenlévő, igentisztelt Filemon Fellow nagymesternél tettem le. Jelenleg a brit Mágiaügyi Minisztérium bájital kutatási részlegének alkalmazásában állok.

A közönség soraiban halk pusmogás kezdődött, ami Piton éles pillantására nyomban elült.

- Köszönöm a lehetőséget, hogy a mai napon bemutathatom önöknek saját fejlesztésemet, mely nem más, mint - itt pálcájával a háttérben felállított tábla felé intett, melyen két szó jelent meg - a Postcruciatus Elixír névre keresztelt főzet, mely a varázslóvilág legnagyobb részén tiltott varázslatnak számító _Cruciatus_ átok utóhatásait hivatott semlegesíteni.

Míg Piton néhány másodpercnyi szünetet tartott, az első sorban ülő vezető bájitalmesterek között néhányan összesúgtak. A nézők arcán fokozódó érdeklődés tükröződött.

- Bizonyára tudják, ez a hírhedt sötét varázslat az idegrendszerre kifejtett hatása révén elviselhetetlen kínokat okoz. Aki átélte már, azt élete végéig elkíséri a kiállt kínok emléke. Azonban nem csak a leírhatatlan fájdalom, amiért e varázslat alkalmazása rettenetes. Minél többször, illetve hosszabb ideig hat a _Cruciatus _átok az idegrendszerre, az annál nagyobb mértékben károsodik. A maradandó utóhatások mértéke különböző lehet.

Piton intett a pálcájával, mire a táblán megjelent a leggyakoribb szövődmények listája, majd rövid hatásszünetet tartott, hogy mindenki elolvashassa. A hallgatóságon borzongás futott végig.

- Szerencsés esetben csak gyengeség, szédülés, émelygés, zsibbadás, múló izom és ízületi fájdalom jelentkezik, mely tünetek a megfelelően adagolt gyógyfőzetek hatására néhány óra alatt elmúlnak. Komolyabb hatás esetén azonban az idegsejtek fokozott károsodása esetén ideggyengeség, memória kiesés, tudatzavar maradhat vissza. Bizonyos esetekben ez oly mértékű is lehet, hogy az illető nem képes többé felfogni a környezetéből érkező ingereket, emlékeinek nagy része is kitörlődik, és nem alkalmas több értelmes kommunikációra. Az ilyen páciensek katatón állapotban vegetálnak életük végéig.

Harry előtt felrémlett Alice és Frank Longbottom. Most már értette, milyen állapotban látta a Szent Mungóban Neville szüleit.

A közönség körében többen felhördültek, sokan összesúgtak, vagy sajnálkozva csóválták a fejüket. Újabb pálcaintésre közismert gyógyfőzetek felsorolása jelent meg a táblán.

- A medimágusok ez idáig a fenti főzetekkel kísérleteztek, melyek hatását bizonyára sokan ismerik önök közül.

Néhány szóban összefoglalta a felsorolt bájitalok hatásmechanizmusát, és értékelte az általuk elért eredményeket.

- Láthatják, hogy a gyakorlatban használt főzetek csak az enyhébb tünetek kiküszöbölésére képesek, de a maradandó idegrendszeri károsodást egyik sem fordítja vissza. Azt kell mondanom azonban, hogy elődeink nagyon alapos munkát végeztek, a _Cruciatus_ átok által okozott ilyen mértékű hatást ugyanis valóban semmi nem fordíthatja vissza.

Lassan végighordozta pillantását a közönségen. A teremben szinte tapintható volt a feszültség, sokan idegesen kapkodták ide-oda a fejüket. Mr. Sanchi nem állta meg, és hangosan is feltette a kérdést, ami mindannyiukat foglalkoztatta.

- Akkor mire jó a maga főzete?

Piton higgadtan fogadta a kérdést. Valójában éppen erre várt.

- A Postcruciatus Elixír hatásának lényege, hogy az átok után közvetlenül, vagy legfeljebb huszonnégy órán belül(,) kell alkalmazni. Ebben az esetben ugyanis az idegsejtek még a mágia hatása alatt vannak, egy felfokozott, túlgerjesztett, úgy is mondhatnám, forró állapotban. Az általam kifejlesztett főzet éppen ilyenkor képes hatni rájuk, és csillapítani ezt az állapotot. Amint az idegsejtek kihűlnek, a káros hatás elenyészik. Ha viszont a túlgerjesztett állapotot nem csillapítják, az állapotuk konzerválódik, megszűnik ingerületvezető képességük, és elhalnak. Onnan már nincs visszaút.

- Mivel magyarázza, hogy erre még senki nem jött rá? - firtatta egy száz fonatba font hajú, bibircsókos arcú boszorkány.

- A medimágia gyakorlatában ezt a módszert csak elvétve alkalmazzák, mivel a mágia hatása alatt lévő szervezet sokszor kiszámíthatatlanul reagál. Ráadásul az időtényező miatt a károsodás legtöbbször már eleve kiküszöbölhetetlen, hiszen mire az áldozat egy gyógyító kezei közé kerül, már késő.

- Mindannyian látni szeretnénk a főzet elkészítését, Mr. Piton, ha már ennyire felcsigázta az érdeklődésünket. A tovább kérdéseknek majd ezután helyt adunk - szólt közbe Karol Kotyolov berekesztve a sustorgást és a kérdezősködést.

Piton következő intésére végre megjelent a táblán a főzet receptúrája.

- Az elixír elkészítése során különösen körültekintően kell eljárni, ugyanis meglehetősen rövid idő áll rendelkezésre a hozzávalók egy részének illékonysága miatt...

A bájitalmester hangja magabiztosan csengett, ahogy szabatos stílusban sorra vette a meglehetősen ritka összetevőket, megemlítve néhány speciális kezelési módot is a megfelelő hatás érdekében, valamint felhívta a figyelmet néhány kritikus hozzávaló adagolására is. Előadása részletes, mégis lényegre törő volt, és a kimagasló szakmai közönségnek el kellett ismernie, hogy a bájitalmester nem véletlenül birtokolja a kitüntető címet.

Harry minden idegszálával az előtte lévő feladatra koncentrált, igyekezve a tőle telhető maximumot nyújtani. Piton szavait követve sorban előkészítette a hozzávalókat, melyek azonnal Pandora keze alá kerültek, aki máris mérte és a főzetbe adagolta őket. A boszorkány olyan rutinnal dolgozott, melynek köszönhetően egyetlen nézőben sem merült fel, hogy valójában egyáltalán nem a bájitaltan a szakterülete.

Ahogy haladt a bemutató, és Ron ráébredt, hogy a bájital adagolásáig nincs különösebb dolga, a lámpaláza is lassan felengedett. Először csak Piton szavaira tudott koncentrálni, később pedig Harryt és Pandorát figyelte magában szurkolva, hogy minden rendben menjen. Később már annyira összeszedte magát, hogy az is eszébe jutott, valójában auror gyakornok, és egy küldetés ügyében vannak itt. Ettől kezdve a szeme sarkából igyekezett szemmel tartani a közönséget, különös tekintettel a célszemélyek viselkedésére.

- Amint minden hozzávalót hozzáadtunk, a főzetnek ismét fel kell forrnia. Ekkor jön el a pillanat, hogy végrehajtsuk a varázslatot, amely a főzet hatását kifejezetten az adott sötét varázslat hatásának ellenpólusává fogja alakítani. - Újabb intésére a táblán három sornyi latin felirat jelent meg. - Lényeges, hogy ki kell várni a megfelelő pillanatot, pontosan azt, amikor a főzet a higany színének és állagának megfelelő állapotba jut. Ekkor kell végrehajtani a varázslatot.

Amint a bájitalmester elhallgatott, a tökéletes időzítés bizonyítékaként, máris felcsendült Pandora hangja.

- Itt a pillanat, uram.

A boszorkány félreállt, Piton pedig az üst mellé lépve pálcáját a főzetre irányítva - ezúttal hangosan, hogy mindenki jól hallja - elmondta a varázslatot, majd eloltotta az üst alatt a tüzet.

- Ha mindent jól hajtottunk végre, a főzet néhány pillanat alatt elveszíti higanyszerű, fényes színét, és sötétedni kezd. Mire szobahőmérsékletre hűl, sűrű, grafitszürke masszává válik, mely alkalmas rá, hogy megakadályozza a _Cruciatus_ átok káros utóhatásait.

Az egyre magasabb sorokban elrendezett székeknek köszönhetően mindenki tanúja lehetett a főzet változásainak, néhányan mégis felálltak, hogy még jobban láthassanak. A konferencia alatt eddig egyetlen bemutatót sem kísért ekkora érdeklődés.

- A főzetet nem lehet mágiának kitenni, ezért amíg a főzet kihűl, kérdezhetnek - közölte Piton szenvtelen arccal, ismét a közönség felé fordulva.

- Mr. Piton, nagyon érdekes volt a bemutatója, de arról egy szót sem szólt, milyen eredményeket ért el a főzettel - kérdezte kétkedéssel hangjában Libatius Tinctor.

- Igen, bizonyítékot akarunk, hogy valóban működik-e - csatlakozott hozzá kötekedő stílusban Arsenius Mixel.

Piton higgadtan a két egymás mellett ülő, elismert bájitalmester felé fordult.

- Ha azt várják, hogy most alkalmazom valakin az átkot, és utána meggyógyítom az elixíremmel, csalódniuk kell, uraim - felelte kimérten. - Azonban egy esettanulmányt szívesen megosztok önökkel.

A nézők kezdeti felhördülése lassan elcsitult, odaadó figyelemnek adva át helyét.

- A Postcruciatus Elixírrel sikeresen kezeltem egy fiatal lányt. Eszméletlen állapotban került hozzám, többszöri, feltehetőleg hosszan tartó kínzás után, melyet a _Cruciatus_ átokkal hajtottak végre. Szerencsére csak tizenhat óra telt el az eltűnése óta, így remélhettem, hogy még a kritikus időn belül van. A főzet hatására az idegrendszeri károsodásnak semmi nyoma nem mutatkozott. A beteg több, mint tíz órát aludt, és amikor felébredt, múló gyengeségnél több tünete nem volt.

Harry szinte biztosra vette, hogy Piton arról beszél, amikor Ginnyt elrabolta Bellatrix Lestrange és Draco Malfoy. Most tudatosult benne, mennyire szerencsés. Azon túl, hogy a férfi mindannyiukat megmentette, a lány szellemi épségét is neki köszönhetik.

- Ezek szerint embereken kísérletezett a beleegyezésük nélkül? - szegezte neki a kérdést Miss Ultima túljátszott felháborodással, sutba dobva korábbi tiszteletteljes stílusát.

- Nem hölgyem. A főzet addigra már tökéletesen ki volt dolgozva, és tesztelve volt. - Piton már előre sejtette, mi lesz a következő kérdés. Mély lélegzetet vett, hogy meg tudja őrizni önuralmát.

- Erről szívesen hallanánk részletesebben is, Mr. Piton - szólt közbe most először a konferencia során az igazgatónő.

- A főzetet tizenhét éven át fejlesztettem, és saját magamon teszteltem - jelentette ki(s) rezzenéstelen vonásokkal Piton.

A bejelentést döbbent csend fogadta. Sokan hallottak, vagy olvastak már Perselus Piton múltjáról a varázslapokban, ám mindannyiukban kérdések merültek fel vele kapcsolatban.

- Saját ép elmém a bizonyíték, hogy a főzet tökéletesen működik.

Piton hátat fordított a nézőtérnek, és ismét az üsthöz lépett. A bájitalt a kikészített fiolákba töltötte, amit Ron és Harry kiosztott az első sorban helyet foglaló nagymesterek között. A nézőtéren újra megindult a halk beszélgetés, ám több kérdést már senki nem tett fel ezután.

- Köszönöm a figyelmet - fordult a közönséghez utoljára a bájitalmester, majd lobogó talárral átlépett a lefüggönyözött kijáraton.

Társai az eredeti tervnek megfelelően összeszedték a bemutató kellékeit, amíg a nézők elhagyták a termet.

***

Az előtérbe kilépve meglepő látvány fogadta őket: Pitont többen is körülvették, élénk eszmecserét folytatva a bemutatóról. A férfi azonnal észlelte társai jelenlétét. Magához intette Pandorát, a két fiúnak pedig jelezte, hogy minden rendben van. Harry és Ron átvette Pandorától a mérőeszközöket, és elindultak a lakosztályuk felé.

- A hölgy a tanítványom, Miss Dearman. Neki köszönhetem, hogy jól sikerült a bemutató - mutatta be a boszorkányt Piton. A nő enyhén elpirult a váratlan dicsérettől.

- Hölgyem, ön tökéletes munkát végzett - mosolygott rá Mr. Fellow. - Perselus nagyon jó tanár lehet.

- Köszönöm, uram. Valóban az - felelte, magán érezve Piton tekintetét, melyben mintha büszkeség csillant volna.

A továbbiakban ismét szakmai elemzésekbe bonyolódtak, és valamivel később a férfi az inasok után küldte  Pandorát, hogy a körmükre nézzen. Valójában attól tartott, nagy megkönnyebbülésükben nem bírják ki, és nélküle tekintik meg a zsákmányolt emlékeket.

***

Pandora a gondolataiba merülve lépkedett a szobájuk felé, amikor észrevette, hogy valaki követi. Talárja alatt megszorította varázspálcáját, és az egyik kanyarban hátrasandított. Ursulina Ultima lépkedett mögötte. A boszorkány úgy döntött, nem menekül el. Éppen annyira lassított le, hogy a másik utolérhesse, ha akarja.

- Pauline Dearman, ha nem tévedek - mosolygott rá szélesen, amikor mellé ért. - Elnézést, nem akartam megzavarni, bizonyára sok dolga van.

- Ursulina Ultima, ha jól emlékszem a nevére - fordult felé Pandora. - Miben segíthetek?

- Azt hiszem, nyugodtan tegeződhetünk. - A boszorkány lefegyverzőnek szánt mosolyt villantott rá, majd megállt egy leágazásnál, és beljebb húzódott a félhomályba. Pandora vonakodva követte, éberen figyelve minden rezdülését. - Tudod, nagyon érdekes volt az iménti bemutató. - Piton professzor igazán különleges ember. Próbáltam a segítségét kérni a mestervizsgámmal kapcsolatban, de határozottan elutasított. Milyen régen tanulsz mellette?

- Sajnos sokkal rövidebb ideje, mint szeretném - felelte kitérően.

Ursulina körülpillantott, majd még beljebb húzódott a homályba.

- Előttem nem kell tovább játszanod, Pandora.

A szavak döbbent csendet hagytak maguk után. Beletelt néhány pillanatba, amíg felfogta a helyzetet, és reagálni tudott.

- Nem értem, miről beszél. A nevem Pauline. Ki maga, hogy kételkedik a személyazonosságomban?

- Kár a gőzért - legyintett a másik. - Ulla vagyok, és azért jöttem, hogy megvédjelek.

Pandora meglepetten hátrált egy lépést. Komor pillantással fixírozta a másik boszorkányt.

- Hogy jöttél rá?

- Bevallom nem volt könnyű egy profi kémet kijátszani, de hát végül is itt vagyok. - A nő ajka öntelt mosolyra húzódott. - Amikor utoljára találkoztunk Reykjavíkban, a nemzetközi zsupszkulcs állomáson, sikerült egy hajszálat szereznem _Olivertől_. Mivel tudtam, hogy a Brit Mágiaügyi Minisztériumból jött, először nem gyanakodtam, csak rutineljárás volt. Amikor arra vártam, hogy lejárjon a Százfűlé-főzet hatóideje, már azt hittem, tévedtem, és valódi személyazonossággal állok szemben, ám amikor másnap reggel mégis egy hosszú, fekete hajszálat találtam, és Százfűlé-főzettel próbára tettem, már meg sem lepődtem, hogy a volt halálfalót, és egyben egy híres bájitalmestert látok a tükörben. - Ulla arca büszkeségtől ragyogott, ahogy kihúzta magát.

- De miért jöttél utánam? Nem kértem védőőrizetet, vagy azt, hogy bárki beleavatkozzon a dolgomba - csattant fel Pandora.

- A minisztérium apád halála óta megfigyelés alatt tart téged, Pandora. Mivel nem tettél feljelentést, máris gyanús volt az eset, és amikor a nyomozás kiderítette, hogy apád a Megszeghetetlen Eskü megtörésével kísérletezett, vagy legalábbis azt kutatta, állambiztonsági érdekké vált, hogy szemmel tartsunk.

- Engem is megkérdezhettetek volna!

- Feltételeztük, hogy Peders jótékony célra szánta kutatásait, ezért úgy gondoltuk, nem érdeke elárulni az igazat. A minisztérium meg akarja semmisíteni a feljegyzéseit, amint bebizonyosodik, hogy működik a varázslat. Mivel te elméleti síkon tárgyalva írtad a cikkeidet, és semmi sem utalt rá, hogy sikerrel jártál, arra számítottunk, hogy ha mégis így van, előbb-utóbb mások is érdeklődni fognak utána. Pontosan így is történt.

- A varázslatot nem használta senki, kivéve apámat, a halála napján - közölte Pandora.

- Ezt nem vitatom. De ne próbáld egy aurornak bemagyarázni, hogy véletlenül támadtak rád többször is Grímseyn, és Perselus Piton nem egy eskü megtörése miatt hozott magával. Akármit mondott is neked, mi tudjuk, mit akar tőled.

- Nekem is elárulnád?

- Szerinted miért jött éppen ide, a sötét varázslók egyik fellegvárába? Bizonyára egy eskü köti, amely megakadályozza, hogy végrehajtsa ördögi terveit, és te fogod ezt számára lehetővé tenni. Mit ígért neked? Talán azt, hogy bosszút áll helyetted apád gyilkosain, és téged elenged? Hacsak nem ő maga tette…

- Óriásit tévedsz vele kapcsolatban, Ulla - nyelte le hirtelen feltámadt dühét Pandora. - Piton professzor jó ember. Egy eskü valóban megköti, de nem olyan, mint gondolod. Azért jöttünk ide, mert az utolsó volt halálfalókra vadászik. Nem az ő oldalukon áll.

- És te ezt a maszlagot mind bevetted? - firtatta lenéző hangsúllyal az auror. - Apád gyilkosainak nyoma is ide vezetett, a Durmstrangba. Ez nem elég?

- Tudom, hogy Perselus Piton igazat mondott, és semmi köze hozzájuk! - Pandora dühének ködén át  kissé késve fogta fel, mit tudott meg. Igyekezett leplezni meglepetését.

- Ha van valami, amivel meg tudsz győzni, hát ki vele! Rajta, hallgatlak.

- Csak annyit mondhatok, hogy óriásit tévedsz. Nagyon kérlek, ne ártsd bele magad a dolgaimba!

Pandora hátat fordított a továbbra is fensőbbséges képet vágó boszorkánynak, de még eljutott hozzá, amint utána szólt:

- Ne feledd, hogy az életeddel játszol! A minisztérium nem fogja hagyni, hogy kiadd a kutatási eredményeket, erre mérget vehetsz!

***

Egyikük sem vette észre, hogy valamivel távolabb - ott ahová a mágikus lámpák fényei már nem értek el -, két sötét árnyék állt. Draco Malfoy és Devon Armadillus, - akárcsak a Durmstrang tanárai - jól ismerték a világítást kioltó varázslatot, mely most is kiválóan működött. Nekik kellett megfigyelés alatt tartani Piton asszisztensét, s most kárörvendő vigyorral arcukon néztek össze. Némán megvárták, amíg Ulla ismét kilép a főfolyosóra és ő is távozik.

***

Pandora zaklatottan lépett be a diákszobába. Több varázslattal is bezárta maga mögött az ajtót, majd a Pitontól tanult hangfogó varázslatokkal látta el a falakat, és a szellőzőket. Harry és Ron már majdnem mindent elpakoltak, és most kíváncsian figyelték.

- Történt valami? - kérdezte Harry, látva a nő holtsápadt arcát.

- Lehet, hogy az egész küldetés kudarcba fullad miattam. Leleplezték az inkognitómat. - Pandora az egyik ágy szélére roskadt. A fiúk még sosem láttak ilyennek, hisz eddig minden helyzetben feltalálta magát. - Ursulina Ultima nem más, mint Ulla, az izlandi auror. Grímsey óta követte a nyomainkat. Arra is rájött, hogy Piton járt ott, amiből téves következtetéseket levonva arra jutott, hogy a megmaradt halálfalóknak dolgozik. - Tehetetlenül megrázta a fejét. - Semmit nem ért, én pedig nem világosíthattam fel. Most azt hiszi, Piton professzor félrevezetett, és veszélyben vagyok.

- Rólunk is tud? - kérdezte Harry.

- Nem hinném, különben nem feltételezne ilyesmiket. Talán titeket is halálfaló palántáknak hisz.

- Gyerünk, ezt el kell mondanunk Pitonnak - vágta rá Ron.

- Az étkezőben, vagy a folyosókon nem biztonságos szóbahozni ilyesmit - intette le barátját Harry. - Vacsora után azonban jó sok megbeszélnivalónk lesz.


	18. 18 fejezet Emlékek

**18. fejezet - Emlékek**

Mindannyiuknak kínszenvedés volt végigülni a vacsorát, ám nem kelthettek feltűnést távolmaradásukkal. Pandora csendben evett, és csak néha válaszolt Mian Ying kérdéseire, aki nagyon kíváncsi volt a bemutatón látott főzetre.

A fiúk kapkodva ettek, miközben folyamatosan szemmel tartották ellenfeleiket - hozzájuk számolva ettől kezdve Ursulina Ultimát is. Meglepetésükre Draco Malfoy továbbra sem méltatta  figyelemre őket, mint ahogy unokatestvére sem.

Piton szokásos zárkózottságával és kimértségével vértezte fel magát kollégái nyaggatózása ellen, és igyekezett Mr. Fellow közelében maradni, akit őszintén érdekeltek a kutatásai.

***

Ezen az estén a csapat minden tagja kivette a részét a diákszoba és a lakosztály biztonságossá tételéből. Mindannyian érezték a levegőben vibráló feszültséget, de még Piton sem firtatta a jelenség okát, amíg mindennel el nem készültek.

- Történt még valami, amiről nem tudok? - szegezte társainak a kérdést, miközben fürkésző pillantása sorra vette őket.

Pandora mély levegőt vett, majd köntörfalazás nélkül közölte vele a tényeket.

- Leleplezték az inkognitómat, professzor.

A hír hallatán Piton arcán átsuhanó döbbenet egy másodperc alatt átadta helyét a megszokott, szigorú vonásoknak.

- Pontosan hogyan történt?

Pandora elmesélte, miként cserkészte be Miss Ultima, hogyan környékezte meg keresztkérdésekkel, míg végül felfedte valódi személyazonosságát és indítékait.

A bájitalmester minden figyelmével a nő beszámolójára koncentrált. Amikor Ulla feltételezéseihez értek, Harry és Ron döbbenten néztek össze, a férfi ajka pedig keserű fintorra húzódott. Piton egy percig a boszorkányt fürkészte, miközben elméjében gondolatok száguldó sorozata követte egymást.

- Mi a véleménye Ulla vádjairól? - kérdezte végül halkan. Szavai érzelmek nélkül koppantak a csendben.

- Természetesen nem osztom a téveszméit. Teljesen megbízom önben - jelentette ki határozottan Pandora.

Rezzenéstelenül állta a bájitalmester tekintetét, megnyitva elméjét a férfi számára, hogy akadálytalanul legilimentálhassa.

Piton ezúttal nem habozott, hanem élt a felkínált lehetőséggel. Magának sem akarta bevallani, de hajtotta a kíváncsiság. Azt várta, hogy kétkedés, félelem, vagy bizalmatlanság nyomaira bukkan. Esetleg bűntudatra - ha netán a nő máris elárulta őt -, de kutakodó elméje semmi ilyesmit nem tapasztalt.

Helyette azonban felétlen bizalom, őszinteség és valami megfoghatatlan, otthonos melegség volt, amit érzett, mely halványan Harry Potter ragaszkodására emlékeztetett. Sietve visszahúzódott.

- Megtisztel a bizalmával - közölte kerülve a nő pillantását, majd, hogy zavarát leplezze, háta mögött összefogta kezeit, és a padlóra meredve járkálni kezdett.

Senki nem merte megzavarni a gondolataiba merült férfit. Valamivel később végre megállt és társai felé fordult.

- Felvetődik néhány kérdés: Mennyit tud valójában Ulla? Mi a célja, és mire számíthatunk tőle?

- A feltételezései szerintem egyértelművé teszik, hogy legalább az én szerepemről sejtelme sincs. Talán arról sem tud, hogy mi ketten kapcsolatban állunk - jegyezte meg Harry.

- Úgy van. Akkor nem talált volna ki ekkora baromságot - morogta Ron.

- Pontosan ezért kellett teljesen új alakot felvennetek az álcázáshoz - közölte Piton, majd ismét járkálni kezdett. - Diplomáciai okokból nem léphet fel ellenünk mint auror, kivéve, ha erre alapos indokai, és tárgyi bizonyítékai vannak. Azt is kizárnám, hogy egyedül az ügyeinkbe avatkozna, ám természetesen előfordulhat, hogy társai is vannak. Egyetlen szerencsénk az, hogy egy ilyen jól védett helyszínre nem áll módjában erősítést hívni.

- Azt mondta, hogy engem akar megvédeni magától, de ezzel együtt meg is fenyegetett. Azt vettem ki a szavaiból, hogy ha tudomásukra jut, hogy megtörtek egy esküt, engem azonnal letartóztatnak, mint hazaárulót.

- Erre nem kerülhet sor! - pattant fel Harry.

- Az a nő meg van húzatva! - csatlakozott hozzá Ron.

Pandora a helyzet komolysága ellenére is elmosolyodott a fiúk reakciója láttán.

- Tévedés. Az a nő pontosan tudja, mire kapott parancsot. Mivel azonban ő is csak egy auror, nincs joga felülbírálni az utasításokat alapos indok nélkül - magyarázta Piton. - Két dolgot tehetünk: Kivonjuk a forgalomból, vagy távol tartjuk az eseményektől úgy, hogy félrevezetjük.

A két fiatalember megrökönyödve hallgatta.

- Ugye nem akarja megölni? - nyögte Ron sápadtan.

- Bármennyire is ellenszenves a hölgy mindkét eddig megtapasztalt alakjában, nem erre a megoldásra céloztam - felelte fagyosan Piton. - Van nálam egy zsupszkulcs, ami egyenesen a Roxfort alá, a Titkok Kamrájába viszi az utasát. Narcissa Malfoynak szántam, de végszükség esetén oda transzportálhatjuk a hölgyet is, ha nagyon láb alatt lesz.

- Én inkább arra voksolnék, hogy várjunk a beavatkozással - javasolta Pandora. - Talán, ha újra beszélek Ullával, sikerül meggyőznöm róla, hogy maga a jó oldalon áll.

- Gondolja, hogy van értelme? - kérdezte Piton komoran a nőre függesztve pillantását.

- Ön szerint valóban tud valamit apám gyilkosairól? - kérdezett vissza a boszorkány.

- Valamilyen nyomon el kellett indulnia, ha eljutott idáig - jelentette ki elgondolkozva a férfi. - Akárkit követett is, nyilvánvalóan nem ismeri a kilétét, különben nem vádolna engem.

- Mintha azt mondtad volna, hogy aki a hirdetésre jelentkezett, Londonból jött - vetette közbe Harry.

Pandora bólintott.

- Akár valamelyik Malfoy is lehetett - vágott közbe hevesen Ron.

- Valóban. Mint ahogy bárki már is - fintorgott Piton, lehűtve az ifjonti lelkesedést. - Ha viszont a közös nevezőt keressük a halálfalók, London és a Durmstrang között, Weasleynek akár még igaza is lehet.

Ron széles vigyorral arcán kihúzta magát a helyeslés hallatán. Láthatóan dagadt a büszkeségtől.

- Azt javaslom, hogy lépjünk tovább, amíg új információk birtokába nem jutunk - folytatta a bájitalmester.

Mindannyian az asztal közepén csillogó két kristályfiolára pillantottak, melyekben lassan kavarogtak az emlékek.

- Látni akarom, hogyan zajlott a délelőtti küldetés - vágott a dolgok elébe Piton, tovább halogatva, amire mindannyian vártak.

Pandora és Harry kérdőn néztek a bájitalmesterre. Egy pillanatra még a férfi is habozott, melyikük emlékeit tekintsék meg, ám végül a néhány perccel ezelőtti legilimenciára való tekintettel Harryre esett a választása. Úgy érezte, túlzás lenne ezek után ismét betolakodni a boszorkány magánszférájába.

A fiú Piton egyetlen intésére halántékához emelte varázspálcáját, majd az előbukkanó vékony emlékfonalat a előkészített merengőbe ejtette.

Pitont követve először Ron merült el az emlékekben, aki alig bírta leplezni kíváncsiságát. Harry előreengedte Pandorát, majd ő is társai után indult.

***

Valamivel később mindannyian ismét a diákszobában találták magukat.

Ron még mindig lúdbőrzött kissé, bár az igazgatói irodában eltöltött percek némileg feledtették vele az ismételten átélt sárkánykalandot. Harry és Pandora kíváncsian várták Piton reakcióját. Mindketten úgy érezték, hogy jól döntöttek, amikor magukkal hozták a titokzatos emlékeket.

A férfi komoran meredt az üvegcsékre, melyekben baljóslatúan kavarogtak az emlékek.

- Vajon miért rejtettek el valamit egy irodában, amikor a zárt hálószobában, vagy a könyvtárban is megtehették volna? - morfondírozott.

- Talán azért volt az iskolai relikviák között, mert a Durmstranggal kapcsolatos - vetette fel Ron.

- Vagy azért, mert így az igazgatónő rendszeresen ellenőrizhette, hiszen kéznél volt - tette hozzá Harry.

- Ha ennyire fontos lenne, akkor magával vitte volna a nyári lakosztályába - ellenkezett Pandora.

Piton elismerő pillantás vetett a boszorkányra.

- Hamarosan kiderül - zárta le a vita végét. Szemügyre vette a két fiolát - Volt valami megkülönböztetés rajtuk?

- Nem tudom. - Harry habozni látszott. - Nem láthattam, csak a körvonalait, ahogy Pandora homokja belepte.

- Valami érzet? Például hő, vagy ilyesmi? - faggatózott tovább a férfi.

- Semmi.

Piton intésére a fiú visszahelyezte elméjébe az igazgatói iroda felderítésének emlékeit. A bájitalmester a kiürült kőtálba öntötte az egyik üvegcse tartalmát, majd tekintete végigsiklott társain. Habozni látszott.

- Azt ne mondja, hogy nem mehetünk magával! - csattant fel ingerülten Harry.

- Itt mindenki magára vadászik. Ha elkapják, egyikünknek talán sikerül eljuttatni a megszerzett információkat a minisztériumba - csatlakozott hozzá sietve Ron, meglepően ésszerű érveléssel.

- Legyen - adta meg magát némi mérlegelés után Piton. - Aki velem tart, az a saját felelősségére teszi, és csak az én kifejezett utasításomra adhatja ki ezeket az információkat.

Szavait nyíltan Pandorának címezte, miután a fiúk már kinyilvánították álláspontjukat.

- Bármi is az, szeretném a saját szememmel látni, hátha a segítségükre lehetek valamiben.

A boszorkány nyugodt, megfontolt szavai és nyílt pillantása megtették a hatásukat. Piton bólintott. Nem húzta tovább az időt, hanem arcát a tálban gomolygó emlékbe merítette.

Pandora habozás nélkül követte, míg a két fiú még egy izgatott pillantást váltott, mielőtt utánuk indultak volna.

***

Koromsötét vette körül őket. Olyan áthatolhatatlan, melytől az ember néhány másodperc múltán úgy érzi, mintha örökre elveszítette volna a szeme világát. A hideg levegőben nedves-sós tengerszag érződött, mely halványan a nemrég látott barlangi hajókikötőt idézte.

Hirtelen fény gyulladt előttük, egy időre ismét megvakítva mindannyiukat. Amint szemük újra megszokta a fényt kiderült, hogy valóban a föld alatt vannak.

Harry és Ron azonnal felismerték a rövid folyosót, és a falban lévő jókora kőajtót, melyhez délelőtti kalandozásuk során, a hátsó lépcsőházból jutottak el. A látványt azonban félig eltakarta előlük három csuklyás köpenybe burkolózó alak sziluettje.

A legelöl álló - társainál jóval alacsonyabb - alak kezében világított az egyetlen fényforrás. Pálcájának ragyogása ezüstös fénybe vonta a bejáratot. Másik tenyerével lágyan végigsimított a kőlapon, miközben egy ismerős női hang hosszú, idegen nyelvű varázslatot kántált. A hatalmas kőtömb egyszer csak besüllyedt a falba, majd félregördült.

A nő alázatosan félrehúzódott.

- Csak utánad, Nagyuram.

Harry torka elszorult a felismeréstől. Alig kapott levegőt, és minden okklumencia készségét latba kellett vetnie, hogy legyűrje a feltörő pánikot. Ron szintén megdermedt a félelemtől. Piton pupillája összeszűkült, állkapcsán megfeszültek az izmok. Azonnal tisztában voltak vele, kit takar az egyik fekete palást.

A halvány derengésben Pandora alig látta társai arcát, mégis azonnal észrevette a változást. Nem értette, mi történt, és őszintén meglepődött társai reakciójától. Kíváncsian próbált a lepel alá lesni, vajon ki rejtőzik alatta, ám az alak addigra átlépett a bejáraton. A másik kettő egy pillanatra megállt mögötte, mintha azon vívódnának kit illet a belépés elsőbbsége, majd a magasabb hátramaradva utat engedett a nőnek.

A kis csapat némán követte őket. A boszorkány egy lebegő, fénylő gömböt varázsolt elő, mely egy méterrel a fejük fölé libbent, és éles, fehér fénybe borította körülöttük a teret.

Egy óriási sziklabarlangban állnak. A hely nyilvánvalóan a Durmstrangban volt, Harrynek mégis először az a barlang jutott róla az eszébe, ahol Dumbledore professzorral Voldemort horcruxát keresték.

A bejárat túloldalán jókora, öblösen kiszélesedő sziklapadozat terült el, mely fokozatosan keskeny peremmé fogyott, hogy aztán egyszer csak a sziklafalba olvadjon. A terem többi részét fekete víz töltötte ki, egészen a túlsó falig, ahol szintén hasonló sziklapadozat terült el, mint amelyen álltak. A túlsó part legalább egy kviddicspályányi távolságra volt, míg a barlang mennyezete a sötétbe veszve, boltozatosan hajolt föléjük. A víz halk loccsanásokkal ostromolta a falakat, mintha egy baljóslatú, monoton dalt dúdolt volna.

A túlsó parton valami fémesen megcsillant. Harry a vízre meredt, melyben szinte már látni vélte a kimászni kész inferusok seregét. Pislogott néhányat, hogy elűzze vad képzeteit. Egyszer csak magén érezte Piton aggodalmas tekintetét. A férfi mintha megérezte volna a fiút elöntő félelmet. Egy pillanatra összekapcsolódott a tekintetük, és Harryt újra a jól ismert érzés töltötte el: tudta, hogy nincs egyedül, bármi történjék is. Mélyet sóhajtott, és ismét a csuklyások felé fordította figyelmét.

A két magasabb alak alaposan szemügyre vette a helyet. Úgy tűnt, ők is először járnak itt.

- Adelinda kedves, sokkal erősebb védelemre számítottam - törte meg a csendet egy suttogva negédeskedő hang, melytől mindannyiukat kilelte a hideg. Az első alak társai felé fordult, és hátravetette csuklyáját. A vörös tüzű, hüllőszerű szemek kegyetlenül meredtek az előtte álló boszorkányra. A tar koponyán megcsillant a fény. Valóban Voldemort volt az.

Harry nyelt egyet. Igyekezett erőt meríteni társai jelenlétéből, és arra koncentrálni, hogy ez már a múlt: a sötét varázsló nem létezik többé. Ron kapkodva lélegzett és a fejét rázva hátrált néhány lépést. Jól emlékezett rá - talán örökre a retinájába égett a kép - amikor dühében felgyújtotta Tom Denem földi maradványait. Most mégis rettegés töltötte el.

Egyedül Piton arcán nem látszott semmi érzelem. Amikor felismerte hajdani urát, szinte automatikusan lezárta elméjét, mint minden alkalommal a jelenlétében. Tudata azonnal készenléti üzemmódba váltott, mit sem törődve azzal, hogy ez most nem a valóság.

Hidegvére most sem hagyta cserben. Ösztönösen nyúlt Pandora után, akinek a térde hirtelen megroggyant, és a férfinek tántorodott. A nő egy pillanatra megszédült a döbbenettől. Erre nem számított. Eddig csak hallomásból ismerte a rettegett Sötét Nagyurat. Soha nem látott még csak fényképet sem róla, hiszen a varázslapok még holta után sem merték közzétenni félelmetes vonásait, mint ahogy a nevét sem szívesen vetették papírra azóta sem. Voldemort külsejében nem volt semmi emberi, csak valami bizarr szörnyszülött jelleg, mely mindenkiben iszonyatot keltett. Pandora gyorsan összeszedte magát. Szabadkozó pillantással távolabb lépett Pitontól, és ismét az idegenek felé fordult.

- Még nem láttál mindent Nagyuram. - A női hang tulajdonosa hátravetette köpönyege csuklyáját. Adelinda Armadillus büszkén állta a sötét varázsló metsző pillantását. Az albínó nő jégkék szemei úgy látszik, lehűtötték Voldemort vérvörös tekintetének tüzét.

- Hol van, amit idehozattam?

A boszorkány a víz széléhez vonult. A szikla pereménél leguggolt, és a jéghideg vízbe merítette a kezét.

A tenger sötét habjai lágyan fodrozódni kezdtek. Egyre nagyobb hullámok ostromolták a sziklaperemet. Harry szinte már látta maga előtt a vízből kiemelkedő, üres tekintetű inferusokat, ám egészen más történt. Egy olajos feketén megcsillanó sötét tömeg emelkedett a víz felszínére. Lustán hullámzó, egymásba gabalyodó, mozgékony csápok vették körül. A sötétlő habok közül két hatalmas, kvaffnál is nagyobb, fekete szem meredt rájuk.

- Egy leviatán! - a flegma hang eltéveszthetetlen volt. A másik alak, aki eddig még nem hallatta hangját, most szintén hátradobta csuklyáját, hogy jobban láthassa a szörnyet. Képmutatóan forgatta a szemeit. Lucius Malfoy tejfölszőke haja szinte világított a terem egy részét beragyogó gömb fényében, akárcsak Adelindáé.

- Ez aztán a meglepetés. Hát nem lenyűgöző, Lucius? - Voldemort ajaktalan szája torz mosolyra húzódott.

- A láda odaát van, Nagyuram - hajtotta meg fejét tisztelettudóan a nő. - A leviatánt erős mágia köti, és  egyedül a Durmstrang igazgatójának engedelmeskedik. Ha megparancsolom neki, könnyedén átvisz a túlsó partra mindhármunkat.

A tengeri szörny lassan közelebb lebegett, hatalmas szemeivel továbbra is bizalmatlanul fürkészve a három emberi lényt.

- Erre ezúttal nem lesz szükségünk - legyintett Voldemort, és balját a boszorkány felé nyújtotta. A nő rögtön megértette a gesztust, és leplezni próbálva borzongását, sietve a karomszerű körmökben végződő, hosszú ujjú kézbe csúsztatta tenyerét.

- Lucius, te is add a kezed!

A félhomályban is jól látható volt, amint a halálfaló egy árnyalattal sápadtabbá vált, amint hozzáért mesteréhez.

A Sötét Nagyúr elrugaszkodott a sziklatalapzatról, és a levegőbe emelkedett. Suhanva szelte át a barlangtermet, két társát könnyedén húzva maga után, mintha csak jelentéktelen csomagok lennének.

A kívülállók még magukhoz sem tértek a meglepetésből, amikor váratlanul az emlék tulajdonosával együtt szintén (a) felemelkedtek. Mindannyiuknak bizarr élmény volt seprű, vagy más segédeszköz nélkül suhanni a feketén hullámzó víz fölött, még ha tisztában voltak is vele, hogy nem eshet bántódásuk. Tovább tetézte az élményt, amikor teljes egészében megpillantották az alant lebegő, óriási tengeri lényt. A leviatán karjai messzire nyúlva lebegtek szigetnyi méretű, olajosfekete testének tömege körül. Kiismerhetetlen tekintetével követte a fent suhanókat, majd lassú, megfontolt mozdulatokkal utánuk úszott a túlparthoz.

Voldemort örvénylőn lobogó talárral ereszkedett le a sziklára, két oldalán lerakva társait.

A barlang falának közelében egy jókora, fémből készült láda állt.

Harry és Piton nyomban felismerték. Egy Hétpecsétes Rejtély Láda volt. Egymás mellett hét kulcslyuk sorakozott rajta, mint azon a példányon, amelyet az ifjabb Barty Kupor használt a Roxfortban, a valódi Rémszem Mordon elrejtésére.

Voldemort megállt a láda felett.

- A hely megfelelőnek látszik.                                                          

- Köszönöm, Nagyuram - felelte a boszorkány. Tartása furcsamód egyszerre volt büszke és mégis alázatos.

- Annak, ami a ládában van, egyelőre titokban kell maradnia. Benne rejlik jövendő sikereim kulcsa - magyarázta a Sötét Nagyúr. - Személyesen jövök el érte, amint a Roxfort a hatalmamba kerül. - Voldemort gondolataiba merülve gyönyörködött a gömb fényében csillogó ládában. Egyszer csak tekintete elfelhősödött, és szemei között éles ránc jelent meg. - Abban az esetben, ha valami csoda folytán nem járnék sikerrel, itt óhajtom valóra váltani terveimet. A Durmstrang ugyan távolabb esik a varázslóvilág vérkeringésétől, ám egy sötét varázslókból álló hadsereg kiképzésére tökéletesen alkalmas.

Lassan körbejárta a ládát. Tekintete végigfutott a sziklafalakon, a sötétlő vízen, az őket bámuló leviatánon, míg végül két társán állapodott meg.

- Azt akarom, hogy a láda tökéletes biztonságban legyen.

- Garantálom, Nagyuram, hogy... - kezdte Adelinda Armadillus, de a Sötét Nagyúr egyetlen intéssel beléfojtotta a szót.

- Garanciát az jelent nekem, ha a legmegbízhatóbb halálfalóm, és az Árnyak vezetője közös Megszeghetetlen Esküt tesz nekem.

A két alak először szóhoz sem jutott.

- Ahogy parancsolod, uram. - Lucius Malfoy közelebb lépett és fejet hajtott. A boszorkány követte példáját.

A Sötét Nagyúr intésére mindketten térdre ereszkedtek, és megfogták egymás jobbját. Tekintetük is összekapcsolódott, mintha ezzel kizárhatták volna tudatukból Voldemort jelenlétét.

Voldemort összekulcsolt kezeikhez érintette pálcáját, melyből vékony, ragyogó lángnyelv tört elő, és izzó kötelékként rájuk csavarodott.

- Esküdjetek, hogy e ládát, rajtam kívül senki emberfia fel nem nyithatja, és amit rejt senki más nem láthatja, és nem érintheti.

- Esküszöm.

A két hang egymás torz visszhangjaként zengett a teremben. Újabb lángnyelv követte az előzőt, még szorosabbra fogva a köteléket.

- Esküdjetek, hogy e tárgyat az életetek árán is megvéditek, hogy illetéktelen kezekbe ne kerülhessen!

- Esküszöm.

A harmadik, utolsó tüzes lángnyelv is rátekeredett az előző kettőre, bilincsbe fogva az összekulcsolt kezeket.

- Esküdjetek, hogy soha meg nem kísérlitek a láda felnyitását, és tartalmának használatát, bármi történjék is!

- Esküszöm.

A lángbilincs még egyszer felizzott, majd elenyészett.

- Ezentúl mindketten véretekkel és életetekkel feleltek azért, hogy betartsátok szavatokat! - sziszegte fenyegetően Voldemort.

Az eskütevők elengedték egymás kezét, és kíváncsian szemügyre vették a ládát.

- Nagyuram, most, hogy felelősséget vállaltunk érte, elárulod nekünk, mit kell őriznünk?

Lucius Malfoy kérdése néma csendet hagyott maga után. Voldemort kiismerhetetlen pillantással mérte végig. A kérdés alázatos volt, mégis bizalmatlanságot keltett benne. Egy hosszú pillanatig nem lehetett tudni, hogy gyilkos dühkitörés következik-e, vagy egyszerűen felelet nélkül hagyja a kérdést. Mindannyiuk meglepetésére azonban a Sötét Nagyúr végül válaszolt.

- Ilyen áldozatért valóban megérdemeltek ennyit. A láda Marduk Trónusát rejti.

Társai arcán hitetlenkedés tükröződött.

- Igen, jól hallottátok. A hajdan Babilon torkányának csúcsán álló mágikus trónszék nem csak legenda.

***

Voldemort, a barlanggal együtt egyszer csak szertefoszlott, és a kis csapat ismét a diákszobában állt.

A fiúk fáradtan lerogytak ágyaik szélére, míg Pandora helyet foglalt az asztalnál és hitetlenkedve a fejét csóválta.

Piton végignézett a kimerültnek látszó társaságon. Ő is nyúzottnak érezte magát. A délelőtt izgalmai, és a főzésbemutató már eleve megterhelte mindannyiukat, amit csak tetéztek az emlékben látottak. Elővett egy üstöt, és egy gyors varázslattal vizet forralt. Néhány perc múlva citromfű és zöld tea kellemes illata töltötte be a helyiséget. Mind hálásak voltak a váratlan figyelmességért.

- Marduk Trónusa - törte meg a csendet Ron. - Valahol már hallottam erről.

- Ha tényleg olyan különleges mágikus tárgy, akkor tanultunk volna róla, nem? - kérdezte Harry.

Pandora és Piton sokatmondóan összenéztek. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy ők tudják, miről van szó.

- A Babiloni Birodalomról biztosan beszélt az óráin Binns professzor - felelte szemrehányóan Piton. - Még a muglik Bibliájában is benne van Bábel tornyának története.

- Arra gondol, amikor összezavarták a nyelveket? - kérdezte Harry, akinek rémlett, hogy egyszer Dudley Dursley valami ilyesmiről hadovált, amikor az egyik nyáron pótvizsgára készült.

- Arról van szó, bár valójában semmi ilyesmi nem történt.

A férfi szűkszavúságát látva, inkább Pandora vette át a szót.

- Babilon már négyezer évvel időszámításunk előtt létezett, mint városállam. Az Óbabiloni Birodalom központjaként többször lerombolták majd újjáépítették, de Marduk isten kultuszának központjaként mindvégig kiemelt kulturális és vallási szerepe volt. Később, az Újbabiloni Birodalom király székhelyeként lett igazi világváros belőle. Ekkor készült el az ókori világ hét csodája között számon tartott két építmény: a kék mázas cseréppel borított városfal, és Szemirámisz függőkertje.

- Erről már hallottam - lelkesedett Ron. - Bill járt ott néhány éve, és látta a mágikus függőkertet. Anya nagyon odavan érte.

- A város legnagyobb látványossága a zikkurat, azaz a toronytemplom volt. Ezt nevezik Bábel tornyának, valójában azonban Marduk isten temploma volt - magyarázott tovább Pandora. - Kilenc emeletének mindegyike más és más bolygónak volt szentelve, és különböző színben pompázott. (A) Legfelül állt Marduk szentélye, arannyal bevonva, kék téglákkal díszítve. A monumentális építmény azonban valójában csillagászati kutatásokat szolgált. Marduk papjai pontos számításokat tudtak végezni a Nap, a Hold és más égitestek helyzetével és mozgásával, valamint az éjszakák és nappalok hosszával kapcsolatban. Később az ő támogatásukkal vette át a város fölötti hatalmat a perzsa birodalom, sőt még Nagy Sándor is ott akarta berendezni a fővárosát. Ő bonttatta le az akkoriban romos állapotú zikkuratot, amit eredetileg újjá akart építtetni. Korai halála azonban éppen akkor történt, amikor befejeződtek a bontási munkálatok, így soha nem került rá sor. Ekkor veszett nyoma Marduk Trónusának is.

- Legalábbis a muglik ennyit tudnak róla - tette hozzá Piton. - A Marduk-szentélyben tartott szertartások valójában mágikus kísérletek voltak. Nem véletlen, hogy a társadalom elitjét a papság, azon belül is Marduk papjai képviselték, akik mind rendelkeztek varázserővel. Az irodalom és a mágia nyelve az akkád volt, melyet szintén csak ők beszéltek, és a suméroktól örökölt ékírással, agyagtáblákra írtak. A Marduk-papság még kulturális téren is megőrizte befolyását, sőt hatalmuk oly nagy volt, hogy még a rabszolgák is zömmel a templomok birtokában voltak.

- Nem lázadtak fel ellenük a szomszédjaik, vagy más varázslók? - csodálkozott Harry.

- Dehogynem. Töredékesen fennmaradt egy úgynevezett Marduk-gúnyirat is, amely nem más, mint egy korabeli propaganda-költemény - felelte Pandora. - Persze nem hiába voltak hatalmon oly sok évszázadon át. Erre is volt válaszuk. Marduk szentélyét és a mágikus trónust például sárkányokkal őriztették. Ez néhány fennmaradt domborművön is látható.

- Tényleg akkora hatalmat biztosít az a trónus? - hitetlenkedett Ron.

- A legenda szerint ez volt a kulcsa Babilon hatalmának - folytatta Piton a magyarázatot. - Állítólag, ha egy varázsló, vagy boszorkány a trónhoz épített lépcsőkre térdelt, és homlokával megérintette, elveszítette minden mágikus erejét. Mivel akkoriban ez bevett tiszteletadási formula volt, könnyű volt alkalmazni a követségbe jött küldötteken, kiskirályokon, hadvezéreken. Ezeken az alkalmakon egy főpap foglalta el a trónuson az istenség szobrának helyét, és a megfelelő pillanatban végrehajtotta a varázslatot.

- Nem tudtam, hogy lehetséges ilyesmi - borzongott bele a gondolatba Ron.

- A trónus olyan mértékben megzavarja a testben keringő életenergia központjait, hogy örökre megszakad a kapcsolat a mágikus erő és a tudati kontroll között. Gyakorlatilag a varázslóból kvibli lesz.

- És mi a helyzet a muglikkal? - kérdezte aggodalmasan Harry.

- Természetesen az ő energiarendszerükre is hatással volt a trónus. Szorongást, rettegést, rémálmokat, rosszabb esetben őrületet okozott náluk. Feltehetőleg innen ered a nyelvek összezavarásának legendája - válaszolta Piton.

- Az emlék talán másfél évvel ezelőtti lehetett, mert Voldemort még a régi pálcáját használta. Nem értem, hogy ha egy ilyen hatalmas erejű varázstárgy volt a birtokában, miért akarta elrejteni? - morfondírozott Harry, a bájitalmesternek szánva szavait.

- A Sötét Nagyúr senkiben nem bízott meg, még a belő kör tagjaiban sem. Ezért követelte meg az esküt is. Valószínűleg arra gondolt, hogy egy _Imperius _átokkal bárkit kényszeríteni lehet rá, hogy a trónusra térdepeljen. Megfordult a fejében, hogy akár ellene is felhasználhatják.

- De hát mire várt? - értetlenkedett Ron.

- Feltehetőleg a későbbi politikai hatalom megszerzéséhez akarta felhasználni. Könnyű lenne ilyen módon legyengíteni, vagy megzsarolni például mágiaügyi minisztereket, és más befolyásos személyeket - felelte Piton.

- Az eskü, amit láttunk, alátámasztja Ulla véleményét apám halálával kapcsolatban - váltott témát hirtelen Pandora.

- Valóban gyanús, hogy Lucius Malfoyt és Adelinda Armadillust éppen egy megszeghetetlen eskü köti össze - válaszolta a férfi. - Addig azonban ne vonjunk le megalapozatlan következtetéseket, amíg nem láttuk a másik emléket.

Ron felnyögött, és a szemeit forgatta.

- Ne aggódj! Az előzőnél nem lehet rosszabb - vigasztalta barátja.

- Nem kötelező velünk tartanod - vetette oda a bájitalmester.

- Dehogynem! Harryvel megyek! - pattant fel a Weasley fiú fürgén.

A második emlék azonban sokkal messzebbre vitte őket a Durmstrang falainál.

***

A föléjük boruló koromfekete égboltot olyan ragyogó csillagok pettyezték, amilyen csak a városoktól távoli helyeken lehetséges. Három oldalról magas, hósipkás hegyek vették körül őket, egy kis sávban azonban sötét víz tükrözte vissza a csillagok képét, elhúzódva egész a látóhatárig, ahol egybemosódott a valódi égbolttal. Egy fjord sziklás talaján álltak.

Két sötét árnyék állt nem messze tőlük, legfeljebb száz méterre a víztükörtől.

- Sejtettem, hogy késni fognak - törte meg a csendet egy női hang, melyben azonnal felismerték a Durmstrang igazgatónőjét.

- Talán Luciusnak nem sikerült elnyernie az öreg bizalmát. Kértem, hogy engem küldj el hozzá, anyám!

- Mondtam már, Devon, hogy együtt kell működnünk a nagybátyáddal. Szükségünk van rá az eskü megtöréséhez.

- Ha egyáltalán mindaz igaz, amit az öreg tudós állít. - A fiatalember hangjában leplezetlen kétkedés bujkált. - Lehet, hogy teljesen megzavarodott a felesége halálakor. Még senki sem hallott róla, hogy akár egyetlenegy esküt is megtörtek volna.

Pandora elsápadt az utolsó szavak hallatán.

A következő pillanatban hangos pukkanás kíséretében két újabb alak hoppanált valamivel távolabb. Az igazgatónő néhány vörös szikrát lőtt ki pálcájából, hogy jelezze a helyzetüket, mire az újonnan érkezettek nyomban feléjük indultak. Talpuk alatt megcsikordultak az apró kavicsok.

- Az úr Peders Pedersson - mutatta be útitársát Lucius Malfoy. - A hölgy Adelinda Armadillus, a Durmstrang Mágusakadémia igazgatónője, és a fia, Devon.

- Üdvözletem.

Peders idős kora ellenére jóval magasabb volt, mint a festmény alapján gondolták volna. Erős testalkata feltűnő volt még ebben a sötétben is. Markáns arca a bozontos szemöldök miatt ördögi hatást keltett a sötétben.

- Nem fogok köntörfalazni, Mr. Peders. A kutatásai miatt vagyunk itt - vágott a dolgok közepébe a boszorkány.

- Tisztában vagyok vele, asszonyom, hiszen én kerestem kísérleti alanyokat a kutatásaimhoz - felelte a férfi.

A nő és fia döbbenten néztek össze, majd társukhoz fordultak.

- Erről szó sem volt eddig, Lucius!

- Abban maradtunk, hogy utánajárok, létezik-e módja az eskü megtörésének. Én ezt az egyetlen lehetőséget találtam - felelte a férfi, hangjában cinizmussal.

- Ha te kísérleti nyúl akarsz lenni, nem állok az utadba, de engem hagyj ki ebből! - csattant fel a boszorkány.

- A kutatásaim teljesen kidolgozottak, asszonyom - szólalt meg Peders. - Ha még nem határozták el magukat, ne húzzuk az időt, inkább megbeszélhetünk egy másik időpontot...

- Ó, biztosíthatom, hogy arra nem lesz szükség, Mr. Peders - vágott közbe Lucius Malfoy, mielőtt a varázsló befejezhette volna a mondókáját, majd ismét a nőhöz fordult. - Ez az egyetlen esély, hogy birtokba vegyük a hagyatékot. Nem engedhetjük kicsúszni a kezünkből.

Társai néhány percig mérlegelték a hallottakat.

- Akkor lássunk hozzá! - döntött végül az igazgatónő.

- Első lépésben mindenek előtt tisztázni kell a szerepeket - vette át a szót Peders, alig leplezve szakmai lelkesedését. - Melyikük az eskütevő, és melyikük az eskü fogadója?

- Mind a ketten egyszerre tettük le a Megszeghetetlen Esküt - jelentette ki Lucius. - Ez talán gondot jelent?

- Hm... Ez elég szokatlan, de nem hinném, hogy problémát okozna. Az eskető személyének van jelentősége a fogadalom szempontjából?

- Nincsen. Az illető már nem él.

- Értem...

Az izlandi varázsló körülnézett. Eltávolodott néhány lépésnyire, ahol egyenletesebb volt a talaj, és kinyújtott karral egy jókora kört írt le pálcájával maga körül. A varázslat nyomán lángok lobbantak fel, magasra felcsaptak, azután elenyésztek.

- Ez a terület mentes minden mágiától. Megfelelő lesz - közölte. - Kérem a résztvevőket, hogy lépjenek be a körbe.

Amikor Devon is követni akarta anyját, a varázsló megállította a fiatalembert.

- Maradjon valamivel távolabb, ha megkérhetném. Más személyek mágikus kisugárzása megzavarhatja a folyamatot.

A fiatalember ellenséges pillantást vetett az idős férfire, de a körön kívül maradt. Kivonta pálcáját, és tettre készen figyelte az eseményeket.

- Fogják meg egymás kezét! - vezényelt Peders tárgyilagosan. - Idézzék fel az eskü helyszínét és körülményeit: az emlékeket, az érzelmeket, minden apró részletet. - Várt egy kicsit, miközben lassan sétálva közelebb ballagott. - Vegyék fel ugyanazt a testhelyzetet, hogy teljesen ráhangolódjanak az eseményre! - Hangja immár elfojtott izgalomról árulkodott.

Az eskütevők térdre ereszkedve, összekapcsolódott tekintettel várták, mi következik. Mindketten megborzongtak Voldemort emlékétől, mintha szelleme az éjszaka hidegével karöltve kísértette volna őket.

Ekkor Peders elővette varázspálcáját, és a két alak összekulcsolt ujjaihoz érintette. Egy percig lehunyt szemmel koncentrált. Hirtelen vakító, fehér fény áradt a kezekre, ragyogásba vonva a környéket is. A férfi lassú, vontatott hangon megszólalt.

- Akarjátok, hogy feloldozzalak benneteket a kettőtöket összekötő elsődleges mágikus kötelék alól?

- Akarjuk - felelték egyszerre, feszülten az izgalomtól.

A ragyogás felerősödött, ahogy újabb fényhullám áradt ki Peders pálcájából.

- Akarjátok, hogy feloldozzalak benneteket a kettőtöket összekötő másodlagos mágikus kötelék alól?

- Akarjuk.

A fény tovább fokozódott, annyira, hogy immár teljesen elvakította mindannyiukat.

- Akarjátok, hogy feloldozzalak benneteket a kettőtöket összekötő harmadik, és egyben utolsó mágikus kötelék alól?

- Akarjuk. - Hangjuk szinte megkönnyebbült sóhajként tört fel.

A fény még egyszer felragyogott, azután teljesen elenyészett. A két alak kíváncsian Pedersre pillantott.

- Sikerült? - firtatta az igazgatónő.

- Megtört az eskü? - csatlakozott hozzá Lucius Malfoy.

Az idős varázsló felvonta a vállát.

- Ezt sajnos csak akkor tudhatjuk meg, ha próbára teszik.

A jelenlévők döbbenten meredtek rá.

- Csak nem képzeli, hogy az életüket kockáztatják a maga hókuszpókusza miatt?! - támadt neki haragosan Devon. - Ezért meglakol!

- Várj, fiam! - állította meg anyja.

Talárjából elővett egy sötétkék kendőt, melyből egy ezüst csattal díszített, bőröv került elő.

- Ez a zsupszkulcs éppen a megfelelő helyre szállít majd bennünket. Mindenki fogja meg!

Peders habozott egy pillanatig. Szakmai kíváncsisága azonban erősebb volt aggodalmainál, és mellesleg az indulatos fiatalember pálcájának fenyegetését sem tudta figyelmen kívül hagyni. Ő is felkészült valami ilyesmire. A nő intésére mindhárman kinyúltak az öv felé.

Zsupszkulccsal utazni egy emlékben éppen olyan kellemetlen volt, mint a valóságban.

A földet érés után az igazgatónő ezúttal is feleresztett egy fénygömböt a fejük fölé, mely eloszlatta a sötétséget. Újra a leviatán barlangjában álltak, ezúttal azonban már közvetlenül a láda mellett.

- Gondoltam, nyomban ki akarjuk majd nyitni, amint lehetőségünk lesz rá - magyarázta a boszorkány.

- Kiváló ötlet volt - felelte Lucius Malfoy egy elismerő pillantás mögé rejtve meglepetését. - Kár, hogy még egyáltalán nem biztos a siker...

- Én már azt is annak fogom fel, hogy még éltek - morogta Devon.

Peders kíváncsian nézett körül. A többiek széles körben körülállták a ládát. A volt halálfaló Pedershez fordult.

- Mr. Peders, van valami ötlete arra nézve, hogyan éljük túl a kísérletét?

- Kevesen tudják, hogy miképpen történik az eskü beteljesülése. - A varázsló egészen belelendült kutatási területének taglalásába. - Az eskü megszegésekor a halál elkerülhetetlen, ez tény.  Azonban létezik egy vékony határvonal, egyfajta figyelmeztetés, mely az esküszegés és ezzel a halál bekövetkeztének előszobája. Ha megfelelő óvatossággal járunk el, a varázslat életbe lépése előtt még visszakozni lehet.

- Akkor hát, mi a teendő, hogy megtudjuk, sikerrel járt-e? - sürgette a boszorkány.

- Hogy a megfelelő módon tesztelhessük, ismernem kell az eskü tartalmát, vagy legalább annak egy részét.

- Az eskü tehát erre a ládára vonatkozott. Senki nem érintheti meg - felelte Lucius Malfoy.

- Mind a kettejükre egyformán vonatkozik?

- Igen.

- Köszönöm, ennyi elég is lesz.

Peders egy időre a gondolataiba mélyedt, majd ismét megszólalt.

- Készüljenek fel rá, hogy abban az esetben, ha a mágikus kötelék még mindig fennáll, kellemetlen élményben lesz részük: A mágiatudomány mai állása szerint először rendszerint légszomj és fuldoklás lép fel, melyet az eskü megszegésének pillanatában beálló szívmegállás követ. Ha azonban az esküt végül mégsem szegik meg, a légutak újra szabaddá válnak, és a tünetek nyomtalanul elmúlnak.

A két eskütevő igyekezett leplezni aggodalmait, Devon azonban mérgesen fújt egyet.

- Természetesen minden csak abban az esetben áll fenn, ha az eskü még mindig letézik - igyekezett tompítani szavainak hatását Peders. - Nyugodjanak meg! Hosszú évek kutatómunkája áll mögöttem, és én bízom a sikerben.

- Essünk túl rajta minél előbb - felelte az igazgatónő.

- Megkérném a fiatalembert, hogy lépjen közelebb a ládához, úgy karnyújtásnyira.

Devon zavartan nézett végig társain.

- Miért pont én?

- Az eskütevők fizikai rosszulléte olyam mértékű is lehet, hogy megszédülnek, vagy eszméletüket vesztik. Ebben az esetben akár a ládára is eshetnek, ami a halálukat okozná - magyarázta a férfi. A fiatalember közelebb lépett a ládához. Arca hófehér lett, szája széle remegett. - A maga feladata, hogy az első jelre rántsa el a kezét, és kerüljön minél távolabb a ládától. Készüljön fel!

A nő bátorító mosolyt küldött fia felé, de arcán jól látszott a feszültség. Lucius Malfoy a tőle megszokott könnyed fölényesség álcájával igyekezett leplezni aggodalmait.

- Kezdhetjük? - kérdezte utoljára Peders.

A fiatalember bólintott. Kinyújtotta jobbját a láda felé. Ujjai centiméterről centiméterre egyre közelebb kerültek a fényesen csillogó fémfelülethez. Zihálva lélegzett. A többiek lélegzetvisszafojtva bámulták. Amikor ujjhegyeit már csak egyetlen centiméter választotta el a ládától, az eskütevők egyszerre csak felnyögtek, és összerándultak. Az igazgatónő és a halálfaló egyaránt kétrét görnyedt a hirtelen fájdalomtól.

Devon úgy rántotta vissza a kezét, mintha tűz égette volna meg. Azonnal anyjához ugrott. Magához ölelte a lerogyni készülő nőt, akinek arca immár kékesszürkében játszott. Minden erejével azon igyekezett, hogy levegőhöz jusson, de hiába. Malfoy addigra szintén a földön hevert. Mindketten megpróbálták mellkasukról letépni a ruhát, mintha ezzel eltávolíthatnák a mágikus pántokat, melyek elzárták a levegő útját.

- Megölte őket! - ordította gyűlölettől eltorzult arccal a fiatalember, és pálcáját Pedersre szegezve felpattant.

Az idős varázsló szélsebesen kapta elő varázspálcáját, és sietve védőpajzsot vont maga köré.

- Fiam, ez nem végzetes állapot. Mindjárt jobban lesznek…

- Ne álltasson! Az eskü nem tört meg! Az egész csak arra volt jó, hogy kikémlelje a terveiket! - Különböző átkok változatos sorozatát zúdította a férfira, aki folyamatosan váltogatva pajzsait igyekezett védeni magát a különböző típusú támadásoktól. Devon azonban kiváló harci kiképzést kapott.

- Sosem állítottam, hogy biztosan működik a módszer. Ez egy kísérlet volt - próbálta védeni magát Peders, abban reménykedve, hogy hamarosan magukhoz térnek a többiek, és leállítják a forrófejű fiatalembert. Kezdett fáradni, míg ellenfele lendülete kifogyhatatlannak tűnt.

- A tapasztalatok alapján újra át kell gondolnom a módszert, hogy valamivel később ismét megpróbálhassuk…

- Arra már nem fog sor kerülni!

Peders hátrálni kényszerült a feketén hullámzó víz széle felé. Eddig minden átkot sikerrel védett ki, és remélte, hogy már nem kell sokáig húznia az időt. A következő pillanatban azonban megbotlott egy sziklakiemelkedésben, és kénytelen volt hátranézni. Alig egy lépésnyire mögötte egy feketén csillogó tömeg emelkedett ki a sötétlő habokból. Az idős varázslót megbénította a hatalmas, fekete szemek pillantása, és a felé kúszó, tapadókorongokkal borított csápok látványa. A pillanatnyi megingás éppen elég volt.

Devon következő varázslatától semmivé foszlott a védőpajzs, és a _Sectumsempra_ védtelenül találta a férfit. Testét széltében-hosszában mély vágások szabdalták össze. A fájdalom sokkja egy pillanattal később érte. Vére azonnal átitatta ruháit. Félig öntudatlanul tapogatózott a belső zsebe felé, ám mire görcsösen kutakodó ujjai rátaláltak arra, amit keresett, rengeteg vért vesztett. A következő pillanatban végre megtalálta a vészhelyzetre tartogatott zsupszkulcsot, így a leviatán tekergőző csápjai már csak a padlón gőzölgő vértócsát érték el.

Devon dühösen átkozódva ismét a két földön fekvő alak felé fordult. Arcuk még mindig szürke volt, ám úgy tűnt, mintha alig észlelhető, felületes légzéssel pihegnének. Néhány pálcamozdulattal meglazította anyja övét és gallérját, hogy több levegőhöz jusson, majd ugyanezt elvégezte a nagybátyjánál is.

Adelinda Armadillus megérezte fia rávetülő árnyékát és felpillantott.

- Élek, Devon. Élek…

***

A környezet elmosódott körülöttük.

A diákszobában döbbenten hajoltak Pandora eszméletlen alakja fölé.


	19. 19 fejezet Várakozás

**19. fejezet - Várakozás**

Amíg az emlékben voltak, annyira lekötöttek mindenkit az események, hogy egyiküknek sem tűnt fel, mennyire elszaladt az idő. Már elmúlt éjfél, és vele együtt a tartós hatású Százfűlé-főzet hatása is tovaszállt. Ardunnia vonásai immár teljesen eltűntek, felfedve Pandora vékony, sápadt arcát.

Pitont mélyen felkavarta a látvány, ám még mielőtt az érzelmek zavaros gondolatokat szülhettek volna, tudata mélységeibe küldte őket. Az eszméletlen boszorkányhoz lépett. Megnézte a pulzusát, majd a karjaiba vette, és az egyik használaton kívüli ágyra fektette, miközben igyekezett kizárni elméjéből a nő testének melegét, és enyhe virágillatát. Azon sem gondolkozott el, miért nem varázslatot használt, amikor az ágyra emelte. Most nem volt ideje ilyesmin morfondírozni. Elővett egy apró fiolát - mely csavaros tetejével együtt sem volt nagyobb, mint a kisujja -, letekerte a tetejét, és a boszorkány orra elé tartotta. Kámfor és mentol erős illata terjedt szét a szobában.

Pandora szempillája megrebbent. A következő pillanatban felnézett, majd hirtelen felült. Csodálkozva nézett végig az ágy körül álló varázslókon, ám tekintete nyomban megkeményedett, és zárkózottá vált, amint ráébredt, mi történt.

Igen rövid idő telt el azóta, hogy feladta önként vállalt magányos életét, és túllépett egyetlen élő rokona elvesztésén. Most, hogy végignézte édesapja életének utolsó perceit, és megtudta, mi történt vele valójában, megújult erővel tört rá a veszteség érzése.

- Jobban van? - kérdezte Piton.

Pandora igyekezett a jelenre koncentrálni, miközben mély levegőt vett, hogy összeszedje magát. Bár a férfi hangjából őszinte érdeklődés csendült ki, a fiúk pedig aggodalommal telve álltak mellette, mégis zavarban volt. Nehezen viselte, hogy a többiek gyengének látják. Arcát a szégyen pírja festette pirosra.

- Köszönöm, már minden rendben van - felelte.

- Eléggé megijesztettél minket - válaszolta Harry bátorító mosollyal ajkán.

- Nem akartam gondot okozni.

- Megértjük - tette hozzá Ron, aki még jól emlékezett rá, milyen érzés volt, amikor Billt megsebesítette a vérfarkas, vagy amikor Ginnyt elrabolták. Ez sokkal rémesebb lehetett.

A bájitalmester egy szót sem szólt, ám kutató pillantása mégis zavarba hozta a boszorkányt.

- Miért vagytok a saját alakotokban? - fordult a fiúkhoz, hogy elterelje magáról a szót.

- Elszaladt az idő, amíg az emlékben voltunk - magyarázta Harry.

Pandora meglepetten nézett végig kezein, megtapogatta arcát, és megvizsgálta hosszú, sötétszőke haját.

Piton a háttérbe húzódva figyelte látszólag könnyedén csevegő társait. Időt akart adni a nőnek, hogy összeszedje magát, mielőtt visszatérnek az imént látottakra. Amikor ismét zavart csend telepedett a társaságra, a bájitalmester közelebb lépett.

- Szokatlanul kicsinek tűnik a varázsvilág egy ekkora véletlenhez.

- Valóban - felelte Harry és éles pillantást vetett Pitonra.

- Higgye el, apám halála óta Thor kivételével senki társaságát nem kerestem. - A boszorkány kimért hangsúlya az első együtt töltött napokat idézte, amikor még minden megnyilvánulásuk mögött támadást sejtett.

Mindannyiuk előtt felrémlett a Grímseyn álló, igencsak elhanyagolt ház, és a melegen ragyogó szemű, fickándozó póni.

- Mit fogunk most csinálni? - kérdezte Ron, aki nem bírta tovább a feszült hangulatot.

- Várunk.

A fiúk döbbenten meredtek Pitonra.

- Komolyan mondja? Azok után, amit megtudtunk, nem fogunk tenni semmit? - Ron keze ökölbe szorult.

- Nem azért jöttünk ide, hogy igazságot szolgáltassunk - közölte szárazon Piton.

- Tévedés. - Harry felpattant, és kihívóan a férfi szemébe nézett. - Éppen azért jöttünk. A maga érdekében akartunk igazságot tenni, hogy megszabaduljon a Megszeghetetlen Eskütől.

- Ez csak részben fedi a valóságot. Az eredeti küldetést, amiért idejöttünk, már végrehajtottuk: megtudtuk, miben mesterkednek Malfoyék az Árnyak vezetőjével. - A férfi hosszabb hatásszünetet tartott. - A második célt, Narcissa Malfoy foglyul ejtését még nem sikerült megvalósítani. Ez gondolom, nyilvánvaló.  - Tekintete végigsiklott társain, míg végül Pandorán állapodott meg. - Ráadásként, ha minden a kezünkre játszik, elfoghatjuk, vagy megölhetjük Devon Malfoy-Armadillust, aki mint kiderült Peders Pedersson gyilkosa. Erről azonban, úgy vélem, Pandorának kell döntenie.

- Arra céloz, hogy bosszút akarok-e állni? - kérdezte a boszorkány. Immár teljesen visszanyerte önuralmát, ismét ura volt érzelmeinek, hisz fájdalmát lelke legmélyére száműzte, és lezárta elméjét. Kutatóan fürkészte a férfit. - Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy apám halála az ő lelkén szárad, mégsem vágyom rá, hogy a vérét ontsam.

- Gondolom, az ellen nincs kifogásod, hogy a gyilkost törvény előtt elítéljék és meglakoljon a tettéért - firtatta Harry.

- Természetesen nincs. Csakhogy idáig nem ér el a törvény keze, nem igaz? - kérdezett vissza Pandora, a bájitalmesternek szánva szavait.

- Mindhárman a Brit Mágiaügyi Minisztérium szolgálatában állunk, nem is beszélve Ulláról, aki szintén auror Izlandon. Elfogjuk Devont, és törvény elé állítjuk - közölte egyszerűen Ron.

- Nem akarok ünneprontó lenni, de ez nem ilyen egyszerű - szólt közbe Piton. - Mi tudjuk, hogy kik ők, miben mesterkednek, és mit követtek el, de egészen más dolog bizonyítani ezt a törvény előtt.

- Itt vannak az emlékek. Ez perdöntő bizonyíték - ellenkezett Harry.

- Mindössze arra céloztam, hogy most már nem tűnhetnek el a szemünk elől. Semmit nem kell elkapkodni.

- De hát csak karnyújtásnyira vannak! - kiáltotta Ron kétségbeesetten. - Itt a lehetőség.

- Idegen terepen vagyunk, ahol nem intézkedhetünk hivatalosan a minisztérium jóváhagyása nélkül - szögezte le Piton.

- Gondolja, hogy lenne esélyünk még egyszer bejutni egy ilyen jól védett intézménybe? - kérdezte Pandora.

Szavai nyomán a többiek is fontolóra vették ezt az igen lényeges kérdést.

- Ennek valóban elenyésző az esélye, ha holnap emberrablást akarunk elkövetni - jegyezte meg Harry.

- Ha nem teszünk semmit, akkor is bajban leszünk, ha észreveszik az emlékek eltűntét. Itt nem mi diktáljuk a feltételeket - zárta le a vitát a bájitalmester. - Még az sem lesz egyszerű, hogy élve elhagyjuk a Durmstrangot.

- Legalább vegyük fel a listára a többi tennivaló közé a gyilkos elfogását is - javasolta Harry, magában elismerve, hogy a férfinek igaza van.

Az imént tapasztalt griffendélesekre jellemző szolidaritás egyáltalán nem lepte meg Pitont.

Olyanok lettünk, mint egy összetartó család. Eddig is tudtam, hogy Weasley ízig-vérig griffendéles, de most már értem, miért ragaszkodik hozzá ennyire Harry - gondolta.

- A bálon bármi megtörténhet - közölte végül kibújva a konkrét ígéret alól. - Felkészülhetünk rá, de részletes tervet nem tudunk felállítani. Ha az események a kezünkre játszanak, természetesen úgy fogjuk intézni, hogy Devon Malfoyt elérje méltó büntetése - tette hozzá. Szavai nyomán megkönnyebbülés ült ki társai arcára. - Néhány dolgot azonban le kell szögeznünk: Amint Narcissa feltűnik, a cél az, hogy zsupszkulccsal a Roxfortba juttassuk. Bármi is történjen ezután, egy értékes túsz már lesz a birtokunkban.

- …És mellesleg maga is megkapja, amire az elejétől spekulált - vetette oda Ron cinikusan.

A férfi ezúttal eleresztette a füle mellett a nyilvánvalóan támadónak szánt megjegyzést.

- Pandora, szeretném, ha végig mellettem lenne - fordult a nőhöz. - Amikor bemutatom Narcissának, kézfogáskor aktiválnia kell a zsebében lévő zsupszkulcsot. A meglepetés erejét felhasználva biztos vagyok benne, hogy le tudja fegyverezni, és sakkban tudja tartani őt, amikor a Roxfortba érkezünk.

- Miért éppen én? - lepődött meg a nő.

- Mivel magára vadásznak, ez a leglogikusabb lépés. Így eleve megfosztjuk ellenfeleinket a lehetőségtől, hogy megkaparintsák, és felhasználják a terveikhez.

- Még soha nem jártam a Roxfortban - jegyezte meg habozva. - Nem fogunk ott feltűnést kelteni?

- Az épület alatt egy alagútrendszer húzódik, ennek központi kamrájába érkeznek majd. Szólítsa a Dobby nevű házimanót, és mondja neki, hogy Harry Potter a barátja. Ő majd értesíti Remus Lupint, aki segíteni fog, ha ígéretéhez híven az iskolában tartózkodik.

- Értem - bólintott Pandora, ám kutató pillantása továbbra is a férfire szegeződött. - Hogy szabadulnak meg innen, ha a zsupszkulccsal mi ketten távozunk?

- Ismerve a Durmstrang védelmi mechanizmusát, nem bíztam a véletlenre a távozásunkat: Van még egy zsupszkulcs, amivel a megfelelő időpontban követni tudjuk.

- Ez így már valamivel jobban hangzik - lélegzett fel Ron, látványos megkönnyebbüléssel.

- Mi csak úgy egyszerűen eltűnünk a báli forgatag közepéről? - kérdezte Harry.

- Mindenképpen feltűnést fog kelteni, amikor Pandora eltűnik Narcissával, úgyhogy számíthatunk a többi Malfoy azonnali reakciójára, valamint a Durmstrang beépített biztonsági embereinek támadására. Ti ketten legyetek végig közvetlenül mögöttem, hogy fedezhessük egymást, és amint a nők eltűnnek, követhessük őket. - A két fiatalember a hallottakat mérlegelte. - Még valamit mindenképpen szeretnék leszögezni - folytatta a bájitalmester. - Ha mégis harcra kerülne a sor, Dracót az elsők között kell megbénítani, de ezen kívül a haja szála sem görbülhet.

- Ezt már éppen elégszer hallottuk - dörmögte maga elé Ron, akinek azóta viszketett a tenyere, amióta először meglátta a mardekárost.

Piton felállt az asztaltól, befejezettnek tekintve a beszélgetést.

- Itt az ideje bevenni a Százfűlé-főzetet - figyelmeztette társait.

- Ne már! Olyan jó lett volna legalább reggelig újra saját magam lenni! - méltatlankodott Ron. - Muszáj?

- A hajdani pincebörtönökben biztosan tanyázik néhány kísértet - felelte Piton. -  Az álcák felvételét már eddig is kockázatos volt halogatni.

- Igaza van, Ron. Bármikor benézhet egy szellem a falon át, ahogyan a Roxfortban is előfordult - tette hozzá Harry, barátja feldúlt képét látva.

Kelletlenül bár, de végül mindhárman elővették saját üvegcséiket. Piton némán figyelte, amint a fiatal nő elsőnek kortyol bele bájitalába. Amikor rövid idő múlva ismét Ardunnia Dumbledore ült a helyén, furcsa ürességet érzett a szíve tájékán.

***

A következő reggel újabb meglepetést tartogatott Pandora számára.

Devon Malfoy, aki napok óta kerülte őt, ezúttal egyszerűen mellételepedett a reggelinél.

- Jó étvágyat kívánok, kisasszony - mosolygott a nőre szélesen, miközben megrakta a tányérját mindenféle harapnivalóval. - Szeretnék gratulálni a tegnapi bemutató sikeréhez. Igazán látványos volt.

Pandorát undor töltötte el. Érezte, amint elsápad. Mély lélegzetet vett, míg okklumenciát alkalmazva visszanyerte önuralmát.

- Köszönöm - felelte kisvártatva, pillantását a tányérján lévő ételre szegezve.

- Gyorsan eltelt ez a néhány nap, nemde? - csevegett tovább a fiatalember könnyed stílusban. - Holnapra már csak a záróbeszédek, a díjkiosztó, és a bál maradt. Apropó, megkérhetem, hogy szentelje majd nekem az első táncot? - Kihívó tekintete élesen szegeződött a boszorkányra, szöges ellentétben az ajkain ragyogó behízelgő mosollyal.

Pandora ezúttal már kénytelen volt rápillantani.

- Sajnálom, de vissza kell utasítanom. Már elígérkeztem - felelte, mivel jobb kibúvó hirtelen nem jutott az eszébe. Képtelenségnek érezte, hogy hozzáérjen apja gyilkosához.

- Ó! Talán az este folyamán valamikor lesz rá alkalom, hogy megtáncoltassam - sóhajtott enyhén eltúlzott csalódottsággal a fiatalember. - Bizonyára jó táncos az illető, ha nem tudott neki nemet mondani…

Szerencsére a következő pillanatban megérkezett Mian Ying. Lerogyott a Pandora másik oldalán lévő székre, és kapkodó hadarásba kezdett arról, mennyire fél a délutáni főzésbemutatótól. A kínai lány - eddigi visszafogott, halk viselkedésével szemben -, ezúttal meglehetősen idegesnek látszott.

Pandora nagyon megkönnyebbült, hogy nem kell tovább a fiatalemberrel foglalkoznia. A lány felé fordult, és az étkezés végéig minden figyelmét neki szentelte.

Harry és Ron a nap folyamán végig szemmel tartotta Draco Malfoyt, aki azonban továbbra sem méltatta figyelemre őket. Néha rajtakapták ugyan, hogy távolról Pitont figyeli, de egyszer sem próbált meg a közelébe kerülni.

A tanári kar tagjai teljesen lefoglalták az igazgatónőt, és úgy látszott, minden figyelmüket a másnapi bál szervezése köti le. Továbbra sem utalt semmi Lucius Malfoynak és feleségének jelenlétére.

Ezzel szemben Ulla továbbra is feltűnő jelenség maradt. Szinte mindig körülzsongták a férfiak. Nyilvánvalóan szándékosan gerjesztette maga köré hódolóit, akiknek legtöbbje a mestervizsgára készülő fiatalemberek közül került ki, ám akadt köztük néhány éltesebb korú bájitalmester is, mint például a nagy nőcsábász hírében álló Libatius Tinctor.

Akárhogy igyekezett is Pandora, csak este, vacsora után nyílt rá alkalma, hogy szót válthasson az izlandi aurorral.

Az esti étkezésnél szerencsésen sikerült elkerülnie apja gyilkosának társaságát. Korábban befejezte az étkezést, hogy elcsíphesse Ullát, mielőtt még körülrajzanák a hódolói.

- Ursulina, válthatnánk néhány szót? Kérdeznék néhány dolgot a mestervizsgájával kapcsolatban - lépett a nőhöz, amint kilépett a női mosdóból a folyosóra.

- Ez csak természetes, Pauline - fordult felé önelégülten Ulla. - Tartson velem, úgyis egy irányban van a szállásunk! Elnézést, uraim. Holnap találkozunk - biccentett, bájos mosolyt küldve az őt leső férfikoszorú felé.

Csendben haladtak a hideg, kongó folyosókon, amíg teljesen el nem halt mögöttük az étkező előterében beszélgető vendégek morajlása.

Amikor végre előttük és mögöttük is kialudtak a mágikus fények, Pandora megállt, és néhány pálcamozdulattal hangszigetelő varázslatot vont maguk köré.

- Várj! - állította meg Ulla, mielőtt még megszólalhatott volna. Pálcáját elhúzta a másik arca előtt, miközben egy varázslatot mormolt. - Tudnom kellett, hogy nem állsz-e _Imperius _hatásaalatt.

- Te teljesen el vagy tájolva! - csattant fel Pandora. - Arról akartam veled beszélni, amiért idejöttél.

- Segítesz csapdát állítani Pitonnak?

- Dehogy! Megtudtam, hogy kicsoda apám valódi gyilkosa. - Az auror kétkedő tekintettel végigmérte. - Bizonyítékom is van rá, méghozzá nem más, mint a gyilkos saját emléke.

- Az emlékeket könnyedén meg lehet hamisítani - húzta el a száját Ulla.

- Ez valódi. Minden benne van: a körülmények, a helyszín, és a… tett is. Az elkövető valóban itt van a Durmstrangban, csakhogy egyáltalán nem Perselus Piton az.

- Hogyan jutottál hozzá?

- Ez most teljesen mellékes. Sokkal fontosabb az, hogy ki tette - hárította el a faggatózást Pandora. - Az igazgatónő fia, Devon Armadillus a gyilkos. Eredeti nevén: Devon Malfoy.

- Egy Malfoy? - szisszent fel a boszorkány, a nemzetközileg körözött családnév hallatán. - Hogyhogy? Azt hittem, csak a kölyök van itt.

- Adelinda Armadillus férje a halálfaló Lucius Malfoy fivére volt. Mióta a család több tagját nemzetközileg körözik, a leánykori nevét használja, akárcsak a fia.

- Ah, ezek az idióta nevek! Nem lehet rajtuk kiigazodni - morogta Ulla. - Add át nekem a bizonyítékot!

- Meg fogod kapni, ha itt lesz az ideje, de cserébe én is kérnék valamit. - Az auror maga előtt összefont karral hallgatta, miközben durcásan felhúzta az orrát. Egyáltalán nem tűnt együttműködőnek. Pandora azonban nem adta fel. - A gyilkosnak egyelőre sejtelme sincs róla, hogy lelepleződött, neked viszont nincs jogod intézkedni a feletteseid felhatalmazása nélkül. Hagyj békén minket a rendezvény végéig! Megígérem, hogy a konferencia után felkereslek, és átadom neked a bizonyítékot.

A két boszorkány farkasszemet nézett egy darabig. Végül Ulla vállat vont.

- Ugye tudod, hogy bármikor őrizetbe vehetnélek? Írásos felhatalmazásom van rá, ezért még ürügyet sem kéne keresgélnem. A minisztérium állandó felügyelet alatt akar tartani, nehogy eladd valakinek apád kutatásait.

- Ha valóban rám pályáznál, már elfogtál volna, nem igaz? Te azonban nagyobb fogásra áhítoztál: Pitont akartad, a híres kémet és halálfalót. Ulla, én segíthetek neked, hogy hasonlóan jó vásárt csinálj.

- A szavad nekem sajnos nem elég. Nem fogom levenni rólatok a szemem egy pillanatra sem. Ne is reménykedj, Pandora! Figyelni fogom Devon Armadillust, de amíg nem láttam a bizonyítékot, Pitont is gyanúsítottnak tekintem.

- Azt gondolsz, amit akarsz. Én csak annyit kérek, hogy ne avatkozz bele a dolgainkba.

- Amíg bűncselekmény nem történik, a háttérből fogom követni az eseményeket, de kötelességmulasztásra nem vagyok hajlandó. Csak ennyit ígérhetek.

- Köszönöm.

Pandora megszűntette az őket körülvevő zajszigetelő mezőt, és hátat fordított Ullának. Sietve rótta a kongó folyosót, hogy mielőbb a szállásukra érjen.

***

A diákszobában már aggódva várták a többiek. Piton fel-alá járkált a helyiségben, a két fiú pedig toporogva téblábolt az asztal körül. Amikor Pandora belépett, minden szem rászegeződött.

- Mi történt? - bukott ki a kérdés Harryből.

- Reggel láttuk, hogy azzal a szeméttel beszéltél… - tette hozzá Ron feldúltan.

Pandora tekintete elfelhősödött. Az imént történtek hatására szinte már elfeledkezett Devon Malfoyról. Amikor leült az asztalhoz a két fiú nyomban a két oldalára telepedett, mintha csak a testőrei volnának. Halvány mosolyt villantott rájuk, majd a szemközt álló, szótlan bájitalmesterhez fordult.

- Sok minden történt ma. Talán jobb, ha ön is helyet foglal.

Piton kíváncsian felvonta a szemöldökét, és leült vele szemben.

- Hallgatjuk.

- Devon Malfoy ma valamiért másképpen viselkedett, mint eddig - kezdte Pandora. - Amióta megtudta, hogy a maga tanítványa vagyok, cinikus mosollyal ellavírozott a közelemből minden lakalommal. Képtelenség volt becserkészni. Ma azonban, valamiért megváltozott a hozzáállása. Egyenesen rám szállt. Úgy csevegett, mintha barátkozni akart volna.

- Hogy viselte? - kérdezte Piton, elfojtva feltörő aggodalmát.

- Először készületlenül ért, de az okklumencia bevált, mint midig. Igyekeztem közömbös maradni vele, de… végül arra vetemedett, hogy magának kérte az első táncot a bálon.

A két fiút düh öntötte el, legalábbis erről tanúskodtak ökölbe szorított kezeik.

- Mit felelt neki? - Piton hangja rekedten szólt, és arca sápadtabb volt a szokásosnál.

- Már a gondolattól is rosszul lettem, ezért azt mondtam, hogy már elígérkeztem…

Harry és Ron megkönnyebbült sóhajjal fújta ki a levegőt.

- Akkor szereznie kell egy táncpartnert - jelentette ki némi gondolkodás után Piton.

Egy pillanatra csend telepedett a szobára.

- Én nem jöhetek szóba, mert iszonyúan botlábú vagyok - hadarta ijedten Ron, amint felfogta, miről van szó.

- Hát, ha táncról van szó, én sem vagyok a parkett ördöge, de ha muszáj… - sóhajtott Harry.

- Ha terveznek valamit Pandora ellen, túl veszélyes lenne még jobban rád terelni a figyelmet. Az is éppen elég, hogy az inasom vagy - vágott közbe Piton. - Ha lelepleződsz, nem tudom, hogy juttatunk ki innen élve. - A gondolataiba merült néhány pillanatra, mielőtt folytatta. - A legjobb megoldás az lesz, ha az eredeti tervnél maradunk - szögezte le. - Pandora az én kísérőm marad egészen addig, amíg a zsupszkulccsal magával nem ragadja Narcissát.

A fiúk meglepetten néztek össze, megértve a ki nem mondott utalást: volt professzoruk fog táncolni a boszorkánnyal. Ha nem lettek volna életveszélyben, bizonyára viccesnek találták volna a helyzetet.

- A bál kezdetét rendszerint a konferencia díjazottjainak nyitótánca jelzi. Ha véletlenül közöttük leszek, úgysem húzhatom ki magam alóla - tette hozzá, majd a nőhöz fordult. - Van ez ellen valami kifogása?

- Nekem megfelel ez a verzió. Nem vagyok valami gyakorlott táncos, de igyekezni fogok. Tudom, hogy biztonságban leszek maga mellett.

Pandora halványan a férfire mosolygott, aki meglepődött az őszinte reakciótól.

Nem lepte meg, hogy a boszorkány beleegyezett, hiszen ez volt az egyetlen logikus lépés -, de az váratlan volt, hogy ezt vonakodás nélkül, készségesen teszi.

Piton nem igazán szeretett táncolni. A Roxfortban, a végzősök bálja előtt hónapokig gyakorolt, amikor arra készült, hogy Lily Evanst elhívja magával. A lány azonban végül James Potter partnere lett, neki pedig mindössze egy feledhetetlen tánc jutott. Az emlék furcsán ködbe veszett, mintha kitörölték volna, mi történt utána... Azóta csak a Malfoy kúriában tartott elit összejövetelek némelyikén kamatoztatta tánctudását, ha szükség volt rá valamilyen információ megszerzéséhez, vagy a figyelem eltereléséhez.

Merengéséből felpillantva Harry fürkész pillantásával találkozott a tekintete.

Az egyetlen ember, aki tudja, mit jelentett neki az a tánc, máris rajtakapta - gondolta ingerülten. Úgy érezte, kezd kiesni a jól bevált kémszerepből. Ezek a szokatlan érzelmek és indulatok, amelyek mostanában környékezik, kikezdték a jól bevált védőfalakat. Tisztában volt vele, hogy másnap bármi megtörténhet, és akár mindannyiuk élete a lélekjelenlétén múlhat. Vissza akarta nyerni régi önmagát.

Végigpillantott társain, akik mindannyian kíváncsian figyelték. Felállt és az ajtó felé indult.

- Holnap nehéz napunk lesz. Kipihentnek kell lennünk, ha túl akarjuk élni. Jó éjszakát.

Lobogó talárral kilépett az előtérbe, ahonnan hamarosan meghallották a fürdőhelyiség ajtajának csapódását.

- Mi jöhet még? - nyögte Ron a szemeit forgatva.

- Azt hiszem, jobb, ha felkészülünk a legrosszabbra - felelte Harry.

- A professzornak igaza van. Legalább fáradtak ne legyünk, ha már a többi dologba semmi beleszólásunk nincsen - jegyezte meg Pandora. - Megyek és lefekszem.


	20. 20 fejezet A bál

**20. fejezet - A bál**

A konferencia utolsó napja végig ünnepélyes hangulatban zajlott.

Az önmagában is lakomával felérő reggeli után, a délelőtti órákban ezúttal nem voltak szervezett programok. A vendégek nyugodtan megtárgyalhatták egymás között a konferencián látottakat, vagy szakmai vitákat folytathattak egymással. Néhányan kihasználták az alkalmat, hogy tanulmányozzák a Durmstrang könyvtárának páratlan kincseit. Ezek közé tartozott Mr. Fellow és Piton is, aki hajdani mesterével tartott, hogy a lehető legjobban kerülje a feltűnést.

Ezalatt az iskola szőrös kis házimanói buzgón segédkeztek a csomagolásban, és a báli készülődésben. Mire dél lett, Harry és Ron már rettentően bánta, hogy nem vették igénybe Morty szolgálatait, mivel így rájuk hárult mindannyiuk holmijának összepakolása - beleértve a magukkal hozott bájitalkészítő felszerelést is. Egyikük sem volt igazán gyakorlott a csomagoláshoz, rendrakáshoz használatos varázslatokban, de azért boldogultak, ha kissé körülményesen is.

Az ünnepi ebédnél mindenkit meglepetés várt. A szervezők a vendégek terítékei mellé odakészítettek egy-egy kis csomagot, ami egy a konferencia dátumával ellátott, Durmstrang címeres bronzplakettet rejtett, az igazgatónő pedig ünnepélyesen bejelentette, hogy a rendezvény záróakkordjaként egynapos hajóutat biztosítanak a konferencia résztvevőinek. A tervezett úti célnak Longyearbyent jelölték meg, ami a legközelebbi lakott szárazföld, Svalbard fővárosa, és ahonnét tetszés szerint hajóval, mugli repülőgéppel, vagy a már kimerült feketeszénbányák régi tárnáinak egyikében létesített zsupszkulcsállomás használatával lehet továbbutazni.

A Harry, Ron és Pandora szívesen részt vettek volna egy ilyen úton, de mind tisztában voltak vele, hogy ők már jóval előbb kénytelenek lesznek elhagyni a mágusakadémiát.

Hat órakor már mindenki elfoglalta a helyét az étkezőben. Az ünnepi vacsora előtt még hátra volt az igazgatónő záróbeszéde, valamint a kitüntetések átadása.

A kis csapat minden tagja izgatottan várta, mi következik. Piton és Harry az okklumencia alkalmazásával sikeresen leplezték feszültségüket, és önmagához mérten még Ron is jó formát hozott. Mindhárman elegáns, fekete ünnepi talárban feszítettek megszokott helyükön. Zsebeikben ott lapult - lekicsinyített feneketlen tarisznyáikban - minden amit magukkal hoztak.

Pandora erre az alkalomra a magával hozott estélyi ruhát vette fel: Ardunnia Dumbledore bársonyos, vérbíbor kelméből készült ruháját, melybe már első látásra beleszeretett. A csuklóin, dekoltázsa mentén, derekán és a földet seprő szoknya alján egy árnyalattal világosabb, szerteszét futó kelta fonatokkal díszített ruha tökéletesen állt a boszorkány álcaként viselt alakján, hiszen eredetileg is rá szabták. Éppen ezért indulás előtt kissé feszengve fogadta a fiúk elismerő pillantásait, hiszen azok valójában nem neki szóltak. Velük ellentétben Piton egyetlen pillantást sem pazarolt rá, pedig igazán jólesett volna neki a férfi bátorítása.

Amikor az igazgatónő felállt a tanári asztal főhelyén, minden tekintet felé fordult. Ezüstróka prémmel szegett köpenyében igazán fenséges jelenség volt, még jéghideg tekintete ellenére is.

- Köszöntöm önöket a Bűvölt Bájitalok Kutatása és Keverése Konferencia zárónapján! - Mindenki elnémult, amint zengő hangja betöltötte a helyiséget. - Köszönjük, hogy megtisztelték rendezvényünket részvételükkel, és szakmai munkájukkal emelték fényét. Ebben az évben ismét tanúi voltunk néhány olyan kiemelkedő kutatási eredménynek, melyek a jövőben hatással lesznek a varázsvilág tudományos vagy éppen mindennapi életére. Mindannyiuknak köszönjük ezt a páratlan ajándékot. Remélem, máskor is megtisztelik intézményünket látogatásukkal, ha alkalmuk nyílik rá. - Kimért mosollyal végignézett az egybegyűlteken, akik tapssal honorálták szavait. - Most pedig, mielőtt nekilátnánk a vacsorának, felkérem, Karol Kotyolov professzort, hogy adja át az idei év szakmai munkájának elismeréséért járó díjakat.

A Durmstrang bájitalmestere felállt, és végigpillantott a jelenlévőkön.

- Kedves kollégák, elismert és leendő bájitalmesterek! Enyém a megtisztelő feladat, hogy kiemelkedő bájitalszakértőink értékelése alapján bejelentsem az idei év kitüntetettjeit. Tudniuk kell, hogy a három díjjal, melyeket minden évben kiosztunk nem csak szakmai elismerés és egy arany szobrocska jár. Az elismerés egyben egy egész talentumnyi aranyat is jelent, melyet bármelyik varázslóbank átvált a kívánt valutára, hogy értékét a kifejlesztett módszer népszerűsítésére, szakmai könyvkiadásra, vagy akár nagyobb mennyiségű bájital előállítására fordíthassák. - A közönség soraiban élénk mozgolódás indult meg, halk pusmogással kísérve, mely néhány pillanat múlva izgatott várakozásnak adta át a helyét. Kotyolov mély levegőt vett, mielőtt folytatta. - Az idei év Legkiemelkedőbb Módszertani Újításának Díját Sanatan Sanchi professzor kapta, a kristályenergiák bájitalokra gyakorolt hatásainak elemzéséért.

Az indiai férfi magabiztos mosollyal emelkedett fel helyéről, enyhén meghajolt, majd a tanári asztalhoz vonult. Miután fogadta az igazgatónő és Kotyolov gratulációját, átvett egy aranyból készült, üstben álló varázspálcát mintázó szobrocskát. Nemsokára ismét elfoglalta a helyét és a taps is elhalt.

- A konferencia Legújszerűbben Használt Hozzávaló Használatának Díját az idén Doktor Ziziphus Mingtang kapta, a jujuba gyümölcs magjának újszerű felhasználási módjáért, mellyel kiváltotta a ritka, és egyre nehezebben beszerezhető, a legszigorúbban tiltott kategóriába sorolt tigriscsont alkalmazását. A kihalófélben lévő faj nevében is köszönjük.

Egy alacsony, kopasz, mosolygós arcú kínai varázsló emelkedett fel, aki leginkább a shaolin szerzetesekre emlékeztetett. Mian Ying ragyogó arccal mosolygott a mellette ülő Pandorára, hiszen az ő tanítványa volt. A meghatározhatatlan korú bájitalmester köszönetképpen meghajolt a négy égtáj felé, majd a tanári asztalhoz sétált. Kitartó taps üdvözölte, amíg ő is átvette a neki járó, előbbihez hasonló szobrocskát, majd visszatért a helyére.

- Harmadikként a sokak szerint legrangosabbnak tartott elismerését szeretném átadni, a Legjelentősebb Sajátfejlesztésű Bájital díját. Ebben az évben sok különleges bájitalt ismerhettünk meg, melyek mindegyike kiemelkedő szakmai munkát kívánt, amiért minden résztvevőnek köszönettel tartozunk. Aki idén e díjat kapja, sokéves kutatás és kísérletezés eredményeként olyan bájitalt alkotott, mely egyszer, nehezebb időkben sokakon segíthet majd, bár mindannyian reméljük, erre nem lesz szükség. Az illető nem más, mint Perselus Piton, aki kifejlesztette a _Postcruciatus Elixírt_.

A felemelkedő bájitalmester az udvariasság álcáját viselve enyhe főhajtással köszönte meg a feltörő tapsvihart, és kimért léptekkel vonult a pódiumig. Átvette a neki járó aranyszobrocskát, majd a helyére visszatérve fogadta Mr. Fellow kedves szavait, valamint szomszédjai, a két brit varázsló - alig leplezett irigységgel fűszerezett - gratulációját.

Amint elcsitult a taps, ismét az igazgatónő emelkedett szólásra.

- A tanári kar nevében még egyszer gratulálok minden díjazottnak, és sok sikert kívánok mindannyiuknak a jövőben. Fogyasszák jó étvággyal az ünnepi vacsorát, majd fáradjanak át a bálterembe, ahol nyolc órakor a díjazottak táncával nyitjuk meg a záró bankettet. Ezzel kapcsolatban egy kis meglepetéssel is készültünk: Úgy döntöttünk, hogy álarcosbálra invitáljuk önöket. Kérjük, hogy a bálterembe csak álarcban lépjenek be, hogy minden kedves vendégünk, legyen akár mester, tanítvány, vagy inas, egyaránt felhőtlenül szórakozhasson. A bejáratnál felállított asztalokról választhatnak maguknak álarcot a készletből. Mindannyiuknak jó étvágyat kívánok!

Mivel külön asztalnál ültek, egyiküknek sem állt módjában azonnal gratulálni Pitonnak. Pandora küldött felé egy széles mosolyt, ám őt is lefoglalta Mian Ying áradozása, és gratulációi, aki olyan lelkesedéssel beszélt mestereik díjairól, mintha ők maguk érdemelték volna ki azokat. Harry és Ron szintén kapott néhány gratulációt saját asztaluknál, azonban ezek közül csak az asztal túlsó végében ülő Draco Malfoy gúnyos fejbólintása tett rájuk mélyebb hatást. A két fiúnak komoly erőfeszítésébe került, hogy ne leplezzék le magukat a feltámadó gyűlölettel, amit a hideg kék szemek villanása gyújtott bennük.

A sok gratuláció miatt az étkezés ezúttal jobban elhúzódott, mint eddig bármikor. Az eleve feszült kis csapat tagjai alig bírták kivárni, hogy a sok udvarias frázis után végre a többiekkel együtt elhagyhassák az étkezőt.

A folyosón két hosszú asztalon sorakoztak a különféle - leginkább állatok és varázslények vonásait mintázó - maszkok, melyek között nem akadt két egyforma. A kis csapat távolabb húzódott, hogy addig is nyugodtan válthassanak egymással néhány szót, amíg a többiek a készletekre vetik magukat. Társai gratulálni akartak Pitonak, ám a férfi egy kurta legyintéssel beléjük fojtotta a szót, és Harry kezébe nyomta a díjat.

- Tedd el! - vakkantotta ingerülten.

- Hú, de klassz! - súgta bámulva Ron, amint szemügyre vették az aranyszobrot, melynek talapzatába belevésték a konferencia nevét, dátumát, a kategóriát, valamint Piton nevét és a bájital pontos megjelölését. Harry kissé vonakodva lekicsinyítette a trófeát, és a feneketlen tarisznyába süllyesztette.

- Most már biztos, hogy aurorok jelenlétére gyanakszanak - morogta a bájitalmester. - Az álarcokat csak a körözött bűnözők miatt találhatták ki.

- Hogy fogjuk így felismerni őket? - kíváncsiskodott Pandora.

- Én azonnal rájövök, bármilyen álca alatt lapulnak is. Mindig maradjon a közelemben, hogy jelezhessek, és ha _régi barátokról_ esik szó, máris készülhet.

Mire csökkent a tumultus, és az asztalokhoz fértek, az álarcok nagy részét már szétkapkodták a vendégek. Piton felkapott egy ottmaradt, hollót mintázó maszkot, míg inasai sietve keresgélni kezdtek a maradék között. Harry kiválasztott egy kígyófejet, Ron pedig fintorogva felkapott valami patkányszerűt, mely még mindig jobbnak tűnt, mint a madárpók, vagy az imádkozó sáska. Pandora a másik asztalról sikeresen megszerezte az utolsó tündérmanót, melyet máris átváltoztatott kékről, a ruhájához illő vérvörösre.

A Durmstrang bálterme ámulattal töltötte el a vendégek nagy részét, pedig bizonyára a legtöbben igen rangos helyeken is megfordultak már. Még Harry is csodálkozva bámulta a félkör alakú, hasonlóan ívelt oszlopsorral tagolt termet, és a sok kis mozgó freskóval díszített, kazettás mennyezetet, pedig ő a Roxfort ünnepi díszbe öltözött nagytermén kívül a Malfoy kúria báltermében is járt - igaz, nem vendégjárás idején.

A bejárat mellett, az egyenes falszakaszok mentén mindkét oldalon egy-egy hosszú asztal állt, melyeken evőeszközök és temérdek étel-ital várta a vendégeket. Rengeteg apró pálcikára szúrt, ezerféle ízű falatka, aprított gyümölcs, és bonbon sorakozott a tálcákon, a tálakban bólék, a kelyhekben pezsgő, többféle illatos bor, és még ki tudja miféle szeszes italok álltak sűrű sorokban. A bejárattal átellenben, a félkörív középpontján egy legalább húszfős zenekar foglalt helyet egy pódiumon, mely máris visszafogott, lágy muzsikát játszott.

A vendégek lassan szállingóztak be a hatalmas terembe, melynek közepén egyelőre üresen hagyták a táncteret, és inkább a széleken álltak le egymással beszélgetni. Némelyek az imént elfogyasztott vacsora ellenére nyomban az ételekre vetették magukat, míg jóval többen az italokat kínáló asztalnál álltak meg, és némi szíverősítőt vettek magukhoz, hogy erőt gyűjtsenek a továbbiakhoz. A legszemfülesebbek máris elfoglalták a falak mentén elhelyezett kényelmes karosszékek közül a legjobb helyeket.

Miután sikerült rávenni Ront, hogy hanyagolja az alkoholos italokat, és beljebb sodródtak a teremben, az egyik oszlop árnyékában megálltak.

- Ez akkor is szép munka volt, professzor - vigyorgott rá szélesen Harry, minden feszültsége ellenére. - Megérdemelte azt a díjat.

- Ne szórakozz velem, _Halding_! Most ez a legmellékesebb - torkolta le Piton a fiút.

- Ne haragudjon, uram, de nem értek egyet önnel - szólt közbe Pandora, szemében huncut villanással. - Én is szívből gratulálok. Ez a főzet olyasmi, amit mindenképpen meg kellett osztani a nyilvánossággal, hogy mások is hasznát vegyék. Nagyon szép gesztus volt öntől, hogy éppen ezt választotta a bemutatóra.

- Biztosan írnak majd róla néhány cikket a szaklapokban. Ennél jobb reklámot ki sem lehetett volna találni - tette hozzá Ron, megvillantva frissen szerzett ismereteit a reklámokkal kapcsolatban.

- Valóban. Most azonban sokkal komolyabb gondjaink vannak. Eddig nem tűnt fel a célszemély, de még Lucius sem, sőt, álarcban Devon, Draco és Ulla mozgását sem lesz könnyű figyelemmel követni.

- Ha ez számít valamit, Draco egy gúnyos vigyorral jutalmazta az eredményeit - szólt közbe Harry.

- Lehet, hogy meg volt bundázva a díjazás? - vetette fel Ron, majd a rávillanó éles pillantások hatására visszakozott, és súgva hozzátette - Végül is a Trimágus Tusán is előfordult...

- Nem mintha a magam dicsőségét akarnám őrizgetni, de itt a díjakat a bájitalmesterek elitje ítéli oda, nem a vezetőség, vagy holmi sorsolás - felelte ridegen Piton. - Nem sok időnk van, mindjárt nyolc óra. Ti ketten maradjatok együtt, és amint vége a táncnak, csatlakozzatok hozzánk! Aki észreveszi, akiket keresünk, azonnal jelezze nekem! A zsupszkulcsok megvannak?

Harry és Pandora aprót biccentett. Harry zsebében ott lapult egy zsebkendőbe bugyolált egyszerű mugli kulcs, melynek párja Pandora ruhájának ujjában lapult, egy apró zsebbe belefércelve.

- Sok szerencsét mindenkinek! - súgta Pandora, bátorító mosollyal végigpillantva társain.

Hirtelen csend lett a teremben, ahol már minden vendég megtalálta a helyét. Adelinda Armadillus földig érő, szikrázó hó hatását keltő ruhájában, vállán a prémes köpönyeggel, ezüstróka álarc mögé rejtve vonásait lassan a terem közepére lépdelt, és megállt az egész helyiség padlóját borító jégkristályt mintázó mintázatú mozaik középpontjában.

- Örülök, hogy ilyen sokan összegyűltünk itt ma este. Rendezvényünk záróakkordjaként szeretném felkérni a konferencia díjazottjait, hogy partnerükkel fáradjanak a táncparkettre, hogy megnyithassuk a bált. Jó szórakozást kívánok mindnyájuknak!

Piton a karját nyújtotta Pandorának, aki a fiúk bíztató tekintetétől kísérve követte őt a táncparkettre.

Velük egyszerre érkezett oda a másik két díjazott is. Dr. Mingtang stílusosan tigrismaszkban vezette Mian Yinget, aki egy kneazel jellegű foltos macskaféle álarcot viselt. Mr. Sanchi testes alakjához jól illett az indiai orrszarvú fejdísz, míg partnere egy karcsú, hófehér estélyit viselő hermelin volt. Megdöbbenve ismerték fel benne Ullát.

A zenekar belekezdett egy méltóságteljesen ünnepélyes keringőbe.

A bájitalmester már nem is emlékezett rá, mikor táncolt utoljára. Azóta a régi, Roxfortos végzősök bálja óta egyetlen alkalomnak sem volt jelentősége. Mind egyszerűen munka volt, rutin tevékenység, mely csak a felszínt fodrozta meg, sosem hatolt lelke legmélyére, sőt még csak emléket sem hagyott maga után.

Ez is csak egy feladat - gondolta, miközben megpróbált tudomást sem venni a karjaiban tartott karcsú testről. Kerülte partnere pillantását, ami nem is csoda, tekintve, hogy a boszorkány Albus Dumbledore hajdani hitvesének vonásait viselte, még ha álarc alatt is. A belsőjében ébredező érzésnek azonban semmi köze nem volt Ardunniához. Bár életében nem ismerhette a hölgyet, biztosan tudta, hogy ez a könnyű, tavaszi illat, mely friss tengeri szél, zsenge fű, és mezei virágok illatát ötvözte, kizárólag Pandorához tartozik. Az ő engedelmesen karjaiba simuló, minden mozdulatát azonnal követő teste, kutató-kíváncsi pillantása - egész lénye - váltja ki belőle ezt a furcsa állapotot.

Minden idegszálával igyekezett a nő válla fölött elsuhanó, álarc mögé rejtőző emberekre koncentrálni. Saját maszkja jótékonyan eltakarta megfeszülő arcvonásait, melyek leleplezhették volna, mekkora harcot vív belül, milyen nehéz tudomást sem vennie a - furcsa mód - mindkét tenyerében érzett, lüktető szívverésről, melyről nem tudta volna megmondani, hogy a sajátja-e, vagy Pandoráé. A gondolat intimitása olyan mélyről jövő forróságot gyújtott benne, hogy hirtelen a lélegzete is elakadt. A vágy hullámként áradt végig rajta, ráébresztve, vonzalmának valódi jellegére, amitől a következő pillanatban mindezt heves düh váltotta fel.

_Nem vagyok már ostoba kamasz, hogy egy tánc és egy nő közelsége így felzaklasson - _dühöngött magában, és kényszerítette magát, hogy ne Pandorán vezesse le dühét. Pillantása a mellettük táncoló, kacéran vonagló Ullára esett. - _Ha olyan lenne, mint ez az izlandi auror, könnyű lenne a nőre hárítani a felelősséget, és elmarni néhány jól irányzott, megalázó beszólással, no meg némi közönnyel_ - morfondírozott.

A gond éppen az volt, hogy Pandora egészenMÁS_._

A boszorkány nem tehetett róla, de képtelen volt figyelmét partnerén kívül másfelé irányítani. Piton finoman, mégis határozottan tartotta, könnyedén - láthatóan gondolkodás nélkül - irányítva őt, tökéletes összhangban a lágyan hullámzó zenével.

Nem tartotta magát jó táncosnak. Eddig egyedül apja oldalán tapasztalta meg, még kiskorában, amiről édesanyja annyit mesélt: Ha egy férfi igazán jól vezet a táncparketten, az olyan, mintha egy csónakot lágyan ringatózó hullámok táncoltatnának összhangban az természet ritmusával.

Piton érintésétől szokatlan érzés kúszott fel az ujjain - még a férfi talárját érintő kezén is. A testéből áradó melegség teljesen elborította. Olyan közel érezte magához, hogy egészen zavarba jött tőle, ugyanakkor, ahogy a másik kitartóan kerülte tekintetét, ez mérhetetlenül távolivá is tette. Egyszerre létezett köztük a közös munka első percétől formálódó bizalmas összhang, mely most a tánc harmóniájában öltött testet, és a mély szakadék, amit mindketten önmaguk és a világ közé ékeltek az elmúlt években.

Hiába rejtette maszk a férfi arcát, tudta, hogy amúgy sem lenne könnyű olvasni a vonásaiból. Valamilyen módon, halványan mégis érzékelte a férfin áthullámzó indulatokat, bár nem tudta eldönteni, hogy a körülöttük elsuhanó idegenek, a helyzet feszültsége, vagy esetleg ő maga váltotta-e ki ezeket.

Ahogy a zene a végéhez közeledett, egyszer csak lelassult a ritmus. Az utolsó néhány ütem alatt Piton megállt, még egyet forgatott Pandorán, amíg ismét szembe kerültek egymással. Úgy tervezte, hogy a tánc végén az ételek asztalához vezeti a boszorkányt, azután megvárják, amíg a fiúk csatlakoznak hozzájuk, majd a teremben körbesétálva kutatni kezdenek a Malfoyok után.

Amint a zene teljesen elhalt, egy főhajtással megköszönte a táncot. Nem láthatta, hogy a háta mögött egy vicsorgó farkas pofát viselő alak indul meg feléjük, csak annyit érzett, hogy partnere hirtelen megfeszül. A fekete bundájú ragadozó maszkja alól göndör, barna tincsek kunkorodtak elő. Pandora nyomban felismerte benne apja gyilkosát. Kétségbeesetten szorította meg Piton kezét, aki éppen elengedni készült.

- Odinra... - súgta. - Le fog kérni...

Piton egy másodperc alatt döntött. Az újra felcsendülő zene első hangjaira ismét átkarolta a nőt, majd suhanni kezdtek az időközben párokkal megtelt táncparketten.

Pandora még látta Devon Malfoy megtorpanó alakját, mielőtt elsodródtak volna a báli forgatagban. Mérhetetlen megkönnyebbülés töltötte el.

- Köszönöm.

Tekintete a férfiét kereste, aki ezúttal nem fordította el róla pillantását.

- Megértem, mit él át - felelte a bájitalmester kis szünet után, majd néhányszor megfordultak az újabb keringő ütemére. - Feltűnő lenne, ha egész este csak velem táncolna, ezen kívül az sem megoldás, hogyha egész este menekül előle.

- Igaza van - sóhajtotta Pandora. - Végül is azért vagyunk itt, hogy végrehajtsuk a küldetést. Legközelebb nem térek ki előle, inkább túlesek az egészen.

- Ha így alakulna, akkor se essen kétségbe! A tánc végén mindenképpen lekéri valamelyikünk. Ha kell a kölyköket is magára uszítom.

- Köszönöm, az jó lenne. - Hiába rejtette álarc vonásait, hangján hallatszott, hogy mosolyog.

A nő csillogó tekintetét látva Pitont ismét melegség töltötte el, melyet azonban ezúttal feltörő aggodalom kísért. Mintha csak most ébredt volna rá, mekkora veszélyben vannak, és mivel állnak szemben. Úgy érezte, meg kell ragadnia ezt a pillanatot, mert talán már nem lesz több hasonló az életében. Furcsa, émelyítő déjá vu kerítette hatalmába. Felrémlett előtte az a régi tánc, Lilyvel, melyet addigi élete legboldogabb és egyben legszívfájdítóbb élményének tartott, s amelyhez mégis viszolygás és megalázottság utóíze párosult, bár nem tudta volna megmondani az okát - hála Harry emléktörlésének.

Némi erőfeszítéssel sikerült kiszorítania elméjéből az emléket. A jelenre koncentrálva egy árnyalatnyival közelebb húzta magához Pandorát, beszívta tavaszi illatát, és határozottan tartotta, tudván, hogy ha mást nem is tud nyújtani neki, a karjai között legalább biztonságban van.

Pandora engedelmesen követte a férfit, és lassan megnyugodott. Ahogy körülfogták Piton karjai, rögtön biztonságban érezte magát, bár amikor partnere kissé magához húzta, olyan forróság borította el, melynek egyáltalán nem volt helye egy életveszélyes küldetés kellős közepén. Maga is zavarba jött, ugyanakkor - így testközelből - érzékelte a férfi hangulatingadozásait is. Nem értette, miért vonzza ennyire ez a mogorva, és mégis olyan különleges ember. Igyekezett úrrá lenni feltörő érzésein, és megpróbált a feladatukra koncentrálni.

A zene ismét a végéhez közeledett.

- Igyekszem a többiek közelébe kerülni - jegyezte meg Piton, miután ő is lelke legmélyére száműzte a figyelmét megosztó, kavargó érzelmeket. Újra a körülöttük suhanó párokat és a vendégeket figyelte.

Amikor a keringő véget ért, megálltak. A bájitalmester egy pillanatig még a karjaiban tartotta, azután hirtelen hátrébb lépett, és tekintetével társaikat kezdte keresni. Harry és Ron valóban a közelben álltak, Devon Malfoy farkasképének azonban nyoma sem volt.

- Miss Dearman, elragadhatnám egy tánc erejéig a mestere karjaiból? - szólalt meg mellettük egy öblös hang. Beletelt néhány pillanatba, mire rájöttek, hogy a jegesmedve álarc mögött Libatius Tinctor állt előttük szemében kaján csillogással.

Piton elengedte a boszorkányt, köszönetképpen fejet hajtott, majd készségesen kollégájához fordult.

- Vigyázzon a kisasszonyra, Libatius! Sokan pályáznak ma este a kegyeire - jegyezte meg és félreállt.

- Professzor úr, megtiszteltetés önnel táncolni - felelte Pandora, miközben új partnere máris átkarolta. Még látta, amint Piton csatlakozik Harryékhez, mielőtt elveszítette őket szem elől.

A bájitalmester röviden beszámolt tanítványainak Devon Malfoy farkasbőrbe bújt felbukkanásáról, és nem törődve Ron ellenkezésével, pillanatok alatt megtervezte Pandora táncrendjét.

Nem szívesen látta volna a fiatal nőt egy gyilkos karjaiban, épp elég volt belegondolnia, hogy most is a nőcsábász Tinctor ölelgeti. Elhessegette feltörő féltékenységét. Bízott benne, hogy a vén kujontól Pandora is meg tudja magát védeni, és legalább addig sincs nagyobb veszélyben.

Nem volt könnyű az álarcos alakok között ismerős arcokat keresgélni, és közben szemmel tartani még Pandorát is. Nemsokára ugyan felfedezték Dracót, aki unokatestvérével együtt a táncoló párokat figyelte, ám szüleinek továbbra sem lelték nyomát. A mardekáros fehér farkas maszk mögé rejtőzött, bár a fiúk abban megegyeztek, hogy a görény sokkal jobban illett volna hozzá.

Amint véget ért a tánc, Harry már készenlétben állt, és sietve lekérte a boszorkányt a nyilvánvalóan elégedetlen Tinctor professzortól. A fiú igazán kitett magáért. A keringő meglepően jól ment, és még a körülöttük lévőket is szemmel tudta tartani. Ezután Ron kapott lehetőséget rá, hogy tánctudását bizonyítsa, és sikeresen megelőzte az ismét körülöttük ólálkodó fekete farkast. Igaz, minden erőfeszítését felemésztette, hogy ne ütközzenek össze másokkal, és néhányszor így is csak egy hajszállal kerülték el a balesetet. Panodra megkönnyebbülten konstatálta, hogy Devon Malfoy ismét eltűnt a közelükből.

Ron már alig várta, hogy átadhassa partnerét, és leülhessen. Úgy érezte, teljesen kikészíti a folyamatos koncentráció, így amikor a megbeszéltek szerint feltűnt mellettük a fekete taláros hollómaszkos alak, megköszönte a táncot, és megkönnyebbülten elindult kifelé. Háta mögött a férfi karját nyújtotta a boszorkánynak, és hamarosan eltűntek a tömegben.

A Weasley fiú megkönnyebbülten indult Harry keresésére. Mindössze néhány lépést tett a tánctér széle felé, arra amerre barátját sejtette, amikor ismét szembetalálta magát Pitonnal. Megdermedt a döbbenettől.

- Hol van Pandora - dörrent rá a férfi.

- Most ment el táncolni... magával - nyögte Ron. - A francba! Lemásolta a maszkját!

Ekkor ért melléjük Harry.

- Mi történt?

- Valaki elcsalta Pandorát az én álarcommal - vetette oda Piton. - Ha Devon ennyire táncolni akar vele, az semmi jót nem jelenthet...

- Mit tettem... - nyöszörgött Ron, fájdalmas arckifejezéssel.

- Erre most nincs idő! Hol voltak? Gyerünk, mutasd! - parancsolta Piton.

Az előző helyen azonban már nyoma sem volt az izlandi boszorkánynak. A következő félórában mindhárman többször is átfésülték a báltermet keresztül-kasul, mégsem találtak rá. A legtöbb balsejtelemre azonban az adott okot, hogy nemcsak Pandora tűnt el, de nyoma veszett az igazgatónőnek, valamint Devon és Draco Malfoynak is.

Egy jó órával később ismét találkoztak a terem bejáratánál. Harrynek még az álarc ellenére is feltűnt, hogy Piton szokatlanul feszült, ám ez semmit nem vont le a kém profizmusából.

- Gyertek utánam! - adta ki a parancsot a bájitalmester, és nekivágott a kanyargó csigalépcsőnek. - Patrónussal küldök üzenetet, ha megtudok valamit. - Harryhez fordult. - Te ne használd a tiédet, mert felismerhetik, legfeljebb a barátod üzenhet. Ha nem jelentkezem, vegyétek fel a kapcsolatot Ullával, lehet, hogy már ő is Pandorát keresi. A személyazonosságotokat azonban még neki se fedjétek fel!

A könyvtár szintjére érve azonnal észrevették az főkönyvtáros áttetsző alakját, aki a kétszárnyú, sárkányos ajtó előtt lebegve szunyókált.

- Mr. Agaton! - szólította meg Piton, mire az aggastyán felkapta a fejét, és élénk pillantással szemügyre vette látogatóit.

- Jó estét, Piton professzor! Azt hittem, minden vendég a bálon tartózkodik.

- A helyzet az, hogy keresünk valakit. Nem látta véletlenül a tanítványomat, Miss Dearmant?

- Sajnálom, professzor, de az utolsó olvasó is távozott vacsora előtt, és azóta senkivel sem találkoztam.

- Tudja, a kisasszony rettentően lelkes a kutatást terén, ezért arra gondoltunk, hogy talán még egyszer felkereste a könyvtárat, bár akár az is előfordulhatott, hogy megártott neki a puncs, és eltévedt. Elnézést kérünk a zavarásért.

- A fiatal hölgyek valóban nem bírják jól az italt - csóválta a fejét a kísértet. - Nem venném a lelkemre, ha bajba kerülne idefent. Nálunk tanári felügyelet nélkül tilos a tantermekbe lépni, és errefelé az a szokás járja, hogy a professzorok megbűvölik a tantermek és szertárak ajtaját, hogy ha valaki mégis tilosba téved, mágikusan rázáródjon az ajtó. Így mindig rajtakapják az illetőt. Az lesz a legjobb, ha segítek maguknak a keresésben.

A bájitalmester először bizalmatlanul fogadta az ajánlatot, de a férfi aggodalma, és naivitása őszintének tűnt.

- Valóban praktikus lenne, ha segítene nekünk átnézi ezt a szintet, de nem akarjuk feltartani.

- Kérem, ez csak természetes. A könyvtár most úgyis zárva van, ráérek. Mire is mennének egy kísértet képességei nélkül - húzta ki magát önérzetesen, fontossága teljes tudatában. - Még maguk is bennragadnának valahol. Én könnyedén bekukkantok mindenhová az ajtón vagy a falon keresztül.

- Nagyon köszönjük. Ön valóban nélkülözhetetlen - udvariaskodott a bájitalmester, a fiúk legnagyobb megdöbbenésére. - Majd elfelejtettem… Ezek itt az inasaim, Walter Redway, és Patrik Halding. Megtenné, hogy együtt körülnéznek, hol lehet a kisasszony? Én addig újra megnézem a szállásunkon, hátha csak elkerültük egymást.

- A kis hölgy olyan kedvesnek látszott. Szegénykének sejtelme sem lehet, az itteni szokásokról, és nem venném a lelkemre, ha baj érné.

- Hálára kötelez, Mr. Agaton - felelte Piton, azután a fiúkhoz fordult. - Ha találtok valamit, jelezzetek, és amint végeztetek, gyertek a bálterem elé. Legkésőbb éjfélkor ott találkozunk.

- Igen, uram - válaszolták kórusban.

A bájitalmester elindult a csigalépcső felé, majd még egyszer visszafordult.

- Még valami, Mr. Agaton. Kérem, ne verje nagydobra a dolgot. Nem szeretném, ha a kisasszony rosszhírbe kerülne. Tudja, hogy van ez, ha megindul a szóbeszéd…

- Értem, professzor. Számíthat a diszkréciómra.

Miután kiosztotta inasainak a feladatot, Piton is elindult, hogy tegye a dolgát. Egyetlen kiindulási pont volt, amely eredménnyel kecsegtethetett, ennek azonban egyedül akart a végére járni. Háttérbe szorította aggodalmait, és csak a feladatra koncentrált. Sokéves rutinja most sem hagyta cserben: léptei alig ütöttek zajt a kietlen folyosókon.

Sejtette, hogy nem találja ott Pandorát, de a biztonság kedvéért ismét ellenőrizte a szállásukat, mielőtt tovább indult a fölöttük lévő szint felé, amerre Draco Malfoy lakosztálya volt. Nem tudta, mi lenne a rosszabb, ha sejtései beigazolódnak, vagy ha végig kell kutatnia az alagsort, a pincebörtönöket, és a barlangkikötőt.

Szándékosan intézte úgy, hogy a két aurortanonc ne legyen a közelében. Amíg az emeletet róják, a könyvtárossal, biztos lehetett benne, hogy nem akadnak a nyomukra. Így legalább volt rá némi esély, hogy ők megmenekülnek, vagy - ha a szerencse melléjük áll - talán később segítséget is hozhatnak.

Senkivel nem találkozott, míg a céljához ért. Megállt és pálcáját az ezüst Malfoy címerrel díszített ajtóra szegezte. Többféle védőbűbáj védte a bejáratot, ám ez neki nem jelentett akadályt. Először egy tengerészektől ellesett varázslattal megolajozta a zsanérokat - ez is egyik kedvenc trükkje volt -, majd némán, csikorgás nélkül feltárult előtte az ajtó, és belépett az egyszemélyes luxuslakosztályba.

Nem volt szükség a meglepetés erejére. A sakkasztal két oldalán álló magas támlájú, szépen faragott karosszékekben pálcájukat a bejáratra szegezve ketten is vártak rá.

Draco és Narcissa Malfoy hanyag eleganciával szemlélték a belépőt. A fiatalember arcán kaján vigyor terült szét, miközben a másik kezében lévő fehér farkas maszkkal legyezgette magát. Anyja gőgös, lenéző pillantással mérte végig a férfit. Hófehér estélyi ruhát viselt, mely akár esküvői ruhának is elment volna a muglik világában, ujjain platinagyűrűk sora csillogott, nyakát szikrázóan ragyogó gyémánt nyakék ölelte körül.

- Lépj csak beljebb, Perselus! Foglalj helyet! - szólalt meg az asszony. - Sajnos itt kell rostokolnom, ahelyett, hogy odalent bálozhatnék, de legalább te elszórakoztatsz majd, amíg Lucius visszatér. - Mérgesen félredobta az eddig az ölében fekvő, hófehér pávatollakkal díszített álarcot.

- Reméltem, hogy ma este táncolhatunk egyet - felelte szemtelenül Piton, tudva, hogy a nő semmit nem imád annyira, mint amikor társaságban mutogathatja a brilljeit, és körülrajongják a táncparketten.

- Ah! - a boszorkány bosszúsan elfordult.

- Gondolom, tudod, miért jöttem ide ma este, Draco? - fordult a férfi a fiatalemberhez.

- Talán elvesztett valamit? - vigyorgott rá volt tanítványa szemtelenül. - Ne aggódjon! A hölgy jó kezekben van. Amíg mindketten együttműködnek, nem esik bántódása.

Narcissa tettetett csodálkozással fordult a bájitalmester felé.

- Nahát! Csak nem szűrted össze a levet valami kis fiatal lotyóval! A madarak azt csiripelik, hogy végre kiábrándultál abból a rég halott sárvérű libából, akiért annyira odavoltál - csacsogta a nő. - Szegény Bella biztosan nagyon féltékeny lenne. Ha rajta múlna, darabokra átkozná, bárki is az illető. - Pillantása megkeményedett, és gyűlölettel telt meg. - Ja, hogy az én drága húgocskám már nincs többé? Akkor valaki másnak kell megtennie helyette, hogy békében nyugodhasson a sírjában!

- Te is megőrültél, Narcissa? Ezek szerint ez nálatok családi vonás lehet.

Piton szavai nyomán a nő arca égő vörösre gyúlt, az erős smink alatt.

- Mindenért meg kell fizetni egyszer, Piton. Ezt ne feledd!

A férfi továbbra is állva maradt, pálcáját a többiek felé fordítva, és igyekezett legillimentálni beszélgetőpartnerét. A nő elméjét azonban annyira elborította a düh, hogy semmire nem ment vele. Inkább a fiúhoz fordult hát.

- Draco, ha elárulod, hol van Pandora, kapsz még egy utolsó esélyt rá, hogy tisztességes életet élhess.

- Annak ellenére alkut ajánl, hogy egyszer már elárultam? - kérdezte a fiú gúnyosan, de szavain átütött a meglepetés.

- Anyádnak töröljük az emlékezetét, te pedig új személyazonosságot kapsz a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumtól. Tiszta lappal kezdhetsz új életet. Ha segítesz nekem, kiválthatod magad.

- Na, ne etessen!

- Azt hiszed, véletlen, hogy apád és a nagynénéd most nem vittek magukkal? Olyan hatalomra akarnak szert tenni, amit nem kívánnak megosztani senki mással, legfeljebb Devonnal. Őt bezzeg beavatták, sőt komoly feladatokat kapott, amiért biztosan jutalom jár majd.

- Nem fog megbolondítani! Nem leszek olyan képmutató, köpönyegforgató áruló, mint maga volt.

Piton úgy döntött, kénytelen tovább feszíteni a húrt, és blöffölni, hátha ezzel végre jut valamire, vagy legalább megingathatja a fiút. Gondolta, bedob néhány féligazságot.

- Én nem viccelek, Draco. Az a lány nagyon értékes. Olyannyira az, hogy ide is követték az aurorok. Csapdába csalták vele apádékat.

- Mégis hagyták, hogy elragadjuk táncparkettről!

- Akció nélkül nincsen tettenérés - felelte a férfi talányosan.

Narcissa megelégelte a dolgot.

- Ne higgy neki, Draco. Arra játszik, hogy félrevezessen. Egy szavát se hidd el! - Idegesen elvégzett egy idővarázslatot, majd kissé megnyugodva a bájitalmesterhez fordult. Vörösre festett ajkai kegyetlen mosolyra húzódtak. - Mindig is jól keverted a bubógumógennyet, Perselus. Tedd le a pálcád, és akkor életben marad a lány. Legalábbis egy ideig.

- Gyerünk, professzor! Hiába is védi őt, már nincs értelme. Tudjuk, hogy állítólagos tanítványa valójában Pandora Pedersdottir, és meghal, ha nem teszi le a pálcáját.

_Tehát nem csak zsarolási alapnak rabolták el -_ gondolta Piton, és belül megdermedt. Tisztában volt vele, hogy akár sikerül megtörnie a Megszeghetetlen Esküt, akár nem, a lányt meg fogják ölni, ha nem tesz valamit. Nem csoda, ha a fiúk nem találták meg. Most már tisztában volt vele, hol van a Pandora.

Leeresztette varázspálcát tartó kezét, de egyelőre nem engedte ki a kezéből. A másik kettő tisztában lévén férfi képességeivel, nem elégedett meg ennyivel.

- Jobb, ha megadja magát, mielőtt apám ideér - figyelmeztette Draco.

Piton a fiú felé nyújtotta a pálcát, de Narcissa gyorsabb volt. Kikapta fia kezéből, és gonosz mosollyal a ruhája dekoltázsába süllyesztette.

Amikor néhány perccel később a falon függő, díszes óra éjfélt ütött, az ajtó ismét feltárult, és belépett rajta Lucius Malfoy.


	21. 21 fejezet Csapdában

**21. fejezet - Csapdában**

Harry és Ron ezalatt Mr. Agaton nyomában folytatták a kutatást. Végigjárták a tantermeket, a szertárakat, majd amikor nem jártak eredménnyel, sikeresen rávették a készséges öregurat, hogy a felső szinteken is nézzenek körül. Így aztán végigjárták a tanári lakosztályok folyosóját, sőt, a kísértet lelkesedése odáig terjedt, hogy amikor már mindent átnéztek, önmaga megnyugtatása végett egyébre is hajlandó volt: Miközben a nyáron használaton kívüli igazgatói irodát őrző sárkányokról mesélt - ahová szerinte élő ember nem léphet be a mindenkori igazgatón kívül -, a biztonság kedvéért a padlón át még oda is bekukkantott.

Ha nem aggódtak volna annyira mindketten Pandora miatt, bizonyára hízelgőnek tartották volna a főkönyvtáros szavait, így azonban csak lelkesen szörnyülködtek, és miután a kutatás eredménytelenül zárult, sajnálkozva elbúcsúztak tőle.

- Nagyon köszönjük a segítséget, Mr. Agaton. Ön nélkül nem sokra mentünk volna - udvariaskodott Harry. - Reméljük, hogy Piton professzor azóta megtalálta a kisasszonyt és minden rendben van.

- Sajnálom, hogy nem jártunk sikerrel, de legalább tudjuk, hogy a kisasszony nem errefelé tévedt el - sopánkodott a férfi, kopasz fejét dörzsölgetve. -. Jó utat kívánok mindannyiuknak Svalbardra!

A két fiú sietve haladt lefelé a csigalépcsőkön. Nagyon aggódtak, amiért nem kaptak hírt Pitontól, mégsem mertek ennek nyíltan hangot adni, amíg Mr. Agaton el nem tűnt egy falon át a könyvtár irányában.

A bálterem előtt alig lézengett valaki. A legtöbben odabent táncoltak - valamennyivel kevesebben voltak ugyan, de még mindig tele volt a táncparkett -, vagy az étellel és itallal megrakott asztalok körül beszélgettek.

Volt még némi idejük éjfélig. Harry és Ron ismét átfésülték a termet, de se Pandorát, se Pitont, se az összeesküvőket nem találták.

Pontban éjfélkor a bálterem előtt várták a bájitalmestert a megbeszéltek szerint. A férfi azonban nem mutatkozott.

Pandora sápadtan állt a mágikus kötelek szorításában. Kimerült volt és minden porcikája fájt - emléket állítva az elmúlt órákban kiállt kínoknak. Ha béklyói nem tartották volna olyan szorosan, bizonyára a hideg kőre roskadt volna. Pislákoló tudatával most nem is vágyott többre.

Estélyi ruhája cafatokban lógott róla, és nyoma sem volt már Ardunnia jótékony álcát biztosító vonásainak. Most, hogy végtelennek tűnő idő után kínzói végre magára hagyták, csak pihenni vágyott, ám tudatából nem tudta kitörölni az elmúlt órák eseményeit.

_Először fel sem merült benne, hogy nem Pitont követi. A hollómaszkos férfi a terem túlsó végébe vezette, ahol egyszer csak megfordult, és megfogta a karját. Ebben a pillanatban érezte meg, hogy valami nem stimmel, és amikor a hollószemek résén át rávillanó kék tekintetet megpillantotta, azonnal ráébredt, mi történt._

_Mielőtt bármit tehetett volna, megérezte az oldalába bökő varázspálcát, majd a következő pillanatban megszűnt uralni a testét. A nonverbális átok teljesen megbénította._

_- Nem könnyítette meg a dolgomat, kisasszony, én azonban kifejezetten élvezem a nagyobb kihívást. - Hiába takarta álarc, szinte látta maga előtt Devon Malfoy gúnyos vigyorát. - Egy tánccal ön is jobban járt volna._

_Pandora egyedül a szemét tudta megmozdítani, ám látóterét szinte teljesen kitöltötte elrablójának alakja. Az ál-Piton ekkor a zsebébe nyúlt, a következő pillanatban pedig egy zsupszkulcs magával rántotta mindkettőjüket._

_A terem szélén álló oszlopok egyikének árnyákban nem volt feltűnő a kis közjáték. Senki nem álldogált a közelükben, az elsuhanó párokat pedig teljesen lekötötte egymás társasága. _

_Pandora azonnal ráismert a nedves és sötét barlangteremre. Éppen úgy, mint ahogyan az apjával történt, ők is egyenesen a mágikus láda közvetlen közelébe érkeztek. A felismeréstől szinte megbénult, a sokktól még szíve is megdermedt egy pillanatra. Szerencsére a következő pillanatban testén végigfutó adrenalin hullám ismét éberré tette. Az érkezés módjáról azonnal eszébe jutott a ruhaujjában lapuló zsupszkulcs. Kétségbeesésében próbálta kitapogatni az apró tárgyat, hogy felmérje tudja-e használni szükség esetén, de hiába erőlködött. Akárhogy is próbálkozott, ujjai egyszerűen nem engedelmeskedtek akaratának. _

_Elrablója nem sok időt hagyott a gondolkodásra. Sietve mágikus kötelékeket varázsolt áldozata teste köré, majd - biztos, ami biztos - imperius átkot bocsátott rá. _

_A hollóálarc tompa puffanással landolt a kőpadlón. Devon Malfoy képén gúnyos-önelégült vigyor terült el, miközben egy bájitalos fiolát tartott a boszorkány ajkaihoz. Pandora hiába küzdött, akarata háttérbe szorult a kényszer ellenében. Kénytelen volt lenyelni az üvegcse tartalmát. Az Ezerjófű-főzet tökéletesen működött: a Százfűlé-főzet hatása elenyészett, és az átváltozás pillanatok alatt lezajlott._

_- Örülök, hogy végre a valódi arcát láthatom, Pandora._

_A boszorkány ki nem állhatta a férfi gúnyos vigyorát, ám hiába foszlott le róla a bénító varázslat, még válaszolni is képtelen volt. Mindössze a tekintetét bírta elfordítani, azonban ebben sem volt köszönet: látnia kellett, amint a földön fekvő maszkot megragadja egy kígyó módra tekergőző, tapadókorongokkal borított csáp, és magával vonszolja a koromfekete víztömeg mélyére. A leviatán látványától verejtékpatak indult meg a hátán, amitől még hidegebbnek érezte az amúgy is fagyos levegőjű barlangot. _

_- Ki kell használnunk a rendelkezésünkre álló időt - folytatta Devon. - Először válaszolni fog néhány kérdésemre. - Győztes mosollyal egy újabb bájitalt emelt a nő ajkaihoz. _

_Pandora igyekezett összeszorítani az állkapcsát, de az imperius átok továbbra is jól működött. Az áttetsző, vízízű folyadék akadálytalanul gördült le a torkán. _

_- Ezután már sokkal segítőkészebb lesz. Mit akar magától Piton?_

_- Megkért, hogy törjem meg a Megszeghetetlen Esküt, ami köti - felelte kábán Pandora. _

_Kudarcba fulladt minden igyekezete, hogy ellenálljon, és megtagadja a válaszokat. A bájital nyilvánvalóan Veritaserum volt. Szinte kívülről szemlélte engedelmes bábként válaszolgató önmagát. _

_- Na és meg tudja tenni? Birtokában van a tudásnak, amely képessé teszi ilyesmire?_

_- Azt hiszem, igen._

_- Próbálkozott már ilyesmivel?_

_- Eddig nem volt rá lehetőségem._

_Devon Malfoy dühös fintort vágott, és fújt egyet._

_- Az apjának nem sikerült. Mit gondol, mi lehetett az oka?_

_- Ő úgy gondolta, hogy nem szükséges a feloldónak ismernie az eskü mibenlétét. Szerintem, ha pontosan tudjuk, mit törünk meg, és ugyanazokat a szavakat fordítjuk a visszájukra, akkor sikerülni fog._

_A férfi megkönnyebbült sóhajt hallatott, majd megidézett egy idővarázslatot._

_- Anyám, és nagybátyám mindjárt megérkeznek. Maga segíteni fog, és feloldja a közöttük fennálló mágikus köteléket._

_Pandora minden akaraterejét latba vetette, hogy nemet mondjon, de a rajta ülő átok erősebb volt. _

_- Imperius átok alatt nem fog sikerülni - jelentette ki határozottan._

_- Az majd elválik - felelte a férfi, azonban tisztában volt vele, hogy a nő a bájital hatása alatt nem hazudhatott. - A saját és a társai érdekében is azt ajánlom, hogy működjön együtt._

_A boszorkány gyűlölettől izzó pillantása hatástalanul pergett le a varázslóról, aki karba font kézzel, hatalmának tudatában méregette áldozatát. _

_Néhány perccel később kövek súrlódásának zaja vert visszhangot a barlangban. A feketéllő víz túlsó partján, éles fény ragyogott fel, megvilágítva az eddig sötétbe vesző, túlsó sziklapárkányt. Két alak lépett be a Durmstrang alá vezető folyosóról. Éles női kiáltás hasította szét a csendet, mely hosszan zengett a magas kőfalak között. Amikor a szokatlan hang végre teljesen elcsitult, a leviatán, mely eddig Pandorát és elrablóját figyelte, hirtelen megfordult. Mintha életre kelt volna a víz, a fekete tömeg óriási lendülettel megindult az újonnan érkezett alakok felé. Az éles fényben távolról is jól látszott, amint a hatalmas lény egészen a partvonalhoz simul, felkínálva hátát az átkeléshez. _

_A Durmstrang igazgatónője könnyed magabiztossággal lépett a szörny olajosan simának látszó bőrére, ám társa sokkal kevésbé tűnt határozottnak. Lucius Malfoy nem volt hozzászokva, hogy kiszolgáltatott helyzetben legyen, mégis jól palástolta érzelmeit. A leviatán ahhoz képest, milyen sebesen siklott a túlpartra úrnője parancsának engedelmeskedve, meglepően óvatosan úszott visszafelé, mintha tisztában lenne utasainak korlátaival. Lassan, szinte méltóságteljesen tette meg az utat a párkányig, ahol Pandora és társa álltak. _

_Adelinda Armadillus szorosan összefogta magán ezüstrókaprémes köpönyegét, hiszen alatta még mindig az estélyi ruháját viselte. Amikor partra lépett, álarcát hanyagul a kőpadozatra ejtette, mely a hollómaszkhoz hasonlóan, egy kíváncsian tekergőző csáp ölelésében pillanatok alatt eltűnt az áthatolhatatlan feketeségű vízben. _

_- Ez a reszkető fiatal nő lenne az? Szinte még gyerek. - A boszorkány egyenesen a fiához intézte kételkedő szavait, közben figyelmesen végigmérve Pandorát, mintha rabszolgavásáron járna. - Nem sokat nézek ki belőle._

_- Ne ítélj elsőre, Linda, bizonyára több van benne, mint sejtenénk - szólt közbe Lucius Malfoy, aki szintén a boszorkányt vizsgálgatta. Körüljárta, ujjaival beletúrt a lágy esésű, sötétszőke tincsekbe, majd egyértelmű kíváncsisággal mustrálta végig az alakját is. - Nyilvánvalóan Piton segítette őt Grímseyn, ezért tudta kijátszani a fiad. Ha ő megbízott a hölgy képességeiben, akkor annak jó oka volt._

_- Azt állítja, hogy Piton is egy eskü miatt kereste fel, de még nem volt alkalmuk megtörni - jegyezte meg Devon._

_- Vajon képes-e rá egyáltalán? - csattant fel az igazgatónő ingerülten. - Ezúttal nem vallhatunk kudarcot._

_- A veritaserum hatása alatt azt állította, hogy meg tudja tenni - felelte a fia. - Igaz, még nem volt alkalma kipróbálni, de végül is eltelt egy év, mialatt tovább folytatta Peders kutatásait. _

_- Nem óhajtom még egyszer átélni a halál közelségét, úgyhogy azt ajánlom, hogy így is legyen, különben miszlikbe átkozom! _

_- Rajta, akkor lássunk hozzá! - Kapta fel a fejét Lucius, aki mindeddig Pandorát fixírozta jeges, számító pillantásával._

_Devon zavartan lesütötte a szemét, és habozva folytatta._

_- Van egy kis gond: Ez nem egyszerű varázslat. Valójában rögtönöznie kell, és közben kreatívan kell gondolkodnia hozzá. Mindez kizárja az imperius használatát._

_Adelinda dühösen a sötétbe vesző barlangmennyezetre emelte pillantását._

_- Akkor is meg kell tennie!_

_- Nyugodj meg, nincs okod aggodalomra - csitította sógornőjét a tejfölszőke varázsló. - Hidd el, rá tudom venni az együttműködésre, csak egy kis időt kérek hozzá._

_- Akkor siess! Szabad kezet kapsz. Túl akarok lenni már ezen az egészen - morogta a boszorkány. _

_Egy kényelmesnek látszó, párnázott karosszéket varázsolt maga elé, ami különösen kirítt a környezetből, s amelyben úgy foglalt helyet, mint egy királynő, aki páholyból kívánja végignézni alattvalója kivégzését._

_Voldemort nagyúr hajdani jobb keze közvetlenül Pandora elé állt, és mélyen a boszorkány szemébe nézett, mely most csillogó ezüst helyett, edzett acélként vágott felé._

_- Kisasszony, szeretném, ha higgadtan végighallgatná, amit most mondok, és minden szavamat alaposan mérlegelné. - Szavai úgy folyták körül Pandorát, mint egy óriáskígyó halálos ölelése._

_A férfi intett Devonnak, aki erre azonnal megszüntette az imperius átkot._

_Pandora dacosan meredt a varázslóra, akiről már olyan sokat hallott társaitól. Szemei gyűlölettől szikráztak. Mágikus béklyói továbbra is szorosan körülfonták, így jelen pillanatban semmi esélye nem volt szembeszállni ellenfeleivel. _

_- Kár minden szóért. Tudom, hogy maguk ölték meg az apámat. Nem fogok segíteni, akármit is ígér - jelentette ki Pandora határozottan, higgadtan egyenként mindannyiuk szemébe nézve._

_- Akkor is végig fog hallgatni. - Lucius Malfoy éles pillantását a boszorkány szemébe fúrta. - Ne felejtse el, hogy maga még életben van, míg ami az apjával történt, az már a múlt. Ezen egyikünk sem változtathat, bár Merlinre mondom, eszünkbe sem volt megölni őt. Egy véletlen baleset okozta a halálát…_

_- Hazudik! - csattant fel Pandora élesen. - Saját szememmel láttam, ahogyan ő - fejével Devon felé intett - addig átkozta, míg végül elvérzett._

_- Ó, hát így állunk! - Adelinda Armadillus felpattant, félretolta sógorát, és közelebb lépett Pandorához. Néhány másodpercig farkasszemet néztek egymással. A legilimencia ellen jól kiképzett fiatal nő keményen állta az Árnyak vezetőjének támadását, akinek mindössze néhány kósza emlékfoszlányt sikerült elcsípnie. - Mégis több van magában, mint hittem - jelentette ki vontatott hangon, majd társához fordult. - Kár a gőzért Lucius, mindent tud. Sejtelmem sincs ugyan, hogy miképpen játszotta ki a sárkányokat odafönt, de valamiképpen bejutott az irodámba, megtalálta, és megnézte az emlékeket is!_

_- Ez még hasznunkra is lehet, anyám - kapta fel a fejét Devon. - Azt állította, hogy azért nem sikerült Pedersnek az eskü megtörése, mert nem ismerte a pontos szöveget, és a körülményeket. Ha mindkét emléket látta, akkor ez már nem lehet probléma._

_- Akkor Piton is mindent tud - tette hozzá Lucius maga elé meredve._

_- Piton és a te kicsinyes bosszúd most teljesen mellékes. A lényeg, hogy törjön meg az eskü!_

_Ismét mindhárman Pandora felé fordultak, aki éberen figyelte elrablóinak szóváltását._

_- Ha megöl, akkor sem fogok segíteni._

_- Higgye el, Pandora, hamarosan meg fogja gondolni magát. Most nincs itt Piton, sem az általa kifejlesztett csodaszer - vigyorgott rá kéjesen a hajdani halálfaló. - Crucio!_

_Pandora béklyói ellenére is meggörnyedt a kíntól. Iszonyatos fájdalom marcangolta testét, mintha szét akarnák szakítani, és kitépnék belsőségeit. Agyában érezte vére lüktetését, melynek minden egyes üteme újabb fájdalomhullámot indított útjára. Elméjét lassan teljesen elborította önnön szenvedése, ám még mielőtt az eszméletvesztés jótékony állapotába zuhant volna, a varázslat hirtelen megszűnt. Hideg kőre zuhant, görcsbe merevült testét a lüktető kín lassan halványuló fantomfájdalma kínozta tovább. Sejtelme sem volt mennyi idő telhetett el, amíg Devon mellé lépett, talpra állította, és Lucius felé fordította az arcát._

_Pandora szeméből könny patakzott, mégis merev, elutasító vonásokkal állta kínzója tekintetét._

_- Úgy látom, további meggyőzésre szorul - jelentette ki az igazgatónő. - Adj neki még némi ízelítőt, Lucius, hogy lássa, mi vár rá és kis barátaira, ha nem fogad szót._

_A varázsló arcán kegyetlen vigyor terült el. _

_- Sectumsempra!_

_ A varázslat többször egymás után csapott le a boszorkányra, azonban ezúttal egyik sem hasított olyan mély sebeket, mint Pedersen a merengőben látott emlékben. Az átkok keskeny, ám erősen vérző, felületi sebeket vágtak a nő végtagjain, anélkül, hogy életveszélyes sérülést okoztak volna. Cafatokra hasadó ruháin test szerte élénkpiros vérvirágok nyíltak. Nem hiába volt Lucius Malfoy évtizedeken át Voldemort híve, volt alkalma tökélyre fejleszteni vallatási módszereit._

_Pandora tisztában volt vele, hogy az időhúzás az egyetlen esélye az életben maradásra, bár egyre kevésbé bízott benne, hogy később alkalom adódik a szabadulásra. Minden okklumencia tudását latba vetette, hogy elnyomja magában az agyát elborító fájdalom hullámait, de képzettsége elégtelennek bizonyult. A fájdalom ugyan némileg háttérbe szorult, de a testén végigömlő forró vér, és az imént elszenvedett kínok utóhatása következtében egyre jobban szédült. _

_- Nem óhajtom megölni önt, kisasszony, de olyan szenvedést okozhatok, hogy vágyni fogja a megváltó halált._

_A varázsló szavaira Pandora szívében újult erővel lángolt fel a gyűlölet. Utolsó mentsvárként ebből merített erőt, hogy ismét ellenszegüljön. _

_- Azt tehet velem, amit akar, de akkor sem fogok segíteni maguknak._

_Lucius ismét a nőre szegezte pálcáját. Ezúttal újabb és újabb sötét varázslatok repertoárját vonultatta fel, mintha csak kísérletezne, vagy bemutatót tartana társainak kínzásmódszertanból. Áldozata tehetetlenül tűrte a testére záporozó mágikus ütéseket, vágásokat, tüzet és fagyasztást, míg végül ismét korbácsként végigvágott rajta a cruciatus átok, elhozva a jótékony eszméletvesztést._

_A fájdalommentes csend, azonban nem tartott sokáig._

_- Stimula!_

_A következő pillanatban ismét a barlang padlóján hevert, és minden kezdődött elölről…_

_- Hagyd abba, Lucius! Holtan nem vesszük hasznát!_

_Az igazgatónő szavai vetettek véget az elviselhetetlen kínoknak. Valaki ismét talpra rántotta, és egy varázslattal rögzítette, hogy megálljon a lábán. Lehunyta a szemét, hogy önmagába meneküljön kínzójának látványa elől, azonban az egész testét elborító, lüktető fájdalom elől nem menekülhetett. Jeges víz ömlött végig rajta, mely magához térítette. Szemei résén át látta, amint egy fekete, tapadókorongos csáp egy vérbíbor ruhafoszlányt ránt a tengerbe. Végigpillantott magán. Estélyi ruhájának bal ujja - melyben a zsupzskulcs lapult, immár nem volt sehol._

_- Ha magáért nem teszi meg, majd megteszi másért - hallotta Lucius Malfoy hangját. - Talán annak a lehetősége, hogy a szeme láttára kínzom halálra Pitont, kimozdítja az álláspontjáról. _

_Pandora mély levegőt vett, hogy legyen ereje válaszolni._

_- Nincs esélye Perselusszal szemben - suttogta rekedten._

_- Talán abban reménykedik, hogy lesz még alkalma keringőzni vele? Hogy majd a karjaiban tartja, és romantikázik magával? - szólt közbe Devon gúnytól csöpögő hangon. _

_- Á, hát így állunk! - Lucius Malfoy arcán széles, kegyetlen mosoly terült el. - Csak nem táplál romantikus érzelmeket Piton iránt? _

_A nő arcán minden igyekezete ellenére megjelenő piros foltok, meggyőzték feltételezésének helyességéről. A kegyetlen vigyor még szélesebb lett._

_- Biztosíthatom róla, hogy mint volt halálfaló, bájitalmesterünk több nőt kínzott meg, mint ahánnyal valaha együtt hált… bár, ha ezt vesszük alapul, tudnia kell, hogy valójában nem igazán ért a nőkhöz. Amióta ismerem őt, mániákus szerelemmel ragaszkodik egy tizenhét éve halott sárvérűhöz. Jobban teszi, ha nem táplál hiú reményeket iránta: Az üstjén kívül senkinek nem jut hely az életében. _

_- Hazudik! Nem hiszek magának - felelte Pandora alig hallhatóan._

_- Nagyon rosszul teszi. Higgye el, nálam hitelesebb forrást, aligha talál Perselus múltjával kapcsolatban. A drágalátos sógornőmet is ő gyilkolta meg, és még ki tudja hány nővel tett szörnyűségeket a Sötét Nagyúr bájitalmestereként. Bizonyára tudja, hogy mindig is a mérgek egyik legnagyobb szakértőjének számított. Egy kémnek sokszor kell ám áldozatot hoznia, és amilyen nőgyűlölő, biztos vagyok benne, hogy még örömét is lelte benne… _

_Pandora szorosan összezárta szemhéját, és igyekezett kizárni a tudatából a férfi hangját. Késként hasítottak lelkébe a szavak, kétséget hagyva maguk mögött._

_- Úgy látom, bár ez merőben érthetetlen számomra, igen mély érzelmeket táplál iránta. Rendben. Ha ennyire kötődik hozzá, elhozom ide önnek. Akkor majd láthatja, hogy ő miként viszonyul magához. Még hálás lesz nekem, amiért felnyitottam a szemét. Szánom magát._

_Víz locsogása jelezte, hogy a leviatán ismét mozgásba lendült, majd egy női hang varázsolt valamit, azután hosszú időre néma csend lett._

Pandora megrázta a fejét, és igyekezett kisöpörni elméjéből a nyomasztó emlékeket. Helyette Piton elszánt, megingathatatlan tekintetére koncentrált, és reménykedett benne, hogy legalább ő és a fiúk biztonságban vannak.

Draco Malfoy önelégült vigyorral figyelte, amint apja ravasz mosollyal a pálcájától megfosztott Piton elé lép.

- Nem gondoltam, hogy ekkora öröm lesz újra látni téged, Perselus. Eddig is jól szórakoztam, de a legjobb részek csak ezután következnek.

- Remélem, csalódni fogsz, Lucius. Ne hidd, hogy diktálhatsz nekem.

- Óriási tévedésben vagy, kedves barátom. Amíg a kis tanítványod a kezemben van, pontosan úgy fogsz táncolni, ahogy én fütyülök.

- Ebben ne légy olyan biztos. Azt a nőt nyugodtan veszteséglistára írhatod.

- Valóban? Én éppen az ellenkezőjét vettem ki a szavaiból, amikor odalent igyekeztem rávenni az együttműködésre. Úgy tűnt, hogy egyáltalán nem vagy közömbös a számára. De hát ki érti a nőket? Ha te kellesz neki, bizonyára nem sok viszonyítási alapja volt... - A halálfaló élesen felkacagott saját tréfáján, felesége és fia pedig lelkesen csatlakoztak hozzá.

- Valójában kizárólag velem van dolgod, nem igaz, Lucius? Nem bírod elviselni, hogy túljártam mindenki eszén, a tiéden is, sőt, még a Sötét Nagyúrén is. Hiába adott fel neki a fiad, mégis én maradtam a győztes oldalon.

- Ne feledd Bellát, Piton! Velem is számolnod kell - sziszegte Narcissa.

- Hiába volt minden agyafúrtságod, Piton. Most már a kezemben vagy. Ez lesz a játszma utolsó felvonása.

Mindhárman közrefogták, majd megindultak az iskola alá vezető lépcsők felé. Piton némán lépkedett közöttük. Tisztában volt vele, hogy csak akkor segíthet a nőnek, ha sikerül a közelébe jutnia. Meg sem lepődött, amikor meglátta, hogy a sziklaajtónál az igazgatónő és Devon Malfoy várta őket.

- Draco, Devon, keressétek meg a másik kettőt is! - adta ki az utasítást a boszorkány, mielőtt megnyitotta előttük a sziklabarlang bejáratát.

Pandorát váratlan zaj térítette magához. Még mindig kába volt, ám a víz loccsanásain keresztül is megismerte a mélyen zengő, kimért férfihangot.

- Úgy látom, hoztad a formádat, Lucius. A víz nem válik vérré.

- Akármit is gondolsz, Perselus, eredetileg eszemben sem volt bántani a hölgyet. Ha több esze lett volna, a haja szála sem görbült volna meg.

- Nem értem, mire volt ez jó. Ha velem van bajod, miért kellett őt megkínozni? Megmondtam, hogy semmi közöm hozzá.

- Hát persze. Mindössze egy Megszeghetetlen Esküt akartál megtöretni vele, ezért vetted magad mellé. Sejtettem, hogy nem bújsz ki a bőrödből, Perselus. Kihasználtad volna, amíg érdekedben áll, azután elhajítottad volna, és kész. Talán, ha kegyes hangulatban vagy, kitörlöd utána az emlékeit is.

Pandora minden erejét összeszedve felnyitotta szemeit, és Pitonra nézett. A pillantásból sütő fájdalom láttán a bájitalmester gyomra görcsbe rándult. Éppen elég volt újra látni a nő saját vonásait: értelmes, finom vonalú, bár beesett arcát, ezüstszínű szemeit, melyek most tompán csillogtak a vérveszteség okozta kábulattól. Azonnal észrevette, hogy a zsupszkulcs a nő ruhaujjával együtt eltűnt. Rezzenéstelen arccal elfordította a tekintetét véres, zúzódással teli testéről, és megpörkölődött hajáról. A sokéves rutin most is működött, semmit nem lehetett leolvasni az arcáról.

- Kár titkolóznod. Pandora már mindent elárult - vigyorgott rá sokat sejtetően a tejfölszőke varázsló. - Tudjuk, hogy ezért van veled, mint ahogy azt is, hogy láttátok az emléket Peders haláláról.

- Ha arra vagy kíváncsi, meg tudja-e törni az átkot, hát azt kell, hogy mondjam, sejtelmem sincs - felelte Piton kitérően.

- Talán hiányzott valami, vagy _valaki_ a kísérlethez? - kérdezte Lucius, miközben a bájitalmester szemét figyelte, valami árulkodó jelre várva. Piton azonban rezzenéstelenül állta tekintetét.

- Erre most nincs időnk! - csattant fel türelmét vesztve Adelinda Armadillus. - A mi dolgunk fontosabb, vele majd utána eljátszadozhatsz.

Egy könnyed mozdulattal mágikus béklyót varázsolt a közönyösen álló bájitalmesterre, majd intett sógorának.

_- Crucio_! - kiáltotta a következő pillanatban a halálfaló, pálcáját Piton mellkasának szegezve.

A férfi meggörnyedt a kíntól. Tudata szinte automatikusan váltott át abba a meghatározhatatlan tudatállapotba, melyben a lehető leginkább képes volt kiszorítani elméjéből a sorozatban rátörő fájdalomhullámokat. Teste meggörnyedt, és hideg veríték lepte el, arca holtsápadtra vált, de állva maradt.

- Látom, edzésben vagy - vigyorgott rá kínzója. - Mit tesz a sokéves gyakorlat…

Egymás után többször is lecsapott a kínzó átok, míg végül Piton a kőpadlóra rogyott. Malfoy ekkor Pandorához fordult.

- Kisasszony, csakis az ön jóindulatán múlik, hogy mikor hagyom abba. Higgye el, én kifejezetten élvezem ezt a játékot, bár sajnálnám, ha régi barátomnak egyetlen ép idegsejtje sem maradna, hogy felfogja, ami körülötte történik. Ha hajlandó az együttműködésre, és megtöri az esküt, amiért idehoztuk, megkegyelmezek neki, ha viszont tovább ellenkezik, folytatnom kell. Biztosíthatom róla, hogy van még jó néhány nyalánkság számára a tarsolyomban.

A boszorkány elfordította arcát a varázslóról, ám ekkor az igazgatónő lépett elé.

- Pandora, maga értelmes boszorkánynak látszik, és bízom benne, hogy az is, különben nem merném magára bízni az életemet. A szavamat adom, hogy ha megteszi, amit kérünk, nem engedem, hogy akár egy ujjal is bántalmazzák magát és a társait.

- Letenne erre egy Megszeghetetlen Esküt is? - sziszegte Piton a földről feltápászkodva, a nő azonban elengedte a füle mellett a szavait.

- Már elküldtem a két másik társukért is. Ha továbbra is ellenáll, számíthat rá, hogy az ő haláluk is a maga lelkén szárad. Egyetlen percet kap rá, hogy mindezt végiggondolja - tette még hozzá, majd társaihoz lépett, akik valamivel távolabbról figyelték az eseményeket. Narcissa Malfoy gyűlölettől szikrázó szemekkel meredt Pitonra, míg férje a meggyötört nőt tartotta szemmel.

A bájitalmester megpróbálta ülő helyzetbe tornázni magát, ám a szoros mágikus kötelékek körülfonták, megakadályozva a további mozgásban. Pillantása Pandoráét kereste.

A nő nem állhatta a férfi tekintetét. Válltól lefelé őt is mozdulatlanul tartották kötelékei, ruhájából alig maradt valami, s az is cafatokban lógott. Lucius Malfoy méregként csepegtetett szavai megtették a hatásukat: sejtelme sem volt róla, hányadán áll Pitonnal. Tisztában volt vele, hogy talán csak perceik vannak hátra, és úgy döntött, nem veszít semmit, ha a szívére hallgat. Ismét a férfira pillantott. A szuggesszív, perzselő pillantás hatására, szinte új élet költözött belé.

_Húzza az időt!_ - szuggerálta Piton, és ő bólintott, tudva, hogy mást úgysem tehet. Még mindig megvolt az esélye rá, hogy nem sikerül a varázslat. Akár így, akár úgy, nekik mindenképpen végük.

- Rendben, megteszem, amit kérnek - közölte. Szavai visszhangot vertek a barlang csendjében.

- Tudtam, hogy maga okos nő - jegyezte meg az igazgatónő, majd néhány varázslattal begyógyította Pandora vérző sebeit.

Lucius Malfoy gúnyos vigyorral arcán megmotozta a fintorgó Pitont, és ahogy számította, meg is találta az apró, bájitalokkal teli fadobozkát. Pandora ajkához tartott egy-egy vérpótló és erősítő főzetet a bájitalmester speciális készletéből, majd a többit széles mozdulattal a sziklafalhoz csapta. Élvezettel figyelte, Piton reakcióját, ám az a sok éves gyakorlatnak köszönhetően kimerült egy apró szempillarebbenésben.

Néhány pillanat múlva Panodra már sokkal jobban érezte magát. A béklyók még mindig szorosan fogva tartották, de reménykedett benne, hogy hamarosan megszabadul tőlük, és eljön a megfelelő pillanat az ellentámadásra.

- Komolyan gondolod, hogy nem fog átvágni minket? - fordult sógornőjéhez a halálfaló. - Mi van, ha szándékosan elrontja a varázslatot?

- Peders megmutatta, mire kell vigyáznunk. Először majd leteszteljük az eredményt. Na, lássunk hozzá!

Lucius Malfoy a fal mellé lökte Pitont, térdre kényszerítette, majd szoros kötelékeket varázsolt rá. Intett Narcissának, hogy lépjen hozzá.

- Ha bármelyikük ellenszegüléssel próbálkozik, azonnal öld meg!

- Úgy lesz - felelte az asszony, jéghideg mosollyal. - Az lesz a nap fénypontja.

Ezalatt Adelinda Armadillus megszabadította a kötelékeitől Pandorát. Az izlandi boszorkány látta, hogy Piton nemet int a fejével, de nem vett róla tudomást. Nem volt hajlandó feláldozni őt, akármit mondott is róla Lucius.

- Kezdjük!

- Mindketten térdeljenek le, és fogják meg egymás kezét, pontosan úgy, mint az esketés alkalmával! - magyarázta a boszorkány, fakó hangon. Mindketten teljesítették az utasítást, és szúrós pillantással méregették Pandorát. - Szükségem lesz a pálcámra.

Malfoy felé nyújtotta a varázspálcát.

- Tudja, meddig mehet el - sziszegte, mielőtt átadta volna.

A boszorkány fáradtan bólintott, majd összekulcsolt kezeikhez érintette pálcáját. Az emlékben látott, szinte ünnepélyes látványhoz képest, most fagyos, és rideg volt a hangulat. Pandora kimerültnek látszott, és úgy tűnt, feladott minden ellenállást. Vele ellentétben Piton minden mozzanatot szemmel tartott. A torkához nyomott varázspálca és a szoros kötelékek ellenére is készen állt, várva, hogy eljöjjön a szökésre megfelelő alkalom. Tudta, hogy bármit is ígértek fogva tartóik, mindkettejükre biztos halál vár, hacsak nem történik valami. Eszébe jutott a zsupszkulcs párja, ami Harrynél maradt. Egyszerre reménykedett benne, hogy a griffendéles vakmerőség előbb-utóbb idehozza a két aurorgyakornokot, és abban, hogy már hét határon túl vannak a Roxfort biztonságában.

- Idézzék fel az eskü helyszínét és körülményeit: az emlékeket, az érzelmeket, minden apró részletet. Vegyék fel ugyanazt a testhelyzetet, hogy teljesen ráhangolódjanak az eseményre!

Pandora döbbenten ébredt rá, hogy szinte szó szerint apja emlékként hallott szavai jönnek az ajkára. Zavartan elhallgatott, majd vett egy mély lélegzetet, és a pálcát remegő kézzel a két alak összekulcsolt ujjaihoz érintette. Az elmúlt órákban átélt kínok, a halálfélelem, és a kényszer ellenére is érezte a pillanat súlyát. Talán most, először sikerül végre megtörnie egy Megszeghetetlen Esküt, sokévi kutatás és reménykedés után. Végül is erre tette fel az életét. Egy percig a gondolataiba mélyedt, amíg az okklumencia segítségével felidézte az emlékben látott eskü szavait.

Elkezdett mormolni egy hosszú varázsigét, mire vakító, fehér fény villant fel, ragyogásba vonva az összekulcsolt ujjakat, mindhármuk alakjával együtt.

- Feloldozom magukat az eskü alól, mely szerint e ládát, Voldemort Nagyúron kívül senki emberfia fel nem nyithatja, és amit rejt, senki más nem láthatja, és nem érintheti. - A ragyogás tovább erősödött, amint egy újabb fényhullám áradt ki Pandora pálcájából. - Feloldozom magukat az eskü alól, mely szerint e tárgyat az életük árán is meg kell védeniük. - A harmadik fényhullám tovább fokozta a ragyogó fényességet. Pandora csukott szemmel állt, a többiek pedig megbabonázva hunyorogtak a fényben. - Feloldozom magukat az eskü alól, mely szerint soha meg sem kísérelhetik a láda felnyitását, és tartalmának használatát. - A fényesség heves fényörvénnyé vált, elvakítva mindnyájukat, majd még egyszer, utoljára felragyogott, azután teljesen elenyészett. - Ettől kezdve nem tartoznak esküvel Voldemort Nagyúrnak.

Pandora keze lehanyatlott, és a padlóra rogyott. Egyszerre tört fel belőle a megkönnyebbülés, mely az éveken át tartó kutatás, és a heteken át végzett közös munka eredményének szólt, és az önvád, amiért ilyen rettenetes dolgot tett. Úgy érezte, mázsás súlyként nyomja a vállát minden eljövendő alkalom, amikor Marduk Trónusának segítségével mágusokat fosztanak meg varázserejüktől, és muglikat az ép elméjüktől. Arcán tiszta csíkokat mostak a legördülő könnycseppek.

- Sikerült? - pattant fel Adelinda, szinte önkívületi állapotban.

- Megtört az átok? - támadt rá Malfoy is, megragadva a nő nyakánál ruhája maradványait.

- Próbálják ki - lehelte halvány mosollyal, azzal az élvezettel lelkében, hogy legalább néhány percre megizzaszthatja ezt a két förtelmes alakot, ha mást nem is ért el a tettével.

- Narcissa, gyere ide! - parancsolta Lucius, miközben kikapta a pálcát Pandora kezéből és nemes egyszerűséggel kettétörte. A két fadarab koppanva a földre hullott a boszorkány döbbent szemei előtt.

- Mit kell tennem? - kérdezte Narcissa Malfoy. Láthatóan kissé vonakodott elvenni a pálcát Piton torkától.

- Lépj a láda közelébe, és lassan közelíts felé a kezeddel! Nagyon óvatos légy, hogy az első jelre visszakozni tudj!

- Devon mindjárt itt lesz. Igazán megvárhatnánk… - szólt közbe az igazgatónő, aki biztosra akart menni.

- Ne aggódj, Linda! A feleségem tudja, mi a kötelessége. Nem fog kockáztatni.

A Narcissa arcán keresztülfutó undorodó grimasz szólhatott férje szavainak, vagy a másik boszorkány bizalmatlanságának egyaránt, mégis szó nélkül engedelmeskedett.

A láda mellé lépett, és jobbját lassan kinyújtotta felé. Hosszú, gyűrűkkel teli ujjai fokozatosan egyre közelebb kerültek a fedeléhez. Amikor már csak néhány centiméterre járt, felpillantott. Férje és az igazgatónő lélegzetvisszafojtva vártak, felkészülve a rájuk törő kínzó fájdalomra, és légszomjra. Néhány pillanatig farkasszemet nézett velük, majd lassan, milliméterről milliméterre tovább közelítette kezét. Az idő szinte megállt, amikor egyszer csak megérezte ujjai alatt a fém hidegét.

A másik kettő megkönnyebbült sóhajtása kiáltásként hatott a néma csendben.

Pandora már a varázslat elvégzésének pillanatában tudta, a lelke mélyén érezte, hogy sikerrel járt. Arcát Piton felé fordította, aki még mindig megkötözve térdepelt a falnál. A férfi szemében mintha apró, győzedelmes szikra villant volna, mely keserű fintorral párosult.

A bájitalmester ebben a pillanatban a körülmények ellenére is büszke volt arra, amit elértek, bár egészen másképpen képzelte, amikor bizonyosságot nyernek majd. Ott állt előtte az a személy, aki miatt évek óta nem érezheti biztonságban magát. Végre itt van, és mivel működik a varázslat, akár meg is törhetné az átkot… Ha még lenne valami értelme... Biztos volt benne, hogy nem fogják megérni a reggelt.

A két eskütevő kissé feszélyezetten közelített a jókora, fémből készült ládához, melynek tartalmát oly hosszú ideje áhították. Szinte megfeledkeztek Pandoráról, aki a földre rogyva forgatta a kezében összetört pálcájának darabjait.

Lucius Malfoy és Adelinda Armadillus a Hétpecsétes Rejtély Ládához léptek. A boszorkány megérintette pálcájával az első kulcslyukat, mire annak fedele hangos csattanással felcsapódott. Odabent újabb, pontosan ugyanolyan láda feküdt, épp csak valamivel kisebb kiadásban. Malfoy a következő kulcslyukat vette sorra. Minden ládában újabb és újabb másik feküdt, míg végül a hetedik belsejéből ragyogó meleg fény vetült az arcukra. Lucius Malfoy kegyetlen vigyorral hátranézett, egyenesen a bájitalmester éjsötét szemébe.

- Készülj, Piton! Rajtad fogjuk kipróbálni, működik-e még Marduk Trónusa. Mugliként fogsz meghalni, akár az apád.

Harry és Ron hiába várták Pitont a bálterem előtt.

- Szerinted küldjünk neki egy patrónust? - kérdezte Ron határozatlanul.

- Nem hinném, hogy jó ötlet lenne. Lehet, hogy már Malfoyékkal van, akkor pedig jobb, ha nem tudnak rólunk.

- Mit tegyünk? Menjünk le a pincebörtönökhöz?

- Talán nem véletlenül rabolták el először Pandorát. Ha rájöttek, kicsoda ő, akkor csak egyetlen helyre vihették.

- A ládához…

- Igen. Oda kell mennünk.

A lépcsőfordulóban Harry magára öltötte a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt, Ron pedig kiábrándítást szórt magára, majd sietve megindultak a lefelé kanyargó csigalépcsők egyikén. Ezúttal már ismerték a járást, így jóval gyorsabban haladtak, mint első alkalommal. Igyekeztek csendben lépkedni lefelé, és csak akkor gyújtottak halvány fényt pálcáik hegyén, amikor már megszűnt a felső folyosóról beáramló világosság. Óvatosan haladtak, tudván, hogy lassan közelednek céljukhoz.

A párás hideget lehelő kőfalak között egyszer csak fény lobbant, mely teljesen elvakította őket egy pillanatra. Még mielőtt cselekedhettek volna, pálcáik máris kiröppentek a kezükből, hogy a következő pillanatban Ursulina Ultima, azaz Ulla kezében landoljanak. Egy újabb varázslat hatására lefoszlott Ronról a kiábrándítás, Harry pedig meglepetten kapott pálcája után, mely elakadt a köpenyben, és a kőpadlóra hullva kigurult a fénykörből.

- Áll! Ne mozduljon! - parancsolta egy éles hang, melyből kiderült, hogy immár nyoma sincs a mindenkit elbűvölő, negédeskedő boszorkánynak. Egy céltudatos, kemény auror állt előttük, ellentmondást nem tűrő pillantással. Nyilvánvalóan figyelte őket, és a másik csigalépcső aljában állított nekik csapdát.

Harry még a tartalék pálcája után tapogatózott, miközben a nő már meg is kötözte barátját, hogy az moccanni sem bírt.

- Azonnal adja vissza a pálcámat, erre most nincs idő! - csattant fel Ron, felocsúdva a döbbenetből.

- Hallgasson! Csak arra feleljen, amit kérdezek! - torkolta le ellenfele. - Tudni akarom, hol van Pandora, Piton és a harmadik társuk!

- Igazán nem tudom, miről beszél… - próbálkozott Ron, megkönnyebbülve, hogy Harryt egyelőre nem fedezte fel, ám ekkor kötelékei a torkáig kúsztak, és elhallgattatták. Hörögve küszködött némi levegőért.

- Tudom, miben mesterkednek, de nem fogom hagyni, hogy tönkretegyék az izlandi igazságszolgáltatást! Feleljen! Hol vannak?

Mintegy végszóra a boszorkányt egy éles villanással eltalálta egy kábító átok.

- _Invito _pálcák! - varázsolt Harry, mire mindhárom pálca, a sajátja, Roné, és Ulláé egyaránt felröppent. Kénytelen volt ledobni magáról a köpenyt, hogy el tudja kapni őket a levegőben. Sietve kiszabadította Ront.

- Köszi - nyögte barátja, miközben a torkát dörzsölgette, ahol vörös nyomot hagyott a mágikus kötél, majd a továbbra is dermedten álló boszorkányra bökött. - Mit csináljuk vele?

- Nem is tudom. Jó lenne, ha számíthatnánk egy valódi auror segítségére - morfondírozott a fiatalember.

- Nem úgy nézett ki, mint aki hajlandó együttműködni…

Harry némító bűbájt bocsátott a boszorkányra, jól megkötözte, és végül megszüntette a bénítást.

- Miss Ulla, öntsünk tiszta vizet a pohárba - kezdte.

A boszorkánynak neve hallatára meglepetten felszaladt a szemöldöke, és válaszolni akart, ám egy hang sem jött kis a torkán. Harry rendületlenül tovább beszélt.

- Tudjuk, hogy ön auror, és tisztában vagyunk ittlétének indokaival is. Pandora jelenleg nagy veszélyben van, és akár elhiszi, akár nem, Perselus Piton is. Éppen őket keressük, bár egészen más okból, mint ön. Mindketten a Brit Mágiaügyi Minisztérium Aurorparancsnokságának utasítására vagyunk itt, hogy információkat szerezzünk az utolsó halálfalók tevékenységéről.

A nő hitetlenkedve forgatta a szemeit, majd ellenséges pillantással tovább méregette fogva tartóit.

- Úgy sejtjük, hogy Pandorát azon a kőajtón túl tartják fogva, és egy Megszeghetetlen Eskü megtörésére kényszeríti a Durmstrang igazgatónője, és Lucius Malfoy. Feltehetőleg többen is vannak, tehát elkelne még egy profi varázstudó segítsége. Ha megígéri, hogy segít nekünk, elengedjük, de azt is megtehetem, hogy kiábrándítást szórok magára, és itt hagyom a sötétben. - Megszűntette a némító varázst, hogy a nő felelni tudjon.

- Honnan tudjam, hogy igazat mond?

- Most csak a szavamat adhatom önnek, de, ha kijutunk, bizonyítékkal is szolgálhatok róla, hogy Piton professzor valóban a volt tanárunk, én pedig Harry Potter vagyok. Egy oldalon állunk.

- Mit keresne itt Harry Potter?

- Régi ellenségem Lucius és Draco Malfoy. Gondolja, hogy nem veszem ki a részem az elfogásukból?

- Harry! - nyögött fel kétségbeesetten Ron. - Nézd!

Bőrük furcsán hullámozni kezdett, és egy pillanatra szinte folyékonnyá vált. Fél perc múlva mindketten visszanyerték eredeti külsejüket, ahogy lefoszlott róluk a Százfűlé-főzet hatása. Az izgalmak közepette éjfélkor elfelejtették bevenni a bájitalt.

- Itt a bizonyíték, amit akart. Ez már elég, - kérdezte élesen Harry.

- Rendben van. Segítek - felelte a nő megadva magát, bár számító pillantásán látszott, hogy nincs teljesen meggyőzve a céljaikról. - Meg kell akadályoznunk, hogy idegenek előtt felfedjék az Eskü megtörésének titkát.

- Akkor lássunk neki! - indítványozta Ron. Mindhárman a kőajtóra szegezték pálcáikat.

_- Bombarda!_

A hatalmas robbanás darabokra tépte, és porrá omlasztotta a sziklát, alapjaiban rengetve meg a Durmstrang épületét.


	22. 22 fejezet Menekülés

**22. fejezet - Menekülés**

Lucius Malfoy elfordult a bájitalmestertől, és mohó pillantással a ládára nézett.

- Legyen a tiéd a dicsőség, Lucius. Lépj be te először! - invitálta maga elé sógorát Adelinda Armadillus. Devon meglepett pillantására némán intett a szemével értésére adva szándékát. További csapdákra számítva szándékosan küldte előre sógorát - biztos, ami biztos.

A következő pillanatban hatalmas robbanás rengette meg a barlang falait. Mind megtántorodtak. Pandorának szerencséje volt, hogy már eleve a földön ült, a térdeplő, megkötözött Piton azonban a kövezetre zuhant. Lucius Malfoy lecsapta a mágikus láda fedelét, mely nyomban hangos csattanással, magától visszazárult, majd a két boszorkánnyal együtt, pálcával a kézben a bejárat felé kémlelt.

Itt-ott por és apró kavics szitált a plafonról, néhol öklömnyi kődarabok potyogtak a feketéllő vízbe, mely szilaj hullámokat vetve ostromolta a sziklafalakat és a két egymással szemben fekvő, kiugró kőpárkányt.

Harry, Ron és Ulla átléptek a kőtörmeléken, és a füstfelhőként gomolygó porfüggönyön.

A két fiú pillanatok alatt előkapta és eredeti méretűre transzformálta a seprűjét. Harry szólni akart Ullának, hogy üljön fel mögé, de mire felé fordult, a jól felkészült auror máris mellettük lebegett, és akárcsak Izlandon, féloldalt ülte meg saját seprűjét.

- Gyerünk! Hozzuk ki Pandorát! - vetette oda a fiúknak, és a következő pillanatban máris a víz fölött hasította a levegőt.

Harrynek nem kerülte el a figyelmét, hogy Pitonról nem esett szó. Még ilyen messziről is jól láthatta a férfi fekete taláros alakját a túlparton heverni, az alig felismerhető, rongycsomóra emlékezető Pandora mellett. Aggodalom hullámzott végig rajta, de nem volt ideje ilyesmivel foglalkozni, mivel máris záporozni kezdtek feléjük az átkok. Cikázva igyekeztek kitérni a körülöttük süvítő varázslatok elől, de ahogy közeledtek a másik sziklapárkányhoz, az elsuhanó, különböző színű fénynyalábok egyre pontosabbá váltak. Némelyik csak néhány ujjnyival húzott el a fülük mellett. A két fiút teljesen lefoglalta, hogy megússzák élve. Velük ellentétben Ulla könnyedén lavírozott, és még arra is volt módja, hogy hatékonyan visszaverje a támadásokat. A távolság lassan fogyott. A folytonos kitérőknek köszönhetően minden irányban többet haladtak, mint előre.

Ahogy a seprűlovasok maguk mögött hagyták a porfelhőt, immár semmi nem takarta el őket. Legelőször Lucius Malfoy ismerte fel az érkezőket.

- Micsoda meglepetés! Csak nem Harry Potter? - kiáltotta. Arcán széles, kegyetlen vigyor terült el, és megújult lelkesedéssel küldte útjukra átkait.

Hitvese és az igazgatónő mindössze egy pillantással nyugtázta a hallottakat, majd rendületlenül támadták tovább célpontjaikat, hogy mielőbb ártalmatlanná tegyék őket.

Ezalatt odalent a két túsz igyekezett kitalálni, hogyan javíthatna nyomorult helyzetén. Piton még mindig mágikus kötelékek szorításában hevert, Pandora pedig fegyvertelenül képtelen volt segíteni rajta. Egyelőre teljesen tehetetlenek voltak.

- A pálcám Narcisszánál van! Vissza kell szereznünk! - sziszegte a bájitalmester a láda takarásában.

A sötét varázslók immár minden figyelmükkel a három seprűlovasra koncentráltak, így az egyenlőtlen légi csata hátterében Pandorának végre sikerült Piton közelébe kúsznia, és a férfi megkötözött testét a jókora láda takarásába vonszolnia, hogy legalább részben takarásban legyenek a körülöttük becsapódó átkok elől.

A helyzet láttán nyomban megélénkült a három seprűlovas is. Most már nem kellett attól tartaniuk, hogy saját társaikat sebesítik meg, így új lendülettel vették fel a harcot ellenfeleikkel. Igyekeztek minél több átkot visszaverni, és ellentámadásokat indítani, hogy amíg az ellenfél védi magát, közelebb kerülhessenek a parthoz.

Az újonnan érkezettek egyenként szembefordultak a legközelebb álló ellenfelekkel.

Ulla könnyed szökkenésekkel tért ki az igazgatónő támadásai elől, és rendre visszatámadva hatékonyan lefoglalta őt. Lucius Malfoy kárörvendő vigyorral arcán Ront ostromolta, újabb és újabb átkokkal próbálkozva - olyképpen, mint ahogy a macska játszik az egérrel - azon igyekezve, hogy a sötétlő vízbe taszítsa seprűjéről. Narcissza Malfoy az ide-oda cikázó Harryt célozta varázslataival.

A fiúnak aránylag könnyedén sikerült kitérnie a boszorkány dühtől elvakult támadásai elől. A múlt évben tanult pajzsbűbájok zömét felsorakoztatta, hogy visszaverje az átkokat, míg végül az egyik visszacsapódó varázslat elől lebukó boszorkányt sikerült eltalálnia egy jól célzott kábító bűbájjal. A szusszanásnyi pillanatot kihasználva előkapta édesanyja pálcáját, és Pandora felé hajította.

A következő pillanatban kétségbeesetten látta, amint Ron seprűje lángra lobban. A Weasley fiú cifrát káromkodott, azután eleresztette a mágikus tűztől izzóvá hevült nyelet. Mindössze néhány méterre volt a parttól, amikor az átok eltalálta és a feketéllő vízbe zuhant, így most sután kapálózott, foga közé szorítva pálcáját. Kétségbeesetten igyekezett megakadályozni, hogy vizes talárja a mélybe húzza, ám az áthatolhatatlan, fekete víztömeg hullámlökéseitől rettegés töltötte el. Önkéntelenül felbukkant képzeletében a leviatán képe.

Harry sietve barátja fölé lebbent azzal a szándékkal, hogy kilebegtesse a vízből. A fiú már önerőből is majdnem elérte a partot, amikor egy csillogó, fekete nyúlvány a teste köré tekeredett, és lerántotta a zubogva örvénylő víz mélyére.

Malfoy harsányan felnevetett, majd ügyet sem vetve eszméletlenül heverő asszonyára, Harryt vette célba.

- Gondolhattam volna, hogy a _Jó Ügyek Bajnoka_ továbbra is mindenbe beleüti az orrát!

A fiú igyekezett elkerülni a felé száguldó átkokat, ám ezúttal már sokkal nehezebb dolga volt. Voldemort hajdani jobb keze hírhedten kiváló párbajozó volt, és az utóbbi egy év alatt sem esett ki a formájából.

Miközben igyekezett túlélni a támadásokat, Harry fél szemmel kétségbeesetten fürkészte a vizet. A figyelem megosztása azonban nem volt célravezető egy ilyen gyakorlott ellenféllel szemben. Éles csattanást hallott, majd a következő pillanatban ő is lefordult a seprűjéről. A sok kviddics edzésnek és meccs rutinnak köszönhetően sikerült elkapnia a nyelet, de körülötte olyan sűrűn záporoztak az átkok, hogy biztos volt benne, bármelyik pillanatban eltalálhatja valamelyik.

Alattuk eközben óvatosan, nehogy a kósza átkok útjába kerüljön, Pandora kikúszott a láda takarásából. Mindössze néhány pillanatba telt, hogy megkaparintsa a neki szánt pálcát. Habozás nélkül magához hívta vele Piton saját pálcáját is, mely légies könnyedséggel csusszant ki az eszméletlen Narcissa ruházatából. Azonnal feloldotta a bájitalmestert megbéklyózó varázslatot, mire a férfi nyomban kikapta a kezéből a pálcáját, és felpattant.

- Maradjon itt, és ne mozduljon! - parancsolt rá ellentmondást nem tűrő szigorral, és Malfoyék felé fordult.

Egy pillanatig habozott. Mindkét talpon lévő ellenfél háttal állt neki. Tisztában volt vele, hogy nem lesz még egy ilyen lehetősége rá, hogy leterítse régi ellenségét. Látta, amint a férfi a levegőben ingó Harryre irányítja pálcáját, és belekezd a halálos átokba. Habozás nélkül ő is ugyanezt tette.

A barlang falai azonban ismét megremegtek, és a megingó férfi mellett elsuhant a zöld fénycsóva, akárcsak a másik, melyet Malfoy a fiúnak szánt.

- Hagyd békén a fiút! - kiáltotta.

A támadás szelét megérezve a férfi azonnal megperdült.

- Évek óta várok erre a pillanatra - felelte önelégülten, kéjes mosollyal arcán, miközben a földre dobta köpenyét, hogy ne legyen útjában.

A következő pillanatban a két volt halálfaló összecsapott.

A váratlan rengést a bejáratnál újonnan feltűnt két alak okozta, akik taroló varázslatokkal eltakarították az útból a törmeléket, hogy a sziklapárkány széléhez férjenek. Devon és Draco Malfoy - hiszen ők tértek vissza - a távolból folyamatos tűz alá vették Harryt, aki kiváló célpontot nyújtott seprűjén csüngve a víztükör felett. Csak a szerencséjének - és a jókora távolságnak - köszönhette, hogy egyelőre egyetlen varázslat sem találta el.

Az erősítés érkezése láttán az igazgatónő jellegzetes rikoltása szelte át a termet, mely még a becsapódó átkok döreje mellett is visszhangot vert. A boszorkány továbbra is kivédte Ulla támadásait, pedig immár a láda mellől feltápászkodott Pandora is csatlakozott az izlandi aurorhoz, megtagadva Piton parancsát. Adelinda Armadillus még kettejüknek is meglepően kemény ellenfélnek bizonyult.

Úrnője parancsára a leviatán a felszínre emelkedett sorsára hagyva frissen ejtett prédáját, és máris a túlsó part felé szelte a vizet. Harry még seprűjén csüngve is jól látta, amint Ron levegőért hörögve felbukkant fel a mélyből, és a párkány széle felé kapálózott. Sikerült kihasználnia azt a néhány pillanatot amikor a két Malfoy fiú felszállt a leviatán hátára, és visszatornázta magát a seprűjére, éppen időben ahhoz, hogy kitérjen a felé száguldó újabb átkok elől.

Ismét három fronton dúlt a küzdelem.

A sziklapárkány egyik oldalán Lucius Malfoy minden dühét és gyűlöletét Pitonra zúdította. Hiába ostromolta azonban, a bájitalmester folyamatosan visszaverte támadásait. Követhetetlen sebességgel repkedtek az átkok, melyek nagy része ismeretlen volt az átlagos varázslók számára. A halálfalók körében azonban nagyon népszerűek voltak, legalábbis azok között, akik egyáltalán képesek voltak végrehajtani őket.

A párkány másik oldalán Ulla és Pandora küzdött az igazgatónővel. Az izlandi auror sebesen hárította a támadásokat a levegőben, míg Pandora a láda fedezékéből küzdött. Ám hiába voltak ketten, így is alig jutottak lélegzethez.

Középen, a láda előtt hevert Narcissa Malfoy eszméletlen teste, akitől néhány méternyire, a sziklapárkány szélén lógva szuszogott a csuromvizes Ron Weasley, erőt gyűjtve a kikapaszkodáshoz.

- Vigyázz, Ron! - figyelmeztette barátját Harry, amikor a leviatán újra partközelbe ért. A fiú pánikszerűen kapkodva vonszolta ki magát a partra.

Éles kacagás harsant fel a víz fölött.

- Csak nem Weasley Patkány és Pitiáner Potter az? - kiáltotta Draco, aki végre felismerte őket.

A következő pillanatban a leviatán a parthoz tapadt, hogy két utasa könnyedén leugorhasson róla, azután nyomban lecsapott. Ron éppen talpra kecmergett, és a pálcája után tapogatózott, amikor egy férficomb vastagságú, fekete csáp az egyik lába köré tekeredett, és újra magával rántotta a mélybe.

Kegyetlen vigyorral arcán Draco útjára indította következő varázslatát, mely Harry legnagyobb meglepetésére kígyóvá változtatta a seprűjét.

A fiú zuhanás közben igyekezett kitérni a hüllő méregfogai elől, és varázsolni kezdett. Mire a párkányra zuhantak, már egy kipeckelt szájú, karikába kötözött kígyó hevert alatta. Sietve felpattant, hogy szembenézzen a meglepett mardekárossal.

Hála az okklumenciának sokat fejlődött Harry önfegyelme, így Ron iránti aggodalma ellenére is sikerült észben tartania, hogy nem átkozhatja meg régi ellenfelét. Sorra hárította a másik alattomosabbnál alattomosabb támadásait, míg az lankadni nem kezdett. Szerencséjére volt, hogy Devonnal nem kellett számolnia, ugyanis őt teljesen lefoglalta Pandora, aki azonnal kiszemelte magának, amint a partra lépett. Az izlandi boszorkány egy heves támadássorozattal foglalta le apja gyilkosát. Ugyanakkor az igazgatónő - felszabadulva a kettős támadás alól - az eddiginél is hevesebben ostromolta Ullát. Ilyen sok embernek kezdett a hely szűknek bizonyulni. Az egyetlen fedezék a láda volt, az immár túlerőben lévő durmstrangosokkal szemben. Mindannyian egyre inkább arrafelé araszoltak.

A következő pillanatban fülsüketítő csattanás rengette meg ismét a barlang falait. A csata minden résztvevője kővé dermedt, és döbbenten meredtek a vízre.

Egy legalább tíz méter átmérőjű, kráterszerű lyuk tátongott a fekete vízfelület közepén. Harry torka elszorul, szemét könnyek homályosítják el. A pillanat megállt, mintha megállították volna az idő folyását, majd egy végtelennek tűnő másodperc múlva a víztömeg falai beomlottak, a hullámok pedig felcsaptak, hogy habjuk szinte a plafont is elérte. A párkányon állókon is keresztülzúdult egy heves szökőár hullám.

Az utolsó pillanatban Pandora védőpajzsot volt maga és társai köré. Pandora, Piton, Harry, és az eszméletlenül fekvő Narcissa Malfoy a ládával együtt megúszta az özönvizet, ellenfeleiket azonban ledöntötte lábáról az áradat. A peremhez legközelebb álló Dracót olyan könnyedén sodorta magával, mint egy hínárcsomót. Társai is csak a szerencséjüknek köszönhették, hogy nem jutottak a fiú sorsára. Miután a felszínre bukkant, Draco a heves hullámzás közepette, kapálózva igyekezett visszajutni a párkányra.

A hullám a többiekre is hatással volt: Ullát seprűjével együtt társai feje fölött a sziklafalnak csapta. Az aurornak szerencséje volt, hogy sikerült tompítania az ütés erejét, és akkor sem sérült meg, amikor társai háta mögött a kőpadlóra zuhant.

A visszahúzódó víztömeg azonban olyasmit hagyott hátra, aminek láttán Harry önkéntelenül felkiáltott. Derekán egy fekete csáp élesen elmetszett darabjával, hörögve köhögve ki a letüdőzött vizet, ott hevert előttük a sziklán Ron.

- A zsupszkulcs! - nyögte Pandora.

Most már a többiek is megértették. A nő ruhaujjával együtt elnyelt zsupszkulcs most érintkezett a leviatán belsőjével. Ennyi időbe telt, amíg a szörny emésztőnedvei feloldották a szövetet. Az apró mágikus tárgynak nem volt ereje a hatalmas testű lényt magával rántani, ám hatósugarának teljes területét magával repítette.

A pillanatot távoli kiáltozás törte meg.

Lucius, Adelinda, és fia arcán győztes mosoly terült el a barlang túlsó bejáratánál feltűnő újabb alakok láttán.

Amint egy pillanatra megosztották a figyelmüket, Pandora egy jól irányzott átokkal elkábította Devon Malfoyt, majd egy jókora, kéken vibráló védőpajzsot vont társai és áldozata köré, akinek eszméletlen teste tehetetlenül a lábai elé hengeredett.

A többiek szorosan köré húzódtak. Harry elkapta a feltápászkodó Ron karját, felhúzta és maga mögé tolta. A fiú a láda mellé roskadt, melynek tetején Ulla támaszkodott lihegve, egyik remegő kezében harcra kész pálcáját szorongatva. Piton és Harry pálcáikat a két talpon marad ellenfélre szegezték, hogy fedezzék a védőpajzsot fenntartó Pandorát, valamint Ront és Ullát, akik lassan kezdtek magukhoz térni. Helyzeti előnyük azonban csak lélegzetvételnyinek bizonyult.

Az újonnan érkezett varázslók és boszorkányok csoportja gyorsan közeledett, hogy a Durmstrang igazgatónőjének oldalán beavatkozzanak. Legalább húszan voltak.

A két víztől csöpögő, mégis diadalmas tekintetű sötét varázsló a láda köré terelte kis csapatot. Átkaik ugyan sorra visszacsapódtak Pandora erős védővarázslatáról, mely immár mindannyiukat körülfogta az ájult Narcissát és Devon Malfoyt is beleértve.

- Tegyék le a pálcáikat! - parancsolta az igazgatónő.

- Innen senki nem jut ki! - tette hozzá Lucius Mafoy, aki a szokásostól eltérően nem festett túl elegánsan átázott talárjában.

- Harry! Ideje mennünk! - súgta a mellette álló fiúnak Piton. - Háromra!

A bájitalmester hátranyúlt megfogta a középen álló Pandora szabad kezét. Harry megragadta Piton talárjának ujját, majd foga közé kapta pálcáját, hogy a másik kezével a zsupszkulcs után kotorászhasson. Ron kétségbeesetten megragadta barátja karját. Ulla is azonnal kapcsolt, bár eddig nem tudott a fiú zsebében lapuló zsupszkulcsról, és megkapaszkodott Pandora vállában, miközben a másik kezével lenyúlt, és szorosan fogta az ájultan heverő Devon Malfoy bokáját. Mint kötelességtudó auror nem hagyhatta, hogy dolga végezetlenül térjen vissza küldetéséről.

Harry végre megtalálta a zsebében az apró csomagot, mely a kulcsocskát rejtette. Magában háromig számolt…

Amint megérezte a hideg fém érintését, hirtelen összeszűkölt körülötte a világ, és minden szélsebesen forogni kezdett. Még hallotta Piton felharsanó hangját:

_- Invito Narcissa!_

Ron egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve kinyúlt a láda egyik fogantyúja felé.

Adelinda Armadillus térdre zuhant, és kétségbeesetten kapott arra, amerre az imént még egyetlen fia teste hevert. Egy kezet érzett a vállán. Sógora lépett mellé.

- Ne aggódj, Linda! Vissza fogjuk hozni őket. - Komoran meredt felesége és a láda hűlt helyére, majd hozzátette. - A trónussal együtt.

Mire odaértek a Durmstrang tanári karának tagjai - hiszen ők voltak, akik a robbanások és a rengések nyomán elindulva a segítségükre érkeztek -, Draco Malfoy is kikapaszkodott a sziklapárkányra. Jéghideg vízzel átitatott ruhájában dideregve az apja mellé botorkált.

- Anya hol van?

- Hamarosan megtudjuk, Draco.

- Jól vannak? - kérdezte Karol Kotyolov, aki bájitalos elsősegélykészletével felszerelkezve érkezett. Gyorsan megvizsgálta mindhármunkat, majd melegítő és szárító bűbájokat küldött rájuk. Lucius Malfoy elhárította, és néhány varázslattal rendbe szedte magát.

- Mi történt itt? - kíváncsiskodott Viktor Krum. Kutató pillantással szemügyre vette a barlang és a sziklapárkány minden pontját. Nem kerülte el a figyelmét, hogy a víz szintjét jelző algaréteghez képes jó fél méterrel alacsonyabb a vízállás, és az sem, hogy a padló egy nagyobb, kör alakú területen teljesen száraz, ellentétben a csuromvizes párkány többi pontjával. Nem sokkal arrébb ott árválkodott a feketén kunkorodó, tapadókorongokkal teli, lehasított csápmaradvány.

- Nyugodjon meg, Mr. Krum. Már minden rendben van - felelte kitérően az igazgatónő. - Tudomásomra jutott, hogy valaki behatolt a toronyba, és betört az igazgatói irodába. Kérem, mint a védelmi rendszer szakértője, haladéktalanul nézzen utána, mi történt. Tudni akarom, mihez nyúltak hozzá, esetleg mit vittek el.

- Máris indulok, asszonyom.

Ha a férfit meg is lepte a gyors utasítás, nem mutatta. Udvariasan fejet hajtott, majd könnyedén visszaszállt seprűjére, és kviddicssztár múltjának köszönhető könnyed, mégis dinamikus lendülettel megfordult, majd elsuhant a kijárat felé.

- Azt hiszem, jobb lesz, ha én is távozom - közölte Malfoy. - Felveszem a kapcsolatot az embereimmel, és megtudom, hová vitték őket.

- Pont erre gondoltam, Lucius. Én is bevetem a saját információforrásaimat. Holnap este nyolckor várlak az irodámban.

- Ott leszek. Ha megtudok valami fontosat, üzenek Dracoval. - A fiához fordult. - Rajtad keresztül tartjuk a kapcsolatot. Szedd össze magad!

A férfi Sipon után kiáltott, mire az öreg házimanó azon nyomban ott termett.

- Parancsoljon velem, jó uram! Sipor mindig a rendelkezésére áll.

- Azonnal vigyél a hajóra!

- Igenis, parancsára, uram.

A következő pillanatban a manó csettintett egyet, majd a gazdájával együtt köddé vált.

Az igazgatónő az egyik újonnan érkezett varázslóhoz lépett. A nagydarab férfi legalább két méter magas volt, kopasz fején megcsillantak varázspálcák végén világító fények. Szolgálatkészen lehajolt az asszony intésére.

- Mr. Stratos, kérem, küldjön üzenetet azoknak, akik ezen a pergamenen szerepelnek. Az üzenet tartalma szóról szóra ennyi legyen: "Holnap éjfélkor". Köszönöm.

A férfi elvette a pergament, meghajtotta magát, és felpattant robosztus, husángszerű seprűjére.

Egy alacsony, törékeny asszony lépett elő.

- Madam Armadillus, Mi történt a leviatánnal?

- Szomorú hírem van, Celerina. A leviatán sajnos egy rosszul sikerült transzportáció áldozatául esett. Mint a Durmstrang mágikus lények gondozása tanára, a baleset kapcsán nyomban meg is bíznám önt egy különleges feladattal: Szeretném, ha mire a tanév elkezdődik, felkutatná számomra az utódját.

- Igenis, asszonyom. Mindent megteszek, hogy sikerrel járjak.

- Nem lesz könnyű dolga. Máris indulhat.

A boszorkány sietve távozott.

Az igazgatónő elszánt pillantása a távolba révedt. Draco fintorogva fogadta el az egyik professzor által felé nyújtott, ósdi seprűt.


End file.
